No Regrets
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: Will Hermione have regrets as she chooses her paths in life? Mainly a HGSS story that features other characters as well. Enjoy the many plots of this story! Romance, humor, some tragic events, it has it all. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. I lay no claim to them, just the ideas in this story, and sadly, making no $$ from this. This story is somewhat AU since I do not like what Mrs. Rowling pulled with her latest book!

**Chapter One, Prologue**

**June 10, 2000 **

"Now presenting the last graduate of the morning, Miss Hermione Jane Granger, Gryffindor," Headmaster Dumbledore stated. "Leaving this institution of magical learning with the highest marks intwenty one years, she leaves to take a position at Merlin Incorporated in the Potions Research and Development division."

Hermione approached the podium blushing, but looking radiant and happy. Gone was the unsure, skinny, bushy-haired know-it-all girl from seven years ago. A self-assured, intelligent and beautiful eighteen year old woman accepted her diploma and hug from the headmaster, then hugged Minerva McGonagall, warmly shook the hand of Severus Snape with a wink, then shook the hands of the rest of the staff. She turned to the audience, threw her pointed cap in the air and gave a loud "whoop!" The rest of the graduate class did the same and the ceremony broke up.

Severus saw Hermione hug her parents, then saw her engulfed in a twirling hug from her constant sidekicks, Harry and Ron. She gave quick goodbyes to everyone else then left Hogwarts with her parents.

He felt a hand softly squeeze his shoulder and turned to find that it was Minerva.

"Severus, did you ever-" Minerva asked softly.

"Tell her? No." Severus said.

"But Sever-" Minerva started.

"No, no buts Minerva. We talked about this. Did you see her? What in the world would she have seen in me? She's young, beautiful and has a bright future. We are polar opposites. She deserves more than me. Now excuse me Minerva, I have matters to attend to."

Severus left with in a flourish of robes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_October 1, 2000_

Ginny sat at breakfast looking throughout the great hall. She was lonely at times for her friends, even her brother Ron, who had graduated months before. Harry and Ron were knee deep in auror training. Although Voldemort was dead and gone, there were plenty of remaining deatheaterseager to take up his banner. Ginny missed Hermione most. She got plenty of letters from her however, and was eager to receive the next one. Hermione left a month ago for Africa on a research project. Ginny was happy for her friend, but couldn't help be a little bit jealous. Hermione was making what seemed a fortune to Ginny, was loving her work and got to travel.

No position in the ministry paid three hundred galleons a week to a graduate fresh from Hogwarts, but apparently Merlin Inc. did. Plus travel expenses! Add to that the Order of Merlin First Class five-hundred-galleon-a-month pension Hermione received, (from the battle against Voldemort her seventh year) left Ginny wondering why she was aiming for a career at St. Mungo's. As a trainee-healer, the most she could expect for the first few years was about eighty galleons a week. In order to move out of the Burrow, she would have to perhaps take on a second job.

_ARRRRGGGHHH!_

But she was still happy for Herms. When her owl, Hannah, dropped a letter in her hands, she grinned to see that it was from Hermione. She quickly opened the letter and read.

**Gin **

Hello from Africa! I'm in Zambia on my latest project. We've been here for about 2 weeks. Some blokes from my division are here as well and we are conducting experiments on some roots native to the area. The company thinks these roots might be useful in healing potions. I have to go, I'll write soon!

Love, Herms

At the same time, Minerva was at the head table, also opening a letter from Hermione. Minerva laughed and held up a beaded necklace of African-make and a picture of Hermione having some kind of face paint being applied to her by a native.

"Look Severus," Minerva said.

He looked and grunted at the necklace and picture. "She says her team is researching some kind of root for medicinal potions."

"Fascinating, I'm sure," Severus muttered.

"Quit grumbling, you had your chance, if you had given her a chance," Minerva said quietly and patted his hand.

Severus thought he had been doing a good job of putting her out of his mind. When she left Hogwarts, Severus was sure she had taken a piece of his heart with her. No one, maybe except for Minerva, knew what he felt for her. But Severus, so set in his ways, so mindful of propriety, so worried about how he would look, chose not to pursue anything with her.

How many regrets had he had in his 36 years?

Getting the dark mark and not pursuing Hermione Granger would be the top two.

So he trudged on, and when the new term arrived, he realized that for the first time in seven years, she would not be in his class. Weeks later, he observed his NEWT potions class taking a quiz. Miss Weasley had finished hers and was reading a letter, covering her mouth to stifle a laugh. He rose from the desk and strolled around the room. He slowed as she passed Ginny's desk and noticed that Ginny was using the advanced potions book with "PROP OF H. GRANGER" written on the side and that she was reading a letter in Hermione's writing. He would recognize it after seven years of seeing her writing.

"Ahem, Miss Weasley, are you so bored that you resort to reading gossipy letters?"

"No professor, I finished the test," Ginny said holding the test up to him.

"I am quite sure-" Severus started to say but was cut off by the bell sounding the end of class. Ginny jumped at the sound and the class quickly left their tests on his desk. Ginny gathered her things hurriedly, left a parchment on his desk and departed the room calling out to a friend on the way out. Severus went to his desk and sat down to grade the quizzes. He didn't have class second hour, so head plenty of time to slash through the quizzes. At the fourth one, he saw that it wasn't a quiz. It was a halfway folded letter, the one that Ginny had been reading. The girl had accidentally placed it there instead of her quiz. Overwhelming curiosity got the best of him, so he read.

**Hello Gin! **

Our team is still in Zambia, Africa. We finally took a break from work and saw the sights. Victoria Falls is spectacular! We toured the local wildlife preserve and I fed a lion! Go Gryffindor!

Severus smirked at the comment. He continued.

**Now to the meat and potatoes of this letter. To make a long story short, I became involved with a member of our team and it finally happened. My quest to remain a virgin until my wedding day has failed! We were all at our tents, listening to the natives sing and play their instruments and soon all of us drinking some local concoction. After a while, we were all dancing around like the natives when Andy and I stumbled and fell into my tent. Before I knew it, we were rolling around, kissing and groping and I just knew that I had to have him. So have him I did. It hurt some at first, but eventually fantastic! Upon my first _male-induced not battery operated_ orgasm, I swear I heard a lion roar from the wildlife preserve. Go Gryffindor!**

Severus dropped the letter as if it had burned him. He finished the letter as it lay on his desk.

**We woke up with the world's worst hangovers! The natives claim that the stuff we drank "enhances the feelings between a couple." Gin, it doesn't matter that Andy is fifteen years older than me, he's just right for me. Will it work out between us? I have no idea, we are just enjoying our time with each other, no regrets. I'll try to get back and visit at Christmas. Take care of yourself, tell dumb and dumber I said hi. Study hard! **

Love, Herms

At the end of the day, Ginny walked back into the potions classroom. She walked to the desk and stood in front of it, keeping silent.

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

She shyly handed Severus her quiz paper and said,

"Sir, I handed you something by mistake instead of my quiz."

He took her quiz and handed her the letter. She looked at him carefully.

"Sir, did you read this?"

"Certainly not," he lied. "Gossip addressed to you is none of my business." He waved her away and she hurried out.

At dinner, Minerva was reading a letter from Hermione. She chuckled and showed Severus some pictures from the letter. One was Hermione and a group of people she worked with standing by a giraffe.

"She seems to be enjoying herself," Minerva remarked.

_I'll bet she is!_ Severus thought.

The next picture was of Hermione and man holding on to each other's arms, wading in a stream.

"She says his name is Andy," Minerva said.

The last picture was of Hermione crossing her eyes while the man named Andy was biting her earlobe.

"The wilds of Africa seem to be doing wonders for her," Severus quipped wryly.

The last day of school before the Christmas holiday, Hermione arrived at Hogwarts and went straight to Minerva's office. Hoping the professor was there, Hermione knocked.

"Come in," was heard.

Hermione stepped in and Minerva looked up and her face broke out in a huge smile. She rose from behind the desk and hugged Hermione. Minerva stepped back.

"Let me look at you. Gracious, you look radiant," Minerva said. Her hair was highlighted from the bright African sun, her body was slimmer and tanned and her eyes shone brightly.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?' Minerva asked.

"To surprise Ginny. I'll ride the train back home with her," Hermione said.

"I've really enjoyed your letters," Minerva said. "It's close to dinner, are you coming?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

They walked to the great hall doors and opened them. Hermione strolled through and spotted Ginny. Ginny turned to the direction of the doors and her eyes went wide when she saw Hermione.

"Herms!" she squealed and jumped up. She rushed to Hermione and hugged her.

"Surprise!" Hermione said. Ginny stepped back.

"Merlin's knickers, Herms, you look fabulous," Ginny said. "I need to go to Africa."

_Or get laid maybe?_ Ginny added as an afterthought.

"Gin, I'm going with McGonagall, I'll see you after dinner," Hermione said.

"Okay," Ginny said, giving her a quick hug.

Minutes earlier, Severus saw Minerva and a young woman walk through the great hall doors. He did a double take and almost dropped his fork when he realized it was Hermione. She talked with Ginny for a minute then walked to the head table. Severus could hear his heart pounding in his ears as the stunning young woman strolled towards them.

"Hermione dear, sit here next to me. Severus, scooch down and make room," Minerva said. Albus was standing and welcomed Hermione with a kiss on her knuckles.

"Miss Granger, delightful to see you again," he said.

"Thank you headmaster," Hermione replied.

Mindful of his manners, Severus was standing and offering a chair to Hermione.

"Why thank you professor," Hermione replied politely, not giving him a second glance.

_Why would she?_ Severus thought.

During dinner, Hermione and the staff kept up the lively chat, amused by Hermione's adventures in Africa and the work she was doing. Hermione turned to Severus.

"So professor, how goes the new batch of dunderheads?" she asked.

"They perform adequately," he replied. "Your travels seem to agree with you?"

"That they do. Thank you for asking."

"So Hermione, what's about this Andy fellow we've heard about?" Minerva asked. Severus tried to tune out this part of the conversation.

"We are colleagues, and we have gotten quite close. He is visiting his family in London, and I'll be meeting with him the day after tomorrow," Hermione said.

Dinner came to an end and she thanked the staff for dinner and joined Ginny. Hermione rode the train home with Ginny, greeted the Weasleys and promised that she would visit during the holidays. She spent time with her parents, shopped and met Andy in Diagon Alley. They went into a restaurant and waited at the bar until a table became available.

Severus was sitting alone at a small round table when a bright voice and deeper sounding one walked into the restaurant. It was Hermione and the man named Andy. He was a foot taller than Hermione, slim and had short brown spiked hair. Severus snorted. He saw the two take stools at the bar and place an order. Andy ordered a shot glass of something and Hermione a glass of wine. They leaned into each other, Andy wiggled his eyebrows and Hermione laughed. When she stayed close and laid her hand on his arm, Severus felt discomfort at their familiarity. A small voice in him said that if he had just taken a chance, she could be drinking and laughing with _him_.

_And to think, I could have been looking into that beautiful creature's eyes as she first climaxed with a man!_ Severus thought. _Why the hell did I read that letter? Now I'm just torturing myself!_

He sipped his drink and nibbled on some bread and saw the two take a table. They ordered and started on the bread. Hermione buttered her bread, licking her fingers provocatively when she was done. Her wine glass was refilled, and their food was brought. Hermione ran her fingers lightly along the rim of her wine glass throughout dinner, and Severus could take no more when the man fed her a meatball. He threw back his drink, tossed some money on the table and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The holidays came and went, and Hermione returned to Africa with the team to finish work. The second week of February, Ginny received an owl from Hermione.

**_February 10, 2001_**

_**Gin-**_

_**Well, we are wrapping up our work here in Africa. It's been a wonderful five months here, and I am headed back to England, back to Merlin Inc. I hope my flat hasn't gathered too much dust! Our team is returning February 15, I'll owl you so we can meet up. Tell dumb and dumber I said hi. Keep up with your studies!**_

_**Love, Herms**_

One Saturday in March, Hermione met up with Ginny, Ron and Harry in Hogsmeade for lunch and they caught up. She gave them all some knick-knacks from Africa, told them about her time there and broke the news about Andy when Gin brought it up.

"So, how about you and Andy?" Gin asked.

"We parted ways Gin," Hermione said softly, sipping her wine.

"I'm sorry Herms, what happened?" she asked.

"He accepted a teaching position in America," Hermione said. "So goes the saying "That as they say is that," Hermione said. She held up her wine glass. "No regrets."

She was glum about Andy for a while and threw herself into her work to keep her mind off him and eventually he was just a happy memory. On June tenth, she took a day off and attended Ginny's leaving from Hogwarts. At the Burrow that evening for the celebration, Hermione surprised Ginny with an announcement.

"Gin, pack your things. You are going to have a new roommate," Herms announced, winking at various people throughout the living room. Most of them heard the news already, but wanted to surprise Ginny.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"You want to move out of the Burrow, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I can't afford it, not on what I'll be making as a trainee," Ginny said.

"I know someone who has a spare room who will be quite reasonable about the rent," Hermione said.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Me, Gin," Hermione said. Ginny's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Herms, are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely. It gets kind of lonely at times, and I will need someone to keep an eye on the place while I'm in India. Plus, I need someone to feed Crooks and keep him company," Hermione said.

"India? Huh? Oh Herms, you just got back," Ginny said.

"Do you want the room or not?" Hermione teased.

"Merlin's knickers of course I do. I'll start packing now," Ginny said.

She ran upstairs and packed everything she owned. The next morning, Ginny and Ron arrived at Hermione's flat with Ginny's belongings and she was shown into the spare room. Ginny was thrilled; it was twice the size of her room at the Burrow. Ginny insisted on paying Hermione rent, and they agreed to thirty galleons a month. Hermione and a team from Merlin Inc. were going to India for three months to establish a branch office of the company there. So on July 1, 2001 Hermione said goodbye to everyone and left for India. A month later, Ginny received an owl from her. She was on her way out of the flat, determined to enjoy the Saturday afternoon at Diagon Alley apart from her demanding trainee schedule. She arrived at her favorite café in Diagon Alley, took one of the outdoor tables and sat down with her drink and Hermione's latest parcel.

**_Gin _**

Mubarak ho from Calcutta, India. That's basically "greetings" in Hindi. I'm sorry for having not written for so long, but we have been sooo busy. With the language and other cultural barriers that we've had to overcome, it's been a slow start, so we might be here longer than planned. Not everything can be solved with the swish of a wand. Construction is now going at a rapid pace at the new Merlin Inc. site. Please don't laugh, but I've started seeing an Indian wizard who has been assisting with translation. Enclosed are some pictures and gifts for you. I'll try to write again as soon as I can.

Upna Khyal Rakhna (take care), Herms

Ginny looked at the pictures of Hermione in a _sari_. She opened another part of the parcel and laughed when she saw the book's title: _Kamasutra, The Art That Is Love._

Ginny sat the book down and re-read the letter while sipping her drink. Severus Snape stepped out of an apothecary at Diagon Alley when he passed and outdoor café and saw a mane of red hair sitting at a table reading and drinking. He slowed down for a further look and saw who it was.

_At least it's one of the idiot-free Weasleys!_ he thought.

He stopped at the table in front of Ginny. Ginny saw a shadow over her and looked up.

"Professor! Good afternoon," Ginny said. She wasn't really sure she meant it, but didn't want to be rude.

"Miss Weasley, good afternoon. How goes your training?" Severus asked.

"Busy and hard, but I like it," Ginny replied. _Why is he talking to me?_ she thought incredulously.

"May I?" Severus asked, gesturing to chair across from her.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Ginny said.

Again, she was surprised and not sure what to do, but didn't want to be rude. Her mother's words rang through her head: _A kind word often averts an unpleasant situation!_ Severus Snape was the epitome of an unpleasant situation. He sat down, smoothed down his shirt, and nodded to Ginny. He signaled to a waiter and was brought a glass of water.

"So what brings you down to Diagon Alley this fine afternoon, Miss Weasley?"

"Enjoying an afternoon off, and a letter from Hermione," Ginny said. Now Severus' interest was piqued.

"Miss Granger you say? Oh yes, I seem to remember her working at Merlin Incorporated," Severus said casually. He knew good and well about Hermione.

"Yeah, she's in India right now for the company," Ginny said.

"So that would explain your interesting choice of reading material," Severus said, indicating the kamasutra book.

"Umm, yes, she sent it to me," Ginny said blushing.

She held up a picture of Hermione for Severus to see. He noted her beautiful smiling face and the sari she was wearing.

"She says that things started off slow, and that she's seeing some Indian wizard," Ginny said.

_And no doubt getting acquainted with kamasutra!_ Severus thought.

"And getting acquainted with some of the techniques in this book, no doubt, lucky hag," Ginny muttered, echoing Severus' thoughts. Severus heard and stifled a laugh, but pretended that he hadn't heard. He saw his opportunity in a flash. Miss Weasley may not know it, but maybe she would be his portal to Hermione. He would have to call upon every ounce of finesse and civility to make nice with the redhead.

"You mentioned that your training was difficult?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we are learning some medicinal potions and techniques not taught at Hogwarts," Ginny said. "Some of them are quite difficult."

"Well Miss Weasley, what you learned at Hogwarts was the tip of the proverbial iceberg," Severus said sincerely. "Just apply what you have learned, and you should perform adequately."

"That's what Hermione said," Ginny said.

They talked for a while until Severus announced that he had an appointment to attend to. Ginny, surprised at the pleasant conversation, paid for her drink and went back to the flat to get ready for her date that night.

_And just maybe, there will be a little kamasutra in my near future!_ Ginny thought.

That evening at dinner, the staff at Hogwarts sat at a round table and chatted quietly. Thoughts of Hermione and kamasutra flitted in and out of Severus' mind, sending a shiver through him every now and then. Some of the staff noticed.

"Severus, are you feeling chill?" Albus asked. Severus shook his head and waved the comment away.

"Oh Albus, I received a letter from Hermione today from India. She's doing well, working hard and is apparently seeing some Indian wizard," Minerva said.

_Ahh, to be young again!_ Minerva thought wistfully.

"Albus, the naughty girl sent me a kamasutra book, as if," Minerva hooted.

Thoughts of Hermione in tantric lust were replaced by thoughts of Minerva in tantric lust and he choked on a bean. He stood up suddenly and excused himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: All characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. I lay no claim to them, just the ideas in this story, and sadly, making no $$ from this._

**Chapter 4**

_September 21, 2001_

Hermione woke up and stretched, listening to the sounds of the morning. The murmuring of the passers-by on the street, an occasional dog barking and the sound of trickling water reminded her of the peacefulness of the place she was in and the memories of last night.

_And last night! WHOA!_ Hermione thought with a grin. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her body capable of the paces she and Jishnu put her body through last night.

_I love India!_ she thought.

The bedroom door opened and Jishnu came through and looked at her with a warm smile. He also had a tray of food with him. Hermione's stomach answered with a growl.

"Shubha prabhaat," he said softly. "_Sanam_."

She learned last night, as he whispered it over and over as they made endless love that _sanam_ was a term of endearment that meant "beloved." She loved it. No one had ever called her beloved. She sat up, holding the silk sheets around her nude body when he sat the tray on the little table next to he bed.

"Janam din mubarah ho," he said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Happy birthday, sweet," Jishnu said.

"Dhanyavaad," Hermione said. "That was thank you, right?" she asked.

"Yes, and you're welcome, your Hindi is getting better," he said. "Since you are not of the area, we won't worry too much about the finer aspects of dialect, just general conversation."

Hermione saw the tray and smiled. He had brought her favorites. A plate of "puri", a breakfast bread that she had come to love, some coconut stuffed rice dumplings and rasgula, a kind of milk-ball dessert. He didn't comment on her unusual Hindi breakfast selection, but loved her smile when she saw her favorites on her special day.

"Tonight at dinner, I promise, you will have chocolate cake," Jishnu said.

"With tandoori chicken?" she asked.

"Your wish is my command, sanam," he said softly.

That day, Hermione received parcels from her friends back in Britain wishing her a happy birthday.

"I have a surprise for you," he said. "I'll give you a hint, we are going to Agra."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she dropped her rasgula.

"Jishnu! Do you mean it?" she exclaimed.

"Yes sweet, today I take you to the Taj Mahal," he said.

Hermione clapped her hands and bounced up and down. She yearned to see the famous tomb ever since she arrived in India, but never had the time to see it.

Hermione and Jishnu apparated to the outskirts of the surrounding town after breakfast. They strolled down the streets until the humungous white marble dome came into sight. It took Hermione's breath away.

"It's more spectacular than I imagined," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, a symbol of eternal love," he said quietly.

"Wow! Look at the colors coming off the marble! It's like it has a life of it's own!" Hermione said.

"Sanam, permit me to say something while we are standing in front of the largest monument of enduring love on the planet," Jishnu said.

"Go on," Hermione said.

"I do not know if our relationship will continue when you leave India, but please take this with you," he said then took a deep breath. "You will hold a special place in my heart, forever, no matter where you are," he said and kissed the tops of her hands. "I will cherish the memories of you always."

A week later, Hermione's team finished their work in India. With a sad heart on October 1st, Hermione touched a port key and left the India and Jishnu that she had come to love. She got back to her flat and sat quietly in the living room. She didn't know how much time had passed and didn't even notice when Ginny came home from another rough day at St. Mungos. She saw Hermione staring blankly at the wall.

"Herms?" Ginny said.

Hermione was startled from her musings at the sight and sound of Ginny. Ginny went to her and hugged her.

"You look like you just lost your favorite puppy," Ginny said.

"This one is going to take a while to get over," Hermione said.

"Does anyone know you're back?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'll let everyone know tomorrow," Hermione said. "I just don't feel like it today."

She spent the next day with her parents, regaling them with her time in India. She gave them items she had collected in India just for them, and showed them dozens of pictures taken over the months. Her mother looked knowingly at Hermione when she saw many pictures of her and Jishnu.

"Was he special to you?' her mother asked.

"Very," Hermione said.

"These are beautiful," her mother said looking at the various sari Hermione had brought her. Mrs. Granger flipped through the Indian cookbook and announced that she would cook something from it for dinner.

"Thanks for the books pumpkin," Mr. Granger said.

He was looking at some Indian history books, a Taj Mahal compendium and another book he would bring up later. Mrs. Granger cooked a tandoori chicken and curried rice dinner with burfi for dessert.

"Mum, this is really good, thank you," Hermione said. "You did a good job with it."

After dinner, Mr. Granger excused himself from the den and left his two ladies alone.

"Now Hermione dear, time for girl talk. I can clearly see you miss this man, this Jishnu, so you just better talk it out," Mrs. Granger said. So Hermione told her mother about the brief, but passionate affair with Jishnu. When she finished she said, "Like I told Ginny, this one's going to take a while to get over."

After Hermione left for the night, Mr. Granger waved the kamasutra book Hermione had given him in the direction of his wife.

"How adventurous are you feeling this evening, my dear?" Mr. Granger asked.

The next day, Hermione paid a visit to the Burrow and treated to a welcome back party. She presented gifts to everyone. Sari and cookbooks for Molly; some sari for Ginny and other gifts of Indian make for everyone else. Harry and Ron loved the khukari and Hermione explained the meaning behind the design of the knives. She owled Minerva to inquire a suitable time to visit her, and was told that any day after dinner would be good. Two nights later, she joined the staff in the Great Hall, presented them with gifts and told them of her time in India. She presented a large book to Albus.

"Headmaster, I'm giving this to the school library, it's a first edition complete encyclopedia of Indian magic and mysticism," Hermione said.

"A fine gift, to be sure, many thanks," Albus said. She also presented Albus with a katar, which he passed around the room.

"Exquisite weapon," Severus said when it was passed to him.

When dessert was served, Albus asked, "So, what's next for you Hermione?"

"Well, I won't be traveling for a while. I was presented with an offer that I cannot pass up," Hermione said. "Someone at my company has extended me the opportunity to pursue a potions master certification, while working of course," Hermione said.

"Well done," Minerva said proudly.

"Seeing as two out of the five potions masters in Britain are at Merlin Inc. I would be stupid to not take advantage of it," Hermione declared.

"Who will be mentoring you?" Severus asked politely.

"He said he knows you, Professor. His name is Titus Mainwaring," Hermione said.

"Wait, that name sounds familiar," Minerva said.

"He's one of the co-authors who updated _Most Potente Potions_," Albus said. "And developed the potions N.E.W.T. here at Hogwarts."

"He standardized the use of belladonna _and_ is rumored to be working on a potion to counter the cruciatus curse," Severus stated, hiding the exitement in his voice. "Miss Granger, do you realize what a privilege this is, to study under a master of his caliber?"

"Yes professor, I do," Hermione said.

"_I_ applied to him for an apprenticeship, and was turned down," Severus said.

"I didn't apply to him," Hermione said. "I received a letter from him this morning. He invited me to tea tomorrow afternoon to talk about it."

Severus was shocked.

"Miss Granger, do you expect me to believe that _Titus Mainwaring_ invited _you_ to tea to talk about apprenticing under him?" Severus asked.

"Yes, that's what happened," she said. "Hey! Just why is that so hard to believe?" she said in a raised voice.

She rose to her feet, threw her napkin on the table and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes were blazing, she was flushed and Severus thought she never looked more alluring.

_Damn it all to hell, I go and insult her!_ Severus thought.

"I'm worked my ass off while a student here, and now work twice as hard at my career. I'm not ashamed to say that I'm good at what I do, and if you can't see that, then tough stinking shit. You may have turned down my apprenticeship application, but let me assure you Professor Snape, you are not the only potions _master_ in the world," she hissed. "I'm going to do this, and I'm going to work my ass off even harder the next year to succeed!"

"Are you quite through, Miss Granger?" Severus asked quietly.

"As a matter of fact, _no I am not._ When I get my master's certificate, I'll gaze at it framed on my wall and raise a drink to you, because you just gave me just the motivation I need to do it!"

Hermione finished, nose to nose with Severus. She turned to Minerva and Albus.

"I apologize to you for my outburst, good evening to you," Hermione said then stalked from the great hall.

"Severus, do you need help in extracting your foot from your mouth?" Minerva asked primly. She looked at him and poked him.

"Severus? My goodness, breath man!"

Severus almost had the life enchanted out of him, courtesy of her passionate outburst.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. I lay no claim to them, just the ideas in this story, and sadly, making no $$ from this.

**Chapter 5**

_June 2002, some Saturday morning_

Since Hermione had started her potions master apprenticeship last October, no one saw much of her. She had managed to get a day off or two for holidays. Her normal work load, plus the study for the apprenticeship, consumed eighteen out of the twenty four hours of her days and she was loving every minute of it. Ginny, her roommate, was in a quandary as to how Herms was loving it. Gone before dawn, returning late every night, she hardly saw her friend. Hermione's only respite was Sunday, and she usually spent that day in bed, catching up on rest.

At first, Titus Mainwaring was unsure about how his new charge would handle what was being thrust upon her. As a member of the board of directors and head of research and development at Merlin Inc, he hadn't taken on an apprentice in who knows how many years, not being able to find a young witch or wizard with the temerity to put up with added burden of apprenticeship. That is until Hermione came along. After a few months, he recognized the caliber of the young witch and knew she would make a fine addition to the ranks of potion master.

Titus had received an invitation to the 2002 European Magical Conference, one of the biggest events in the wizarding world to be held the week of June 20th. After 8 months of being with Hermione, he felt comfortable enough to ask her to accompany him to the conference. She was shocked at the invitation. This was an exclusive invitation-only event, the chance of a lifetime opportunity.

"I need an energetic assistant while there, and there are some lectures that I would like for you to attend. This is a good learning experience, not to mention the opportunity to have a beautiful young lady on my arm," Titus said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And how can I pass up the opportunity to attend such an event on the arm of such a distinguished gentlewizard?" she teased back.

"You have a dress robe, do you not?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I do," she said.

"Good. Bring your dress robe for the ball, and your nicest working robes for the conference itself. Your attire the rest of the time is up to you," Titus said. "We leave tomorrow morning for Rome," Titus said.

"It's in Rome?" Hermione asked excitedly.

He loved the exited shine in her eyes.

"Now shoo, go pack your things, meet me at eight a.m. sharp tomorrow at my office," Titus said.

Hermione rushed to the company floo that had a direct connection to her flat. In her rush, she stumbled into her flat, startling Ginny who was eating a bowl of cereal on the couch. She rushed by Ginny to her room.

"Herms, it's Saturday morning, what are you doing home?" Ginny called out. That question would have been amusing directed toward anyone else.

"Packing," Hermione called back.

"For what?" Ginny asked, now standing at her door.

"Rome, for a week, I got invited to this year's European Magical Conference," Hermione said. Ginny almost dropped her bowl.

"_OH MAN!_ Herms, you're so lucky! Who invited you?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Titus," she replied.

"Wish my boss would invite me to something like that," Ginny quipped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gin, for pete's sake, it's nothing sordid. We are friends, this is a good learning experience and he needs an assistant while there."

Hermione had her dress robe out and was cleaning it and pressing out the wrinkles.

"It's been ages since I've worn this," Hermione said. "It still looks good, you suppose?"

Ginny snorted. "Herms, you would look good in a burlap sack."

"Help me with the rest of these, would you?" Hermione asked. The two freshened up some nice robes and she finished packing.

"Here, take some going out clothes," Ginny suggested. "You never know who you might meet."

"Gin, this is a conference, not a dating game," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Which brings me to my next point," Ginny said.

"And I suppose you just have to make it?" Hermione asked.

"Herms, you seem to go on a lot of first dates," Ginny started. "You're twenty, andnot living at all."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and sat down on her bed.

"Gin, I'm doing what I love, working at a great company and have good colleagues. Yes, I admit that I'm working hard, and I knew what I'd be facing, but it's only a few months more, then you can say that you are best friends with one of the six potions masters in Britain."

"But Herms, what about men? And don't you miss sex?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not exactly _missing_ it," Hermione mumbled then returned to her packing.

"Whoa! Wait, you can't just say something like that then turn away, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked. "Are you shagging someone?"

It was time to bite the bullet. Hermione never thought she would be saying this to another human being. She cleared her throat.

"Ginny, as you may or may not know, there are establishments that wizards or witches can visit to have their physical desires met," Hermione said quietly.

"Huh? Oh my God, Herms, _are you going to a gigolo?_" Ginny whispered.

"Correct," Hermione said then continued with her packing. Ginny felt like the world had been tilted on its axis.

"Hermione Jane Granger, head girl extraordinaire, proud Gryffindor, the smartest person I ever met, who could have any man she wants, is going to a brothel?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Gin, you would be surprised if you knew who frequented brothels. The one I go to is discreet, and quite decent. I like the simplicity of it, I have certain needs met, without the hassle of a relationship."

"And I repeat, you could have any man you want, and you go to that type of place?" Ginny asked. "Certain needs?"

Hermione went to Gin and gave her a quick hug. "Gin, you know I love your mum, but you are starting to sound like her."

Ginny ignored the comment and said, "Herms, you know if you want a shag, Ron would do it in a second. At least it would be with a friend, someone who knows you well and cares for you. And it wouldn't cost you a knut."

Hermione turned around with a horrified look on her face. "Ginny, I implore you, never say that again, I beg you."

"It was just a suggestion," Ginny mumbled and left the bedroom. Chasing away thoughts of shagging Ron, Hermione finished packing.

The next morning, Titus and Hermione arrived at the port point from Britain for the conference. They stood in the line, waiting for their turn to check in. Severus arrived and waited in line to check in as well. He spotted Titus and Hermione in line and sighed.

_Beautiful as ever!_ he thought.

Titus and Hermione stepped forward with their invitation and credentials to check in.

"We'll go check in at the hotel then return tomorrow morning," Titus explained.

They left the area and walked outside. Hermione looked up and gasped.

"Titus! It looks the Coliseum, but smaller!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well yes I suppose, the Roman wizards are proud of their heritage. It's disillusioned of course because of the muggles, but impressive nonetheless," Titus said. They took as taxi to their hotel and checked in.

"Okay my dear, the rest of the day is yours. Take advantage of this break and enjoy yourself. I believe the concierge downstairs can help you play tourist," Titus said. "Meet me here at eight tomorrow morning. Have fun, take care of yourself."

"Wait Titus, don't you want to see Rome?' Hermione asked. He chuckled.

"Hermione, I've seen Rome dozens of times. My dearly departed wife was Roman. I'm an old man who just ported across a continent and I need rest," Titus said.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said.

"Don't concern yourself with me, go and enjoy yourself," he said.

Hermione put on comfortable shoes and paid a visit went to the hotel concierge who was more than happy to assist Hermione. He also pointed out clubs and restaurants that weren't "tourist Rome" and suggested she visit those as well. Hermione thanked him and left. She returned that night, tired but pleased, laden with bags and food. She saw the concierge in the lobby.

"Vicenzo, _gracie_ for everything you told me, I had such a good time today," Hermione said. "The ravioli at Gusto was fantastic."

"Prego, donna fine, I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself," the concierge replied smoothly.

_And I thought Indians were sauve! They don't have a thing on Italians!_ Hermione thought.

"Good night, I'm going to my room and enjoy this fine bottle of Italian wine," Hermione said.

The next morning before eight, Hermione joined Titus for breakfast in the hotel restaurant.

"You look well Hermione, did you have a good time last night?" Titus asked.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said through bites. She was trying to eat politely but was ravenously hungry.

"You don't have to put on appearances for me Hermione, I know you. You're young, energetic and need a lot of food to keep going, so eat as you will," Titus said with a chuckle. She gave him a grateful smile and plowed through breakfast.

Severus was already seated in the main lecture hall and sitting in the back behind a group already there. He sat up a little straighter in his chair when he saw Titus and Hermione enter the room. She was behind him with an armload of booklets and parchment, but didn't look nearly as stressed as an apprentice as he had been. Titus shook many hands and introduced Hermione to them. They bowed and greeted her in wizard fashion. Severus saw Hermione roll her eyes and mutter something to Titus as they took their seats at the front. She was dressed in a pretty beige robe and left her hair down, flowing down her back. A wizard sat down beside her and shook her hand. Soon they were laughing and chatting.

_Of course, look how alluring she is! A man can't help himself!_ Severus thought.

A wizard took the podium and Hermione sorted through the stack of material in her lap and handed a piece to Titus. He took it, waited to be introduced and took the podium to start his lecture. Hermione took notes during the whole lecture, furiously scribbling every word he said. After two hours, Titus ended his lecture to thunderous applause from the audience. A break was announced and Hermione stood up, cracking her knuckles. She excused herself to the loo. Severus made to approach Titus but was intercepted by the wizard that had been sitting next to Hermione. He stood nearby and overheard the conversation. He shook Titus' hand.

"Spectacular lecture, as always, Titus," the wizard said with a German accent. "And the alluring young lady with you? What a charming and intelligent young witch, well done Titus."

_I never liked Germans!_ Severus thought.

"Yes, she's the first apprentice I've had in over twenty years," Titus said.

"How much longer are her studies?" the man asked.

"Three months, then she will be the youngest potions master in Britain," Titus said. "Plus, there hasn't been a potions mistress in Britain in over two hundred years."

_Merlin's shoelace, he's right!_ Severus thought.

"I hope it isn't too indelicate a question, but do I have your permission to ask the young lady to accompany me to dinner this evening?" he asked.

Titus raised an eyebrow. "Alfred, she does not need my permission to do a thing, she can do as she pleases. I'm not her father."

The German wizard left and Severus groaned in frustration when he leaned against the wall.

_Severus, you_ _daft coward!_ he thought.

At lunch, Severus coyly watched Hermione from across the large banquet hall. She was sitting with Titus, that German oaf, some witches and the Italian Minister of Magic. Severus found himself uncomfortable with the apparent friendliness of Hermione and the German wizard.

_I should march over there right now and at least talk to her! I stood face to face with Voldemort, his wand between my eyes, why can't I do the same with her? _Severus thought.

That evening, Severus was sitting at a small outdoor café looking out on St. Peter's Basilica, sipping on some cappuccino when he heard the familiar voice of Hermione and Alfred. They were strolling across the street, Hermione munching on biscotti while they chatted. She was dressed in a maroon knee length skirt that hung low on her hips, and a white silk off-the-shoulder poet's blouse that advertised the smooth, creamy skin of her chest and neck to be admired. He spied a bellybutton ring that completed the emsemble. He slyly cast an amplification spell their direction.

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you Alfred," Severus heard her say.

"I know of a lovely spot the locals frequent for drink and dancing, care to join me?" Alfred asked.

"Certainly, the night is young," Hermione said.

_And so am I!_ Hermione thought, Ginny's voice ringing in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: All characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. I lay no claim to them, just the ideas in this story, and sadly, making no $$ from this.

**Chapter 6**

The last day of the magical conference consisted mainly of sales presentations that bored Hermione to death. She and her new friend Alfred shared a crossword puzzle during the presentations. Titus chose not to attend these, but had Hermione attend just in case something interesting popped up. Hermione showed interest once during the presentation for glass cauldrons then continued the puzzle with Alfred. They day ended and everyone left to prepare for the conference ball to be held that evening.

"Surely you will be attending?" Alfred asked Hermione at dinner.

"Yes, I have to be presented with Titus, as he was a keynote speaker," Hermione said. "After that, the time is my own."

"Splendid, so I will be seeing you this evening?" Alfred asked.

"Absolutely," Hermione said.

The second night of the conference, after dinner, drinks and dancing with Alfred they went back to her room. They had a good time together and enjoyed each other's company. She hadn't planned on it, but she did have to admit that the sex was amazing. Alfred was an attentive lover who aimed to please, and please her he did, a few times. He had never been with someone as young as her, and was confident in his youthful 40 years of age. He thought that he might have to drink a stamina potion (or two) to keep up with her. She was amazing, and her enthusiasm and adventurous nature was refreshing after the string of prudes he had been courting. He knew that had to have her one more time before they parted ways. They were discreet and knew exactly what they were doing, and knew that this affair would be short but sweet.

The night of the ball, Severus stood in the back of the ballroom behind a group of people and faux ficas. He spotted Alfred across the room, chatting with a group of wizards, occasionally looking at the door. A soft flourish of music was heard. The ballroom doors opened and couples sauntered through. The third couple was Titus and Hermione, who were immediately flocked by a small crowd. Titus slyly excused himself from the group to leave Hermione alone fending for herself among the group of admiring wizards, and even some witches.

After a few minutes, Alfred nudged his way through the throng. He took her hand, kissed it and asked, "Fraulein Granger, would you honor me with a dance?"

Hermione graciously accepted and the two took the dance floor. Severus almost laughed at the _DAMN!_ expression on the faces of the group she had left. The two danced with a familiarity that lovers have, that again had Severus kicking himself.

_I affirm to God, Allah, Buddha, Merlin and even bloody Santa Claus that I will start courting her when I return to Britain! It's that or leave the country!_ Severus thought. He would try tonight to get a taste of her charms with at least a dance. Tired of being a daft coward, he marched to her when the song ended and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. Her eyes rounded with surprise.

"Professor! What a surprise, have you been here the entire conference?" she asked. Alfred returned with a glass of wine and was introduced to Alfred.

"Alfred, I'd like to introduce Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"A pleasure," Alfred said with a click of his heels and slight bow. "Hermione has mentioned you. Apparently, you are responsible for her chosen profession."

"Guilty," Severus said with a nod.

"She said that your dedication to the craft was her inspiration and key to her success," Alfred said. Severus was a bit taken back, and was amused when he saw Hermione blushing and had her fingers covering her mouth.

"She did, did she?" Severus said. "Well, if I had more students like her, I would consider myself blessed."

Hermione choked and stifled a laugh. She felt Alfred's hand rubbing her back.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," she squeaked. "Just choked a bit on my wine."

"Might I steal Miss Granger away for a dance?" Severus asked smoothly.

"Of course," Alfred said.

Severus led her to the dance floor, held her close and they waltzed.

"Miss Granger, you waltz beautifully."

"Thank you Professor."

"You are no longer my student, please call me Severus."

"Very well, thank you Severus, you dance well yourself."

"Thank you Miss Granger."

"Severus, as I am no longer your student, please call me Hermione."

"Very well, Hermione, you look ravishing this evening."

"As do you Severus, this shade of green is quite becoming."

_Was she flirting_? Severus wasn't quite sure.

_Was he flirting?_ Hermione wasn't quite sure.

Severus was humming to the music and Hermione drifted into thought.

_Well, have my tables turned? Here I am, at one of the most celebrated wizarding events, apprenticing with one of the most respected wizards in the world. I am waltzing with snark extraordinaire Professor Severus Snape, who I believe is flirting with me, while eagerly awaiting the end of this circus so I can go have a good bye shag with a German charms professor!_

Severus saw how her eyes were trained on his collar while they danced. She was lost in thought.

"Hermione," he said softly.

She seemed to wake up and look at him. He shuddered when her honey brown, gold specked eyes looked at him. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest upon smelling her lavender musk fragrance. He saw her low-cut, shimmering maroon gown that was form fitting and draped artfully to her ankles. He took note of her platinum necklace complete with Gryffindor pendant, smooth neck and hair put up in a loose bun, with a few tendrils hanging beside her face. He knew that if he tried to talk, he would stutter, so he cleared his throat.

"Is something the matter Severus?" she asked. "You have a funny look on your face." Before he had time to answer, the dance was over, and Alfred whisked her away again. Now he was certain.

_Oh yes, she will be mine!_

From across the room, wise old Titus Mainwaring watched Severus and Hermione dance. After about ten seconds he knew. Severus was smitten, and apparently had been for quite some time. He had spotted Severus several times throughout the conference gazing at his young apprentice. He knew Hermione, and was sure she had no idea.

_So there is some entertainment this evening!_ he thought.

Titus saw Hermione leave the ball with Alfred and sighed.

_She's a grown woman, she can do as she pleases!_

He saw the look on Severus' face and noted the death grip he had on his wine glass. Titus approached Severus who composed himself when Titus stood in front of him.

"Master Mainwaring, honored to see you again," Severus said with a handshake and bow.

"Severus, I see no one with you, you came alone?" Titus asked. Severus nodded.

"Anyway, I came to say that you are to be congratulated for developing the talent of Miss Granger," Titus said.

"I was honestly surprised to hear that you took her on," Severus said.

"I was hesitant at first, but after seeing her work, I knew it was the right decision. To see such dedication for the craft from one so young, mentoring her was an opportunity that I could not let go by."

"I'm starting to see what you mean."

"Do you Severus?" Titus asked. Severus said nothing.

"I take your silence as agreement. She has an amazing mind, soaks up information like a sponge and has some intriguing ideas. And you turned her apprenticeship down? Are you daft man?"

"I think I may be," Severus said.

"Let's face facts. I'm a 92 year old man, and to have the company of a charming and intelligent woman if only for a year is a blessing in my advanced years."

"I understand."

"How old are you Severus?"

"39 sir."

"Hmmm. Young for a wizard. Permit me to be an old busybody Severus, and ask a question."

"You may."

"Just how long have you fancied Hermione?" Severus swallowed and said nothing.

"Oh come now Severus, I've heard and seen it all."

"Since she was in her sixth year."

"I see, and you thought it indecent to pursue a student."

"Precisely," Severus stated.

"So what's stopping you now?" Titus asked.

"I do not know."

_I'm a daft wanker of a coward maybe?_

"First smart thing I've heard you say. I'll just say this Severus, then leave you alone. She's uncommonly kind, give her a chance, she might surprise you. Good evening Severus."

Three months later, in October, Hermione was receiving instructions for her final test for her potions master's certificate. The five potions masters in Britain, plus Severus, would be administering the test in an unused conference room at the ministry of magic. Severus remembered it well. It was designed to be difficult and nerve-wracking, to truly put the apprentice to the test, to see if they truly had mastered the craft. Titus was sure she would do fine, and was quietly talking to Hermione in the corner of the room, giving her last minute encouragement. This test would reflect on Titus as much as it would her.

Severus could tell how nervous she was by the way she drummed her fingers on her thigh, chewed her nails and tapped her foot. Every once in a while she would take out a handkerchief and wipe her face. When she made to chew her nails, Titus would guide her hand away from her mouth.

"Miss Granger? Are you ready?" one of the testers asked. Hermione nodded.

"Please have a seat," the wizard said, indicating the desk in front of the head table.

"This test will consist of three parts: an hour long oral quiz, a five hundred question written exam and a practical application that will consist of twenty different potions that you will brew. Do you have any questions for us?"

"No sir."

"Good, let's begin. Professor Severus Snape will administer the oral examination."

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat.

_Why am I not surprised?_ she thought.

Severus looked at the parchent in front of him and started.

"Miss Granger, I know you are nervous, we all do, so take a few moments to compose yourself and we can begin. Simply think of the answers before you speak and take your time. I have every confidence in you."

_You do?_ Hermione thought. Titus saw the puzzled look on Hermione's face.

"Let's begin."

For an hour, Hermione answered 110 questions. She felt somewhat comforted by the deep, clear smooth voice of Severus as he asked questions. It sounded so different from the snarky, demanding voice he used at Hogwarts. When he finished, she plopped down in her chair, soaked with sweat. A twenty minute break was announced that gave Hermione time to use the loo and get a drink of cool water before the next part of the test. When it was time, she stepped back into the room and sat down at the desk.

"Miss Granger, this is the written potion of the test. Before you is a three hundred question and answer test. A quill has been provided. This is just a formality, but are you prepared to take a wizard's oath that you have no additional aid for this test, magical or otherwise, present with you today?"

"Do you mean cheating?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"Sir, absolutely not."

"Good enough, take your seat and begin when you are ready. There is no time limit for this portion. When you have completed it, set down your quill."

Hermione nodded and picked up the self-inking quill. Occasionally she looked up, popped her neck and stretched her arms.

_I could go for some yoga right about now!_ Hermione thought. She frowned when she came to question 401.

**What are the three properties of Tarinia root?**

The testers saw her frown and tap her fingers as she read the question over and over. She tapped at her front teeth and looked at the ceiling. The testers knew she had come to that question. It was a trick question, there was no such thing as Tarinia root.

_What the fuck is Tarinia root?_ she thought.

She sighed, shrugged and moved to the next question. The testers nodded in approval. Rather than writing down the wrong answer (which could be dangerous in a potion) she skipped it and moved on, rather than dwell on it and waste time. Severus tried to remember the reason he was here. It was an honor as a potions master to administer the test to a potential. That was hard the way she slowly wiped her neck with a handkerchief, licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. Hermione of course had no idea of how alluring she was being to Severus. If she an inkling of how she was affecting him, she would stop immediately, as it would be inappropriate on such an important occasion. After two hours, she laid the quill down and sat back. She looked a bit pale and her eyes were glazed over.

"There will be another twenty minute break," Titus announced.

Hermione walked quickly from the room. She went to the bathroom, splashed cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, still wondering about Tarinia root. She knew she answered about ten of the oral questions incorrectly, and missed at the least twenty on the written portion. She tightened the bun in her hair, splashed cold water on her face once more and left the bathroom. When it was time, she stepped back into the testing room.

"Miss Granger, this is the practical portion of the test. To your right side, you can see twenty cauldrons, of varying makes, with a comprehensive list of potions, elixirs and draughts you are to brew. Also note the cupboard containing the materials for brewing. It will be your task to determine the correct cauldron for brewing and prepare _all_ twenty potions correctly. There is no time limit for this task, you may begin when you are ready."

Hermione nodded and went to the table. She looked over the list of potions she was to brew. The list started out easy, with potions she could make in her sleep then got progressively harder, to have the list ending with three elixirs she had never made. The last one, _Elixir of Life_ caused her breath to hitch.

_That one can't be made! By anyone!_ She started at the top of the list.

_Boil cure? I can do that in my sleep!_ She easily made the first and moved to the second.

_Contraceptive? Crookshanks can make that!_

She tried not to get overconfident, as she knew that the list would get harder. After working her way through burn healing potions, calming and memory draughts, the list got tricky about halfway through. Mandrake draught, Amortentia- the love potion, and the blood replenishment potions demanded strict attention. She neared the bottom of the list, number 16, polyjuice potion. She stopped, stretched her arms and did a few trunk twists. Hours of leaning over cauldrons demanded it.

"Miss Granger, you have been brewing for going on five hours now, a break is in order, take ten minutes," Titus announced. Hermione cast a stasis spell over a brewing potion and left the room, taking a deep breath of fresh air in the hallway.

"Interesting technique, being ambidextrous, brewing the Amortentia and befuddlement draught at the same time," one of the testers said.

"Did you hear her stomach growl? Loud one it was," Titus said.

The others chuckled. Hermione came back into the room, finishing a bite of chocolate. She nodded to the testers and continued her work. She took a deep breath and started on number 17, Draught of Living Death. One small mistake could render the drinker comatose. She presented the vial to the testers and continued with number 18, Wolfsbane potion.

_Yikes! A half pinch too much monkshood or a quarter clockwise turn too much, or even five degrees to warm can cause the drinker's stomach to dissolve!_ she thought.

She presented the vial to the testers.

"Miss Granger, as the subject for this potion will not be available until the full moon, which is six days away, you will not know the results until then, is that acceptable?" Titus asked. "You've been preparing for this for a year Hermione, six days more, that's all."

"Yes sir," Hermione said. _Do I have a choice?_

She moved to number 19, Veritaserum. One mistake with this potion can cause permanent brain damage to the drinker. After two hours, she presented the vial to Titus who handed it back to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, are you quite sure that you prepared this potion correctly?" Titus asked.

"Quite sure sir," Hermione asked. She was alarmed. _Did I do something wrong? _

"Don't be alarmed Hermione, the reason we ask is that you will be ingesting the potion," Titus said.

"Me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione, don't worry, we won't ask anything too personal, just general questions," Titus said. "You will have plenty of time to gather your wits about you to finish the final potion. Now, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hermione said.

"That's the spirit. Severus, will you kindly administer the potion? A drop should do given her size," Titus said.

Severus went to Hermione, offered her a chair and Hermione handed him the potion.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. She took her seat and Severus let a drop fall into her mouth. After a minute, she swayed a bit, her eyes glazing over. Severus steadied her and nodded to the testers.

The first tester asked, "Miss Granger, I think the weather out is warm today. Would you agree?"

Hermione answered, "No, it's cool out today."

The second tester asked, "Miss Granger, if you could be any animal, what would you be?"

"A tiger."

The third tester asked, "Miss Granger, what was your worst subject at Hogwarts?"

"Divination."

Titus asked, "Hermione, if you had the choice of only becoming minister of magic or having children which would you choose?"

"Having children."

Severus himself was surprised at that answer.

Last, but not least, Severus asked, "Miss Granger, what is your greatest wish?"

He expected her to say, "To become a potions mistress" or "To become Headmistress of Hogwarts" but she simply answered,

"To be married."

Veritaserum brought out the truth after all.

It took twenty minutes for the veritaserum to wear off, then she was told to make the last potion on the list, Elixir of Life.

"No impertinence intended gentlemen, but this potion cannot be made."

"Are you sure?" Titus asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "There are five potions masters in this room, are you sure we are not capable of making this potion?"

"Sir, I have no doubts about the capability of any of you in this room, however I will stand by my answer that the Elixir of Life cannot be made, by anyone on the planet," Hermione stated.

"Good show, Hermione, you are correct, the test is concluded. The written portion of your test will be graded, and the Wolfsbane potion will be tested in six days time. So in a week's time, you will be notified of the results. As for the oral examination, you missed fourteen of the one hundred ten questions, so you passed that portion," Titus said.

She stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. The testers came to her and shook her hand, wishing her a bright future. Severus stood in front of her and shook her hand.

"Hermione, I will be honest in saying that you did well today, and that I am proud of you," he said.

"Professor, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me, and I honestly thank you," Hermione said.

Severus quickly left the room when Titus approached, his "give her a chance" comment lingering in his mind. Titus got to her and gave her a hug.

"In know, I know, the wait is awful, but I am sure you did better than you thought. We are our own worst critics," Titus said.

"I can't believe I've been here nine hours," Hermione said, accompanied by a loud stomach growl.

"Go home, have a drink, a good dinner and take tomorrow off, you rate it," Titus said.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: All characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. I lay no claim to them, just the ideas in this story, and sadly, making no $$ from this.

**Chapter 7**

The day after Hermione's potions test was Saturday, and Hermione decided to visit Madame Broussard's, the brothel she had been frequenting for some time to see Robert, her regular gigolo. She sent him a discreet owl that morning to apprise him of her intentions. She dressed in a simple, easy to remove dress and her favorite body fragrance. Leaving her hair down to make it easier for Robert to massage her head, she left her flat, looking forward to the pleasure she would have for the next two hours.

Before eight that night, Robert sat at the bar at Madame Broussard's waiting on his favorite client, "Mya" as she called herself. He had a glass of her favorite wine ready for her, the lotion she liked for her massage upstairs, and a vial of stamina potion on standby if need be. Mya was Robert's favorite client because she never treated Robert as if he were a gigolo, she paid more than she should, and made him feel good as he made her feel. Gigolos usually didn't have favorite clients, but in this case he did. Robert nodded to a man nursing a drink, sitting by himself at a small table with his back to the door. The man was taking his time in picking out which woman he would be with that night. Madame Broussard's had many beautiful, skilled women making the choice a pleasurable challenge. That was why Severus liked this brothel the most. Severus nodded back at the gigolo at the bar. He often wondered what would drive a man to choose prostitution as a profession. He always came back to the same conclusion.

_To have sex day after day and get paid for it? Not exactly torture is it?_ Severus thought.

Severus heard the front door open and smelled a fragrance that was familiar. He almost dropped his glass in abject shock when he saw Hermione stop at the gigolo at the bar. The man kissed her hand, gave her the glass of wine and led her by the elbow upstairs.

_NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!_ Severus thought.

He rose shakily to his feet, paid for his drink and left. He was no longer in the mood. Severus trudged back to Hogwarts, then rushed to Minerva's room and pounded on the door. The elder lady answered the door in a quilted house robe. Minerva took note of the mysterious expression and disheveled appearance.

"Severus? Whatever is the matter? And why are you pounding on my door?" Minerva asked.

"You're a woman, I need to talk to you," Severus said.

"Nice of you to notice Severus, this must be important, come in," Minerva said. She opened the door wide, stepped aside and offered tea.

"Or something stronger perhaps?" she asked.

"After what I just saw, I need it," Severus said.

"What did you see? Has you-know-who risen from the dead?" Minerva quipped. She handed him a glass of wine.

"No, worse. I just visited Madame Broussards-" Severus said.

"Oh please Severus, I am sure I do not need to hear of your escapades while-" Minerva started.

"Not me, _Hermione_!" Severus said, frantically waving a hand.

"Severus, what does Hermione have to do with Madame Broussards?" Minerva asked. Severus finished his drink.

"Minerva, I was there just twenty minutes ago and saw Hermione stroll into Madame Broussard's and," he paused and took a breath, "was escorted upstairs by a gigolo." Severus said.

"Are you sure it was her?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Of course I am," Severus asked.

"I am as shocked as you, I truly am, but she is free to do as she pleases, or _who_ she pleases. Why are you so concerned?" Minerva asked.

"She doesn't need to-" Severus said, not sure of what to say.

"What, enjoy herself? Let go for a bit? Severus, as a woman I can certainly understand why she would visit that place. Maybe she has needs to be met, desires she wants filled, a kind of release that she can't get from a relationship. I guess she sees this way as easier," Minerva said. "Let me put it this way; I'll wager that she visits the brothel for much of the same reasons that you do."

Severus held out his glass for more. "Out of curiosity, do you still fancy her Severus?" Minerva asked.

"So much it's killng me."

"Oh Severus, why haven't you done something about it? All this time?"

"I am, starting tomorrow. Seeing her there tonight, with that _gigolo_, convinced me that I should be the one fulfilling her needs and desires. I want her-her body, her mind, her heart," Severus said, the wine loosening his tongue. "Now all I have to do is figure out how to get her to love me. Half the battle is won, because I know that I love her."

"Goodness Severus, when you say it like that, makes me wish I was forty years younger," Minerva said, in a flirty, slightly drunk Scottish droll.

"Minerva, just how much have you had to drink?" Severus asked.

_Sorry for the short chapter, but for the sake of story flow, this chapter had to stand alone to help make Severus' realization all the more real! Next chapter: Let the courting begin! Whew, finally huh?_

Like the story? Tell me, then tell your friends.  
Hate the story? Tell me, then tell your friends.  
Just tell me something...


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: All characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. I lay no claim to them, just the ideas in this story, and sadly, making no $$ from this.

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Severus ate a hearty breakfast to fortify himself for the task ahead. He said nothing as he ate and tried to formulate a plan. The first move? He had no idea. With Hermione, the straightforward approach would be best. He would invite her to lunch. It was a good start as any.

_Should I owl her? No, that's impersonal. Should I surprise her at her door and invite her to lunch? Maybe she will appreciate my show of spontaneity. Yes, that's the ticket!_ he thought.

After breakfast, he returned to his room to prepare for what he hoped was a lunch date with Hermione. He went through every single piece of clothing in his bureau to find an appropriate outfit for lunch.

_No robes, and cut down on the black. You want to her to see Severus, not Professor Snape. She needs to be set at ease._

He selected a pair of dark charcoal colored linen slacks from his wardrobe that he forgot he had, and a hunter-green shirt. The pants still had a price tag on them. He held the clothing up to his body and examined himself in the mirror, turning this way and that.

_Severus, quit preening like a bloody ponce! It's lunch for Merlin's sake!_

He dressed and looked and scrutinized himself some more. Again, the thought that she needed to see Severus, not the greasy-haired Professor Snape, occurred to him. He decided to do something with his hair. Using some shampoo and organic, herbal conditioner of his own making, he transformed the greasy mop atop his head to a thick, black silky mane that hung shoulder length. In a further show of his spontaneity, he pulled his hair back with a thin black leather cord. Confident with how he looked, c_onfidence is key, Severus!_ he grabbed his best wool cloak and he left his room. He came to a sudden stop in the corridor when he realized that he had no idea where Hermione lived. Minerva would know, but that would mean he would have to face her comments on his appearance. Oh well, this was important. He made his way to Minerva's quarters and knocked on the door. It was Sunday and she would probably be there. He knocked and the matron opened the door.

"Why Severus! It is Severus right?" she asked with a grin.

_Here we go!_ he thought.

"Have you been dabbling with a youth potion?" Minerva asked.

"Amusing Minerva, truly. I need to ask you a question then I will leave you to…whatever it is that you are doing," Severus said.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"Would you happen to know where Miss Granger resides?" Severus asked.

"She resides with Miss Weasley in- why Severus, are you serious? Do you intend to court her?" Minerva asked with a hand covering her heart.

"Yes Minerva, now please, her address?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, let me fetch it," she said. Minerva returned a minute later with an address.

"Take care Severus, she has good wards on the flat," Minerva said. He thanked her and left.

_I wish I could be there to see this!_ Minerva thought. She went to the floo to see Albus to tell him the news.

Ten minutes later, Severus was standing in front of a three story building. He spotted a brass plate labeled with names. Ahh, flat 2 was labeled _H. Granger, G. Weasley_. He went into the lobby and saw stairs and an elevator. Not trusting elevators, he took the stairs. Soon he found himself standing in front of the door at flat 2. He thought heard violin music from inside. Flicking some dust from his cloak, and feeling his hair one more time, he brought his hand up to ring the doorbell then stopped. At that very second, it occurred to him that he had never really pursued a woman. He never had a girlfriend at Hogwarts, and after schooling his double life as spy for the order and pretend deatheater left him neither the time or inclination for romance. He never wanted anyone, until now, until Hermione. He rang the doorbell. He heard the sound of laughter emitting from the doorbell.

"Just a moment!" was heard from inside. The door hurriedly opened and he was face to face with a surprised Ginny Weasley. Both were speechless for a few moments before Ginny peeked her head out the door and looked down both sides of the hall.

"Professor Snape? You are Professor Snape, aren't you?" she asked scanning him head to toe.

Severus snorted, that was the second time he heard that today. He heard more of the violin music from somewhere in the flat.

He raised a single eyebrow. "Yes Miss Weasley, I assure you that I am he."

"Okay, can I help you with something?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "Is Miss Granger here?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Might I speak with her?" he asked.

"Huh? I guess so, would you like to come in? I'll go get her," she said and ushered him in.

She quickly picked up a few things here and there while hurrying to the back of the flat. His sensitive nose was bombarded with a pleasant cacophony of citrus, lavender and baby powder. He heard the violin music stop and a soft, "What?" He paced in front of the fireplace and looked at some the pictures on the mantle. One was of Hermione, about age 8, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Another was of her, Harry and Ron minutes after they left Hogwarts. He heard someone clearing their throat from behind him. He turned around. There was Hermione, in a white t-shirt and jeans, barefoot. She was holding a violin in one hand, the bow in the other.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" she asked.

"I thought we have been through this, please call me Severus," he said.

"Okay Severus, you wanted to see me?" she repeated.

"Umm, yes. I was wondering if you have had lunch yet?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I was also wondering if you would mind accompanying me to lunch?" he asked.

"Today?" she asked.

"Unless you intend to subject yourself to Albus' inane rumblings at the high table tomorrow, then yes, today," he said, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

Hermione was a bit shell-shocked. Why in the world was Severus Snape standing in her flat asking her to lunch? And why was he being funny? It was bordering on flirtaciousness. Curiosity got the best of her so she answered with a shrug.

"Sure, I'm hungry. Give me a few minutes to freshen up?" she asked.

"Take all the time you need," he assured.

She left the room and he resumed his observations of the living room. More pictures on the mantle were of Hermione's parents, the entire Weasley clan, and Hermione shaking hands with Albus as he handed her the head girl badge. He saw items on her walls from her travels and felt something rubbing on his lower legs. He looked down to see her kneazle purring and rubbing around his legs. He bent over and picked up the feline. He scratched under his chin and behind its ears.

"You're her familiar, aren't you?" he asked the cat quietly.

The cat answered with a gentle head butt to his chin. He had a familiar once, they were like house elves, they just knew things.

"You know that I like her, don't you?" he asked softly.

Crookshanks again answered by placing his paw on Severus' nose.

"He's a pretty good judge of character, you know," he heard from behind him.

She was still in jeans, but had changed into a pastel blue blouse.

"Hmmm, yes. I had a familiar once, a black cat by the name of Byron," he said.

"I ask but this - again to rove, Through scenes my youth hath known before. Few are my years, and yet I feel- The world was ne'er designed for me," Hermione said.

"You know Byron's work?" Severus asked. Hermione walked to the bookshelf in the living room and pointed to a book: _Byron: Selected Poetry._

Severus looked at the cat he was holding and said, "Till next we meet" put Crooks down then faced Hermione.

"Is there anywhere particular that you care to go?" Severus asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Actually, yes. There is a new place about a block from Flourish and Blotts, Ginny said it was good."

"So the new place it is," Severus said.

"The flat is warded to prevent apparition, so we can floo or walk," Hermione said.

"Which would you prefer?" Severus asked.

"Walk, it's a nice day," Hermione said. She got her cloak and they left.

Her flat was only a few blocks walk from the Diagon Alley entryway. They made pleasant small talk and tapped on the bricks that opened the magical street.

_So far, so good. Don't trip, watch what you say, open the doors and hold out the chairs for her!_ Severus was mentally reminding himself.

"This is it," she said in front of a restaurant called "Ettlemeyer's." Severus did not even remember the walk to the place, so engrossed in his walk and chat with Hermione. He opened the door for her. He walked in after her and someone called out from behind the bar that was across the room, "Just pick a table, someone will be with you shortly."

Hermione led them to a booth in the corner. They sat down and a waiter appeared at the table, handing them menus and setting down glasses of water.

"Welcome to Ettlemeyer's. Would you care to hear the lunch specials?" the waiter asked.

They placed their orders and continued to chat. Then it happened, Severus' first gaffe of the afternoon. Severus went to get a slice of lemon for his water and knocked Hermione's water over, spilling it on her shirt and lap. He froze in horror. Hermione wasn't upset, accidents happened. She was kind of a klutz herself.

"Miss Granger," he started.

"Hermione," she said, putting her hand on his. She saw the look on his face and felt the need to try and put him at ease. "It's pronounced Her-my-o-nee."

"Hermione, I am truly sorry for my clumsiness-" Severus said.

"Oh Severus, don't concern yourself, it's only water and I am a witch," she said. She winked at him and waved her wand over herself. "See? No harm, no foul."

A few quiet minutes passed when Severus spoke up. "How long have you played the violin?" he asked.

"Since I was was eight," Hermione said.

"You play well," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

Their lunch arrived. A single plate with a chicken cutlet and green beans was set before Severus. A salad, bowl of soup, large sandwich, and a piece of chocolate cake was set before Hermione. When he saw the amount of food before her, he made his second gaffe of the afternoon.

"One would never know that you ate such a great deal, given your petite size," Severus said.

In his mind, he never meant offense, he was just making an observation. He saw Hermione blush and realized his mistake. Hermione had more manners than most, and most women didn't like their eating habits and size discussed.

_You daft, daft wanker! _Severus thought.

Hermione knew that he meant no insult, but it still made her feel a bit self-conscious.

_Don't get mad! He's trying!_ Hermione thought.

She cleared her throat. "Severus, I'm not one of those dainty women who eats like a bird. I enjoy food and I'm hungry, so I eat," she said. "Is having a large appetite considered bad manners?" she asked.

"No, it is not. I appreciate your candor and your patience, it cannot be easy for you to be here with me."

"Severus, I do not consider this lunch torture. Now eat your chicken, it's getting cold," she said.

Over dessert, Severus brought up her recent potions examination.

"I suppose you look out the window daily for the owl?' he asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Severus, I can barely stand it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Let me just say this. I have no doubt that a week from now, you will be raising a glass to the master's certificate hanging on your wall," he said with a warm smile.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"I _know_ so," he said. "I was impressed with your performance, and I don't impress easy. We all were when we saw your ambidextrous display when you made two potions at the same time. In all your years at Hogwarts, I never noticed."

"Neither did anyone else, until sixth year when Ron saw Ginny toss me a couple of muffins one day across the common room when I caught them in both hands. Inevitably, he brought up why I wasn't playing quidditch," Hermione said.

"You do not fly, is that correct?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I have a thing with heights," she replied.

"So you can fly, but choose not to," he said.

"That's right. I see no need to fly unless you play quidditch. If I want to get around, I can floo, apparate, or port key," she said. "Or simply put one foot in front of the other."

When lunchtime was over, the two left the restaurant and walked back down the street. Hermione slowed down at a streetside flower stall and examined the selection. Severus was a step ahead of her and did not notice her slow down. She was leaning over looking at some flowers when Severus made his third gaffe of the afternoon. He felt her absence at his elbow and turned around, feeling his knee hitting something. He heard an "oohh, ouch!" and looked down. He saw that he had kneed Hermione in the face, causing her nose to bleed. He froze in fright. When she stood back up shakily, she was holding her nose and had watery eyes.

"Hermione, I am m-more sorry than I can express for causing you injury," he said, digging in his cloak pocket for a handkerchief.

If it was possible for a person to die of shame, he was sure it could happen to him at that moment. She held up a hand to stop him and took out her wand. She waved her wand at her face and her nose stopped bleeding. She took the offered handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Nice handkerchief," she said and they continued walking.

It had been one of he most interesting dates she had been on. At least it wasn't boring. When they arrived back at her flat, Hermione thanked him for lunch. He gave her a quick goodbye and almost ran from the building. Hermione shut the door and plopped down on the couch. Ginny was dying to know how the date went.

"The soup was good," Hermione said. "Gin, can you get me that blue headache potion from my loo?"

She returned with it. Hermione gulped it down and sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Ginny asked.

"Actually no, considering that he knocked a glass of water on me, commented about how much I ate, my size and kneed me in the face."

"Damn, and I thought my date with Harry last night was bad," Ginny said.

"Poor thing was so nervous, I hope we can try again," Hermione said.

"You're a good sport Herms," Ginny said.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus was nursing his battered pride with a glass of fire whiskey.

_I was a complete loon today! I should have my head examined! If she doesn't want to see me again, I will understand completely._ he thought.

Someone was knocking on his door, so he went to it and snatched it open. Albus and Minerva were there, and saw the distressed look on his face and glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Should I ask how your lunch went?" Albus asked.

"I should be carted off to the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's," he said. "I was a complete and utter buffoon today. Please come in so that I can relay the disastrous tale."

Albus and Minerva politely remained silent while Severus ranted about what had had happened. When he finished, Albus and Minerva burst out in laughter. Severus remained stone-faced.

"I fail to see the humor in this," he said. "I will be sending her a letter of apology at once."

"Are you going to try again?" Minerva asked.

"Hah! She must be a glutton for punishment if she accepts another invitation from me! What possible reason would she have to see me again?" he asked.

"Severus, she is a sensible girl and might have sensed that you were nervous. The fact that she didn't hex you for commenting on her size leaves the window of opportunity open," Minerva said.

"Minerva, I truly stand in awe of your wit. I will still send her a letter of apology and a large bouquet of the flowers she was looking at before I caused her injury," Severus said.

"She will appreciate the gesture I'm sure," Albus said. "Severus my boy, don't give up. Look at it this way; another date will give you the opportunity to redeem yourself. Give it a go."

"And you might want to consider a calming draught next time," Minerva quipped.

"Out." Severus said, pointing to the door.

- from Lord Byron's poem "I Would I Were A Careless Child"


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: All characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. I lay no claim to them, just the ideas in this story, and sadly, making no $$ from this.

**Chapter 9**

Hermione was eating a sandwich and looking over some parchment in her office. She often stayed in at lunch, too busy to stop and go somewhere to eat. Some co-workers stayed in too, not wanting to get out in the weather that had suddenly turned nasty. Hermione spotted a large raven tapping on the window, letter around its neck, a bird she didn't recognize.

_Maybe it's about the test results!_ she thought excitedly and jumped up and ran to the window. She snatched the letter away from the raven, who gave am impertinent and loud "CAW!" when she forgot to give it a treat, and tore open the letter. She plunked herself back into her chair, groaned and set her head on her arms on the table.

"Is it about the test, Hermione?" one of her co-workers asked.

"No, something else."

It was a letter from Severus. He would have a raven! A second later, a large bouquet of lilies appeared from the floo and softly glided to her desk. She took the flowers, saw "Fine Flowers by Francis, Delivery anytime, anywhere!" and read the accompanying note.

_Hermione- These were the flowers you were admiring before my unfortunate blunder. I hope you enjoy them. S. Snape_

She read the letter he sent.

**Miss Hermione Granger  
Merlin Inc., Research & Development Division  
County of Kent**

**Hermione, if you are reading this letter, it would indicate that I might yet have a chance with you. If you are willing, please permit me to call upon you again to have an opportunity to redeem myself in your eyes. Allow me to say that I am not the bumbling idiot that you had lunch with yesterday. I leave the time and place of our next encounter, if you are so inclined, in your beautiful hands. With all affection, Severus**

_Affection? WOW!_ Hermione thought. _Beautiful hands_? She grabbed a blank parchment and wrote a letter.

**_Professor Severus Snape  
Hogwarts Potions Master  
Scotland_**

_Severus  
Thank you for the wonderful flowers! I am indeed inclined to see you again, perhaps this Friday night around eight? I'll let you choose the place. Don't let those dunderheads get you down!  
Sincerely, Hermione  
p.s. I don't think that you're a bumbling idiot._

She summoned her owl, Cheftaine, to take the letter to Severus. At Hogwarts, Severus was eating lunch when a large brown owl landed on his shoulder and extended a leg.

"Friendly owl," Albus quipped.

He took the letter, had a good idea who it was from, and gave it a bit of brownie. The owl took it, lightly nipped his ear and flew off. He read the letter and smiled.

"My God, she still wants to see me," he mumbled.

"Are you surprised?" Minerva asked. She didn't have to take too many guesses as to who the letter was from either.

"Frankly, yes," Severus said.

"Severus, you are too hard on yourself," Albus said.

"Who wants to see you?" Filius Flitwick asked.

"Hermione," Minerva answered before Severus could.

"Miss Granger? Well well, good show Severus. Smart match if I do say," Flitwick said.

"I couldn't agree more," Albus said as the bell rang for classes to resume.

It was Monday, and for Severus, the wait until Friday night was an eternity. Severus owled Hermione back to suggest that she wear something elegant for dinner. He would surprise her by taking her to _The Three Graces_, the fanciest restaurant in wizarding Britain. After his shower, he again scrutinized himself in the mirror. In a flash, he remembered something he had seen in the pictures in Hermione's apartment. In all the pictures, the men she was with had either a goatee and or mustache, even the one with her father.

_So she favors facial hair?_

Trying to picture what he would look like with facial hair, he decided to give it a try, avoiding shaving his chin and upper lip. Only time would tell how it would look. The rest of the week, the staff at Hogwarts said nothing; perhaps Severus had forgotten to shave. By Friday afternoon, a visible beginning of chin and upper lip hair was plain to see. The staff said nothing, as Severus was self-conscious enough. From the reaction of the female staff members, and the older female students, he got the message that his new look was acceptable. According to Minerva, better than acceptable. If there was one thing he could count on from Minerva, it would be an honest female opinion. At lunch Friday afternoon, Minerva finally had to speak up.

"Severus, I must say that your new look is most becoming, and I'm not the only one to think it," she said. "Just this morning, two young witches came to me inquiring about your availability," Minerva said. "Like I said, if only I was forty years younger, I would quite possibly be holding my bedcovers open for you," Minerva teased coquettishly.

Severus had to fight back the urge to laugh, choking on his drink. He felt he would have to obliviate the lunchtime conversation. In all truthfulness, he had been getting the eye from some of the older female students. With a shiver he thought, s_ome of the males too! _While he was of the opinion that one was free to choose their partners, he would just rather the said males _look elsewhere_. Simply put, he loved women! Their sassiness, their sometimes illogical sensitivity, the mysterious female sixth sense, and their bodies.

_Oh yes, their bodies!_

Long silky hair; full, pouty lips begging to be kissed; the diversity of women's breasts; their small waists that pointed to lovely feminine hips and he knew that Hermione's ass would look and feel like-

"Severus? Did you hear me?" Albus said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Forgive me, my mind wandered," Severus said.

"I said that it was your turn to chaperone the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow along with Professor Vector," Albus repeated.

"Thrilling," Severus said dryly. He had no thought of tomorrow, tonight his concern was Hermione.

Next chapter: The big date! Will Severus redeem himself, or spill another glass of water on Hermione?

Author's note: The Three Graces is something that I did not make up. They are three daughters of Zeus and Eurynome. There are three Graces: Aglaia (Splendor), Euphrosyne (Mirth), and Thalia (Good Cheer). The are known for singing and dancing for the gods. I like Greek mythology and thought it was a good name for a fancy restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: All characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. I lay no claim to them, just the ideas in this story, and sadly, making no $$ from this.

**Chapter 10**

In his quarters that Friday night, Severus was looking himself over in his mirror. Minerva was there, fussing over him like a mother hen, flicking non-existent dust from his hunter green vest and pulling at the sleeves of his white silk shirt.

"Okay Severus, just remain calm. Things should go well tonight. I know you can be charming, and a little humor wouldn't hurt either. Just watch what you say and do, and be natural, now stop fidgeting," she said, reaching up to adjust his hair restraint.

"Madam, I am not fidgeting, you are," he replied, moving her hand away. "I swear that you are more nervous about this than I am. I assure you that I am fine, and looking forward to this evening. Now, if you will excuse me." Severus took his black gloves and best cloak from a waiting chair and left his quarters.

He apparated from the front gates of Hogwarts to the front of Hermione's building. Seeing light from her flat from the window, he made his way up the stairs to her door. Ringing the doorbell, he heard the sounds of trumpets emitting from it. He heard quick footsteps, then was face to face with Ginny again. She was dressed nicely as well and ushered Severus in.

"She said she'll be right out," Ginny said.

"Thank you," Severus said. "You look nice Miss Weasley. Special occasion?"

"I've got a date too," she said.

When he was about to respond, he was struck speechless by the vision that emerged from the hallway. Hermione was walking towards him, her honey brown eyes looking warmly in his. His eyes drifted down to the beautiful, shimmering hunter green dress she was wearing. It was a spaghetti strap, corseted top with moderate show of cleavage, with skirt that draped from the hips to just below her knees. She was not wearing her Gryffindor pendant, but a simple string of pearls with small matching pearl earrings. She had left her hair down, in smooth highlighted silky waves that fell to her impossibly small waist. He felt something pat his arm lightly. He heard Ginny talking to him.

"Professor? Hello? Please breathe so that you don't faint," Ginny said.

She wasn't entirely joking, he did look like he was in a mild state of shock. He straightened up and composed himself.

"Miss Weasley, men do not faint, we pass out," Severus said lightly. Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Now Hermione, may we start again?"

She nodded. He handed her a single red rose (eliciting an "awwww" from Ginny) and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Hermione, for graciously accepting my invitation. Shall we go?"

She nodded again, unable to talk. Not only was his voice mesmerizing, but he had the beginnings of a mustache and goatee that Hermione found most becoming, loving how dashing it looked, combined with his pulled-back hair. She loved the look in his glittering black eyes. At the door, Severus saw two cloaks hanging on hooks by the door.

"Which is yours?" he asked.

"The black one," she answered.

He took it from the hook and placed it on her shoulders. He took note of a missing button and a spot on the hem of the cloak where a "repairo" charm had been used repeatedly, but he said nothing. This was probably her only winter cloak, but it was heavy wool and would keep her warm. In the foyer, she stopped and asked Severus,

"Can we apparate to the place we are going? I'm wearing a dress, it wouldn't be comfortable in this cold."

"Of course, how silly of me. Hold on," he said. She wrapped her arm around his and they dissappeared. Seconds later, they were standing in front of "The Three Graces."

Hermione gasped. "Oh.my.God. Severus, this is The Three Graces!"

"Yes, my Aglaia, only the best for you," Severus said. She smiled then frowned at him in jest.

"Aglaia? Severus, I am hardly comparable to a goddess," Hermione said.

Severus faced her and tilted her chin up with his fingertips and looked her straught in the eyes.

"Hermione, you give yourself too little credit. Tonight, the goddesses look down in envy when they see you," he said and kissed her forehead.

An unintelligible sound escaped from her throat. Hermione felt like she had stepped into an alternate universe. Here she was, admittedly looking fabulous, or in Gin's opinion 'completely shaggable.' The man before her was looking very handsome and was in charm mode at full blast, while in front of the swankiest restaurant in Britain.

"Shall we?" Severus asked, prompting her forward with his hand on the small of her back.

As soon as they were inside, they were met by a man who deftly took away their cloaks, to be met by a second man who bowed slightly and gestured for them to follow. With a measure of pride, he noticed that most of the men in the room were looking at Hermione when she strolled by the tables. The man smoothly plucked away the "reserved" folded card from the table and pulled out a chair. He guided Hermione lightly by the elbow and she sat down and immediately put a napkin in her lap. Severus waited until she was settled then took a seat himself. The man disappeared, and a third man came to the table with a wine and appetizer listing.

"Welcome to The Three Graces this fine evening. We guarantee the finest dining experience in Great Britain. Please take as long as you desire with the wine listing," the man said.

"Thank you," Hermione said. The man nodded and left.

"Is there any wine in particular that you care for?" Severus asked.

"I'm not exactly a wine connoisseur, but I do like red wines that are a bit on the sweet side," Hermione said.

"I know of just the wine. Why don't you take a look at the appetizers?" Severus said, handing her the list.

She read the list and saw no prices listed. The Three Graces was the kind of place that if you wondered about prices, you probably didn't need to be there. Severus gestured for a server that appeared in seconds. He mentioned a wine, the server nodded and left again.

"I see something I like," she said softly.

_Yes, the man sitting two feet away from me!_ she thought.

"Which is...?" he queried. She saw a small smirk on his lips and said,

"The dilled carrot bisque with spinach balls," she said softly.

The server returned with the bottle of wine, opened it and let Severus wave the cork under his nose. Severus nodded and the server poured two glasses of wine.

"We would like the appetizers," Severus said. The server nodded and looked at Hermione who told him what she wanted, then Severus said, "Oysters Rockefeller."

_Ahh, the food that can be considered foreplay!_ Hermione thought.

Hermione took her glass of wine and took a careful sip. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Severus, this is delicious!"

"Yes, it should complement the meal quite well," he said.

Minutes later, the server returned with their appetizers and a loaf of warm, delicious smelling bread. Severus used a smaller fork for his appetizer, and Hermione started on the bisque. They made polite, slightly flirty conversation until Severus brought up something that would excite her. He loved the flash in her eyes and blush when she got exited.

"Your wolfsbane potion will be tested tonight," he said casually then took a long sip from his wine. "The ministry informed the testers today, tomorrow the results will be noted. I thought that you might want to know."

"So by this time tomorrow, I could be a potions master," she whispered.

"Could? Hermione dear, I thought we had been through this. _You will._ Now it's just a matter of how high you scored," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"We, meaning we potions masters, have a wager of sorts as to how high your scores will be," Severus said matter-of-factly. "It's a common tradition among masters, of any discipline, I assure you. If you had decided to ask Minerva to be your transfiguration master, she would be doing the same thing. Most masters see the scores of their apprentices as a reflection of their skills as a master. The same goes for professors at Hogwarts. How students do on NEWTS reflects on us as teachers. So you can imagine how we felt when your NEWT scores came back, the highest in twenty years."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or a bit put out about being wagered on," Hermione said.

"Do not concern yourself, there's nothing you can do, it's tradition," Severus said.

"Would Minerva have really taken me on as an apprentice?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, is that supposed to be some kind of joke? Of course she would have, in a hippogrif's heartbeat. I got the silent treatment from her for weeks, claiming that I stole you away from her," Severus said with a grin.

Hermione laughed. When they finished the appetizers, the waiter came again and presented them with menus.

"I'll return shortly to see if you have come to a decision," he said.

The two looked at the menus and soon came to main dish selections. Severus again signaled the waiter, who took Hermione's order first.

"I'll have the Steak au Poivre with potato and turnip au gratin," she said.

"Excellent choice," the waiter said. "Our chef loves to prepare beef, he considers it art. And for you sir?" he asked Seveurs.

"The Grilled Moroccan Chicken with curried couscous," Severus said. The waiter nodded and left.

"Oh look, the dessert menu is on back," Hermione said.

They made more polite conversation, and Severus asked her about her parents. Hermione's face lit up. No one asked about her parents that much, as they were muggles. Hermione was delighted in is interest and launched into what her parents did for a living. Severus was curious that there was a medical specialty that dealt entirely with teeth.

"And they are successful with this line of work?" he asked.

"Well, yes, they have one of the most popular dental practices in all of Suffolk," Hermione said proudly.

"So that's where you hail from," Severus said. She nodded then started on the holidays she had spent in France with her parents.

"You're an only child?" he asked.

"Yes, my mum had a boy when I was seven, but he died shortly after birth. My mum had complications from the birth and was unable to have more children," Hermione explained. "But I wasn't lonely. I had a lot of muggle friends from the neighborhood and loads of relatives to keep me entertained."

"How did they take the news of you being a witch?" Severus asked.

"When the acceptance letter came, they thought it was a joke. Dad actually binned the first letter, only to have it replaced the next day with another. Hours later, an odd looking old man by the name of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore showed up at our door. He explained who he was, and what was going on and wished me well until September first. My dad asked him, "Unusual name, Dumbledore. Is it French?" Hermionechuckled at the memory.

"They are supportive of whatever I do," Hermione said. "When things got really bad with Voldemort," she said, and Severus winced, "my Dad thought of it as one big adventure when they had to go into hiding. I was so scared for them I couldn't think straight. But when Albus said he had whisked them away himself, I knew that they would be alright."

"What of your famous friendship with Weasley and Potter?" he asked.

"Dumb and dumber you mean?" she said with a grin. The wine was loosening her tongue.

_After just one glass?_ he thought. He agreed to her teasing assumption of the two but said nothing.

"They still are my best friends, but we haven't seen alot of each other lately. Harry enjoys auror work, I see him on occasion when he picks up Ginny for a date, and Ron stumbles from girlfriend to girlfriend no doubt, evenin Egypt," Hermione said. The waiter then returned with their food.

"Smells wonderful," she said and started eating. Severus poured her another glass of wine.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Severus asked. He was genuinely curious.

"Get this new potion we are developing finally finished and on the shelves," Hermione said.

"That's it? That's your plans?" he asked.

He thought back to the questions she had answered while under veritaserum. Often under veritaserum, the drinker's memory was a bit hazy after questioning, so she might not remember what she said.

"You do want to marry, don't you? he asked.

"I suppose, if the right man came along, and I fall so deep in love that I can't live without him, then yes, apply ring to finger," Hermione said with a chuckle, swirling her wine around in her glass. "That's a requirement, you know."

"What is?" he asked.

"Falling so deep in love that I can't live without him," Hermione said. The wine was really loosening her lips. "I don't do anything halfway Severus. It's total and absolute love or nothing at all. Do you know what I mean?" she asked.

"I believe I do," he answered softly. He felt the same way.

When they had finished the main course, Hermione dabbed her mouth with her napkin and set her utensils centerplate, signaling that she was done. In seconds, the waiter appeared and took their plates away. Severus was pleasantly surprised to see the show of manners Hermione had displayed that wasn't forced, but casual. The way she immediately put her napkin in her lap when she was seated, used the correct utensils in the correct order, the way she ate her soup, spooning it from front to back of the bowl (not slurping!) and placing her utensils on the main course plate when she was done. She didn't gulp down the wine either. As if she were reading his mind, she commented,

"All those lessons came in handy," she quipped.

"What lessons?" he asked.

"Etiquette," she said. "If I tell you something, promise not to laugh?" she asked.

"I will do my best," he said.

She cleared her throat. "My grandmother, on my dad's side, is distantly related to some viscount," she said with a wave of her hand. "So at an early age, she had me tutored in etiquette in the slight chance that one day I would have to be presented at court," she said. "Can you imagine, _me_, plain old mousey bookworm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor witch, being presented _at court?"_ she finished with a snort.

"Hermione, you certainly are not plain, or old, or _mousey_ as you say," Severus said. He thought it priceless that she called herself mousey. "Your amusing humility at being descended from nobility does you credit."

"_Descended from nobility?_ Oh pish posh Severus, you can't walk down the streets of London these days without tripping over a knight of the realm," she said. Now it was Severus' turn to laugh.

Hermione groaned in pleasure when she took the first bite of her chocolate souffle cake with orange caramel sauce, and Severus grunted in appreciation of his black forest torte. When dessert had finished, Severus suggested that they finish off the bottle of wine. Hermione agreed and held out her glass. It was not his intention to have her drunk, but he had no idea that wine would do this to her.

"I'm going to have an dreadful hangover in the morning," she said when she had finished her last glass of wine twenty minutes later.

"But the juice was worth the squeeze."

Severus looked her curiously, he had never heard that term before, and again was marveled at the priceless things coming from that beautiful mouth.

She saw the look on his face. "Severus, it means it was worth it."

"I see."

When dinner was finally over, Hermione was shocked to find that they had spent three hours there. They stepped out side and adjusted their cloaks.

"Three hours? Me and Gin are pizza and Chinese take-out kind of girls, we rarely take longer than twenty minutes for dinner," Hermione said. "Would you like to come back to the flat for a cup of tea?"

"I would be delighted," Severus said.

He apparated them back to her flat and went inside. She put her cloak on the hook by the door, or she thought she did, and it dropped to the floor. In her state, she didn't notice. Severus quickly picked it up and placed it on the hook. She went into the kitchen, he followed and she started the tea.

"Be right back," she said and disappeared. A minute later she came back with a potion vial.

"Sobriety potion, it tastes horrid, I put it in tea so I don't gag as much," she said.

They sat the kitchen table drinking tea, Severus not wanting the night to end. More than anything, he wanted to kiss her. He slowly scooted his hand across the table and covered her hand with his.

"Hermione, thank you for a wonderful evening. I hope that I have redeemed myself in your eyes," he said softly.

"Believe me, you have done that," she said.

They were looking at each other's lips and were slowly moving closer to each other. When their mouths were inches apart, Hermione said, "I don't kiss on the first date."

"Neither do I," he said.

Nevertheless, their lips came together, each other sighing in relief into each others mouths. Their lips caressed each others, and tongues lightly explored the other. Hermione brought her hand behind his neck, his on the small of her back and the kiss deepened. With that kiss, Severus knew his heart in her hands. Hermione knew she was falling, and falling hard. The two knew nothing existed outside of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry quietly came into the flat, in case Hermione was asleep. Ginny hung up her cloak and walked towards the back of the flat, glancing into the kitchen on the way. She came to a dead stop, slowly backed up then hopped to Harry, still at the door, whose cloak was caught up in his glasses.

"Herms is in fact not alseep, but there is some spectacular snogging going on in the kitchen," Ginny whispered.

"Huh? With who?" Harry asked at a whisper.

"Severus," Ginny answered.

Harry's eyes went wide.

"Snape? Severus Snape? What the hell? And why are we whispering?" he hissed.

Ginny grinned, held up a hand and called out, "Herms?"

They heard the sudden scraping of chairs on the floor then a quick few whispers. Hermione quickly stepped out of the kitchen. She looked flushed, happy and a bit exited. Harry snorted softly. He simply could not believe that Severus Snape was capable of causing that joyful reaction from anyone.

"How was the date you two?" Hermione asked politely.

"Good, and yours?" Ginny asked.

"Fantastic," Hermione answered.

"Umm, I'll be leaving now," Harry said. "Nice dress Mione."

"Yeah, I'll walk you out, Harry," Ginny said grinning at Hermione. The door closed and Severus walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll be saying good night myself," Severus said. "I feel the need to mention that if you want to join me for a cup of tea or a butterbeer perhaps, that I have chaperone duty tomorrow at Hogsmeade."

"And perhaps I might feel the need for more of Honeyduke's sugar quills?" Hermione answered. "I might run into you."

He took both her hands and kissed the palm of each hand slowly. Did he have any idea how charming and sexy that was? She was frozen in her spot.

"Until next we meet, ma cherie," he said and walked to the door. Ginny and Harry were still standing there. Severus nodded to the two and stepped into the corridor.

"Potter, Ginerva, good evening," he said then disappeared with a pop.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Your wish is my command, so here are more chapters! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11- Together in Hogsmeade**

At breakfast Saturday morning, Severus amiably nodded to everyone at the staff table. This was a good sign to the staff.

"So I take it things went well last night with Hermione?" Albus asked.

"Better than I had hoped," Severus said. He was falling for a beautiful, young, funny, and intelligent woman who liked him back. He was not a believer in luck or superstition in any way, shape or form, but realized at that moment, luck sometimes does fall into your lap, even when you have no idea why!

_I need to be smart enough to hold on to it!_ Severus thought.

He and Professor Vector discussed the chaperone duties that day and the latest news from that morning's _Daily Prophet._

"Those buffoons will never give up," Minerva said with a shake of her head.

Only Minerva would call deatheaters buffoons. Despite the death of Voldemort were still causing trouble. That was not counting the vampires, werewolves and other creatures who caused trouble as well. At least now he had his own ray of five foot five sunshine when wordly matters darkened his day. After breakfast, Severus and Professor Vector had led the contingent of students towards the gates when the head girl called out, "Professor, look!" and pointed towards Hogsmeade. There was smoke and the occasional flash of light. Something was happening. He turned to the head students and told them,

"Miss Sikes, Mr. Brocklehurst, get the students back to their common rooms immediately," Severus said.

"I'll head there, you go get Albus," Severus said to Professor Vector and took off at a run to the Hogwarts gates. As soon as he got to them, he apparated to the village.

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts earlier that day to meet up with Severus. She was chatting with a witch in Honeydukes when she heard a commotion from outside. She peeked her head out the door to see the all-too familiar costumes of death eaters.

_Will these idiots ever learn?_ she thought.

She rolled up her sleeves, wand in hand and went to face what was happening outside. She dodged a hex that flashed above her head and immediately cast a protection charm. A death eater appeared in front of her and cast a curse at her. It bounced off her shield.

_Is that all you've got?_

She flicked an "expelliarmus" and he death eater flopped away from her. She cast a binding spell on him then snapped his wand. A task usually reserved for aurors, she took it upon herself to do it this time. Why should they have all the fun? Severus apparated to Hogsmeade just in time to see Hermione cast a binding spell on a death eater and snap his wand. He also was unable to warn her to "get down" when "reducto" was heard. The wall of the shop next to her exploded, and she was thrown to the ground and showered with bricks and debris. He started to run towards her when he was hit with a tripping jinx. Cursing himself for being slowed by a first year hex, he got up to see Hermione slowly rising from the debris. She had a large cut at her hairline and was wavering. She closed her eyes and surprised Severus by transforming into a tortoiseshell cat.

_Clever girl!_ he thought as he returned a hex.

She would be faster on her feet and would recover quicker as a cat. She hissed and flew at the face of the closest death eater. The snarling, hissing Hermione-cat was biting and clawing the face and neck of the deatheater who had dropped his wand in surprise at the attack of the raging feline. Finally, Albus, Minerva and a contingent of twenty aurors popped in, Harry was one of them.

"Looks like Hermione is having fun," Harry quipped to Severus pointing to Hermione-cat. He bound the death eater Hermione was attacking then she changed back. The fighting continued. Hermione had to "accio" her wand from the debris, then cursed when it arrived to her broken. Severus was concerned what she would do without a wand, but he had his hands full himself. Most death eaters saw Severus as a traitor and savored the opportunity to get some payback, not to mention the status they would achieve for killing him. His question about Hermione answered.

She didn't need a wand.

She wandlessly levitated the pile of rocks and bricks that she was showered with andbestowed a couple of deatheaters with the pile. Then he saw her conjure what he considered a large bluebell flame in her right hand. She sneered and threw the fireball like a baseball at the nearest death eater, whose robes caught fire. Severus was impressed. Apparently, she had learned a few new things over the past few years during her travels. She threw a few more fireballs and paused to catch her breath, dodging spells. That level of wandless magic had to be tiring. Severus ran to her. She looked up at him with dark, flashing eyes, blood running down her forehead, her chest heaving to catch her breath.

"I'm going to need a drink after this," she said with a wink then pushed him aside with a loud shrieking "MOVE!" taking a "stupefy" in his place. Harry saw this, and both Severus and Harry cast an enraged "expelliarmus" on the death eater, Harry binding him mid-air. Severus cast "ennervate" on Hermione and helped her to her feet. They saw Albus and Harry further up the street dueling death eaters. Severus cast a protection charm over them when he heard a curse being said behind them.

"Coward," Hermione sneered at the death eater who still had his wand raised at them. In a language Severus did not understand (he thought it was maybe Hindu), Hermione thrust a hand forward and said an incantation. The death eater held his throat and with wide eyes was levitated in the air when Hermione's hand rose. With a quick downward movement of her hand, the choking death eater was slammed to the ground. Severus was so shocked at what he had just witnessed that he heard too late the "diffindo" and gasp from Hermione. She fell against him, holding her stomach and had her hand extended to cast another spell. He was hit with an "expelliarmus" and was thrown back away from her. He was stunned from hitting the ground and struggled to his feet, stumbling to Hermione. In slow motion it seemed, Hermione fell to the ground, was holding her stomach with one hand, blood pouring out between her fingers and some coming from her mouth. She conjured a fireball in her other hand and was preparing to throw it when to Severus horror, "crucio" was heard. She dropped to the ground, writhing in unbearable pain from the torturous curse and lost consciousness.

"NOO BASTARD!" was heard from Harry and the death eater who cast the unforgivable was stupefied then bound. Then it was over. It was the longest ten minutes of Severus' life. Albus was assisting an unsteady Severus.

"Poppy, come here. Severus has a broken arm I believe," Albus said. Severus looked down at his bruised, misshapen arm and sighed.

"Hermione," he choked.

"Will be tended to. Look, Harry is there with her," Albus said gently. Harry, with teary eyes, was casting charms to stop the blood flow from her stomach. Poppy was looking in Severus' eyes and commented that he might have a concussion. A medic from St. Mungo's joined Harry and the two apparated from sight with Hermione.

Ginny was applying a burn potion to a patient when a nurse peeked her head in a the room and said, "Multiple traumas just came in, death eater attck, we could use some more hands."

"Wait here," Ginny told the burn patient. She hurried from the room to the trauma ward. She was alarmed to see Harry there, bruised with torn robes talking to a medi-wizard.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked. Harry whirled around.

"Deatheaters, Gin. Hermione's hurt bad," Harry said pointing to the trauma room. Ginny rushed into the room and her heart stopped when she saw Hermione. She composed herself and went to help her best friend.

"Weasley! We need you to control the bleeding so we can assess the damage," one of the medi-wizards barked. Ginny said an incantation and waved her medi-wand over Hermione's stomach trying to stop the blood flow. Why was Hermione twitching? Was she seizing?

"Damn cruciatus," one of the doctors said. _Poor Herms!_ Ginny thought.

"Good job Weasley, now we can see," the doctor said. "It looks like her liver and small intestine. Worley, you take the intestine and I'll take the liver."

Nods were exchanged and ten minutes later the organs were repaired. They would take time to recover, along with the severed abdominal muscles. As for the cruciatus, there was nothing they could do except make her as comfortable as possible. She would be observed for another hour in the trauma ward then moved to recovery.

"I'll stay and watch over her," Ginny said and brushed some hair away from Hermione's face.

"Miss Weasley, do you know her?" the doctor asked gently.

"Yes sir, she's my roommate, my best friend," Ginny replied.

"This must have been hard for you, but you held your composure and helped save your friend's life. Not bad for an apprentice, fifty points to Gryffindor," the doctor said warmly.

That evening in the infirmary, Albus came to check on the staff who were in the infirmary injured from the fight. Besides Severus, there was Professors Vector and McGonagall, who were fussing about being in the infirmary. Severus had long since tuned them out.

"Ahh, Severus. How are you feeling?" Albus said.

"Splendid," Severus replied wryly.

"I thought that you might appreciate news from St. Mungo's. Harry just sent a message that Hermione's injuries have been treated and she expected to make a full recovery. She may receive visitors tomorrow and be released in a week's time," Albus said.

"Thank you Albus," Severus said as the headmaster left the infirmary. He was still reeling from the events of the day. His head still hurt despite the headache potions and his arm was healing. Hermione had never mentioned that she had an animagus, could do wandless magic and conjure fireballs in her hands.

"Minerva?" he said.

A tired "Yes Severus," was heard next to him. She was still suffering the effects of a vomiting curse.

"Did you know that Hermione had an animagus?" Severus asked.

"Yes, she attained it two years ago, a cat I believe," Minerva said. "She wanted to learn her seventh year, but felt her time could be better spent helping Harry with that horcrux nonsense." She leaned over the bed again and retched into a tub. Severus handed her a wet rag to wipe her face and mouth.

"Bothersome curse," she croaked.

The next morning after breakfast, both Severus and Minerva wanted to visit Hermione. A receptionist at the hospital welcome desk informed them, looking at a clipboard:

"Patient Granger, witch aged 21, admitted October 20, 2001, recovery ward, room 3A."

They arrived at room 3A and saw Harry and Titus Mainwaring outside the door with flowers.

"Severus, Madame McGonagall, pleased to see you up and about," Titus said.

"Yeah, glad you're alright," Harry said. Ginny came from the room and nodded at the two professors. "The doctor is in with her parents right now," Ginny said everyone standing there. "If he says its okay, you can see her." She went back into Hermione's room.

They all took seats in the corridor and chatted.

"Poor thing, I heard she put up quite a fight," Titus said.

"That she did," Severus said. "I had no idea that she could conjure flames in her hands."

"She learned that in India, from what she told me," Titus said.

"I wish I had a camera when she turned into a cat and attacked that deatheater," Harry said. "That about sums up the Hermione we know. Loveable one minute, clawing out your eyes the next."

The group laughed then quieted when the Grangers and the doctor came out.

"She's doing well. Thank you again Harry for bringing us here," Mrs. Granger said.

"I thought all this nonsense would be over when Herms told us that Moldyvert character was gone," Mr. Granger said.

Severus felt his lips twitch upon hearing the mispronunciation "Moldyvert." He could practically hear Hermione saying,  
"_No Dad, it's pronounced Vol-duh-mort._"

"She's ready for visitors," Ginny said poking her head out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- All Better Now

The Professor McGonagall left with the Grangers to get something to eat. Hermione silently thanked her. Although the Grangers had become accustomed to the more unusual aspects of their magical daughter, she certainly did not want her muggle parents wandering the halls of a wizarding hospital. Titus and Severus entered the room. Hermione frowned when she saw Severus' arm in a sling.

"Your arm!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, don't get exited, doctor's orders," Ginny said.

"It's nothing, I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed. The question is, how are you?" Severus asked warmly.

"I'm going to be starving by day's end," Hermione said. "They say a liquid diet for now."

"I have something that should brighten your day, congratulations my dear," Titus said, handing Hermione a parcel. Hermione slowly opened it, fumbling with closures. She was weak from her ordeal, and drowsy from medicinal potions.

"May I?" Severus said. Hermione nodded and Severus finished opening it. Hermione gasped and smiled as she looked at her potions master certificate, two letters and what looked like business cards entitled _H.J. Granger, Potions Master._

_Markus Hammerstat  
Chairman, Magical Mastery Committee  
Ministry of Magic, Great Britain_

**_To Miss Hermione J. Granger- _**

After careful review of your test results (93 out of 100) and interviews with Masters Mainwaring, Smith, Tuttle, McCreedy, and Snape I am honored to present you this Mastery of Potions certificate. You are now one of six potions masters in Britain, quite an accomplishment for one so young. Congratulations on your achievement, and best wishes for your future.

Sincerely, Markus Hammerstat

Hermione held up her certificate and gazed on it as if it were The Holy Grail.

**Ministry of Magic of Great Britain **

_Let it be known this day, October 20, 2002, that _

**_Miss Hermione Jane Granger_**  
_is awarded this certificate for Mastery of Potions, with all the rights and privileges thereof. _

**Mvlti svnt vocati, pavci vero electi **

Titus was reading the letter. He turned to Severus and laughed.

"Pay up, Severus. You owe me ten galleons," Titus said. Hermione would ask later exactly what they had wagered about. She read another letter that stated some of the rights and privileges of a potions master. It didn't list all, she would learn them in time. This list was some of the major ones.

_Immediate consideration for research grant proposals  
Immediate consideration for teaching positions  
Lifetime membership in Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers  
Free lifetime subscription to Alchemist Monthly  
Apothecary discounts  
Lifetime invitations to Magical Conferences _

"Wow," Hermione said softly.

"There's more, you'll learn them in time," Titus said, patting her hand.

"Titus, may I speak to Severus alone?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, you'll let us know when a good time for your dinner is?" Titus asked.

Hermione didn't know what he was talking about, but nodded yes anyway.

"In that case, good morning and again, congratulations," Titus said and left.

"I can see that you are tired, so I will not stay long," Severus said.

"I'm exhausted but glad that you're here," Hermione said. "Our hope our next date is death eater free," she said.

"What about this dinner?" Hermione asked.

"It's tradition that the new master is treated to dinner by other masters," Severus said.

"There better be chocolate at this dinner," Hermione said sleepily. "Will you stay here until I go to sleep?"

"A pack of wild hippogriffs couldn't drag me out," Severus said.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. Severus took note of a device with a wire attached to her chest, monitoring her internally and a nutrient potion bag, hanging on the wall. A tube was attached and going into her arm. Severus didn't know how it happened, but he found himself laying on a small bed facing the wall. He was embarrassed that apparently he had fallen asleep and heard Ginny and Hermione talking. Actually, Hermione was fussing and Ginny was humoring her. It would be interesting to hear the conversation between the two unguarded. Now we join the conversation.

"Damn it Gin, this tastes awful, must I?" Hermione said.

"Doctor's orders to fight any residual infection," Ginny said calmly. "Your abdomen was after all, sliced open for the world to see. To germs, that's liver tar-tar."

"Witch," Hermione mumbled.

"Never forget it, my master," Ginny chuckled. Hermione snorted.

"And I beg of you, please go back to the flat and get me something else to where. I can't believe Severus saw me in this ridiculous hospital get-up. Pink pygmy puffs?" Hermione said.

"I'm quite sure that he had other things on his mind than the puffs on that gown," Ginny said. "In fact, I would venture to say that he would forget all about the puffs if he got a peek of the back of your gown. If I had an ass like yours, I'd show it off."

Severus almost bit through his tongue to hold off his laughter.

"I swear Gin, I don't know how Harry puts up with you," Hermione said primly. "In fact, _I don't know how I put up with you_."

"Because I give you the laughs you need," Ginny said. "And as for Harry, it might have something to do with my gold-medal-winning blow jobs."

_That I didn't need to hear!_ Severus thought.

"Gin, don't make me gag, or laugh for that matter, it hurts," Hermione said.

"Sorry Herms. It's about lunchtime, so what would you like?" Ginny asked.

"Don't you have work to get back to?" Hermione asked.

"The burn unit supervisor gave me permission to take care of you while you are here," Ginny said. There was silence.

"Aww, come on Herms, don't cry. You'll make me cry and I'll look like a right awful mess if I cry. You're my best friend, I'm happy to take care of you. Now, what would you like to eat?"

"The chicken broth and a chocolate pudding," Hermione said with a sniffle.

"Great! I'll be back shortly," Ginny said.

When the door closed, Severus sat up and looked at Hermione. She smiled tearfully at Severus.

"Nice nap?" she asked.

"I had no intention of falling asleep while here," Severus said.

"Ginny said that she came in here and found us both asleep. She put you in bed," Hermione said. "She also said that she ran a diagnostic wand over you and recommend that you have a physical."

"I'll keep that in mind," Severus said.

Ginny returned holding a tray with a bowl of broth andpudding. She held a vial for Severus.

"It's a nutrient potion, you need it," Ginny said seriously.

"Miss Weasley, I-" Severus started.

"No ifs, ands, or buts. Take it. I'm surprised that Madame Pomfrey didn't give you one," Ginny said. Severus scowled and said nothing.

"Where she failed, I will succeed. You and Hermione certainly make the pair, stubborn as the devil, both of you," Ginny said. Severus reluctantly took the offered potion, sniffed it, and drank it down.

"There, was that so hard?" Ginny asked and turned to Hermione. "If you need anything else, I'll be down the hall."

She left and Hermione started on her lunch. The rest of the day, Hermione napped and the two talked until Ginny came in and announced that visiting hours were over. He frowned when he realized that he wouldn't be able to get away during the week. By the time he was through at Hogwarts for the day, visiting hours would be over.

"She will be released Saturday morning," Ginny said. "By the way, lunch hours here are the same as Hogwarts," Ginny said with a wink. Severus leaned over the bed and gave Hermione a soft kiss on the lips before he left.

"Good bye sweet, get better soon," Severus whispered.

He walked out the door with a sigh. He hoped this week would pass quickly. Of course, it did not. Wednesday night, Severus finished his tasks earlier than usual and tried to see Hermione. The wards were closed to visitors and he grudgingly returned to Hogwarts. He settled for the owls sent back and forth between them. Hermione told him jokes she had heard from Ginny, plans at work, and what she was going to eat when finally released the hospital. At breakfast Friday morning, he laughed out loud at the end of the letter, in which Hermione told him an insult that Ginny had given to a co-worker that constantly bothered her. _Ginny said that every time she sees him, she gets the sudden desire to be lonely!_

The entire staff was taken back by the sudden outburst of mirth from the brooding professor.

"Severus, whatever has made _you_ laugh, we have to know," Minerva said.

"Hermione and Miss Weasley entertaining each other is all," Severus said.

"I can imagine, I've been in a room with them," Minerva said. "Add alcohol, and the memories of being with the two will leave you laughing for hours."

Saturday morning, Severus skipped breakfast at Hogwarts to be at the hospital when visiting hours started. Laden with flowers and chocolate, at eight a.m. he strolled through the wards towards Hermione's room. He knocked on the door and heard "come in." Hermione was stuffing a book in her satchel and a smile lit up her face when Severus walked in. Again, Severus' heart was stolen. Someone, a beautiful someone, was happy to see him. Ginny whispered something in her ear. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Ginny on the arm.

He noted "Meum cerebrum nocet" on her t-shirt, evoking a grin.

"I'm quite ready to leave this medical prison," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Hey! I work in this prison!" Ginny said with mock hurt.

"You look well," Severus said.

"I feel good," Hermione said.

In Severus' opinion, she never looked more beautiful. Her eyes were bright and warm, her cheeks had their blush back, and her lips still looked perfectly kissable.

"And I want food, _real food._ I'm famished."

"It's still breakfast time at Hogwarts, and I'm sure Minerva would like to see you," Severus suggested.

"Great idea! So, do you need me?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, if you have somewhere to be, just say so," Hermione said. "I'm sure I'll be fine with Severus."

"Okay, it's just that Harry really wanted to take me somewhere this morning," Ginny said. "He knows that I was here with you all week, and understands, but he really wants to see me."

"Ginny, don't be a ninny. Go to Harry," Hermione said. She turned to Severus and said, "Can we go now?"

At Hogwarts, Severus and Hermione came into the great hall through the staff entrance. They were enthusiastically greeted by the staff.

"Hermione! Goodness, it's good to see you up and about!" Minerva said.

Severus held a chair for her. She sat down and greeted the other staff members.

"Congratulations on your masters certification my dear," Albus said.

Food first, talk later. Food appeared in front of her and she ate, heartily. Eggs and toast had never tasted so good.

"Going to eat that?" she pointed to Severus' bacon. He put it on her plate.

"Surely they fed you at St. Mungo's?" Minerva asked.

"I've been on a liquid diet all week, I'm starving," she said.

A plateful of eggs, Severus' bacon, toast, pancakes, oatmeal and fruit later, she sat back and patted her stomach. Her and Severus were the only ones in the great hall. She didn't notice during her feeding frenzy that everyone had left.

"That's better," she said with a sigh. She turned to Severus and smiled.

"Your place or mine?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Severus asked.

"Actually, I would like to go home. Care to escort a lady home?" Hermione asked.

"It would be my honor," Severus said. He rose, and with an exaggerated bow, kissed her hand and the two left the hall laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Ladies night

Twice the following week, Hermione had dinner with Severus at Hogwarts. The staff looked on in happy approval at the unlikely couple on Thursday evening. The students eating dinner shook their heads, however, in disbelief at the sight. They saw the shared special looks between the couple, the touches, the affectionate teasing.

The conversations among the male population of Hogwarts was predictable while observing the smitten couple:

_"Kinda hard to believe that's Snape up there smiling. Wow, there's teeth there, no fangs."_

"Well, if I had someone as hot as Miss Granger fancying me, I reckon I'd be smiling too!"

"Look at her! She could have anyone she wants! What in Merlin's name is she doing with **him**?"

"Snape's a good example of why some animals eat their young."

"The only woman that loves him is his mother. And that's a stretch."

"D'ya suppose she enjoys being chained up in his dungeon when they shag?"

Not to be outdone, the conversation among the female population was also that of disbelief, but was quicker to try and understand the attraction.

_"Miss Granger has to be the bravest woman I ever saw."_

"I wonder how she got him to grow that mustache and goatee?"

"I heard she took a curse for him during that fight last weekend in Hogsmeade. She must see something in him."

"Yeah? Well I heard from my second cousin's best friend's brother that he broke her nose when they were on a date."

"She must be under an imperius curse to be with him." 

After dinner, they were saying goodbye in his chambers, her borrowing a book she had seen on his shelves and just positively _had_ to read it.

"Severus, the last time you touched me was when I was lying in a hospital bed." Hermione said. "I think about that kiss in my kitchen all the time and find myself wondering when I get another one like it."

Wordlessly, he went to her, clutched her close and enveloped her lips with his. For a few minutes they lost themselves to the kiss until the knocking on Severus' door caused Hermione to break away with a scowl. Severus thought her scowl was adorable. He answered the door and came back a minute later.

"I must see to something in the Slytherin common room. There's been an incident. May I call upon you Friday night?" Severus asked.

"Hmm, how about Saturday night? I've been coerced into a ladies night out Friday," Hermione said. "My roommate seems to think I need it."

"Your roommate is right. Saturday it is then," Severus said. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, squeezed and sighed. Until that time, Severus never gave much thought to being hugged. Now he liked them quite a bit. This simple gesture of affection was something he could get used to. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I must see what my darlings have gotten themselves into," Severus said ruefully. "I look forward to Saturday."

"So do I."

Before she left Hogwarts, she checked to make sure Minerva knew the time and location of the ladies night out. She was amused and flattered to be invited, and assured Hermione of her presence.

Friday night, Severus was in his room enjoying a book and glass of wine after supervising detention for a group of Hufflepuffs that had a minor food fight at dinner. At the sound of knocking on his door, he called out "Enter."

Entered Harry, Ron, Draco Malfoy and Ernie MacMillan.

_First food-fighting Hufflepuffs, now this!_ Severus thought.

"And why have you four graced my presence this evening?" Severus drawled.

"We just wondered if you were up for a bit of fun this evening," Draco said.

"Fun? With you four whelps?" Severus asked. He waved them away and opened his book again.

"Ahh, but this bit of fun has to do with our ladies," Harry said nonplussed. That got Severus' attention.

"Explain," Severus said.

"We happen to know where they are holding this ladies night," Ernie said.

"We also know that alcohol, quite possibly a lot of it, will be involved," Ron said.

"Hermione plus Ginny plus alcohol is a sight to behold," Harry said.

"We can get there before they do if we leave right now and get good seats," Ernie said.

"We can use our considerable wizarding skills and not be noticed," Draco said.

"You do realize how juvenile this sounds?" Severus asked.

"Gin told me that McGonagall will be there," Harry said. Severus looked thoughtful.

_Hmmm, I may see or hear something to peck at her with for once!_ Severus thought.

Severus said, "Let me get my cloak."

Twenty minutes later, the five men were at a pub in diagon Alley called "The Golden Goblet" in a booth that was situated behind a barrier. The men charmed the barrier so _they_ could see through it, but not the other way around. They could observe without being observed. Luna Lovegood, Mandy Brocklehurst and Susan Bones, the sweethearts of Ron, Draco and Ernie were already at a table, chatting and laughing. Severus slyly swished his wand, saying "Watch a master at work," and cast a amplification spell from the ladies' table to theirs, enabling them to hear the conversation.

"Don't worry Sue, they'll be here soon," Mandy said.

"Yeah, you know Ginny, not a hair has to be out of place," Luna said. "Her hair would be fine if she would just use the banana-and-broccoli cream conditioner I gave her."

"You're joking, right?" Susan asked.

The men snickered and glanced at Ron. "You get used to the stuff she says," Ron said with a shrug.

The front door opened and Ginny, Hermione and Minerva strolled in. 

"Blimey," Ron muttered.

"Quite right." Severus said.

Hermione was an unassuming beauty, so she didn't notice that she turned heads. She had someone else on her mind. She smiled and nodded at someone she knew and waved to the women's table. She had let her chestnut hair fall down in smooth waves to her small waist. She was wearing a black t-shirt with tight jeans, and the outfit showed off her body. Minerva was wearing dress slacks and a silk blouse. Her usual tight bun of hair was merely pulled back into a ponytail.

The ladies greeted each other with hugs and pecks on cheeks then ordered drinks and snacks.

"Ron, you didn't greet me with a kiss this evening," Draco said with fluttering eyes.

"Good thing you didn't. I'd hate to tell Luna that you fancy me," Ron said.

"Good one Ron," Ernie said.

"So Susan, I hear you got the high, hard one from Ernie. About time, congratulations," Ginny said and raised her glass. The men sputtered their drinks. Ernie was blushing as red as Ron's hair. You could always count on Ginny to get the conversation going. This night not be as bad as Severus thought.

"Your sister sure has got a mouth on her," Ernie told Ron.

_Just wait till they hear Minerva!_ Severus thought.

"Surely you didn't think that they were going to start talking about clothes and hair, did you? We wouldn't have came here otherwise," Harry said.

"Let's have a toast for Hermione, and her recovery. Really Herms, we are glad that you made out alright," Mandy said.

"I'll toast to that," Severus added.

"Now Hermione, we heard about this _something _with Snape. Is it true?" Susan asked.

"Yes, there's something with _Severus_. I haven't been in a relationship for over a year, so I have to get used to it again," Hermione said.

"Well Herms, you did take a curse for him," Ginny said.

"It was just a stupefy. Minerva got hit with a vomiting curse, that's worse" Hermione said.

"EEWW. You're right, I'd rather be stupefied than hit with that," Susan said.

"She did?" Ron, Draco and Ernie exclaimed.

"Oh you poor thing. No sex for over a year?" Luna asked.

_So much for heroics!_ Severus thought.

"Not exactly," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh really?" Mandy asked. Ginny was giggling. Hermione was shaking her head and frowning at Ginny.

"Oh dear," Minerva said quietly. She knew what Ginny was dying to say. Hermione threw a shot of whiskey back and glared at Ginny.

"What? Hermione, who is your secret shag?" Luna asked. Hermione said nothing. Ginny was bouncing in her chair.

"Out with it Weasley! Who is it?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, Gin, who is it? Who has charmed their way into 'Mione's knickers?" Ron asked from the men's table.

"Sorry Herms, but I can be silent no longer," Ginny said. "Ladies, our shining example of womanly virtue and intelligence, Hermione Jane Granger, has been a customer of Madame Broussards for a while," Ginny said softly.

There was gasps, silence, then mad laughter from the women, Minerva included. There was much the same reaction from the men's table. Harry was trying to catch his breath and talk.

Ron was slapping Harry on the back while he sputtered, "H-Hermione, going to a gigolo? Someone obliviate me now!"

"She could have man she wants? For free! Happily! Why would she go to there?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Unless she wasn't getting what she needed at home?" Ernie asked and they looked pointedly at Severus. The gauntlet had been thrown.

"For Merlin's sake, she was frequenting that establishment before I started courting her. And rest assured gentlemen, that if she were in my bed, _she would have no cause to leave it_," Severus said.

"Hasn't Snape been…?" Mandy asked. Now all the women were leaning forward, listening for an explanation from Hermione.

"We haven't been intimate yet," Hermione said blushing.

"I see," Minerva said, sipping her wine. She was carefully listening to the talk, seeing if she could help the blooming relationship along in her own way. Severus recognized the pensive look on her face.

"I get the feeling that he hasn't been in a serious relationship for a long time. I don't want to scare him away," Hermione said. "But he is a brilliant kisser, so it's a start."

"Wow Hermione. I'm surprised. I always pictured Snape as the dominant type," Luna said.

"Yeah, and that voice! God, he could talk a girl to orgasm," Mandy said. The women hooted at the comment. "Why do you think I took potions all seven years at school? That, and I needed a potion newt for my job."

"What do you think?" Ginny asked Minerva.

The older witch sipped her wine and said, "If I were forty years younger, I'd be holding the bedcovers open for him." The women table erupted in mad laughter again and were slapping the table, hugging Minerva in thanks for her outrageous comment.

The men were stifling their laughter. Except for Severus.

"Oh come now Severus. They talk like this all the time. It's just that they have someone new to talk about, _you._" Draco said.

"I'm not sure I enjoy being a source of amusement, Minerva especially. I have to see her everyday," Severus said.

"Get used to it. We have," Ron said.

"Don't worry. Hermione really likes you, I can tell. She wouldn't deliberately hurt your feelings or embarrass you. She's incapable of it," Harry said.

The women started talking about work. Harry's attention was captured when Ginny was talking about a wizard at work that kept bothering her.

"At first it was annoying, but now it's to the point that the next time he tries to touch my ass," Ginny said.

"What? What bloke is this?" Harry said.

"Aw Ginny, you need to tell someone. You shouldn't have to put up with that," Susan said.

"I thought that threatening to hex him would do the trick, my bat-bogey hex would work," Ginny said.

"That, or my boot up this blokes ass," Harry said darkly.

"I can add my swarm of angry canaries!" Hermione said. The others went on to add their favorite curses, causing the men to shudder.

"Remind me not to make them mad," Ernie said.

"Hell hath no more fury than a woman scorned," Severus said.

"Okay! I buy a shot for whoever can come up with the best insult to drive away my problem suitor," Ginny said.

"I've got one! How about 'calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people?" Luna offered.

"Hmm, good but not scathing enough. But thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"How about: Don't feel bad, a lot of people have no talent?" Mandy offered.

"Better, let's see what McGonagall has to say."

Severus listened in. Minerva could come up with stuff that would make a sailor's monkey blush. Severus was not disappointed.

"You mother should have thrown him away and kept the stork. Out of 10,000 sperm, yours was the quickest?" Minerva offered.

The women burst out in laughter. So did the men.

"Good, very good," Ginny said.

"You have the IQ of lint?' Susan offered.

"Sounds like something Severus would say," Hermione said.

"I know, that's where I heard it from," Susan said. Hermione gave Susan a high five.

"I've already told him asked him if he wants to die stupid and that if his brain was on fire I wouldn't piss in his ear. But nothing is working," Ginny said.

They all looked at Hermione. She was swirling her wine around in her glass and tapping her cheek with her nail in thought. With her gears grinding, there was no telling what she might come up with.

"I have been insulted by Mione. Let me tell you, she can come up with some doozies," Ron said. The men listened carefully.

Hermione cleared her throat and let them have it. "I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. You are living proof that man can live without a brain! Save your breath, you need it to blow up your date."

"Told you," quipped Ron. "She's good."

The ladies table was congratulating Herms for her insult win. "Bravo Herms, now what shot would you like?" Ginny called out.

"Tequila, Ginny. I owe a small debt of gratitude to the morons who have tried to get into my pants. Without them, this wouldn't have been possible, because as we all know the higher a monkey climbs, the more you see of its ass," she said and tossed back her shot.


	14. Chapter 14

**No Regrets**  
Chapter 14  
_Passing Of A Friend_

The next morning, half the students made an appearance for breakfast. It was not unusual for weekends. Severus enjoyed the fact that there was less noise and less annoying chatter and could enjoy his breakfast in relative peace. He stole a stern glance at the Hufflepuff table at the food fight offenders from yesterday. The doors to the great hall opened, and a visibly upset Hermione walked briskly to the head table. She was wiping tears and her anguished face became clearer the closer she got. Severus rose to his feet.

"What has happened?" he asked. Hermione walked around the head table, arrived at Severus and gently tugged him down to her level. She whispered something in his ear and choked back a sob.

"Oh sweet, I am so sorry. Let us talk elsewhere," he said and guided her from the great hall through the side entrance.

"Whatever could have happened?' Minerva asked. "She was perfectly happy last night."

After breakfast, Albus went to Severus' chambers and gently knocked on the door. Severus answered.

"What has happened? Is there anything we can do?" Albus asked. Severus glanced back into the room, stepped into the corridor and closed the door.

"Titus Mainwaring passed away this morning," Severus said softly. "He was her mentor, a friend and meant a great deal to her."

"Indeed. Our world has lost a great mind," Albus said thoughtfully.

"If you will excuse me," Severus said returned to his room.

That afternoon, a special edition of the Daily Prophet was released, announcing the death of Master Titus Mainwaring.

**_We at the Daily Prophet are saddened to announce the passing of a truly great wizard, who was found this morning in his office at Merlin Incorporated. According to physicians, his cause of death was determined to have been from a heart attack. Current Masters Smith, Tuttle, McCreedy, Snape and Granger declined to comment at this time, but the family, friends and colleagues of Master Mainwaring expressed shock and grief at the sudden passing of a wizard, who according to them, "possessed a unique brilliance" and "marched to the beat of his own drum." _**

He was born in 1910 in Wales, U.K. the only child of William and Willahmena Mainwaring. A Ravenclaw and Headboy at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, he developed a revolutionary potions curriculum at his former school and mentored two of the current potions masters. After Hogwarts, he worked briefly as an Unspeakable before taking a position at Merlin Inc. where he rose to the Head of Research and Development and a position on the Board of Directors until his death. Titus leaves behind two sons, Titus Jr. and William and four grandchildren. A memorial service will be held at his much-loved alma mater Monday, October 29 where all are welcome to attend. The funeral, for family and close friends only, will be held in Rome, Italy, Tuesday October 30, where he will be laid to rest next to his beloved wife of forty years, Maria. We extend our deepest condolences to the family of Titus Mainwaring.

Hermione remained with Severus all day in his quarters, wanting to be nowhere else. They were having a quiet dinner when an owl arrived at Severus' window. Severus took the letters and said, "Curious, there are two, addressed to each of us from Titus."

"What?" Hermione said and reached for a letter. She smiled at the wax seal that adorned Titus' letters (a cauldron with small replica of the Ravenclaw emblem) and opened the letter.

_Dearest Hermione, _

If you are reading this, then I have left this life and joined my Maria in the heavenly realm. Yourself and the other potions masters have received similar letters tailored for the individual. Let me say that having you as a friend and colleague was a blessing during the last part of my life. I knew that I didn't have much time left, and wanted to have one last accomplishment for the benefit of our world. Hermione, you are that. I was drawn to your intelligence and spirit, and I left this world proud at what you have accomplished. Now I urge you to take what I have given you and make your mark on the world. I'll borrow a quote that I often heard from you that I believe is the sum up my life- no regrets.

Permit me to say that you now have a capable companion in your quest to make your mark, and it is my sincere hope that he is sitting next to you, reading a letter from me as well. I wish you all future happiness. And for Merlin's sake, don't weep for me. You know how I feel about weepy women. It will make your pretty face positively splotchy.

Hocine bibo aut in eum digitos insero?  
With sincerest affection, Titus

Hermione laughed sadly when she finished and handed the letter to Severus. He looked curiously at Hermione when he finished.

"Do we drink it or stick our fingers in it? It was our private potions joke," Hermione said softly. "I'll miss our talks."

"I see," Severus said. "I shall see Albus about my absence Tuesday."

The great hall was packed for the memorial service on Monday. Ravenclaw banners covered with black material adorned the walls and windows. Dozens of wizards and witches took the podium to express their admiration of the man, and relayed memorable moments they had with him. Hermione and Severus departed Hogwarts Monday morning for Rome, joining the group of about thirty mourners. After the hour long service, they said their final goodbyes and returned to Britain.

"Thank you Severus for being here for me," Hermione said softly.

"I will always be here for you…if given the chance," Severus said.

Hermione slept in Severus' bed that night, taking comfort in the sound of his voice as he read to her, falling asleep in his arms. Severus kissed her forehead, listening to her soft snoring, thanking God and whatever other deities were listening. He had finally found the woman that he hoped would consent to being in his arms every night, for the rest of their lives. He knew somehow that the man they had mourned that day played a part in their joining.

At lunchtime the next day, Hermione rushed into the great hall, robes fluttering and waving a letter. She gave Severus a quick peck on the cheek and asked Albus if Severus could accompany her to Gringotts.

"I don't see why not. He has no class after lunch, not until two. Why?" Albus asked.

"Yes sweet, why?" Severus asked. Hermione's damp eyes were dancing when she showed Severus the letter.

"Titus left me his _entire personal library_ in his will! It's vaulted away at Gringotts! I have to see it right away!" She tugged at Severus' sleeve. "Come on, come on! I can't wait!" She grabbed a brownie from his plate before they left the hall.

"Ahh, to be young again," Albus said.

"The last time I saw him this happy was when you-know-who was defeated," Minerva said.

At Gringotts, Hermione was bouncing up and down when she presented a small card to the front desk goblin. The goblin peered at her curiously.

"Young lady, are you ill? Are you afflicted with an illness that makes you bounce?" the goblin asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "What kind of a question is that?"

_You grouchy overgrown rat!_ Hermione thought. Severus snorted and cleared his throat. He had slipped into her mind for a few seconds and caught the thought.

"Never mind," the goblin said.

He gestured to another goblin who led them to the roller-coater like cars that would take them to the vaults. He looked at the card and asked the couple to "mount the cart and please hold on. Gringotts will not be held responsible for loss of limb or life while traveling to the vaults." Hermione's stomach lurched when the cart stopped, and when she stepped onto the platform in front of the vault, the contents of her stomach made a quick exit. She was so embarrassed to have done that in front of Severus.

_Definitely does not taste better the second time!_ she thought.

"Yes, well that happens sometimes," the goblin said.

She spelled the mess away and was instructed to tap her wand on the door.

"This vault is now charmed to you, and all contents yours. Good day to you."

She tapped her wand again on the door and the heavy door creaked open. Hermione stepped inside and gasped.

"Oh-my-God-in-heaven," she muttered.

Severus stepped in and agreed. She felt she would swoon at the sight of the hundreds of books. She slowly made her way to the nearest stack and picked up the top book with reverence.

"S-Severus, look. A copy of Most Potente Potions, dated 1701."

She clutched the book to her chest and looked around the vault. A book caught Severus' eye. It was a first edition Twelve Uses For Dragon Blood, authored by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Merlin, there's only nine copies of this first edition left in the world. Not even Albus has a copy," Severus said.

The two completely lost track of time and when Hermione's watch chimed twice, she called out.

"Severus! It's two, you're going to be late!"

"I suppose that we must get going. May we come back again Saturday?" Severus asked.

"That goes without saying," she said gazing around the vault.

She took few books with her that "she couldn't do without" and they left Gringotts. In the front corridor of Hogwarts, Hermione announced that she had to get back to work.

"As do I, I promised my fourth years a quiz," Severus said.

They shared a smoldering kiss and a lingering hug. Severus hurried towards his classroom to find Albus sitting on his desk telling a story about a detention he had his fifth year. He swept into the room.

"My apologies, headmaster. I will admit that we lost complete track of time," he said apologetically.

Albus waved the apology off. "So I take it the vault was enjoyable?" he asked.

"Hermione's little bit of heaven on earth. She wanted to me to tell you that she is waiting for you by your office," Severus said.

"Very well. Good day, young ones," Albus told the class.

"Now to the matter of a quiz," was heard before Albus closed the door. He found Hermione waiting for him. She flashed him a large smile and the two went to his office.

"Have a seat Hermione. Lemon drop? What did you want to talk about?" Albus asked.

"I have a gift for you," Hermione said and put the first edition copy of 12 Uses of Dragon Blood by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore on the desk before him.

He picked up the book and flipped through it carefully. He ran his fingers over the cover slowly.

"My dear, this is too much. Are you sure you wish to part with this treasure?"

"Headmaster, you made the discovery and authored that book. Severus mentioned that you didn't have a copy, so I felt that it should go to you," Hermione said.

"Very well, I accept it with my heartfelt thanks. I will treasure it always," Albus said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and now I must get back to work. May use your floo?" she asked.

"Of course, floo to your heart's content," Albus chuckled.

Hermione stood in front of the floo, took a handful of powder and said clearly, "Merlin incorporated, research and development office!" and stepped through.

_In case anyone was wondering about this chapter, like "Hey, what gives?" it serves two purposes. Hermione loses someone who has played an important part in her life. Secondly, she and Severus finally realize how important they are to each other. _

Hocine bibo aut in eum digitos insero? - basically Latin for Do we drink it or stick our fingers in it?

Thanks to all the reviewers and my beta and co-author, LoveSpell.


	15. Chapter 15

**No Regrets**  
Chapter 15

Over the course of the next month, Hermione and Severus explored the books in her vault in their free time. Every once in a while, they would come to a certain book, and it would be like Christmas. Titus had amassed an amazing collection of books the past thirty years. Severus was thrilled that she would share such treasures with him.

"Severus?" she asked. Her soft voice echoed in the vault.

"Hmm?" he asked.

He was absorbed in a book co-authored by Salazar Slytherin himself, regarding some rather interesting and obscure uses for belladonna.

"What a way to spend a Friday night, huh?" she asked.

"Hmm, yes, good," he replied.

Was he talking to her, or the book?

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

She cleared her throat loudly.

"Pardon?" he asked turning around.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, and I was asking what you had planned," she asked.

"I had planned to spend the day with you, but Albus had other plans. It is yet again my turn to chaperone the student's Hogsmeade trip," he said.

She shuddered when she thought of her last time there. _A wall fell on me, I was stupefied, a death eater tried to gut me, and let's not forget the matter of a little cruciatus curse. Did I leave anything out?_

"Would you like to have a late dinner with me? We lost track of time, again," Severus said.

"Yes, I'm hungry, let's go," she said.

She tucked a few books under her arm and headed for the door. Severus followed her, still holding the book he was reading. She looked at him, then the book.

"You can take that with you, there's only 763 more in here," she said.

He looked at the book, then her. "I promise to take the best of care with it, and return it as soon as I am through with it," Severus said.

Hermione laughed and said, "What do I look like, a librarian? Keep it as long as you like. I can see by the way you're gripping it that I would be hard pressed to try and take it any time soon."

He stepped closer to her and put an arm around her waist and said, "I may not say it enough, but thank you. Thank you for…trusting me enough to share this with me."

She put a hand on his chest and said, "You're welcome. You are the only one who knows and understands what all this means to me. I told Harry and Ron, and all I got was, Wow more books huh?"

"Pardon me for saying, but-" Severus said.

"Why do you think I call those two dumb and dumber? I fear for Draco hanging around them too much, then I'll be forced to call them dumb, dumber and dumbest. After Ron's comment, I decided _not_ to let him know about a certain The Noble Sport of Warlocks, dated 1620, that is right over there."

"Enough talk of your wayward friends. What did you have in mind for dinner?" he asked.

"Chinese," she said. "Uncle Wang's has the best chow mein." They left the vault, books in hand and headed for the restaurant.

Severus took Hermione home, take-out boxes in hand, declaring that Ginny would "box her ears" if she brought nothing home from their favorite eatery. Ginny wasn't home, she had a shift at St. Mungo's. That, or she would be out with "dumber."

She placed the boxes in the refrigerator and left a note on Ginny's door. Severus was still standing by the door.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"Regrettably, yes. I need to see Albus before the trip tomorrow regarding security," Severus said.

"Good idea," she said. Then her eyes lit up. "I have another good idea. Dinner, tomorrow, right here. Please? I'll cook something for you. What would you like?"

"Surprise me," he said.

"I can do that," she said then stepped closer to him and said softly, "What would you say if I asked you to stay a little longer? I have something to show you."

"That would depend on what that something is," he replied.

"Come on, you'll like it," she said tugging on his hand.

She led him through the house, and for a moment he thought she was leading him to her bedroom. Instead, she opened a door and said a charm that lit a darkened room. It was a potions lab. A well equipped one at that, complete with glass cauldrons.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

_Does Hagrid scratch his ass?_ he thought.

"Impressive," he said.

"I spend every spare sickle I have on it on it. I'll be starting my project soon, in fact, sooner than I thought, thanks to my new library," she said happily.

The project she was referring to was one every master of every discipline announced, one that would make an impact on the wizarding world. A life quest, if you will. Some wizards and witches spent their whole life working on it, much like Titus had, with his anti-cruciatus potion. Albus Dumbledore had his twelve uses of dragon blood, Professor Sprout developed a stronger mandrake, and now Hermione realized what hers was going to be.

"Severus, I plan to discover a potion to cure lycanthropy."

"Hermione dear, that-" Severus said.

"Has been attempted for over three hundred years? I know. And if I'm not mistaken, it's your master project as well," she said.

"If it is mine, then why are you-" he said. She looked at him pointedly then it dawned on him. "You want it to be a joint project," he said carefully.

"Two heads are better than one," she said. "That is to say, if it's alright with you. I mean, if you consider it your project, I will be more than willing to take on a different-" she said but was stopped by his lips on hers. He drew back and looked down at her.

"I would be honored to work on this with you, from one master to another. On a personal note, I am delighted to find someone as dedicated to the craft as I am. My dear, think of the possibilities! What we can accomplish together!" he said, his eyes now shining at the thought.

Hermione had never seen him so, well, enraptured. He drew her close to kiss her again, losing themselves in each other, which had been happening a lot lately. This was the part of relationships that Hermione loved and hated. She loved the rush of new love, of discovering affections, teaching him the simple joy of a hug and how every kiss was better than the last. Deciding on taking things to the next level was the part she hated. Should she make the first move, or would he? How long should she wait? How long _could_ she wait? Was he the type who insisted on making the first move towards the bed? One thing she knew- this time it was different. She wasn't going anywhere. She was in this for the long haul. At that moment, she felt it in his kiss. He wasn't going anywhere either.

"Severus, I-" she whispered but was interrupted by two people stumbling through the floo. She growled when she saw Ginny and "dumber" standing there, smirking at them.

"Ahh, love by the light of a Bunsen burner," Harry said lightly.

"Green-eyed git," Hermione muttered so only Severus could hear.

"On that note, I will take my leave, albeit reluctantly," Severus said. He gave her one last quick kiss, eliciting a quiet gagging noise from Harry.

"Tomorrow, here, seven p.m." she said.

"I'll bring the wine," he said then walked for the door, strolling by Ginny and Harry.

"Miss Weasley, Potty, good evening," he said and walked out the door, robes billowing. He couldn't help himself.

Hermione went to her room grinning, hearing Harry fuss as she shut her door.

"Hey! That prat called me Potty!" he said exclaimed.

"Well, it would describe the condition of your mouth this evening," Ginny quipped.

Hermione shut her door, casting a silencing charm against the escalating argument in the living room.

Thanks to my beta and co-author, _LoveSpell._


	16. Chapter 16

No Regrets

Chapter 16

**Dinner at Hermione's**

Ginny didn't want to intrude on Hermione's evening with Severus, so she left that afternoon. Admittedly, Hermione was not a chef by any stretch of the imagination, but did have a few dishes she could cook well. With the help of her mum she planned salad, appetizers, pot roast for the main course and chocolate pie for dessert. It wasn't _The Three Graces_ type of dinner, but trying her best to prepare an enjoyable dinner for a man she was becoming quite fond of.

She put the roast in the oven and dashed to her room to shower and get ready. Shortly before seven, the doorbell sounded, this time to the sound of a flock of honking geese. She hurried to the door to find Severus there with a bottle of wine, and a most elegant gray wool and satin cloak.

"Come in, I'm happy you could make it," she said with a warm smile.

"I like this cloak," she said, taking it and hanging it by the door, taking in the subtle masculine fragrance from it.

He was dressed simply in a white button down shirt and black slacks. He grinned at the bright red apron she was wearing (with 'Kiss the Cook' embroidered on the front) and took her hand.

"Wait, may I kiss the cook?" he asked.

He pulled her to him and claimed her in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner. It smells delicious."

"My pleasure," she replied softly. She ushered him to a chair and they started the salad, appetizers and wine.

"Hey! This is the wine from the restaurant!" she exclaimed when she tasted it.

"Correct, my sweet. I was hoping you would notice, ten points to Gryffindor," he said. "I'm also curious about your peculiar doorbell."

"Oh that. It's one of Fred and George's creations. It has 1001 different sounds, a different one every time."

"So far I've heard trumpets, laughter and the sound of honking geese," he said.

"You've gotten off easy so far. Stick around long enough, and you'll get one of the _more interesting _ones. Our neighbors think it amusing to push the damn button at all times of the day on the hopes of hearing something amusing. Worse when they do it in the middle of the night," she said. "Imagine being awakened out of perfectly good sleep by a herd of elephants!"

"What has been the most amusing thus far?" he asked.

"Hmm, let's see. I don't know if it's funny or not, but a few months ago Ginny had a date here and one of my co-workers dropped by. He rang the bell and we were treated to the sound of someone passing gas, loudly," she said with a chuckle. "Ready for the main course?"

Severus nodded and a large pot roast with potatoes was laid before him. The simple fare looked and smelled delicious, although she had made enough for five or six people. He knew she put a lot of effort into the dish, and smiled when she eagerly put a small pile of roast on his plate. He also thought it adorable that the smartest woman he knew had forgotten to take off her apron and was still wearing it while they were eating. He casually slipped the word **_"apron_**" in her mind while he took a bite. He heard a soft snort from her and she snatched her apron off to reveal a black skirt and white blouse.

"Stupid," she muttered to herself. She sipped some wine and smiled at him.

"So, how do you like it?" she asked.

"Delectable," he said smoothly. _As are you, my dear_.

"Glad you like it," she said flirtingly.

She wasn't sure if it was the wine or just how she felt, but enjoyed the feeling either way. She chatted about work, he about Hogwarts, her new books and other things of interest in the wizarding world. They both appreciated the stimulating conversation, and Hermione brought out dessert with a "ta-da!" and set a chocolate pie on the table. Before they knew it, they had worked through half the pie and almost the whole bottle of wine.

"Shall we adjourn to the living room?" he asked.

He took their glasses and they sat on the sofa, feeling comfortable just being with each other, listening to the music on the radio.

"Hermione, could I trouble you for live music?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously.

"Your violin," he prompted.

"Oh! Sure, just give me a sex-oh, I mean a second to get it," she said quickly and dashed to her room. In her room, she cursed her slip of the tongue,

_Granger, you daft twit!_

Then returned to Severus with her violin.

"Any requests?" she asked. She was still blushing slightly while looking at him, her "sex" comment still on her mind.

_I hope he wasn't put off; that was so forward of me!_ she thought.

"I'm sure whatever you play will be fine," he said softly.

She thought for a moment then drew the bow across the strings. She loved playing, and even when tipsy, played well. It showed when she closed her eyes, swayed gently and lost herself in the music. Severus was enchanted at her performance, marveling at her emotion while playing a slow, dramatic tune. At song's end, she slowly opened her eyes to find him gazing at her.

"That was enchanting," he said.

"Thank you," she returned softly. "Now I want you to do something for me."

"Oh? What would that be?" he asked silkily.

She took a book from a shelf and handed it to him. "Read for me."

"Read for you?" he confirmed.

"Yes, I love your voice," she said.

He nodded and opened the book of Byron's poetry. "Very well, if that is what you would like."

"What I would like…." she started then stopped, finishing her glass of wine.

"You were saying?" he asked. She waved her hand and prompted him to the book.

"My dear, whatever you were going to say, feel free to say it. Would it be that shocking?" he asked.

_Maybe!_ she thought.

She was usually articulate but found words hard with him at the moment. She bit her bottom lip and decided it would be best to just go for it and show him.

I _am a Gryffindor, aren't I_? she thought.

A grin was tugging at his lips while watching her biting her lip in thought, look at his lips then lick hers. She leaned forward and kissed him, different than before. This kiss was questioning, longing then demanding. Severus recognized this and answered by pulling her into his lap and started a slow, gentle exploration of her neck. He ran his fingertips below her ears, down her neck to the crook. She sighed at the sensation, then shivered when his lips replaced his fingers. He suckled and nipped at her neck, running his hands through her silky hair and reclaimed her lips. When she moaned softly into his mouth, a tingle of arousal worked its way down his spine to his groin. A noise escaped from his throat that caused both of them to stop and smile at each other.

"This feels good," she whispered.

"I agree," he said.

They resumed kissing, then she started exploring him in return. She nibbled his earlobes, sucked the length of his neck and raked her nails across his chest. Matters escalated from there. Wordlessly, they started the process of clothing removal, tugging off each other's shirts through their kisses. Hermione impatiently shrugged off her shirt.

"Beautiful," Severus mumbled as he buried his face between her breasts. She slid his blouse off to reveal a white t-shirt.

"You have too much on," she muttered with a grin.

She tugged off the t-shirt and admired his chest and stomach, running her fingertips up and down his torso. They kissed and fondled for a few more minutes until Severus gasped,

"More."

That was all she needed; she felt the same way. She giggled when he cradled her in his arms, stood up and carried her to her bedroom. Severus was thrilled that she responded so eagerly, and kicked the bedroom door shut with a kiss. He smiled when he saw her room, a luxurious king-sized bed adorned with maroon and black silk sheets.

"I take it you approve?" she asked softly.

"Absolutely," he said huskily.

He laid her on the bed, leaned over her and slid off the rest of her clothing. At the sight of her nude body and blushing face he said, "Stunning."

She sat up and took off the rest of his clothes. She finally came to the moment of truth, swallowed and licked her lips. She ran her hands up his thighs and slowly drew down his black silk boxers, flushing furiously at how well endowed he was.

"Oh-my-god," she muttered.

"I take it you approve?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him and nodded.

_He's like a force of nature!_

He slid next to her on the bed and the two kissed and caressed each other's bodies.

"Please," she gasped as he suckled her breasts.

"Yes?" he asked gently. "Tell me sweet, tell me what you want."

"You dammit, I want you. Every part of you, every taste of you, every sound," she whispered.

Those were the sexiest words Severus had ever heard, and _someone was saying it to him! _

"Then you shall have me, all of me, now, tonight," he replied smoothly.

She arched into him with a moan and grasped his throbbing cock. He groaned, mumbled a contraceptive charm and positioned himself between her legs and asked a silent question. She nodded and he smoothly thrust into her, to the hilt.

Her head fell back onto a pillow and a soft, relieved "yes" was heard.

_M_eanwhile, Ginny and Harry came back to the flat, timing impeccable as ever. Ginny saw the remains of dinner in the kitchen.

"Strange, Herms usually cleans up," she said. "Want some pie Harry?"

_Not if it was one of Hermione's creations_! Harry thought then rolled his eyes at the sight of the sofa.

"Uh Gin, I think she had something on her mind besides the dishes," Harry said from the living room.

Ginny saw Harry holding up a shirt, pointing at a bra on the sofa and empty wine glasses on the table. Ginny laughed.

_Way to go Herms_!

"You don't think this is Snape's shirt, do you?" he asked.

"Look at the pocket," she said.

It had "S.S." embroidered on it.

"Anyone else you know with those initials?"

"Shhh, wait, do you hear that?" Harry asked quietly.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

They heard gasps, moans and cries of passion from Hermione's bedroom. The lights flickered throughout the flat.

"Yes-yes-so-good-don't-stop!" was heard from Hermione.

Ginny had her hand clamped over her mouth trying to quiet her laughter. Harry was blushing as red as her hair.

"I am quite sure that I did **_not _**want to hear that," Harry said. "Let's go."

The two left the flat.

Hermione and Severus cuddled and kissed under the smooth sheets, settling in for the night.

"So that's what you've been hiding under all those robes," she said.

She scooted further into his embrace.

"That was wonderful, thank you," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head and brought the sheets around them. He marveled at the petite witch in his arms. She responded to him with a level of desire that amazed him. He recognized that she let herself go, surrendering to the passion of the moment. She eagerly accepted him with a sweetness and honesty that he had never before experienced.

When he heard a soft sigh and snore from her, he whispered, "Thank you sweet, good night."


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks ever so much for your kind reviews! And as some of you have guessed, this story is a pre-written work in progress. There is no way I could write it this fast._

**No Regrets**

**Chapter 17**

**Revelations**

Hogwarts had been released for the holidays, so Severus had more time to spend with Hermione. Over the past couple of months, they had become quite the couple. Ginny was accustomed to seeing Severus at the flat, and Hogwarts was accustomed to seeing Hermione calling on Severus. It was plain to see how the two were smitten with each other. For the first time in a long time, he was genuinely happy. He loved someone and was loved in return, unconditionally.

Everyone who knew Severus was happy for him. After the hard, sad life he had led, he was entitled to some happiness, and found it in Hermione. The staff was at first amused, and was now used to hearing Severus repeatedly declare that he had the affections of the most beautiful and intelligent witch in all of Britain, and would challenge anything said to the contrary.

Well, he was in love.

He kept to himself the added bonus of exercising years of pent-up sexual frustration, that to his delight, Hermione was only too happy to let him work out.

For Hermione's part, she knew without a doubt that Severus was _the one_. The epiphany hit her one morning in the flat while making breakfast before work. She thought back to the night before. They had made love before Severus returned to Hogwarts. Just before he left, he took the initiative and hugged her first, saying _"Thank you for loving me_" then left, and a look in his eyes that took her breath away. Ginny came into the kitchen, Hermione turned around holding the spatula and said,

"Gin, he's the one!"

_**Friday, December 20th**_

The day Hogwarts let out for the holidays, Severus was going to meet Hermione after she finished work. They were going out to dinner that night and planned spend the holiday together.

"If you need me, I'll be at Hermione's," Severus told the staff then left with a packed bag.

He departed for Merlin Inc. to wait in the reception room of her department. He heard music and laughter coming from the lab and had to take a peek. Apparently, there was a department Christmas party in progress. He heard Hermione's laugh from across the room and spotted her sitting on her desk, wearing a glittery red and green Santa's helper hat and eating a piece of cake. She saw him poking his head through the door. A smile she had only for him lit up her face. Some people looked towards the door and grinned knowingly at Hermione. She hopped off the desk, hurried to him and pulled him into the office with a smothering hug.

"Care to join the party?" she asked. "It's winding down, but there might be some cake left."

"Can we change our dinner plans tonight?" Hermione asked as they left her office.

"How so?" he asked.

"How about dinner at my parent's house? They want to meet you, and I need to let them know about the Merlin Inc. Yule Ball," Hermione said.

"Your company has a Yule ball?" Severus asked.

"Yes. We can have guests, and I usually take my parents, but this year I plan on you being my guest," Hermione said. "I want to show you off."

"Show me off?" he asked with amusement.

"Yes, I love you and I am proud to be with you, hence show you off."

"I am not sure that I'm worth showing off, but I'll be honored to accompany you to this Yule ball, and delighted to meet your parents," he said.

He was curious to meet the people who produced the young woman who had his heart in her hands. Back at her flat, she took a shower while Severus watched some television. He was fascinated by the device, and was watching what Hermione called a "game show" that featured trivia questions. Severus was about to call out an answer when Hermione called out from her bedroom.

"Help me decide what to wear," she said.

He came to the door to see her in nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around her.

"Hermione, it's your parents, I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine," he said. "And honestly, I would prefer you in nothing right now."

She dropped the towel.

"Is that right?" she asked demurely. "We have some time before dinner, care for a go?"

He couldn't resist the sexiest witch in Britain dropping her towel, displaying her perfect body and propositioning him. He couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. She walked backwards towards the bed, beckoning him closer with what he called her "bedroom smile." She turned around and bent over the bed, not at all subtle about what she desired. He went to her, bent over her and relished the warm skin-on-skin contact. He wrapped his arms around her, fondled her breasts and ground himself against her supple bum. In a single movement, he took hold of her hips and thrust into her. He loved how her warm, tight wetness seemed to welcome him, and lost himself to her cries of pleasure as he plunged into her time and time again.

Ginny came home and heard them in the bedroom. She plopped down on the couch and heard noises from Hermione's room.

_Damn, they are at it again_! she thought. _I'm one to talk_!

She had found out some interesting news that morning. She was one month pregnant, and Harry was the father. She had told no one yet, had no idea how to tell Harry, worse yet, how to tell her mother. She had no idea what to do, so at lunchtime decided to talk to Hermione first. She was her best friend, would remain non-judgmental, and was the smartest person she knew. Yes, Hermione would know what to do. She went to the kitchen to get some dinner ready when Hermione came into the kitchen ten minutes later, looking flushed and pleased.

"Hi there! Mend many broken bones today?" Hermione said in greeting. "Severus is here, he'll be out in a minute."

"So I heard," Ginny said quietly.

Hermione started to continue then noticed how quiet Ginny was, then the stricken look on her face, eyes brimming with tears.

"Gin, what's wrong? Are you all right? Come on, sit down," Hermione said and ushered her to a chair. "Did something happen today?"

Ginny nodded.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Severus stayed just outside the doorway, listening in, not wanting to intrude on the moment.

Hermione gasped and put a hand over her mouth then gave her a soothing hug.

"Gin, that's great! A baby! Oh my gosh, Harry's the father, isn't he?" Hermione asked.

"What if he hates me?" Ginny asked with a choking sob.

"Harry? Hate you? Are you joking? This will make him so happy! He has always wanted a family of his own," Hermione said.

"Mum is going to have a fit," Ginny wailed.

"Oh dear. When are you going to tell her?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea. "

"Break the news to Harry first, then both of you can decide how to handle this," Hermione said. "Gin, don't worry about a thing. Harry is going to be thrilled, that's all that matters. Screw everyone else! Your mum won't be happy at first, but when she realizes that you, her baby-her only daughter- will be giving her grandchild number seven with Harry Potter, she'll be the proudest grandmother on earth."

_Is Hermione the best or what_? Severus thought from outside the doorway.

"Herms, what would I do without you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione patted her hands and handed her a tissue. "You would be just fine. And for the record, I'm thrilled for you. Babies are a blessing."

Severus decided to make his appearance.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley. You are well?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks. Hogwarts is out for the holidays I take it?" Ginny asked.

"I will try my best not to be an intrusion in your home," Severus said. He turned to Hermione. "Dinner at the Granger home awaits, my pet."

Earlier, Hermione briefed Severus about her parents. They were dentists and had their own practice. Her mum was 42 and her dad, 44.

Hermione said, "Dad is tall and works out while mum is short and thinks walking around the shopping centre is extreme exercise. They passed their love of reading to me. Mum loves to cook and is thinking of opening a market. Dad likes photography and gardening. We all love to travel, going to the movies and music. Mum and Dad both play the piano, which they tried to teach me, but I took to the violin. Also, Dad is a computer gaming freak and plays a wizard," she rolled her eyes and snorted, "in his games so please don't ask him about his computer. You have been warned."

Shortly before seven, they apparated to the Granger's back yard and Hermione led them in the back door.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" she called out.

"Back here Herms!" her Dad called out.

They walked to the den where Mr. Granger was on a stool arranging some pictures on the wall. Ben Granger flashed a charming smile at his daughter and hopped down from the stool.

_So that's where she gets her smile from_! Severus thought.

Ben Granger, who was taller than Severus, enveloped Hermione in a hug, kissed her cheek then stepped back to look at her. Hermione inherited his warm brown eyes.

"Long time no see, pumpkin. You should visit more often."

"I know Dad, but I've been busy with work," Hermione said. "Where's mum?"

"She'll be out soon," her Dad answered.

He turned to Severus. "So, you must be Severus Snape. Did I say that right?" he said and offered his hand. Severus shook it. "Herms has told us so much about you."

"Thank you for having me here this evening," Severus said with a small bow.

"My goodness, I've never heard a voice like that," was heard from the hallway.

They all turned to see Rebecca Granger strolling towards them. Severus was taken back to see an exact replica of Hermione walking towards them, the same petite stature, hair, eyes and smattering of freckles.

"I'm Rebecca Granger. I'm pleased to meet the man who has swept our pumpkin off her feet," she said shaking his hand. "Dinner is in the oven, it should be ready soon. Shall we go to the den?"

"Mum," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

She took a good look at her parents and noticed something different with them. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but would watch and listen close. Severus noticed her perusal.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Something's up," Hermione said.

In the den, Ben described to Severus the dozens of pictures on the walls, most taken by him. Severus was impressed; they were very good. Hermione and her mum were discussing the purpose of this visit.

"It's about my company Yule ball," Hermione said. "I'm taking Severus this year. You're not upset are you?"

"Don't be silly pumpkin, you have a beau, you should be taking him," Rebecca said. "Ben, we won't be going with Hermione to her company ball this year," Rebecca said walking to the kitchen.

Ben replied, "I figured as much." He turned to Severus. "You will enjoy the party her company puts on. They go all out for the food and entertainment. Herms works with a great bunch of people."

"Dinner's ready!" Rebecca called from the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Hermione noticed how attentive her father was to her mother, more than she had ever seen. They loved each other, but Hermione had never seen this level of affection between them before.

_What is going on? Their anniversary isn't for another seven months_! she thought.

Severus didn't know them so he didn't know any better. He just thought of them as a very loving couple, which would explain why Hermione was the way she was, having been raised in a loving, supportive environment. During dinner, they talked about their practice, Hermione about work, and Severus about teaching.

"We are so glad Herms brought someone intelligent for us to meet," Rebecca said with a chuckle.

"Yes, as smart as you are pumpkin, we were wondering why you kept bringing home so many duds," Ben said.

Severus laughed.

"Dad!" Hermione protested. "Andy was not a dud!"

"If you say so dear," Rebecca chortled. Severus was smiling.

_What an charming couple_! he thought.

Hermione saw Ben kiss Rebecca's hand them rub her back. Her mother took another helping of food.

"Okay you two, what is going on?" Hermione asked.

The Grangers grinned at each other.

"Can never get anything past you, can we?" Ben teased.

"Well?" Hermione asked. "You two are acting as if you're under a spell!"

"Pumpkin, I'm pregnant," Rebecca said.

"Come again?" Hermione whispered.

"I found out this morning," Rebecca said. Ben kissed her cheek.

_OH MY GOD_! Hermione thought.

"Oh Mum," Hermione said softly.

"What do you think?" Ben asked.

A tear fell from her eyes. "Mum, that's great," she said then hopped from her chair and hurried to her mother, tackling her in a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"My congratulations," Severus said.

Ben gazed at Rebecca in loving pride.

"Wait a minute. I thought you couldn't have any more kids," Hermione said. "And isn't it kind of risky at your age mum?" she asked.

"Admittedly, yes. Even the doctor said so, but I am healthy and will be monitored closely. I'm thrilled."

Then Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness, there must be something in the water. Ginny told me right before we came here tonight that she's pregnant!"

"Your friend Ginny? She's seeing Harry isn't she?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, her mum is going to have a fit," Hermione said.

"Well, I know Molly, and she will be thrilled with it. The more grandchildren, the merrier," Rebecca said, wiggling her eyebrows at Hermione.

_Subtle mum, real subtle_. Hermione thought.

An hour later, Hermione and Severus thanked the Grangers for an enjoyable evening then returned to her flat. In the living room, she threw her hands up and flopped on the couch.

"Everybody is having babies but me! Hell, even my own mother is having one before me. They like you, by the way," she said and ran her hands through her hair.

"And this distresses you? Babies?" Severus asked.

"Some," Hermione said. "Do you have any idea how many pregnant former classmates I run into? Now Gin and my mum?"

"So I take it that you are in favor of having children?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Severus, I am," Hermione said. "What about you?"

"Until recently, no. I'm not sure what kind of a father I would make."

"You are too hard on yourself. I am certain that you would be a wonderful father," Hermione said.

"And I am certain that you would be the best mother a child could have," Severus said.

"What do you mean, until recently?" Hermione asked, cuddling closer to him.

Severus decided to bite the bullet. "Until recently, I had not found a suitable candidate to be my wife and mother of my children."

"Suitable candidate? What are you doing, running for office?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Well, finding a woman willing to marry me then bear our children is akin to running for office the way I see it," Severus said, pulling her closer.

"Please explain, this I have to hear," Hermione said intrigued.

"Of course. Courting a potential life partner is similar to an election campaign. You have to drum up support for the candidate, and invest much time and energy during the race to ensure that he or she is the correct choice in performing the duties of the office in which they plan to occupy," Severus explained while kissing her neck.

"Sounds sensible," Hermione said softly. "So have you found a suitable candidate for office?"

"I think so," Severus said gently.


	18. Chapter 18

**No Regrets**

**Chapter 18**

**The 2002 Merlin Inc. Yule Ball**

Saturday, December 21, 2002 was a day many people would not forget. Ginny had Harry over for breakfast to break the news of the pregnancy to him. She begged Hermione and Severus to stay for support. They really didn't want to intrude on this personal moment, but the pleading of Gin won them over. To smooth the road, Harry's favorites were prepared and to please Hermione, Severus put on his least snarky face for Harry. He wasn't Severus' favorite person, but man-to-man, this would be quite a bit of news for Harry to take. The loud neighing of horses from the doorbell indicated a visitor. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Damn doorbell," Hermione muttered.

"At least it's not a fart this time," Ginny returned.

"Let's do this," Hermione said.

Ginny went to the door and welcomed Harry with a kiss.

"Well, good morning to you too Gin. Mione, Professor, Happy Christmas," Harry said with a smile. They all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Dinner at your parents went well?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, my mum is pregnant," Hermione said.

"Wow! Still hot for each other at their age! That's good, give them my congratulations, babies are great," Harry said buttering a roll. "Did you know Seamus and his wife had theirs last week? A pretty baby girl."

Hermione and Ginny looked pointedly at each other. This conversation was going well so far.

"You saw the baby?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I was with them at lunch when she went into labor," Harry said sipping his coffee. "I was with him in the waiting area while Maria was having her. You should have seen his face when the doc brought that baby out, Seamus looked like a new person. So what do you think about being a big sister?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, I'm still getting used to the idea," she replied. "Everyone is pregnant or having babies it seems, except for me."

Harry patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, it will happen. You'll be a great mum."

At that point, Hermione nudged Ginny's leg under the table. Ginny nodded and cleared her throat.

"Harry, you love me, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I do, you know that," Harry answered with a chuckle and squeezed her hand. Then he put his fork down. "Why? Are you about to break up with me?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh no, Harry, nothing like that. You know that I love you, right?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

_What in the world is going on_? Harry asked.

He saw Ginny and Hermione looking at him with concern, and Severus had a grin forming on his lips.

_Oh for Pete's sake girl, out with it!_ Severus thought.

Ginny mumbled something towards Harry.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

Ginny looked as if she was about to cry, and Hermione was staring expectantly at him. Harry stopped chewing and slowly put his coffee cup down. The room was silent for a few moments until Harry broke out in the biggest smile anyone had ever seen from him. Hermione slumped in relief. Harry quickly stood up, pulled Ginny to her feet and twirled her in a hug then put her down. He took her face in his hands.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. "Gin, I'm not mad, this is fabulous! A baby! Our own family! Marry me Gin, today! What do you say?" he exclaimed.

Severus was impressed, though he would never admit it. Harry was stepping up and being a real man about the situation. He looked at Hermione, who was crying and had her hands clutched at her chest.

"What did your mum think?" Harry asked excitedly.

"She doesn't know, I haven't told her yet. I only found out yesterday morning," Ginny said.

"And you waited a day to tell me? Silly witch, you should have hunted me down first thing. Come on, let's break the news to her," Harry said and wrapped his arms around her. "Have fun at your ball tonight," he said to Hermione before they disappeared.

"That went better than expected," Severus said.

"I knew he would be thrilled, did you see him? I'm happy for them," Hermione said.

Later that afternoon, Severus and Hermione were in Diagon Alley at a shop where Hermione was picking up her gown for the Yule ball.

"Severus, it's beautiful, I've been saving my money months for it," she said.

Had she asked, Severus would have bought her dozens of gowns. In the shop, a long garment bag was presented and Hermione paid for the gown.

"Don't I get to see what it looks like?" Severus said.

"Tonight," Hermione said. "I want to knock your socks off."

"My dear, you could do that by merely wearing a sheet," Severus said.

"Now for the shoes," she pondered.

She saw the blank expression on his face and laughed.

"Severus, this could take hours. Relax; you don't have to do this part with me. Go back to Hogwarts, relax, get your formal robe ready, and be at my place around six, okay?"

At midday, Severus was enjoying lunch at Hogwarts with the staff. They inquired after Hermione.

"She is preparing for the Merlin Inc. Yule ball," Severus said. "The last I saw of her, she was on the hunt for shoes."

"She granted you a reprieve from that particular task?" Minerva asked.

"Mercifully, yes," Severus replied. "I met her parents last night, charming couple. Mrs. Granger is expecting," he said.

"Rebecca Granger?" Albus said. "My, that is good news. I shall send them my congratulations."

"What does Hermione think?" Minerva asked.

"Shocked at first, but thrilled nonetheless," Severus said.

He was tempted to bring up Ginny and Harry's bundle of joy, but decided that it wasn't his place to make the announcement. Lunch passed with pleasant conversation. Severus promised to return during the holiday with Hermione for a visit and gifts for everyone. He had to prepare himself for the ball and retrieve Hermione's gifts.

Shortly before six p.m., Severus rang Hermione's doorbell and waited for whatever sound would occur. Loud twangs of a guitar were heard.

"Come in" was called from within the flat.

Severus walked in and heard "I'm almost ready" from Hermione's room. Severus removed his gloves and cloak to reveal a velvet hunter green, high-necked formal robe. The sleeves and hem were adorned with silver threading, the front with a dozen small silver buttons. He needed no help from Minerva this time, and chose his best formal robe. The Hogwarts staff had applauded him as he left Hogwarts. He stood at the mantle looking at a picture of Hermione when he heard a soft, "I'm ready."

He turned around and was struck speechless that an angel was standing before him. She looked at his robe in shock then at her own gown. Her gown was a strapless, shimmering hunter-green satin creation that wrapped around her petite torso then draped from her hips to the ground. Her hair was put up in a loose bun, displaying her smooth shoulders and neck. She had applied shimmering lotion on her exposed skin that smelled of jasmine. She wore simple pearl pendants in her ears and matching pearl choker. He approached her and took her hands in his, kissing them.

"My dear, you are a vision," he said gently. "I stand in awe."

Hermione blushed at his appraisal. "You look quite handsome yourself. That is a stunning robe Severus, truly."

She held up a black wool and satin-lined cloak. "Put it on me?" she asked.

He did and asked, "New cloak?"

"I wish. I ran into Lavender in the gown shop and she let me borrow it for tonight," Hermione said. "She felt sorry for me, thinking it hilarious that I would rather buy cauldrons than clothes. I must admit; it is nice."

He smiled when he thought of some the gifts he had gotten her. Soon she would have not one, not two, but three beautiful new cloaks of her own waiting under the tree Christmas morning.

The two apparated to the lobby of the Merlin Inc. ballroom where Hermione presented her invitation then presented her guest, one Professor Severus Snape. An attendant took their cloaks, Hermione took his hand and another attendant opened the large oak doors to the ballroom. Hermione gasped when they stepped in.

"Sweet Merlin, this is better than last year!" she exclaimed.

There was already about two hundred people present, and Hermione grabbed two glasses of champagne when a waiter walked by with a tray, handing one to Severus.

He felt her jump slightly when a loud "**_Wow! Oh my God Herms! YEEEE!_**" was heard from across the room to the right of them. No one else seemed to notice the outburst. Lavender Brown was rushing towards the couple, Hermione tossing a quick apologetic glance at Severus.

"She works in marketing," Hermione whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Herms, you look spectacular!" Lavender said with a kiss to her cheek.

She stepped back and looked Severus up and down.

"Herms, don't let the dear professor here out of your sight, there's about a hundred single witches here that would give their right boob for a shot at him. He's absolutely delicious," she finished and sailed away, winking at Severus.

"I'll keep that in mind Lav," Hermione said lightly.

She faced Severus, stifling her laughter. "She's probably had a few glasses already. But she's right, you know. You look delicious."

"This is a first, I've been called many things, never delicious," Severus said with a grin.

"She has a way with words, perfect for marketing," she quipped.

The Yule Feast, the first event of the evening was in full swing. The tables were organized by division.

"We got good spots this year," Hermione said.

Several others agreed. It was true. The R & D Division had tables by the large windows this year, looking out over a large courtyard with sparkling snow and festive twinkling lights.

"Yeah, Marketing got the kitchen doors this year," the man across from the couple said wryly. The rest of the table laughed.

"Severus, we at R&D kind of have a rivalry with Marketing," Hermione said. "I think the world of Lavender Brown, but really, how hard is it to sell shampoo?"

Severus listened to Hermione talk with her colleagues, and was engaged in an interesting conversation about Wolfsbane Potion from another wizard at the table. There was a flourish of music and an important looking man strolled into the ballroom and took a seat at the head table.

"That's the Chairman and Chief Executive Wizard of Merlin Inc, Master William McFadden," Hermione said.

At that moment, Master William McFadden stood and the room became quiet.

"Welcome, honored guests and families. And to my colleagues at this fine company, charge your glasses as we dedicate this year's Yule Ball to a dearly departed wizard whose presence is sorely missed, Master Titus Mainwaring."

A moment of silence was observed in honor of Titus.

"Now I'm pleased to announce the Employee of the Year awards for each division. Would you please come forward when your name is called," McFadden announced.

"I just want to eat," Hermione muttered. The others chuckled.

McFadden started:

"Starting with Marketing, employee of the year goes to Miss Lavender Brown, for her work on the Purely Magic line of shampoo, which brought a rise in cosmetic profits up 15 percent from last year."

Hermione was the first to stand and applaud her friend. No one was more surprised than Lavender herself, who blushingly walked to the front and accepted her award. As Lavender took her seat, Severus leaned to Hermione and said,

"And what were you saying about shampoo?"

After applauding the Foreign Sales, Manufacturing, and Distribution divisions it was Research and Development's turn.

"Finally we come to the heart and soul of Merlin Inc., Research and Development. For her work on pediatric medicinal potions for St. Mungo's, her work in India, and achieving Potions Mistress status, the award for Research and Development employee of the year is presented to Miss Hermione Granger."

"What?" she asked.

Her heart was pounding. Severus urged her to her feet and whispered to her,

"It's your moment. Hold your beautiful head high and go knock their socks off."

She barely heard the cheering from her colleagues as she approached the head table. Lavender hugged her when she passed the Marketing table, and she looked back at Severus before reaching the head table. William McFadden was watching her approach with warm eyes and clasped her hands before handing her a plaque and envelope.

"Congratulations on your fine work this year, Miss Granger. I'm sure Titus would be proud."

"Thank you sir, I'm honored," Hermione said softly.

"Enjoy the ball," William said and kissed her hand. When Hermione returned to her seat, the feast began.

"My knees are still shaking," Hermione said to Severus. He squeezed her hand.

She tossed back the rest of her champagne and signaled for another glass.

"Hey Granger, the big boss didn't kiss anyone else's hand," someone from the table said teasingly.

"Kiss my arse Paul," Hermione said sweetly.

After dinner, music and dancing started.

"Excuse me for a few minutes Severus, I'm going to see Lavender, the Patil sisters are with her," Hermione said.

He saw Hermione stroll across the room to Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, hugs and cheek kisses exchanged. While they talked, Severus was being questioned about his relationship with Hermione by her various colleagues. Earlier, the conversation had been intelligent and amusing, but was now light, fueled by champagne. They meant well, and Severus talked with pride about Hermione. He felt a tap on his shoulder to find Hermione asking him to dance.

"Absolutely," he replied. "Please excuse me," he said to the others.

"Lucky bloke that one, I didn't have a chance," one of the men muttered as the couple left hand in hand.

At the Marketing table, Lavender and the Patil twins discussed Hermione and Severus, who were currently waltzing to perfection on the dance floor.

"So it's true, they're going out?" Padma asked.

"It's true, she's in love, she told me so," Lavender said.

"Wow, Granger and Snape, who would have thought," Pavarti said. "And can you believe how drop-dead gorgeous she looks?"

"How about Snape?" Lavender said.

"Don't get me started," Padma said fanning herself. The waltz ended and the couple glided back to their table.

Hermione was working on another glass of champagne, looking in the envelope that accompanied her award plaque.

"Sev, look! This award includes a two-week paid vacation to take whenever I want! Hey, a raise too! There's this new glass cauldron that-" Hermione said but was stopped by Severus' finger on her mouth.

"You are adorable, my dear, but no talk of cauldrons this evening," Severus said.

"You're right," Hermione said with a grin.

One of the hired musicians for the ball on a raised platform announced on a microphone, "Excuse me ladies and gentlewizards, but I was just informed that we have musicians among us. Miss Granger, Mr. McFadden and Mr. Thacker are invited to perform a number this evening."

Hermione was waving him off and shaking her head. She was rolling her eyes at the comments from her colleagues.

"Aww come on Hermione, you play great."

"Yeah, chicken Granger?"

She looked pointedly at the man who said that with a raised eyebrow.

"You dare call a Gryffindor chicken? You _do_ know that I am one of **_The Golden Trio_** do you not?" Hermione said with mock haughtiness. The table laughed.

She turned to Severus. "I shall return," she said then kissed him lightly. The table hooted as she left.

At the music platform, William McFadden and Mr. Thacker were waiting on her.

"We meet again, Miss Granger. I take it you can perform this adequately?" McFadden asked and handed her a sheet of music. She scanned it and nodded.

"Lovely selection," she said. She and Thacker assumed violins, and McFadden sat at the piano. They placed the music on stands and set the violins at their chins. McFadden began the piece then after a few chords the violins joined in. The lively piece was played to perfection, and when the violins finished with a flourish, the ballroom erupted in applause. The three bowed, shook hands and left the stand.

Back at the table, Severus told Hermione softly, "Sweet, you have succeeded in knocking the socks off everyone."

"That was not my intention. I just wanted to have some dinner and dancing with my date, Severus," Hermione said.

"You are in luck, another dance has started," Severus said. "Shall we?" he asked taking her hand. A slow, romantic song was heard.

_**I remember that kiss, in a cold world, oh girl-**_

Sunlight fell from your lips, tenderly you shattered me-

Severus drew her close and whispered, "That's true, you know."

She laid her head on his chest

**_Somehow you touched me like no one else, _**

**_slipped into my soul like a prayer-_**

"That's how I feel," Hermione said softly.

"As do I," Severus said as they danced together, arms wrapped around each other.

**_Baby with the sweetest kiss, came along and stole my breath, tore down my defenses with a whisper,_**

**_Oh, you showed me how love can be; you broke through to my heart, softly. _**

_**You're all I've got in this world, fragile-beautiful;**_

_**There's so much trust in your eyes, it makes me remember blue skies, sunshine**_

_**I want to be what you see in me-**_

_**I want to love you, the way that you love me.**_

"Hermione," Severus said softly.

She looked up to him. He gently placed his hand behind her neck and lowered his lips to hers, claiming her lips with a passionate kiss. Nothing and no one else existed in the room.

"That is so sweet, look at them," Lavender said.

"You think they're shagging?" Padma said. The other two slapped her arm.

"Duh! Do you think that they are just friends? Take a good look Paddie, 'just friends' do not look kiss like that," Lavender said pointedly.

"So I see," Pavarti said.

The scene was that of a man and woman clearly in absolute love with each other.

"Lucky witch," Lavender said.

"For sure," Padma agreed.

When the song was over, the couple reluctantly broke apart. The award winners had to gather for photos in the company atrium, down the corridor from the ballroom. Severus thought that it was the perfect opportunity for the gift he had in his pocket. When the photo group departed the ballroom, Severus approached the podium and had a word with the singer. Ten minutes later, the photo group returned and Hermione saw that Severus was not at the table. She questioned her colleagues who pointed at the podium where Severus was.

"What in the world is he doing up there?" Hermione asked in amusement.

"Oh, you'll see," one of them said.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sat down, sipping a glass of champagne. Meanwhile, Severus was at the podium about to take the microphone, heart ready to beat out of his chest over what he was about to do. He had never done anything like this, and had only read about it in stories. He cleared his throat and put the microphone to his mouth.

"He's not about to **_sing_** is he?" Hermione asked incredulously.

She heard his voice loud and clear over the speakers.

"Excuse me, may I have the attention of Miss Hermione Granger?"

The entire population of the ballroom looked to the back table by the windows, at a wide-eyed Hermione sitting perfectly still in her chair, looking questioningly at Severus.

"Mione sweet, could you come up here please?"

"Good lord, Snape said sweet and please in the same sentence," Lavender remarked.

Hermione blushed furiously at his question and was urged to the front by her colleagues. The ball-goers cleared a path for her as she walked to him. As she approached the podium, she raised her hands and her eyes asked a silent question of "What in the world are you doing?"

"_Omigod, I know what he's gonna do! In front of all these people, she's gonna faint_!" Lavender whispered to Padma.

When she got to him, Severus took her hand and got down on one knee. Hermione and many others gasped.

"Hermione Granger, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Time froze for Hermione.

_Severus just got down on a knee, in front of all these people and proposed! He did that for me!_

A tear slipped from her eye, her shock turned to joy and her smile would have lit up the room. She nodded, said "yes" softly and he slipped a ring on her finger. She would look at it later. All she saw was his shining eyes, slightly shaking hands and the look on his face when he got to his feet. The ballroom again erupted in applause. Hermione's department, Lavender and the Patil sisters gathered around her and Severus and congratulated them. They were congratulated at the last by William McFadden.

"Congratulations to the two of you. This will be a ball to remember, that's for sure. I expect an invitation to the nuptials, Miss Granger," he teased warmly.

"I know what I'm using my two week vacation for," Hermione said with a grin.

Ten minutes later, the newly engaged couple left the ball. Saturday, December 21, 2002 was a day many people would not forget, least of all Hermione and Severus.


	19. Chapter 19

No Regrets

Chapter 19

Happy Holidays part 1

Ginny and Harry were in the living room watching a movie when Hermione and Severus swept through the front door, kissing and speaking softly to each other. Severus picked her up and they went straight to her room.

"I don't think they noticed we were even here," Ginny remarked. They heard the bedroom door shut then silence.

"At least they remembered to cast a silencing charm this time," Harry quipped.

In the bedroom, the couple couldn't get each other's clothes off fast enough. Murmurings of love mingled with their heavy breathing. Hermione waved her hand over them, said " Divesto" softly and their remaining clothes slipped to the floor. Severus drew her close, closing his eyes at the feel of them skin-to-skin and caressed her body, releasing her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders.

"On our wedding day, I want this hair loose and free, draping the shoulders of your wedding gown," he said.

She nodded. He could practically see it in his mind's eye. He massaged her head, causing her to groan and let her head fall against his chest.

"You will be my bride, my beautiful, blushing bride," he said softly.

She was mesmerized by his voice and the words he was saying.

"Is it possible to love someone as much as I love you?" she asked softly.

Severus answered by caressing her lips with his, slowly making their way to the bed. She gently pushed him to the bed, kneeling down and running her hands up his legs, eyes hazed with lust as she ran her fingertips the length of his throbbing cock. She licked her lips and suddenly took the whole of him in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the head.

"Hermione," he gasped when she sucked the length of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and settled in to give him something he would never forget. He cried out and arched his back at the way she sucked hard, then sucked softly, nibbled and licked, then again flicked the head with her tongue. He fought the urge to climax, wanting to reach his peak with hers. He stroked her head and rubbed her shoulders, watching her lovingly lavish his cock with her mouth.

"Hermione, I don't want to come this way. Let's reach our release together, may I have you?' he asked huskily.

She pushed him on his back, kissing her way up his stomach and chest and slowly lowering herself on his erect cock. They both cried out at the sensation.

"I'm not going to last long," she gasped.

"Nor I, lose yourself with me," he said smoothly.

She closed her eyes, gripped his shoulders and rode him slow and hard, until Severus took hold of her hips and urged her on faster. Severus was enraptured at the sight of her, back now arched, baring her body and soul to him as she neared climax. Chest heaving, she was gasping "yes, yes" then froze for a split second before her climax exploded with a scream. The light bulb in the lamp next to the bed exploded, and other lights in the flat flickered. She cried out his name and rode him harder through her climax, then he could hold back no longer. He trembled and moaned as the hot, aching energy gathered in the pit of his belly then raced through his cock, eliciting a roar from him when his climax peaked. His back arched when his release shot into her tight, convulsing orgasmic muscles which milked him until he felt lightheaded.

They said nothing for the next minute, listening to the sounds of each other's heavy breathing, Severus hearing her sigh. He opened his eyes to see her head back, eyes still closed, smile on her face. He sat up, a soft whimper coming from her when his flaccid cock eased from her. He brought her to the bed, cuddling with her, lightly kissing her face. She mumbled "mmhmm" and he drew the covers around them.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered.

By the next morning, if most of Britain had not heard what had happened at the ball, they would read about it in the Daily Prophet. Ginny and Harry were sitting in her kitchen eating breakfast when Hedwig arrived with the Sunday morning edition of the paper.

"Hey! Here's an article about Hermione's company ball," Harry commented.

He read through half the article, exclaiming, "Great! Hermione won an award."

When he neared the end of the article, he sputtered and choked on his coffee. Startled, Ginny pounded on his back and asked if he was all right.

"Good God, read this!" he said and gave the paper to her. Ginny read through the article, coming to the last paragraph.

**_.…In what is sure to be a memorable holiday for two of the ball attendees, Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts took a knee and proposed an offer of marriage to shocked Potions Mistress Hermione Granger, in front of the nearly five hundred guests present. Miss Granger, who had won an award for her division's Employee of the Year earlier in the evening, tearfully accepted the proposal. The happy couple was congratulated by the chairman and CEW of Merlin Inc. Master William McFadden, who wished them all the best and requested an invitation to the big event. At press time, the couple was not available for comment, and no date is known for the nuptials. For more on the story, see page three._**

Ginny was giggling when she finished the article. "I can't wait to see their faces when they see this article, you know how they are."

At Hogwarts, the staff was in an uproar when they read the paper.

"Good show, Severus," Albus remarked.

"I knew they were fond of each other, but I had no idea it was this serious so soon!" Minerva exclaimed. "I can't believe it! **_Severus_** did that in front of all those people!"

"We will get the whole story on Christmas Eve, the two of them will be here for dinner that evening," Albus said. "I for one am thrilled for them."

Harry and Ginny barely got through breakfast due to the flurry of owls that kept a steady stream of letters coming. They started a stack on the counter. Around noon, there were hurried knocks on the front door then the sound of monkeys shrieking from the doorbell.

"Damn doorbell," Ginny muttered and answered the doorbell.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger! Good morning, how are you? Come in, have a seat," she said. They held up a paper.

"You get the Daily Prophet?" she asked.

"Yes, Hermione likes for us to keep up with the wizarding world," Ben said.

"Are they here?" Rebecca asked. "Did anyone have any idea about this?"

Harry emerged from the kitchen and nodded to Grangers.

"They haven't come out of her room yet," Harry said.

"What? It's noon!" Rebecca said and marched to the door. She knocked on the door.

"Go away Gin," was heard from the room.

"Pumpkin, it's mum. Can you come out please?"

"Mum! Oh, just a minute," was heard.

A minute later, Hermione sleepily emerged from her room. She squinted her eyes, pushed her hair from her face and adjusted her house robe. Rebecca gave her an affectionate hug.

"Congratulations, for the award and the engagement," her mother said warmly.

"Yes, quite a night for you," her father commented, admiring the award plaque. Hermione smiled tiredly.

"Herms, did you have champagne last night?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and slumped into a chair.

"How much did you have?" Hermione shrugged.

Harry went to Hermione's office and returned with a small bottle, handing it to the hung over woman.

"Take this then read this," Harry said handing Hermione a paper.

Her face scrunched up when she drank the potion. Seconds later, her face got some color, her eyes brightened and the feeling of something hammering into her head stopped. Ginny handed her a cup of coffee then she read the paper.

They knew she had reached the end of the article when she sat straight up, looked to all of them and said, "What the hell is this? _More on the story, see page three?_ There is no more to it, he asked and I said yes! This is not how we wanted everyone to know!" She hopped up hurried to the bedroom.

"Sev, wake up love, read this."

"Sev?" Harry quipped.

"Hush Harry," Ginny said.

A grunt was heard, then some incoherent mumbling.

Hermione snorted and said affectionately, "Yes, Mr. Snarky-Pants, wake up, it's past noon. Here, take my coffee and read this."

Rebecca chuckled and laid her hand on Ben's arm at Hermione's comment.

"Isn't Sunday supposed to be a day of rest?" Severus quipped.

"No rest for the weary, I'm afraid," Hermione returned.

"If I'm weary, it's because you wore me out last night, you were insatiable," Severus said sleepily.

"Oh dear," Rebecca said softly.

"Sev, we have visitors," Hermione said, stifling her laughter.

"I see," Severus said clearing his throat. "Now what is so important about this paper?"

The shuffling of paper was heard and a minute later, Severus was chuckling.

"Minerva probably had a fit when she read this. And what is this? No date has been set for the nuptials? I just asked you last night. This is not how I intended for people to find out."

"Well get dressed, my parents are here," Hermione said.

The door shut and Hermione returned to the living room. "He'll be out in a few minutes," she said.

They chatted about the ball when Severus emerged in a white shirt, black slacks and shoes from last night.

"Good morning," Severus said, nodding to the Grangers. They rose to greet him, Ben shaking his hand in congratulations.

"Any ideas for the big day?" Rebecca asked. The couple shrugged.

"How about some lunch? My treat," Ben offered. Harry and Ginny declined the invitation, so four of them went to lunch.

"Now, you two are not going to go and elope on everyone, are you?" Rebecca teased. Dessert arrived at the table. Hermione reached for a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"No chance of that, I want everyone to see what a beautiful bride she is going to be," Severus said, kissing her hand.

"That's right, I want a wedding," Hermione said. "Gown, flowers, food, the works."

"I have to say what a striking ring this is," Rebecca said, examining her ring.

"It's a family heirloom," Severus said.

As lunch was coming to an end, Hermione promised her parents that she and Severus would be at the Granger's on Christmas day.

"Bye mums, bye Dad, see you soon," Hermione said and they exchanged hugs.

"We have to face a twittering Minerva and twinkling Albus on Christmas Eve," Severus remarked as they left the restaurant.

"Really now, they are happy for us, I would think," Hermione said.

"Oh I know they are. It's just that I finally got something over on them," Severus said wryly.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Well, no one saw this coming, you included, my sweet. You should have seen your face last night; I'll never forget it. It's just that Minerva and Albus think they know people so well," Severus said.

Hermione and Severus walked through the gates of Hogwarts bearing gifts and a bottle of wine. The doors of the school were opened with a flourish by the smiling face and twinkling eyes of the Headmaster.

"Well you two, welcome, Happy Christmas," Albus said, shaking Severus' hand and giving Hermione a quick hug. "And congratulations on your engagement. What a joyful surprise it was for all of us."

"Me too," Hermione said, squeezing Severus' hand.

"A wonderful holiday feast has been prepared, let's head that way," Albus said.

The doors of the Great Hall opened, and the staff stood when Hermione, Severus and the Headmaster walked through. Minerva hurried to them and hugged Hermione.

"My dear, I'm so happy for you!" she said. "You certainly surprised us all! Let's see the ring."

The staff observed how attentive Severus and Hermione were toward each other. They held hands until arriving at the head table, then Severus lightly put his arm around her waist and propelled her to a seat. He pulled out a chair, kissed her hand and she took a seat, winking at him. When he took a seat beside her, she poured a cup of coffee for him and placed it before him. A certain look from him would cause her to blush.

They acknowledged the few students who had stayed at Hogwarts during the holiday, and took seats at a round table. Large roasted turkeys, mounds of mashed potatoes, beans, rolls, and stuffing appeared on the table. The bottle of wine that Severus brought was opened and passed. Dinner passed with pleasant conversation, then everyone sat back, sipping wine before starting dessert. Hermione glanced aside and saw a boy, a first year by the look of it, sitting apart from the other six students at a table. The boy looked somber, and Hermione's heart went out to him.

_As much as I love Hogwarts, being alone at Christmas is a shame, poor thing_. she thought.

She rose from the table with a platter of cupcakes and made her way to the lonely boy. The staff looked at her questioningly. She winked at Severus then sat down next to the student. The staff resumed their conversation, looking to her every once in a while. She shook hands with the boy; they smiled and started on the cupcakes. Soon, Hermione and the boy were fast friends. She wandlessly levitated some cupcakes to the other students at the table, who giggled in delight at the display. The boy took a book from his satchel and they perused it. Hermione nodded her head occasionally when he pointed something out. He shrugged, Hermione counted on her fingers and they laughed again.

"Please, Miss Granger, that would be so fun!" was heard from the boy.

She looked to the staff table, smiled, waved her wand then pointed it towards the ceiling. The illusion of falling snowflakes was seen overhead. A "wow" was heard from the students.

"Here's something for you, to keep you company," she said.

She said an incantation, tapped a bowl with her wand and it transformed to a small, fluffy white rabbit. She gently picked it up and handed it to the boy. The others gathered around to admire the rabbit.

"Thanks Miss Granger, it's cute," he said and patted its head.

"You're welcome, Happy Christmas, Tyler," she said. She gave him a quick hug and returned to the staff table.

"Hermione dear, that was a nice thing to do, you have a way with them," Minerva said.

"You just have to talk to them, not at them," Hermione said.

"Well said," Abus said.

"Now to you two," Minerva said. "When is the wedding?"

"I was wondering when you would get around to asking," Severus said lightly.

"Actually, I have an idea," Hermione said. Severus looked to her in surprise.

_You do?_ he thought_. Of course she does_!

"Later, love," Hermione said softly to him.

"Severus, what possessed you to pop the question so suddenly, in front of all those people?" Minerva asked.

Hermione settled back in her chair with a grin, swirling her wine around her glass, while everyone else leaned forward to listen. Severus looked to Hermione, sipped his wine, cleared his throat and said,

"I realized that I utterly and totally loved one person. It seemed like as good a time as any."

Hermione was beaming at him. That was all he said. It was enough for Hermione and really, that was all that mattered to him.

"That's…uh…wonderful, Severus," Minerva said. She was shocked and touched by Severus' declaration.

"And you, Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"I agree with Severus," Hermione said. "Why, what did you want to hear? Aren't you happy for us?"

"Yes, my dear, we are thrilled for the two of you. We knew you were fond of each other, the suddenness just took everyone by surprise," Minerva said. "The article in the paper made it sound a bit scandalous."

"Which is why I pay no credence to material that should be lining the bottom of a bird cage," Severus said.

An hour later, the couple made their goodbyes and walked arm in arm to the gates.

The staff fondly watched them go.

"Who would have thought it?" Poppy said.

"However unlikely, it's a good match. You can tell by the way they look at each other," Professor Sprout said.

"Love, like magic, works in mysterious ways," Albus said.

"I can only imagine what their children will be like," Minerva said with a smile.

Back at Hermione's flat, Hermione and Severus cuddled on the couch, drinking hot chocolate and watching a Christmas movie.

"So _pumpkin_, what is this wedding idea you have," Severus inquired, using Ben's endearment.

"I hope you don't think it's dumb," Hermione mused.

"My sweet, there is nothing dumb about our wedding," he assured.

"Okay, here goes. How about a Valentine's Day wedding?" she asked.

"Hmm, I would normally consider the day trite at most, however, if that is the day you would like, I now consider it the ideal day for my bride," Severus said. "Valentine's Day it is then."

She hugged him excitedly and kissed him all over his face. "Thank you thank you!"

The next morning, they shrank armfuls of gifts and departed for the Granger home.

They appeared in the back yard, strolled through the back door, and Hermione called out,

"Mum! Dad! Happy Christmas!"

Ben and Rebecca walked into the kitchen, greeted them and ushered them to the den. Hermione enlarged the gifts and put them under the tree with the others.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Ben asked. They shook their heads.

"Well Severus, you are in luck. You get to partake in the traditional Granger Christmas breakfast," Rebecca said.

"I'll help you Mum," Hermione said.

Severus and Ben talked in the den over coffee while the two ladies chatted and fussed preparing breakfast.

"Ooops" was heard from Hermione when breaking glass was heard.

"All right in there?" Ben called out.

"Yes," was heard from the ladies.

A half hour later, breakfast was announced and Severus smiled at the sight on the table. On the plates, there were pancakes shaped like Christmas trees and the first letter of everyone's name. Hermione had charmed the maple syrup to be a red and green swirled color. A platter of scrambled eggs was passed and breakfast passed in comfortable chat.

"Shall we move to the gifts?" Ben asked when everyone was finished eating.

Hermione hopped up and down in her chair and clapped quickly.

"One vote in the affirmative," Severus quipped.

Once again, his heart was in her hands. He knew he would never tire of her youthful exuberance that only added to her charm. He knew she would be a handful, but he looked forward to every minute of it. Ben put on his Father Christmas helpers' hat and handed out the gifts.

"One for Severus from us, guests first," Ben said.

Severus was stunned. He rarely received gifts.

"You didn't have to get me anything, the gift of your daughter is enough," he said. Hermione and Rebecca wiped away tears at the comment.

"Now now, no weepy women on Christmas morning," Ben said.

"Go ahead, I want to see what they got you," Hermione said.

Severus carefully opened the gift to discover the finest set of never-ending-ink quills on the market.

"Wow!" Hermione said.

"A fine gift, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Severus said.

"Oh Severus, we are past formalities, please call us Ben and Rebecca," Ben said.

A gift was handed to Hermione. She opened the thin box and gasp in surprise. "Yay! A gift certificate for Harrods!" she exclaimed. "Thanks mum and dad!"

Ben opened his gift from Severus. "Goodness, a fifty-year-old bottle of scotch. Impressive. Thank you Severus."

Rebecca then opened her gift from Severus. It was a picture from the ball when Hermione was receiving her award, encased in a standing glass frame.

"My goodness, Hermione, you looked stunning! What a beautiful frame this is! Thank you Severus!" Rebecca said.

Hermione gave Severus a monogrammed Slytherin-colored scarf and glove set, some books from her vault that she knew he would like, and finally, a set of glass cauldrons that he had been talking about for months. The Grangers opened a gift and looked at Hermione in question.

"It's the doorbell like I have at my flat. Fred and George said that they would install it for free. You get the newer model, 50 new sounds to add to the 1001."

"Interesting gift," Ben said. "Thank you pumpkin."

"I believe these are for you," Severus said, handing Hermione a large box. She quickly ripped the paper off and peeked inside.

"Omigosh! New cloaks! Three of them!" she cried then stood up and took them out.

She admired a black wool cloak, lined with black satin; a gray satin cloak, lightly lined with wool; and a velvet maroon cloak, lined with satin Gryffindor colors. Each was monogrammed with the letter "H." They even had a wand pocket on the inside. Hermione was stunned at the sight of the cloaks. These were the finest money could buy. She was a bit overwhelmed.

"Severus, I don't know what to say," Hermione said softly. "Thank you so much."


	20. Chapter 20

No Regrets

Chapter 20

Happy Holidays part 2 

Hours later, Hermione returned to the den with mugs of hot chocolate while nearing the end of "It's A Wonderful Life." The Grangers watched the movie every year. A light lunch was prepared, and afterward Hermione announced that she and Severus were going for a walk.

"In one of my new cloaks," she added.

She donned the black one and they headed out, hand in hand. She wanted a little time with him alone, and gave him a tour of the neighborhood in which she grew up. She pointed out the grammar school she attended before Hogwarts, the park she played in, and the field she where she played football as a child.

"You played football?" Severus asked with amusement.

"Yes," she answered proudly. "I may have been small, but I was fast."

She explained that the Granger dental practice was across town and that she would show it to him another time. An hour later, they returned to the Granger residence.

"Hermione, an owl arrived for you while you were gone," Ben said. She opened the letter and read it, a worried frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"It's nothing Mum," Hermione said, waving the question away, folding the letter and tucking it in her pocket. She glanced at Severus then changed the subject quickly, "Let's get dinner started, I'll peel the potatoes."

Severus knew her better; something was wrong. Severus insisted on helping with dinner, so Rebecca had him make piecrusts. He looked to Hermione occasionally, her worried look gone, but still had a small frown and was biting her lip.

_Whatever could have been in that letter?_ he wondered.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard from Hermione.

"Omigod! The Stevensons!" she exclaimed, pointing out the window. There was smoke coming from a window of the house behind them.

"Ben! Call the fire department for the Stevensons!" Rebecca called out.

Rebecca grabbed the fire extinguisher from the kitchen and Hermione snatched her wand from her cloak then rushed out the back door.

"Pumpkin, take care, they don't know about you-know-what," Rebecca called out.

Ben appeared with another extinguisher and the group ran across the back yard. The more athletic Ben and Hermione jumped the fence while Rebecca and Severus quickly took the gate. Other neighbors were rushing there too. At the back door, Ben pounded on the door and called out,

"David! Maggie, are you alright?"

Nothing was heard, so the 6-4, 230 lb Ben backed up and ran towards the door, ramming into it. It popped open and the group carefully walked in. The room was full of smoke, and frantic voices were heard from another part of the house. Severus and Hermione called out incantations, waved their wands and the smoke cleared. They got to the kitchen to find a couple their sixties attempting to put out a fire in their oven while coughing and gagging through the fumes and smoke.

"Dad, get them out, we can put this out quite easy," Hermione said to her parents with a wink. They understood, left the extinguishers and urged the Stevensons out of the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Severus and Hermione were seen emerging from the house. A fire truck was driving up, and the neighbors were comforting the Stevensons. A fire marshal inspected the house and questioned them.

"What you did was commendable, but dangerous. You should have waited for the fire department," was heard.

"Sir, if we had waited until you got here, the place would have been burned to the ground," Hermione said evenly. "It's Christmas, and it's someone's home, we had to help, not idly stand by and watch!" She was livid.

_That's my little Gryffindor!_ Severus thought.

"Now pumpkin, calm down, all's well that ends well," Ben said.

They finished matters with the fire department then returned to their house to finish dinner. Shortly after 5 p.m., a steaming holiday feast of honey-baked ham, mashed potatoes, stewed turnips, bean casserole and dinner rolls was placed on the table.

"Once again, I must thank you for having me in your home. I cannot remember the last time I enjoyed such a fine meal in a home for the holidays," Severus said. "In fact, I cannot remember when I last enjoyed a holiday at all." Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Well, that ends now," Rebecca said. "You now have a family with which to enjoy the holidays."

_Like mother, like daughter_! Severus thought.

"Speaking of holidays, mark your calendars for Valentines Day," Hermione said and grinned at Severus.

"Do you mean-" Ben said.

"Yep, we decided on a date, Valentines Day," Hermione said.

"How romantic," Rebecca said.

"We'll start sending out the invites next week," Hermione said. "Then I'll look for my gown. And yes mum, I'd love your help."

The Grangers left the couple in the den for some alone time. They cuddled on the couch sipping some wine, gazing at a gently crackling fire in the fireplace.

"Thank you sweet, for making this such a fine holiday," Severus said.

"My pleasure," she said.

"I have one more gift for you, but wanted to give it to you in private," Severus said.

"Alright, let's say our goodbyes to my parents," Hermione said.

Ten minutes later, laden with gifts, Hermione and Severus returned to the flat. He went to the decorated tree in, picked up a box and put it on the floor in front of her. He tapped it with his wand to make it bigger then urged her to open it. She opened the paper, took the top off and looked curiously at the stacks of parchment and books inside. She looked just as curiously at Severus.

"It's sixteen years of my lycanthropy research," Severus said.

Hermione looked at the box in shock.

"You said you were interested in a joint project, so this," he said and gestured to the box, "combined with what research you have done and a great many of those books in your vault-" Severus started.

"Think of the progress we will make…" Hermione said dreamily, eyes shiny, staring into the distance.

"We will make history, I am sure of it," Severus said, pulling her to her feet. "But no work today or tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she stated.

The next morning, Severus and Hermione were enjoying a leisurely breakfast of coffee and oatmeal, reading the paper when Ginny came home.

"Good morning!" she said to the two. "Harry and I stayed at the burrow last night."

"How's your mum?" Hermione asked.

"On cloud nine," Ginny said. "She was upset for about five minutes."

"Told you," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione, get out of that house robe and get into something nice," Ginny said.

"Why?"

"Harry and I are getting married at noon, I need you as my maid of honor," Ginny said.

Hermione dropped her toast. "Really?" she asked.

"Uh huh. You can come too professor, it's going to be a small intimate ceremony in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Mum's preparing it right now, Dumbledore is officiating," Ginny said. "Dad even got word to Ron, he's coming from Egypt."

"That's great, dumb and dumber and dumbest together again," Hermione said. "Really, Harry has wanted the three of us to get together. We have some catching up to do."

"So you'll be there?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I will," Hermione said, hugging Ginny.

"Just out of curiosity, have you two set a date?"

Hermione and Severus smiled at each other.

Hours later at the burrow, the finishing touches were put on Ginny's gown. Hermione and Molly admired the glowing Ginny as she twirled in the mirror. Ginny didn't know where the money for the gown came from, and didn't ask- she was just happy for it. What Ginny did not know, and would have disagreed with was where the money came from.

It seems that for the past three years, Hermione took the thirty galleons a month Ginny had paid her for rent and saved it at Gringotts. She really didn't need it and really didn't like taking Ginny's money anyway. So for the past three years, the money had not been touched and collected interest, and the account now stood at just over 1200 galleons. Hermione thought it the perfect occasion to use the money. She told Molly of the money, who disagreed at first, but relented when she saw Ginny admiring a particular gown at Madame Maxime's.

After a light lunch, the three headed to Hogwarts to get ready for the ceremony. At eleven thirty, Severus was in the Great Hall with about thirty other guests for the wedding. The side doors to the Great Hall opened, and Albus, Harry, and Ron as best man, who had just arrived from Egypt, took their places. Albus was in a pale blue formal robe adorned with silver moons, with Harry and Ron in black and gold formal robes. Severus observed Ron carefully. The boy well, boy no longer, seemed taller and stockier now than he remembered. His hair had grown long and was pulled back into a ponytail, and had also taken a mustache and goatee. He winked to someone in the gathering. Ron then looked to Severus and nodded, having heard about him and Hermione.

The wedding march music was heard and the Great Hall doors opened. Molly, mother of the bride, was escorted to a seat by Fred. Susan Bones, bridesmaid, appeared and walked down the aisle and stood next to Albus. Next came Hermione, in a pale blue robe similar to Albus', strolled down the aisle, throwing Severus a wink as she passed. She took her place next to Susan and smiled at Harry. Finally, Ginny walked through the doorway on the arm of Arthur. When Ginny locked eyes on Harry, nothing else in the world existed for her. When Ginny got to the altar, Arthur presented her to Harry and in a touching ceremony; Ginerva Molly Weasley was wed to Harry James Potter.

The reception was also held in the Great Hall. Ginny greeted the guests; Severus chatted with Albus and saw Hermione and Harry hug Ron in greeting. They had not seen him for almost six months. He was offered a job that he couldn't pass up as a Quidditch team coach at a magic school in Egypt and worked from time to time as a curse-breaker, something at which he had some skill. His stint as an Auror and second-string Quidditch player had lasted only a year.

"Looking good Ron," Hermione said.

"Yeah Ron, Egypt looks like it suits you," Harry said.

"It's great, and I love what I'm doing," Ron said.

"So, have you that special someone in your life?" Hermione asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, and evidently, you do too," Ron said. "So Snape's the one, huh?"

She glanced at Severus and said, "He certainly is."

"I thought Ginny was joking when she told me," Ron said. "Then she showed me the article from the paper about your ball. I would have given a hundred galleons to see Snape do what he did."

"Excuse me you two," Hermione said and made her way to Severus.

They saw Severus draw her close and whisper something in her ear. She gave him a warm smile and said something to Albus.

"She certainly seems happy," Ron said.

"I've never seen her happier," Harry said. "So who are you seeing? Do we know her?"

"Yeah, you do," he said.

He looked over Harry's shoulder and summoned someone to him. Harry turned to see Ginny and Luna Lovegood walking towards him.

"Well this holiday is going to be one to remember," Harry remarked.

Later, Harry and Ginny were sitting at the head table watching the eating, drinking and dancing guests.

"You're not mad about a non-honeymoon wedding are you?" Harry asked.

"No love, I know our schedules won't allow it right now," Ginny said pulling him to her. "All I know is that we are married, we have tonight, and the rest of our lives."

Other couples danced, one being Ron and Luna, who watched Severus and Hermione dance.

"Ginny and I have kept in touch since I went to Egypt, but I had no idea it was this serious between those two," Luna said. "From all that I've heard, their engagement came as a surprise."

Severus gave Hermione a twirl then drew her close, giving her a quick kiss.

"You have no idea the state of surprise I've been in the past couple of days. There I am, in Egypt in my office at school when an owl from mum arrives. I open the letter find out Ginny is pregnant, Harry is the father and they are getting married; then wait, there's more- Mione and Snape are engaged," Ron said.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Luna said.

Ron wasn't sure if "wonderful" could be applied to Snape, but Hermione was happy and that was what mattered.

_And if some of Mione's goodness could maybe rub off on him, she would be doing the rest of the world a favor_! Ron thought.

He sighed when he saw Severus cuddle Hermione from behind as the song ended.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay folks, the big day. Thanks again for all the enthusiastic reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. This chapter is dedicated to a sepecial reader named Megan. Now on with the wedding...

**No Regrets, Chapter 21**

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Severus, with the help of their family and friends, planned their wedding. Severus agreed with Hermione that the Merlin Inc. Ballroom was the perfect place for the wedding and reserved the room. With one last look at the guest list, they sent out invitations. Hermione had 103 guests on her list, while Severus had a grand total of 12.

"Severus, it really doesn't matter. I don't care if one or a hundred people are there, I'm marrying you, not them," she assured him. So on February first, 115 people received the following invitations:

**You are cordially invited to bear witness the vows of matrimony between**

_**Hermione Jane Granger**_ _**and**_

_**Severus Nathaniel**_ _**Snape**_

**on Saturday February 14, 2003**

**Noon, Merlin Incorporated Ballroom, Kent, U.K.**

**_Reception following_**

Hermione started her two-week vacation three days before the wedding. Last minute wedding items to shop for and her hen night Thursday occupied her last days as a single witch. Ginny had quite a night planned and asked all the ladies invited to the party for donations to rent out The Golden Goblet pub for the night. They gladly gave, as they were happy for Hermione and were always up for a good party.

Thursday night arrived and a blindfolded Hermione was led into the pub. She heard clapping and cheering from dozens of women then Ginny whipped off the blindfold. She jumped in surprise. There were at least fifty ladies there, her mum included. There was a banner on the wall with _**Best Wishes Herms**_ splayed across the wall, and a table full of food below the banner. A brownie and glass of wine was put into her hands and the music started. An hour later, a tipsy Hermione was opening her gifts. The women cheered and hooted as Hermione displayed the various negligees, crotchless panties and other items of varying degrees of naughtiness.

"Now Herms, the next fellow may not be your beloved, but I think you will agree that he is quite a dish," Ginny said.

"Huh?" Hermione hiccupped.

She signaled for more wine and her mum passed the bottle. A young, good-looking man in a tuxedo strolled into the room. Some slow, smooth jazz music was heard and the man started moving his hips in a very suggestive way. Gin had hired a male dancer! He slowly took off the jacket to reveal a white shirt that fit snugly over an obviously well built body. He slipped off the bowtie and flicked it over his shoulder. He winked at Hermione and other women in the crowd and worked the room. He slinked to Hermione's mother and bumped a hip against her arm.Rebecca blushed furiously and politely handed him some money. He winked at her then continued his dance, suddenly tearing off his shirt. Hermione toasted him with her wine glass and cheered. He slowly worked his hands through his hair, down his chest and stomach, stopping at the button on his trousers. Hermione rose from the chair in anticipation, mouth open, swaying and admiring the man. He winked at her then ripped off his trousers in a single notion. Now all the women in the room were gaping at the very attractive man standing there in nothing but a g-string.

"My goodness," Hermione's mum said, fanning herself.

Molly was speechless. Rebecca, Ginny and Molly were the only three sober women in the room- Rebecca and Ginny being pregnant, abstained and Molly wasn't much of a drinker anyway. He danced through another song, charming the squealing female crowd. The mostly drunk crowd of cheering women was thrusting money at the man, who flashed a flirty smile and kissed the hand of every female who handed him money. At the end of the dance, he bowed with a flourish and left the room. He left, having made over 200 hundred galleons in just seven minutes time.

Hermione stood again and tapped her glass against a bottle.

"Hey! Herms has something to say!" Ginny announced.

"Oh dear," Molly said softly, observing the inebriated Hermione.

"Thanks Ginnee. Eye jus wanna say…" Hermione said, swaying and waving her glass. Her mum slyly placed her hand at the small of Hermione's back to steady her. "I wanna thank all of yewe for this pu-hartee, it's faboolis."

She plopped back into her chair and said something to her mum. The party quieted down and conversation started. After a few minutes, Susan and some other classmates of Hermione were dying to ask her the question they had been wondering about for months.

"Hermione, there is something we have to know," Susan declared. "You can tell us to shut up, but I will ask anyway. How is Snape? You know, _in bed_? " she pressed.

"Yeah, is he any good?" another asked.

Hermione's mum covered her mouth in amusement. She knew her daughter and saw her blush even through her drunkenness.

_Good Lord_,_I hope she doesn't say something too over the top!_ she thought.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments cleared her throat and answered,

"Think of the best sex you ever had, and I mean the _knocking-the-plaster-off-the-walls-with-the-headboard, screaming yourself hoarse_kind of sex, if you will," then she paused, causing everyone to lean forward in attention, "and it would be nothing compared to what I am privileged to experience."

The room was silent then broke out in hoots and catcalls.

_So much for not being over the top._ Rebecca thought.

"Leave it to Hermione to be so _eloquent_," Susan quipped with a grin.

The noise ended suddenly when Hermione's head hit the table with a soft thump.

"Party's over," Rebecca Granger said softly, smoothing down her daughter's hair affectionately.

Saturday morning found Hermione an excited bundle of nerves, brushing through her hair, applying the anti-frizz and smoothing spritz.

"Are you sure that you don't want to wear it up?" her mother asked for the tenth time.

"Yes mum, Severus wants to see it down, and quite frankly it would feel better and be easier to deal with down," Hermione said.

"Very well, it's your day," Rebecca conceded.

At nine, Harry and Ginny arrived to apparate Hermione and her parents to Merlin Inc. Hermione clutched her dress, Ginny everything else and the two left with a pop.

"Hold on to me and don't worry about a thing, you may stumble a bit however upon arrival," Harry told the Grangers.

Seconds later, they found themselves on the floor of a hallway at Merlin Inc, looking up at Hermione. Harry helped Rebecca up.

"Interesting way to travel," Ben said, getting to his feet.

"You should try port-key," Hermione quipped. "Come on mum, the room to get ready is this way," Hermione said, pointing to a room not far from the ballroom.

"I'll go see how things are going in the ballroom," Ben said.

In the ballroom, Severus was pacing the front of the room, by the altar, chatting with Albus. He saw the main doors open and Ben Granger walk in, clad in a tuxedo with tails.

"Ahh, Hermione must be here," Albus said. He stood and shook hands with Ben.

"Good morning to the father of the bride. Your wife is doing well?"

"Yes sir, quite well, she will be two months along next week," Ben said then turned to Severus. "Nervous yet?"

"Somewhat," Severus said. "How is Hermione?" he asked.

"Excited and nervous," Ben said. "But I've never seen her more beautiful."

Fifteen minutes to noon, Hermione stood in front of a full-length mirror looking at herself.

"Hermione, I've never seen you more beautiful," Rebecca said.

"Herms, she's right, you look stunning," Ginny said.

Hermione's gown was similar in style to the gown she wore for the company ball, but was cream colored. She didn't like wearing a lot of makeup, and Severus didn't care for the stuff caked on either. She wore just enough lip gloss and eye shadow to make it noticeable, to highlight her eyes and lips. She knew she would be blushing enough today, so felt no need to apply any to her cheeks. There was a soft knock on the door and Ben peeked his head in.

"Ready pumpkin?" he said then stopped, looking at Hermione in awe. "I was right, I told Severus that you never looked more beautiful."

"How is he?" she asked.

"Nervous, the same as you, but excited to see his blushing bride walk down the aisle," Ben said with a smile.

"It's time," Ben said, holding out his arm.

Hermione emerged from the changing room with her parents to see Harry-escorting the mother of the bride, and Susan Bones-bridesmaid, waiting.

"Gosh Hermione," Susan said. "You look amazing. I'm glad you asked me to be part of this."

"Hermione, his eyes are going to fall right out of his head, you look stunning," Harry said, kissing her cheek.

Music was heard and the main party lined up. Fred and George Weasley nodded and opened the doors. Harry walked through with Rebecca Granger and escorted her to her seat near the altar. Susan next walked up the aisle and took her place at the altar. Ginny, maid of honor, came next, grinning at Severus when she took her place. The wedding march was heard and the proudest father on earth walked in with Hermione on his arm.

"My goodness," Albus, as best man, said softly, patting Severus on the shoulder.

The guests rose and an appreciative murmur was heard. Severus' breath caught in his throat and time seemed to stop when he saw her loving eyes gazing at him and the blush on her cheeks. For her part, Hermione could hear her heart pounding and said, "Let's do this" to herself as she and her dad stepped through the doors. She noticed nothing or no one else when she saw Severus looking at her in awe at the altar. He never looked better; freshly trimmed pulled back hair, mustache and goatee, magnificent midnight-blue dress robe with gold stitching at the hems that matched the gold chain and pendant bearing the Snape family crest. He focused on her blushing face and shining eyes as she strolled closer to the altar. They came to a stop in front of the sacristy.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the officiating wizard asked.

"Her mother and I do," Ben said, his voice wavering slightly.

Ben looked to his daughter, kissed her cheek then handed her to Severus, who took her hand as she stepped up on the chancel. Ben took his seat next to Rebecca, and put his arm around her and wiped a tear from his own cheek.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and woman, this witch and wizard, Hermione and Severus. The bonding of a witch and wizard is a matter to be taken seriously, as the heart, mind, soul and magic of both will come together for eternity, so if anyone present has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nothing was heard, so the wizard continued.

"Very well. Will the bride and groom face each other and grasp hands?"

Hermione and Severus did so, Hermione winking at Severus and squeezing his hand.

"Will the best man please present the ring?" Albus handed Severus a gold ring.

"Severus, do you, in front of these witnesses, vow this day to love, honor and be named husband to the woman standing before you?"

"This I vow," Severus stated and slid the ring on her finger. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest. In the corner of his eye he saw Minerva take out a handkerchief and dab at her eyes. Hermione heard her mum choke back a sob. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Very well. Will the maid of honor present the ring?" Ginny handed Hermione a ring.

"Hermione, do you, in front of these witnesses, vow this day to love, honor and be named wife to the man standing before you?"

"This I vow," she said softly and slid the ring on his finger.

A feeling of contentment washed over her. Now her mum, Minerva and Molly were crying softly. If anyone else started, she might start crying herself.

"Hermione and Severus, take each other's left hand that I may bless this magical union."

They did and the wizard wrapped a thin cord around their wrists, said an incantation in Latin and tapped the rope. The couple felt a tingle in their wrists then felt warmth travel from the top of their heads to their toes. The rope faded and a soft glow emanated from the couple.

"By the power vested in me, I present to you all, Severus and Hermione Snape. Severus, you may kiss your bride."

He took her face in his hands and placed a light kiss on her lips. Everyone stood and applauded.

"We did it," Hermione said.

"We certainly did," Severus said.

The guests were ushered to the atrium while the ballroom was made ready for the reception. Minutes later, the doors opened to find Severus and Hermione standing at the entrance to welcome everyone. After all the guests were welcomed, they took their seats at the head table and speeches were made. A large cake was rolled out then Hermione and Severus cut a slice and fed it to each other. They crossed arms and drank from "bride" and "groom" labeled goblets then took seats to start the feast. Relieved that the hard part was over, Severus pulled Hermione into his lap. They cuddled and talked softly with each other, and truth be told, not really paying much attention to what was going on around them. It was their day.

"I knew that you would be my beautiful blushing bride," Severus said.

"Why thank you Master Snape, you are especially charming today. And I cannot believe he showed!" Hermione said nodding her head to the left of her. William McFadden did attend the wedding, and was currently chatting with Lavender Brown and a group at that table. Hermione sent him an invitation as a courtesy, not really expecting him to show. She was touched. They were startled from their tête-à-tête by the man from W.W.W hired to play music.

"We would be pleased to see the first dance from the bride and groom."

Severus placed an arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor. Whistles and applause were heard when the music started. It was well known that the two were good dancers. It was also well known that Hermione had varied taste in music, and that Severus would probably agree to whatever she picked. A sweet, romantic song started and the two danced close.

_Lying here with you, listening to the rain- smiling just to see the smile upon your face-_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I remember all my life _

_I found all I waited for, I could not ask for more_

_Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need, everything you are is everything in me-_

_These are the moments I know heaven must exist_

_These are the moments I know all I need is this_

_I found all I waited for, I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together, could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered, every dream has come true, right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be-_

_Here with you, here with me_

_I could not ask for more than this love you gave me, because it's all I waited for-_

_I could not ask for more. _

The song ended and the two took their place at the head table again. Ron was sitting with Luna and the Weasleys at a table watching Hermione and Severus talk, laugh and smile with the others seated at the head table. As much as he loved Luna and was planning to pop the question soon, he couldn't help but think how lucky Severus was as he saw how happy and beautiful Hermione was.

_Was I a complete moron for letting that go?_

He saw Harry motioning for Ginny and she got up to go to him. That was another thing that blew him away. His baby sister was married to Harry_and_ pregnant. More music was heard, and Hermione danced with her dad.

"So, when should we be expecting grandchildren?" he asked as they danced.

"Dad! We just said 'I do' an hour ago! But without going into too much detail," she said blushing, "we will be working on it quite soon. And you should be concerned about my new baby sister or brother."

Another romatic song started, and Hermione was given back to Severus. They kissed and danced as the other couples danced around them.

_When you light those candles, up there on the mantle, Setting the mood, _

_I just lie there staring, silently preparing to love on you-_

_I can feel the heat from across the room, Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you want to do-_

_I melt every time you look at me that way_

_It never fails, any time any place_

_This burn in me's the coolest thing I ever felt_

_I melt..._

_Don't know how you do it, I love the way I lose it every time_

_What's even better is that, knowing forever you're all mine, the closer you get the more my body aches- _

_One little stare from you is all it takes_

_I melt every time you look at me that way-_

_It never fails, any time any place_

_This burn in me's the coolest thing I ever felt, I melt. _

After the song, Hermione and Severus decided that they had had enough, and wanted to depart for their honeymoon. The warm sunny beaches of Hawaii were waiting for them. The bouquet and garter were tossed, goodbyes said and they left the ballroom to applause, hoots and cheers.

_Songs courtesy of Sara Evans and Rascal Flatts_!


	22. Chapter 22

No Regrets

Chapter 22

Together

A week later, they returned from their honeymoon tanned, relaxed and happy. Hermione took a look around the flat and noticed that it was strangely empty. All of Ginny's belongings were gone. She went to Ginny's room and saw that it was bare.

There was a note on Hermione's door:

_**Herms- When you get back,owl me at Grimmauld Place! G.**_

"I knew she was going to move, this just took me by surprise," Hermione said. "I'll miss her."

"Of course, she's your best friend and you lived together for three years. Take comfort in how happy she is now," Severus said.

"Yes, just like I am," she said. She spotted a Daily Prophet on the sofa table and saw that it was dated February 15th. The headline was:

_**Another "Golden Trio" Member Weds**_

An article about the wedding followed, which Hermione thought peculiar since no members of any media were present.

"Which is why I have said that rag should be lining the bottom of a birdcage," Severus said. "Which brings me to my next question, now that we are back and have a week to decide. Do you intend to stay here?" Severus asked.

"Are you joking? I'm going with you," Hermione said. "What, did you think that I would be living here in this flat and you at Hogwarts? I think not. We aremarried now."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I'll let Albus know, so that my quarters can be readied for two," Severus said. "He has to arrange my floo to be connected to your office."

"I'll let Gin and my parents know that we are back," Hermione said.

"I'm of half a mind to resume teaching tomorrow, there's no telling what Albus is having them brew or the stories he is telling them," Severus said with a raised eyebrow. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"I'm teasing you, sweet," Severus said. "I haven't had a vacation in over five years, and I intend to enjoy every minute of this one with you."

A month passed finding Hermione settled in comfortably at Hogwarts with Severus. If the staff and students hoped to find a kindler, gentler Professor Snape, they would be disappointed. Behind closed doors, he was the charming, funny, affectionate Severus his wife and colleagues knew him to be. Sexually, the two were insatiable. Severus couldn't get enough of his young enthusiastic wife and Hermione couldn't get enough of her strong, loving husband. To the discrete amusement of the Hogwarts staff, Hermione sometimes returned to the castle for lunch, opened the staff entrance to the great hall and got Severus' attention. She would nod to the direction of the corridor and Severus would politely excuse himself from the table for a what Hermione had dubbed "a lunchtime quickie." Twenty minutes later, Hermione would return to work and Severus would return to the head table with a pleased, flushed look on his face and casually resume his lunch.

In the classroom, he was just as tough a taskmaster as he ever was. Hermione chuckled when she heard him grumbling over papers he graded. The students saw Hermione eating at the head table with Severus, and occasionally saw a break in his snarky demeanor when she was around. One morning at the end of March, an owl arrived for Hermione at breakfast. Severus noted the Merlin Inc. seal and Hermione opened the letter. He also saw the worried frown that her face had before, at Christmas when she got a letter.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus said.

"Nothing to worry about," Hermione said patting his hand. "I forgot something in our room. I'll leave for work from there."

"Are you sure? You got that look over the holiday."

"I'm fine, see you this evening, I love you," Hermione said. She rose, kissed his forehead then left through the side door.

"Is something the matter?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure," Severus said.

Severus finished his breakfast quickly then went to their quarters to see if she was still there. She wasn't, and he saw some of her things scattered on her desk. There was a letter from Ron, one from Gringotts and one that had fallen on the floor. He picked it up and saw the Merlin Inc. seal on it. It was the letter from this morning. Not wanting to invade her privacy, but concerned about her, he unfolded the letter and became alarmed when he read it.

_**March 27, 2003**_

_**Hermione-**_

_**This letter is to inform you that there has been yet another threat against Merlin Inc., this time through owl post directly specifying Research and Development. We suspect, based on the past three threats that it is from the same subject. All efforts are being made to apprehend the person or persons making these threats. We urge all employees to take care upon traveling to work and back, and that even more stringent security measures are being put in place at Merlin Inc, as the welfare of our employees are of the utmost concern to us.**_

_**Thomas Early, R&D Division Head**_

That evening, Hermione was late getting home from work and Severus was frantic. After reading that letter, all sorts of things were running through his mind. He paced the room in front of the fireplace and almost swooned in relief when she appeared through the floo, sneezing and shaking the soot off herself. She took one look at Severus and asked,

"What's wrong with you?"

"Are you okay? You are late," Severus said. Hermione looked at him curiously then kissed him.

"We had a late meeting," Hermione said.

"I only ask because I found this," he said and handed the letter to her.

"Where was it? Hey, wait a minute! You read my letter?" she asked.

"I did not intend to, but you had me concerned this morning at breakfast, and for good reason," he said.

"Merlin's shoelace, I don't want to deal with this right now," she said and went into the bathroom to run a bath.

"Can the bath wait? This is important," Severus asked.

"Sev, I smell like eggs," Hermione said.

She started her bath and gathered her towel and bathrobe. When there were enough hot bubbles for her, she stripped her clothes and slid into the bathtub with a groan. It was hard for Severus to be serious with her when she dropped her clothes, bent over and groaned upon entering the hot water.

"Fine, then we can talk while you bathe," he said.

"All right, if you must," Hermione said with a sigh.

Severus pulled up a stool and looked at Hermione. She was taking her hair down, breasts bobbing enticingly in the water. She moaned when her hair fell down and when she ran her hands through it. He cleared his throat.

"Now my dear, what are you doing about this?" Severus asked, waving the letter.

"What am I doing? Sev, there's not much I can do. It's just some nut causing trouble," she said.

"I'm thrilled to see that you can take this so lightly," Severus said.

"Now come on, don't be that way. I can't walk around scared as if someone's just going to jump out and say "boo, gotcha". I look and listen to what's going around me a bit more when I'm away from here, and the security measures at work are strict now," Hermione said. "We can't let this whoever it is think that he's getting to us. We can't live in fear."

"I would feel better if I accompanied you to work and back," Severus said.

"Oh Sev, please no. They would never let me live it down at work, and I can take care of myself. I did face Voldemort, remember? One disgruntled former employee is no reason for concern," Hermione said.

"Why do you have to be such a Gryffindor?" Severus asked.

"You know you love it," she teased.

The end of April found Hermione frowning at Madame Pomfrey after an exam.

"How I am _not_ pregnant is beyond me," Hermione said. "I've been off birth control since the wedding, there's nothing wrong with me, and we are at it all the time."

"Be that as it may, I would advise not to worry over it and let nature take its course," the nurse said.

That evening when Hermione got home, she announced that she had made a breakthrough on a lycanthropy point they were stuck on. She showed it to Severus and they ordered dinner to be served in their quarters so that their work would not be disturbed.

"Sev, I saw Poppy this morning, I'm not pregnant," she said glumly.

"Not to worry, it will happen," he said.

"I talked to my mum today, she is four months along and is doing great," she said. "They will find out next month whether it is a girl or boy."

May at Hogwarts was always an interesting time, seeing the seventh years in NEWT anxiety. Severus resorted to asking Hermione help with tutoring for those who wanted it. When he started the idea of Potions tutoring last year and found that the scores in Potions NEWTS were slightly higher than the years before, he decided to institute it again this year. Hermione was thrilled to help. Her easy-going manner, combined with her intelligence, drew a full classroom of students for three nights of the week. After tutoring, Severus pointed out a parcel addressed to the both of them.

"It's the invitation for the Victory Ball," Severus said.

Since the defeat of Voldemort, the first week of June was declared Victory Remembrance Week, with a ball wrapping up the week. Hermione, Harry and Ron, the "Golden Trio" were expected to give speeches and attend the various events during the week.

"Oh must we, you know how I feel about the Minister," Hermione said.

"You're pouting sweet," Severus teased.

"Gee, am I? Give me a minute, and it will be a full blown whine," Hermione said wryly.

"Now now my little hero, your pretty face is expected, you can't let your adoring public down, now can you?" he teased.

"Have you seen my angry canary curse?" Hermione asked.

The last day of term, Hermione gave Severus a good-bye kiss and headed to work. The day passed quickly for her, and every Friday she met Lavender for lunch in the Merlin Inc. cafeteria. She and Lavender huddled together at a table with their salads, talking softly about something, laughing every once in a while. Occasionally, William McFadden ate lunch in the cafeteria, especially when spaghetti was served. On this day, he walked in and saw Hermione and Lavender at their table chatting.

Last week he took a stroll to the Marketing Division, on the pretense of seeing for himself the progress on a new marketing campaign. He quietly strolled through the marketing doors to see Lavender half buried by paperwork at her desk. He paused for a minute to observe her. She had a quill behind her ear and was scowling as she read a paper full of figures. She looked on the desk, the floor, under all the books and papers for something, then someone called out, "Lav, it's behind your ear." She rolled her eyes and plucked the quill from behind her ear, muttering "dingbat" to herself.

He walked through the doors completely, Lavender not noticing him, because many people walked through the doors at all times of the day.

"Miss Brown?" he asked.

Lavender jumped then bolted to her feet to see William McFadden standing there.

"Master McFadden, what brings you to marketing? What can I do for you?" she asked.

"May we speak in the corridor for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

William held the door for her and she stepped into the corridor.

"How are you today, Miss Brown?" he asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you," Lavender replied.

She glanced down the corridor, cleared her throat and smiled at him politely. _Have I done something wrong_? She wondered.

"That's good to hear. Now the reason for my visit here today," he said, and took a deep breath. He may have been the top man at one of the largest, wealthiest companies in the world, but he still was a man, standing before an attractive young woman.

"Will you be attending the Victory Week festivities?" he asked.

"Yes sir, most of them," she answered.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Victory Ball?" he asked.

That was last week, and Lavender told no one that she had said yes to William's invitation. She was still a state of shock herself. So today she was enjoying a pleasant lunch with Hermione, listening one of her amusing honeymoon stories, and didn't notice William take a seat behind them. He quietly took a seat and overheard the conversation. The women were laughing.

"-and that's how I found out that Sev can't swim," Hermione said.

"A Hawaiian honeymoon must have been brilliant," Lavender said. "Will you be going back?"

"Probably on our next vacation. Today is the last day of term, so Severus will be busy with our project during the summer," Hermione said.

"And what of the _other_ project?" Lavender asked.

"I saw Poppy about it this morning. I just can't figure it out Lav. I quit birth control before the wedding, I'm perfectly healthy, and we are shagging every chance we get, how am _not_ pregnant?" Hermione said with a frown.

_I'm not sure I supposed to be hearing this_. William thought.

Lavender squeezed her hand. "Don't fret, let nature take its course."

"That's what Poppy said."

"You're having a good time trying aren't you?" Lavender asked with a smirk.

William thought that smirk adorable.

"Well yes, there's that," Hermione said. "Speaking of which-"

"Oh God Herms, don't even bring it up," Lavender said with a sigh.

"Come on Lav, surely you must be driving the blokes away with a stick! Look at you!" Hermione said.

Lavender shook her head. "Mum says I work too much. She might be right, it's been almost a year since I've had a good shag."

William almost choked on the bite he just took.

"Lav, that's just not right, unnatural almost," Hermione said, stifling a laugh.

"Easy for you to say, miss shagging-every-chance-you-get," Lavender said lightly.

"Okay, first things first," Hermione said. "I assume that you have a date for the Victory Ball?" she asked.

William glanced at Lavender who was biting her lip and blushing.

"I take that as a yes, so who is it?" Hermione asked.

Lavender mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Hermione said, bringing her fork to her mouth.

"William McFadden," Lavender said quietly.

"That clerk at Green Leaf Apothecary?" Hermione asked.

"No, not_that_William McFadden," Lavender said.

Hermione's fork froze at her lips. She put it down quickly, almost dropping it.

"William McFadden _Head of our company_ William McFadden? Holy shit, how did you pull that off?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Lavender put her hands up in surrender. "Herms, I didn't do anything, I swear. Last week I was just going over some shampoo figures when he came into the office, asked to speak to me in the corridor, then asked me to accompany him to the Victory Ball!" Lavender said.

"Lav, I don't know what to say," Hermione said.

"First time for everything," Lavender quipped. Hermione tossed a pea at her.

"Anyhoo, I'm still in shock. He's smart, rich, powerful, good-looking and could have anyone, and I mean anyone, accompany him to this ball and he asked _me._ Why me?"

_She thinks I'm good looking_! William thought happily.

"That fact that you have to ask speaks well for you, Lav. You are smart and beautiful, and if he has a brain cell working, _which I think he does_, he sees that. He seems like a good man, and good men deserve a chance," Hermione said.

"Well said Herms," Lavender said. She held up her glass of tea in a toast.

"Here's to good men, may you find one," Hermione said and they tapped their glasses.


	23. Chapter 23

Hope the story is humming along nicely! Grab a hankie for this chapter, it might be a bit tragic for some readers. Into every life, a little rain must fall, and drama makes for a good story.

_**No Regrets**_

_**Chapter 23, Tragedy**_

The following Friday morning, Severus woke up and felt the soft breath of Hermione on the back of his neck. She was spooning him and mumbled something in her sleep. Severus carefully disentangled himself from her to use the loo. When he returned to the bed, Hermione was awake, sleepily looking at him.

"May I take care of that?" she asked, pointing to his usual morning erection. She held open the bedcovers and he slid in. She pushed him on his back, straddled him and smoothly impaled herself on him.

"Good morning," she said huskliy.

"It certainly is," he whispered and brought his hips up to meet her.

That afternoon, Hermione and Lavender were at lunch again, discussing their gowns for the ball. They were at their usual table, backs to everyone, talking animatedly with each other. William again slyly took a seat by them and overheard the conversation again. The last one had been interesting, not the idle gossip he was used to hearing.

"Herms, I'm so nervous about the ball tonight," Lavender said.

"You have no reason to be," Hermione said. "_You_will probably have a great time."

"Now Herms, behave yourself tonight," Lav scolded.

"I will try Lav, but you know how I feel about our buffoon of a Minister," Hermione said evenly. "I will behave if he does. However, if he says something crass about Severus, I will send a swarm of angry canaries up his-"

"Ahem, good afternoon ladies," they heard and looked up to see William McFadden there with a grin on his face, holding a plate of spaghetti. "A swarm of angry canaries?"

Hermione looked to Lavender and wiped her mouth. "I'll be going now."

She looked to William and nodded, then winked at Lavender. "Later hag."

"May I join you?" he asked.

"Sure," Lavender said. He took a seat and continued eating.

"What's this about a swarm of angry canaries?" he asked.

Lavender grinned. "It's a curse Hermione invented our fifth year."

"Ahh, I see," William said.

"She has come up with some good ones. You should see her arm-lock hex," Lavender said.

"Interesting friend you have," William said.

"Interesting? Herms? Yes, you could say that. She's my hero. She's been everywhere, done everything, smart as a whip, and is married to the most unlikely man on the planet who happens to be crazy about her," Lavender said. "She's a good friend."

"You can't have enough good friends. She will be at the ball then? I look forward to it," William said.

"As do I," Lavender said.

Hermione left her office early to prepare for the ball, then went to get Lavender. They had an appointment at a beautician friend of Lavender's and were going together. She asked Ginny along, but Harry, being who he was and rich, insisted a beautician come to the house and attend his pregnant wife.

"Damn! I forgot something in the office, I need to get it, it won't take a minute," Hermione said.

They turned around and headed back to R & D. They got to the swinging double doors and stopped. Lavender sniffed the air.

"Hmm, that's an odd smell," Lavender said.

When Hermione drew her wand, Lavender drew hers and Hermione laid her hand on the door. There was a flash of heat, then an explosion that threw the two women backwards through the air in a storm of wood, glass and brick, slamming them into the wall then falling to the floor. Lavender was knocked unconscious immediately. Hermione was lying on her stomach, seeing blood on Lav's pretty face. "No" she murmured. She barely heard the rumbling of the building and felt the heat from a fire, and smelled fumes she knew to be toxic. She knew something large was lying on top of her, trapping her. She didn't have the strength to even levitate it off her. She knew she was losing consciousness. She could barely move, her sight fading, and with the last bit of strength she had, wandlessly cast an oxygen stasis spell around the two of them to maybe give them enough air until help arrived. Her hand fell to the ground and she closed her eyes. Her last thought was,

_Severus, please know how much I love you_.

The term at Hogwarts was over, so Severus left Hogwarts to meet Hermione at work and accompany her and Miss Brown to their appointment at a beautician. Every since the threats, Severus had taken to going with Hermione when he could, which meant her friends too. He apparated to a point in Kent a few blocks from Merlin Inc. He heard an explosion in the distance and felt the ground shake.

_Odd_.he thought. Suddenly, he felt an ache in his chest._ Hermione!_ he thought frantically.

He ran to the drive of Merlin Inc. to find a crowd gathered and looked up the drive, his heart stopping at the sight. Half of Merlin Inc. was in flames and crumbling. A slight breeze brought a smell that could only come from Hermione's part of the building. Some guards were preventing people from entering. A man was trying to push past them, only to have a security wand put between his eyes.

"My wife is in there!" the man yelled frantically at the guard.

"I understand your distress, sir," a clear voice was heard from behind.

They all turned to see William McFadden standing there, tears brimming his eyes. "But as powerful as we are, we simply do not have the experience or resources to deal with a disaster such as this. The Prime Minister of the Muggles has been contacted, and he immediately summoned rescue teams experienced with disasters such as this," he said.

Sirens were heard and several trucks pulled up. Dozens of rescue personnel in fatigues and helmets, carrying axes, flashlights and radios emerged from the trucks. They calmly assessed the situation and talked to a man in charge. Another truck arrived with a dozen dogs that went to various rescue personnel. The guards opened the gates and the rescuers and dogs jogged toward the building, donning air masks as they traveled up the path. Medical teams from St. Mungos then arrived. Severus saw the rescuers kneel to the dogs, pat them then set them loose. The dogs took off at a run toward the building.

"Dogs released," a voice was heard on the radio of the man in charge.

William McFadden went to the man in charge of the rescue and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Will," the man said.

"Thanks for coming so quickly Matt," Will said.

"Don't worry, I brought the best here with me," Matt said.

Some barking was heard and a dog was seen pawing and whining at a pile of rubble. The rescuers, seeing that the dogs were breathing all right, removed their masks and approached the site.

"Victim located," a voice was again heard on the radio.

One of the rescuers signaled for a medical team, and half a dozen St. Mungos medics rushed forward. Seven rescuers hurriedly removed rubble and bent over to check the pulse of the person.

"Victim deceased," was heard from the radio.

The crowd gasped. The rescuers carefully lifted a young man from the wreckage and laid him on a stretcher, placed a sheet over him and walked him to the gates. When they got to the gates, another team took their place.

An hour later, 7 survivors and 26 dead were brought from the wreckage, none of them yet Hermione. By this time, her parents, Ginny and Harry, the Weasleys, Albus and Minerva were at the site with Severus, watching the rescue process, desperate for any sign of Hermione. Severus was pacing the area, arms crossed, silent. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Hermione.

"Professor?" was heard from William McFadden.

Severus turned to see William looking at him in concern.

"It may be of little comfort, but have faith, she will be found," he said. "The man in charge of the rescue is my brother, and he is the very best at what he does."

"Your brother?" Severus asked, looking at the man. He was marking on a clipboard, barking out directions and talking on a radio.

"Victim found, no wait- two found, next to each other," was heard on the radio.

"We need more muscle, a wall is lying on top of her."

The dogs were barking and whining and pawing at the rubble.

_Her?_ Severus' heart was in his throat and he gripped the gates. Six men with ropes and pulleys raced to the site in a jeep.

"Damn, why can't we use magic now?" Severus grumbled.

"My brother explained it to me. The structure is just too unstable for it, a hands-on approach is safest," William said.

"How long has it been since the explosion?" Ben spoke up.

They turned to see Ben comforting a pregnant Rebecca. William looked to them and saw "Dr. Granger" embroidered on their shirts.

"Just over an hour," Severus said.

"Hang on pumpkin," Ben said softly, looking at the site.

The radio crackled. "Sir, two victims found, both female, early twenties. Stand by."

Severus knew in his heart that one was Hermione. The crowd pressed themselves to the gate as the limp form of a woman was carefully placed on a stretcher. From where they were, they couldn't tell who it was. The stretcher was placed on the jeep and driven to the gates. When it got to the gates, they saw an oxygen mask on the woman's face, which was darkened with soot and caked with dried blood. They couldn't tell who it was at first, until Ginny looked to the tattered robe and saw "Lav" embroidered on the front.

"It's Lavender!" Ginny cried out.

"What!" William called out and ran to the jeep.

"This one's barely alive," one of the rescuers said.

Ginny and Harry looked at shock to their former classmate. Two St. Mungos medics disappeared with the stretcher with a loud pop. They looked to the wreckage again and saw two medics levitate a woman from the wreckage to a stretcher. They couldn't tell who it was. An oxygen mask was placed over her face and the stretcher slowly placed on the jeep. It stopped and they jumped out, placing some devices on her chest.

"Breathing's stopped. Shock her, get her back," a voice was heard.

Some paddles were placed on her chest and "CLEAR" was heard. The woman's body lurched and "again" was heard.

"Pulse rate low, but there," a relieved voice said.

The jeep finally got to the gates. The crowd gathered around the jeep and Ginny cried out,

"Oh my God, Herms!" and burst out crying.

Severus burst through the crowd and stood by the stretcher. He felt weak in the knees at the sight of her. Her face was blue from lack of oxygen, there was a laceration on her head at her right temple, her neck was burned, and a shard of glass was impaling her lower right ribcage. Her back was in a brace. A device attached to her chest beeped frantically. The paddles were placed on her chest again. At "CLEAR" Hermione's body lurched. Rebecca Granger was crying. Severus fell to his knees and softly took her hand hanging from the stretcher.

"What are they doing to her?" Ginny cried out.

"Electrical impulse to keep her heart beating," a medic said. "Is she stable enough to travel?"

"As stable as she's going to get," was heard.

Three St. Mungos medics took hold of her stretcher and disappeared with a pop. A minute later, everyone followed. The trauma ward at St. Mungo's could only be described as organized chaos. The last time they had seen anything close to this kind of trauma was after the battle with Voldemort over four years ago. Two who had survived the explosion died at St. Mungo's. Severus and the others waited for two hours outside the trauma ward while the healers worked to keep Hermione alive. Finally, a healer emerged from the ward and called out, "Where is the husband?"

"I'm here," Severus said and rushed to the wizard.

"You may come in, I can brief you on her condition," he said.

"May her parents come as well?" Severus asked.

"Of course," was heard. Severus turned to the Grangers and nodded. They rushed to the healer.

"Ben and Rebecca Granger," Ben said and shook the healer's hand. He took note of "Dr. Granger" on their blouses and asked, "Are you physicians?"

"No, dentists," Ben said.

"Good, this won't be too unfamiliar to you then," he said. "Prepare yourselves. You will see many things attached to her, and a tube down her throat. She is unconscious, and in no pain. The next twelve hours will be important, she is still not out of danger. Please come this way."

He opened the door and led them to a bed. There lay Hermione, her face cleaned, pale but no longer bluish. A tube was down her throat, helping her breathe. A blood replenishment bottle was attached to her arm, and nodes placed on her chest. There was a bandage on her head, her neck, her lower right ribcage; her back was in a brace and her left leg in a cast.

"Her status is as such: We treated her broken leg and the laceration on her temple. The chemical burn on her neck will have to be treated gradually. There were four broken vertebrae in her back that took the longest to repair, being so close to her spinal cord. What was tricky was the internal bleeding from the glass shard, we had to remove her right kidney and repair her stomach. She lost a great deal of blood."

He took a look at Hermione's chart, blew out his breath and continued.

"Finally, what is most troubling was the lack of oxygen, due to noxious fumes and the pressure on her chest that affected brain function, causing this coma. We have no idea as to the extent of brain damage due to the coma, then again she could be lucky and have no damage, we just don't know. We are keeping the breathing tube in her throat because we do not know if she can breathe on her own. When she is stronger, we can assess that. She is critical, but stable at this point."

"Thank you doctor for everything," Ben said.

Rebecca placed a hand on Severus' back and asked, "Severus, are you okay?"

Severus shook his head. He was silent from the point they brought her body from the wreckage. He felt weak in the knees, slumped his shoulders, and for the first time in is life, cried. Rebecca was trying her best to comfort him while the doctor told Ben that Hermione would be taken to the intensive care ward for the next twelve hours. Hermione was prepared for the journey then taken from the ward. The crowd looked sadly at the comatose young woman when she was wheeled before them. Ginny started crying again. When the doors opened again, they gasped at what they saw. The Grangers were comforting Severus, who was slouching and crying, hands over his face. Their hearts went out to him.

"Oh Severus, my boy," Albus said softly and went to him. He was escorted to a chair and given time to compose himself.

"She has made it this far, so the chances are good for her," Albus said softly. Severus nodded.

"Yeah Professor, she's a fighter," was heard from Harry. Severus looked up to find everyone standing around him.

"She loves you too much to leave you," Ginny said.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was situated in an intensive care ward, coincidentally with Lavender. She was unconscious, seriously injured but breathing on her own. The Browns and Patil twins were with her when Hermione was brought in. When they saw Hermione brought in, Padma Patil cried out,

"Not her too! How awful can this get?"

The room was not big enough for everyone, so Severus and the Grangers watched as the nurses settled in Hermione.

"She was the one found with her," Rebecca said, gesturing to Lavender.

"They were together when this happened?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Yes, I believe so. I was on my way there to accompany my wife and Miss Brown to Diagon Alley this afternoon," Severus choked. "They were going to leave early, ironically."

"Not early enough," Ben said, smoothing down Hermione's hair.

"What's wrong with her?" Pavarti asked.

"She's in a coma and cannot breathe on her own," Ben said. "The other injuries they could fix, but…."

The next morning, The Daily Prophet announced the tragedy. This time the "rag" was surprisingly accurate about the tragedy. The headline and article read:

_**TRAGEDY AT MERLIN INC.- 23 DEAD, 52 INJURED**_

_A violent explosion yesterday at Merlin Inc, believed to be the work of a saboteur, claimed the life of 23 persons and left 52 injured, some reportedly clinging to life. Safeguards set in place kept the damage from spreading to other parts of the building, preventing further injury and damage. It is believed an incendiary device was planted in the Manufacturing Division, and the resulting explosion affected the nearby Research and Development Division, causing an additional explosion, due to the combustible materiel in the department. The two divisions are categorized as a "total loss."_

_Merlin Inc. chairman and C.E.W. William McFadden expressed sorrow and outrage over the tragedy. "The callous, cowardly manner in which this incident was carried out is beyond my comprehension. My heart breaks for the families and friends of the deceased, and we can only hope and pray for the recovery of the injured. That is all I have to say at this time." _

There was nothing more to be done, so Severus and the Grangers stayed at St. Mungo's. They insisted on being there for the next twelve hours, not knowing if Hermione would live or die. There was a scare at two a.m. when the sensors started beeping frantically, Hermione's body was trembling and her eyelids were fluttering. Doctors and nurses rushed in. After examination, the healer seemed hopeful.

"After that?" Severus asked incredulously.

"It's a positive sign of brain activity."

The rest of the night, they watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as air was pumped into her lungs. The Grangers chatted with the Browns about their girls, listening to funny stories about them.

"I am convinced that Hermione must have done I _something_after the explosion, because Lavender is not hurt as bad," Mrs. Brown said.

"I was thinking the same," Severus said. Mrs. Granger moaned softly and rubbed her stomach. A healer walked in and saw Mrs. Granger.

"Mrs. Granger, you cannot stay in that chair for days on end in your condition. You must move about and eat, as a medical professional you know this," the healer said.

"Yes Rebecca, let's get something to eat while the doctor examines her," Ben urged.

"Very well," Rebecca said.

"We'll go with you," the Browns said. Severus stayed with Hermione while the doctor examined Hermione.

"With your consent Professor, I'd like to remove the tube from her throat to ascertain pulmonary function."

"This will cause her no distress?" Severus asked.

"No, she will not be aware," the healer said.

"Then you have my consent, just wait until her parents return," Severus said.

"Of course, no rush. I will return in an hour."

Severus sat down and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over the top. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest and flutter of her eyelids. A half hour later, the Grangers returned, quietly opened the door and heard Severus talking softly to her. They didn't want to burst in and intrude on the moment. What they heard broke their hearts a little more for Severus.

"Hermione sweet, I don't know if you can hear me. The doctor wants to remove that tube in your throat to see if you can breathe or not. I'm half expecting you sit up and start a discussion with him. Do you remember yesterday morning? When we made love first thing in the morning, do you remember what you said?"

They heard Severus laugh sadly, sniff and take a breath.

"You said that at the rate we shag, we should have our own Quidditch team in no time. Then you sang that quirky song about a "lime in the coconut" in the shower, then dropped a pancake on Minerva at breakfast. She swears it was no accident. I teased you about the Victory Ball and you threatened to send your angry canary swarm after me. The memories of yesterday morning are what's keeping me from madness. Your look in your eyes when we make love," he paused and cleared his throat, "your smile, your laugh, even your frowns- my sweet, I long to see them again. Please come back to me, to all of us. You need to meet your new brother or sister."

He kissed her hand and put his head down on the bed. He felt so tired. The room was quiet except for the soft sound of monitoring devices. The Grangers never heard something so endearing and quietly walked into the room. Severus had fallen asleep with his head on the bed. They let him sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

No Regrets

Chapter 24

_**June 10**_

An hour later, a healer closed the barrier between the two beds and nodded to another healer. A nurse removed some tape holding the breathing tube in place, and one of the healers slowly drew out the tube. Seconds later, a gurgling sound then wheezing was heard. The healers listened intently, placed stethoscopes on her chest, nodded at each other and shook their heads.

"Quickly, replace the tube," one of them said calmly. Afterwards, he said, "We'll try again in a week. Maybe her lungs will be stronger, and maybe she will have more brain function."

"Maybe-maybe, is that all there is to it?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid," the healer said.

The next morning, William McFadden paid a visit to the hospital. He knocked and entered the room. He saw Lavender and closed his eyes for a moment. He then looked to the Browns and said,

"How is she?"

Mr. Brown said, "As well as can be expected, considering what happened to her. She's unconscious from a head injury and noxious fumes and her legs are broken."

"I am grateful that she was not alone when this awful thing happened," Mrs. Brown said.

"Did you know that she was to accompany me to the Victory Ball?" William asked.

"Goodness no, she never said a thing," Mrs. Brown said. "She must have been so exited, she loves those type of things," she said with a sad smile.

"In that case, I hope for her speedy recovery, so we can pick up where we left off," William said.

He went to Hermione's side of the room and closed the barrier.

"I am sorry for what has happened to her, truly," William said. "How is she?"

"She is in a coma, unable to breathe on her own. That is the worst of it. It is too early to tell of a recovery," Severus said.

William pulled up a chair and said. "I talked with Lavender and Hermione not long before the incident, during lunch."

"The two of them? No telling what was said," Severus said with a sad grin.

"I overheard something about angry canaries and a buffoon of a minister," William said.

"That would be Hermione," Severus said.

For over an hour, Severus and William talked about the unique, sweet spirit that was Hermione. William knew this would be therapeutic for Severus, and could not even begin to imagine what he must be going through, seeing his young, vibrant, beautiful wife lying comatose in a hospital bed.

"I wish her all the best for a timely recovery, the world is diminished without her presence," William said.

"Sir, my wife is my world, and…" Severus said then stopped, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat. "I appreciate your visit, and I'm sure Hermione would appreciate it as well."

Two days later, Lavender woke up. At three a.m., during bed check, a nurse came in and saw Lavender looking sleepily at the ceiling. She hurried to get a healer who sighed in relief as he examined Lavender.

"Contact her family immediately," the healer said. The nurse nodded and left. Ten minutes later, the Browns swept into the room, gently hugging their daughter and crying.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Mrs. Brown said.

"What happened? What's wrong with me? My head feels odd," Lavender said.

"Honey, your legs are broken and you've been unconscious for three days," Mr. Brown said.

Lavender's eyes widened. "Hermione!" she said.

"We'll get to that when you are stronger. Right now you need rest," the healer said.

After breakfast, Severus came to the room and greeted Lavender.

"Miss Brown, it is good to see you awake," Severus said. "A great many people will be pleased."

A short time later, a Ministry investigator and William McFadden entered the room.

William visibly sighed in relief when he saw Lavender. This did not go unnoticed by the Browns.

"Miss Brown, it is good to see you awake. You are one of the first survivors to wake," the investigator said.

"Survivors? What are you talking about?" Lavender asked.

"Miss Brown, do you feel up to answering some questions?" William asked. "It would be helpful to the investigation."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't know how much help I'll be. I don't remember much, sorry," Lavender said. "But I'll do what I can."

"That's all we ask," the investigator said. "Now, can you please tell me what you remember of the incident?"

Severus joined them and listened intently.

"Okay. Well, Herms and I had lunch, worked for about hour after, then clocked out. She came to get me at my office and we were on our way out, ironic huh? She said she forgot something, so we went back to her office. When we arrived, I commented that I smelled something odd. We drew our wands," then Lavender paused and rubbed her temples.

"Miss Brown, are you alright?" William asked.

"Yes, just give me a minute," Lavender said. "As I was saying, we drew our wands and Hermione put her hand on the office door. A second later, I felt heat and there was an explosion. We were flung across the corridor against the wall. The last thing I remember was falling to the floor."

"You said that you smelled something odd?" the investigator asked. "Can you be more specific?"

Lavender bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Pepper."

"Pardon?"

"I smelled pepper."

Severus and William said at the same time, "Belladonna."

Belladonna, when burned, smelled peppery.

"Are you sure that is all you can recall?" the investigator asked.

"Yes," Lavender said.

"Very well, thank you Miss Brown, you have been quite helpful, and again, welcome back."

When the investigator left, Lavender asked her parents, "What is going on?"

The Browns looked at each other and handed Lavender a stack of Daily Prophet newspapers. She read the top one from the day after the tragedy. She shook her head and pleaded, "Please don't tell me Herms was one of those who died."

"No honey, she's here in this room."

"What? Well, let me see her!" Lavender said.

"It might be hard for you," Mr. Brown said.

"Dad, please give me a break. I faced Voldemort with Hermione, I think I can take this. She's my friend, I have to know."

William silently applauded the young woman's courage and concern for her friend.

Severus pulled the barrier aside. Lavender gasped and tears fell down her face at the sight of her friend.

"Oh my God, what happened to her?" Lavender choked.

"She's in a coma, Miss Brown," Severus said. "She cannot breathe on her own. That's the worst of it."

"Oh Herms," Lavender said softly.

Then she swallowed and put her hands to her mouth.

"We were leaving! Why didn't we leave? I should have just said whatever she forgot can wait, and left!"

"Miss Brown, you have nothing to be distressed about. There was no way on Earth to foresee what was going to happen. You and Hermione were just going about your lives as usual," Severus said.

The next day, Lavender was fitted with a wheelchair and rolled around the corridor of intensive care by her mum. She was met in the corridor by William, a warm smile lighting up his face.

"Miss Brown, I cannot tell you how good it is to see you up, in a way, and around. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better now that I can get out of that room for a bit. My legs hurt sometimes and my head really hurts at night, but they said it will be like that for awhile. I have potions for it."

"May I accompany you and your lovely mother for a spell?" he asked.

"That would be great," Lavender said.

The next day, Severus arrived at the room to find Lavender talking softly to Hermione. Her wheelchair was next to the bed. Apparently, she was engaged in a one-way conversation with Hermione. Severus didn't walk in, not wanting to intrude on the conversation.

"--I'll be leaving in a week, convalescing at home, in these ghastly casts. After that, I start therapy for my legs. They examined my brain and pronounced everything in working order. I just know it will be that way for you too. You're too stubborn and smart to have brain damage. I'm going to bed now, this potion makes it easier for me to sleep. I have to call in this cute orderly to get me in bed. It's the only thing I have to look forward to in this maudlin place. Good night Herms, please wake up soon."

Severus came in to say goodbye to Hermione for the day, then assisted Lavender into her bed.

A week later, Lavender was pretending to nap while listening to the healers tended to Hermione.

"Same as last week, slowly withdraw the tube," a voice was heard.

A gurgling then wheezing sound was heard that made Lavender flinch, and a soft "You can do it, sweet" was heard from Severus.

"Normal respiration," was heard from one of the doctors. "She will be monitored closely for the next few hours."

"Thank God," Severus muttered.

Minutes later, Severus was happy to report by an immediate letter to the Grangers that the breathing tube was removed and Hermione was breathing on her own. They immediately cancelled all their appointments for the day and rushed to St. Mungo's. They hurried in to find a healer making notes in her file. They stopped when they saw Hermione, breathing on her own, and cried together.

"I'm pleased, very pleased with this progress. The sooner she breathes on her own lessens the chance of brain damage," the healer said.

Hermione looked better, pale, but better.

"Now we wait," the healer said.

Later that day, the Grangers tearfully saw Lavender Brown wheeled from the room, released from the hospital. They were happy that she was alright and was going home, but a little envious that Hermione wasn't going home that day. Lavender waved goodbye and gave the Severus and Grangers a hopeful smile.

A month later, the cast was removed from Hermione's leg. They were hesitant, due to her back, to start therapy to keep her legs from atrophy.

"We can magically manipulate the muscles, thereby limiting movement in her back," a healer offered.

The Grangers were curious to see how it worked, and were fascinated when a therapist came in and explained what was going to happen. For the next half hour, the muscles in Hermione's legs rippled under the gentle ministrations of the therapist's wand. This would happen three times a week. Due to her breathing and muscle work, her nutritional intake through a tube was increased, and her color got even better. On weekends, her mother gave her manicures, talked to her and brushed through her hair while Severus and her father read to her. On the last Saturday in June, the Grangers came in and gave her the usual gentle hugs and kisses.

"Pumpkin, we found out yesterday that you're going to have a baby brother," Ben said proudly.

"I know she would be thrilled, congratulations," Severus said.

He looked longer at Rebecca. It was amazing how much Hermione looked like her mother. She looked radiant at six months along, and Severus couldn't help but think of how beautiful Hermione would look carrying his child.

_Yes,**would look**. She**will **come back to me, to all of us_. Severus thought.


	25. Chapter 25

No Regrets

Chapter 25

Days Go By

The summer passed quietly for Severus, too quietly in his opinion. He visited with her everyday, in the long-term care ward, telling her of the goings-on of Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. A day didn't pass without a visit from her various friends and colleagues. Everyone treated him carefully, except for the Grangers. They knew he needed normalcy, and he appreciated it. They visited Hermione on the weekends, sometimes taking Severus home with them for dinner, bringing out the photo albums and rehashing her life. Severus ran his fingers over Hermione's baby pictures, pictures of her in her football uniforms, and some in her in grammar school over the years. He saw pictures of family vacations, her violin and dance recitals, and her leaving day at Hogwarts, cuddled between Harry and Ron.

"We have her recent pictures of her travels the past couple of years," Ben said, gesturing to the far wall of the den. Severus rose and saw pictures of Hermione in a group picture of her department at work, her time in Africa and India, and finally, her wedding day.

"You've made her so happy, Severus. She's had such a vibrant life, more than we could have ever hoped for. We believe she's hanging on because in her mind, her heart, she knows she has so much more to do. She loves you, her friends, and her work too much to leave," Rebecca said.

The month of August was a promising one- her toes and fingers had sporadic movement, her eyelids fluttered more and her color got even better. One day in late August before the start of term, Severus was having another conversation with Hermione.

"A few more days and the new term starts. The staff sends their best. I know you would enjoy helping me get ready for the new term. You look better, my dear, you really do. Your mother has been put on bed rest until she gives birth to your brother, which will be sometime the second week of October."

Severus sighed as her eyelids fluttered.

"I am pleased to tell you that all your broken bones are completely mended, all you need is to start physical therapy. That burn on your neck is healed as well; they've done a good job of minimizing the scar. You show no ill effects from your internal injuries. All you need to do now is wake up."

He delved into her mind then pulled out quickly when he made a startling discovery. She appeared to be dreaming a simple but clear dream. He carefully slipped into her mind again to see her dreaming of walking about a lush green field, in her favorite sundress, looking content as she surveyed the endless fields around her and kept walking. Severus withdrew from her mind and looked at her carefully. He slipped his fingers into her lax hand and spoke softly to her.

"No one knows if you can hear us or not, but know that I am starving without you, sweet. I'm living for a look, a touch, a word- anything from you. Everyone loves you and misses you so much. Your mother was right, you love this world to much to leave it now and have so much to do."

He brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it, and gasped upon feeling slight pressure on his handfrom her hand. He rushed from the room to inform the healers. That night, a Saturday, he once again had dinner at the Grangers, informing them of what had happened at St. Mungo's.

"You said you saw her dreaming this?" Ben asked.

"And she did that to your hand?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, I have an ability to delve into the minds of others, sense their thoughts and see images," Severus said.

"Useful gift," Rebecca remarked.

"In this case, yes. It appears that Hermione may be more lucid than anyone thought," Severus said.

"What did the healers say?" Rebecca asked. Severus snorted.

"They recommended a counselor for my attachment and denial issues," Severus said wryly.

"Oh no, they didn't," Ben said.

"I told them how insensitive and rather insulting that was. Is it so wrong to be attached to my wife? And I'm not in denial. I know she's in a coma, I am faced with it everyday, however I am certain she will over come it," Severus said. "That's just who Hermione is."

When the first week of the new term cam to an end, Severus was surprised that it passed so quickly and felt a little guilty when he realized that over the course of the week, his thought's didn't dwell on her as much. Albus sensed this.

"Severus, it doesn't mean anything. It's the first week of term; she would understand how busy it is. You will see her nights won't you? And the weekends?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I'm bringing her something to wear besides those hospital gowns," Severus said.

"Excellent, she would like that," Minerva said.

"And you've seen the new issue of _Potions Monthly_?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I'll read it to her, she would be intrigued," Severus said.

That night, the nurses switched her hospital gown for the one Severus brought. He settled into his chair and opened the magazine, cleared his throat and began.

"A rather interesting new use for aconite was accidentally discovered last month by a potions student at Durmstrang…" He read the article for a half hour before wishing her a good night and leaving.

September came to an end, Hermione having been in her comatose state for four months. They weren't sure what to do on Hermione's 22nd birthday, finally deciding to postpone it and combine it with an "awakening" party whenever that would be. So on her birthday, she had a constant stream of visitors wishing her a happy birthday, leaving flowers and cards. Rebecca Granger and Ginny were to give birth any day now, wishing that Hermione could be there for the arrival of the long anticipated babies. On the evening of Saturday October 5th, Severus was reading to Hermione when Harry came in, flushed and smiling.

"Evening professor," he said then looked to Hermione, "Evening Hermione. Great news, Ginny had her baby an hour ago. A boy, just over seven pounds, we named him William."

Severus stood and shook Harry's hand. "Congratulations Potter. Extend my best wishes to your wife."

"Thanks Professor, just thought you two would like to know," Harry said then left.

Severus was happy for Hermione's good-natured friend, but envious that life was moving on for everyone except him it seemed. He indeed felt his life come to a stand-still four months ago when he first heard the words 'coma' and 'Hermione' in the same sentence. Over the four months, her state of health was improving, aside from the coma. Her dreams of wandering through endless fields continued, and then added upon by dreams of flying. Strangely, in one dream, her dearly departed Crookshanks walked beside her through the lush green grass. Severus was now on a first name basis with Hermione's healer, Thomas Henessey, who was examining Hermione before he left for the day.

"So Tom, how's the wife and kids?" Severus asked.

"Doing well, thank you. My son has written me letters about you," the healer said. He lifted Hermione's eyelids and took note of the blank look in her honey brown orbs then gave her eye drops.

"Hmm, interesting, her pupils are not as dilated as they have been," Tom said. He noted it in her chart.

"Who is your son?" Severus asked.

"Daniel Henessey, first year Hufflepuff," Tom said. "My wife had a fit when he was sorted, she was a Slytherin."

Severus could identify. Whenever he and Hermione managed to have children, he could not imagine a child of his in any house other than Slytherin.

"Tom, I need an honest answer to a question," Severus said.

"Of course, always," Tom said.

"What are the chances of Hermione having children?" Severus asked.

"If there's little or no brain damage, her chances are as good as any other woman's," Tom said. "After June, her monthly cycle returned to normal, and the glass shard missed her reproductive organs. When she's back to full strength, I see no problem with pregnancy."

"That's good news," Severus said.

"That's one of the perks of my job, bringing good news," Tom said.

On Friday, October 11th, Harry came in with Ben Granger.

"Thank you for bringing me here Harry," Ben said and shook Harry's hand. "And again, congratulations."

"Anytime Ben, remember, if you need anything, just let me know," Harry said.

Harry left and Ben greeted the two in the room. "Rebecca had the baby this morning. Just over eight pounds, we named him Benjamin Stephen Granger Jr.," Ben said proudly.

"Rebecca will be released from the hospital in two days, she's eager for you two to see baby."

Severus warmly shook is hand and clapped him on the shoulder.

"My sincere congratulations, Ben. We look forward to seeing the baby," Severus said.

They talked for a few minutes at how the baby looked like Ben, and the two-month leave of absence they were taking from the practice.

"Did the doctor look in on her before he left?" Ben asked, reading her chart.

"Yes. He mentioned that her eyes were not as dilated as they have been," Severus replied.

"Really? That's good." He smiled at his daughter then bent over and kissed her forehead. "You're doing good pumpkin, you need to just wake up and meet your baby brother."

The next night, Ginny and Harry came in with baby William. He had the face of Ginny, but eyes and hair of Harry. She held him up to Hermione.

"Hey Herms, meet Will. He's a mix of the both of us," Ginny said. "I saw your new baby brother, he's really cute. He looks mostly like your Dad, but has your eyes."

"I'm paying them a visit this evening," Severus said. "I have a question that you may be able to answer. I was sorting through her belongings and saw some pictures of her familiar. Where did he run off to?"

"Oh, he died about the time you two started seeing each other. I just found him dead one day, curled up on her bed," Ginny said.

"Yeah, she was sad about that for awhile. She hasn't had the heart to get another one," Harry said.

"I see," Severus said.

The next day, he visited several stores that sold animals and birds, not finding the right one. Relying on the adage of 'You don't pick a familiar, it picks you' he browsed through the third store, looking at the various kittens and kneazles on display until he came to a pet bed and stopped. A kitten with fluffy brown fur was laying down looking up at him.

_Remarkable! This one even has her eyes_! he marveled. It was true, the kitten had Hermione's honey brown eyes.

"May I examine this one?" Severus asked an attendant.

"Sure, it's the last one of his litter that we can't seem to sell. The runt, you know," he said.

Severus picked it up and looked it in the face. He knew he would be leaving the store with it. Runts of the litter, loners, outcasts- she embraced the sort, so he was sure Hermione would love this one. He bought a cage for it, but really didn't have the heart to put the little thing in a cage, so he put the kitten in the pocket of his robe and returned to Hogwarts. He was met in the corridor by Minerva, who saw the kitten peek its head out of the pocket.

"Why Severus, what an adorable kitten!" Minerva said and held out her hands. "May I?"

Severus nodded and handed the kitten to her. "He's a bit smallish, but cute. Have you named him yet?"

Severus, though he would never say it, had to admit that the kitten was cute; he just wasn't the kind of man to come out and declare a creature 'cute'. All he knew was that Hermione would love it.

"No, I will reserve that duty for Hermione," Severus said.


	26. Chapter 26

No Regrets

Chapter 26

Big Day

_Tuesday October 15th_

Severus was lecturing a class of fourth years when Albus swept into the room. He stopped in front of the desk and said softly,

"She has awakened, Severus. Go to her, I'll cover your classes," he said.

The color drained from Severus' face. He bolted from his chair, knocking it over and ran from the classroom to the floo in his room. Minutes later, he swept through the door to Hermione's ward, stopping in his tracks at the sight of her I open /I eyes looking at the healer. He felt like crying. He slowly approached the bed and gazed on her conscious form. She was moving her feet and hands, and had an unfocused look in her eyes.

The healer smiled at him.

"Ah, you got here quickly. I don't know aware she is of her surroundings; I'm just observing her for now. We have plenty of time; I don't want to frighten her."

Severus nodded and moved to the side of the bed. Hermione was blinking and staring at the ceiling, swallowed and licked her lips.

"Hermione, would you like a drink of water?" the healer asked.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. The healer held up a glass of water. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly then just barely nodded her head. The healer gently placed his hand under her head, tipped the glass over her mouth and poured a little in her mouth.

"Was that alright?" the healer asked.

Hermione licked her lips and whispered, "M-More."

Severus almost swooned in relief. Tears were welling in his eyes. He took her hand. Hermione looked at their hands them at him.

"Now Hermione, we will take this slow, at your pace. Do you understand?" the healer asked.

Hermione blinked at him, and then ever so slightly, nodded.

"My name is Tom, I'm a healer. You are at St. Mungo's."

Hermione blinked at him.

"Do you now your name?"

She nodded slowly and whispered, "H-Hermynee."

"Good, very good. Do you remember my name?"

"Tom," she said softly.

The Grangers, with baby Ben in tow, hurried into the room.

"Pumpkin!" Ben said gently.

Hermione looked at the new arrivals in confusion. The Grangers looked at Severus then at the healer.

"The confusion is normal, I assure you. She has answered a couple of basic questions before you arrived, we just need to take it slow," the healer said.

"Hermione, do you know who they are?"

Hermione looked at her parents and Severus then nodded.

"How are you feeling?" the healer asked.

"Tired, more water," she said softly.

The healer gave her another drink of water.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" the healer asked.

"Why…here?"

"You were hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Yes."

"I feel…." She frowned and shook her head a little.

"You must feel odd, you have been asleep for a while." He looked to the Grangers and Severus and said, "I'll leave for awhile to let you get reacquainted."

Word spread like wildfire that Hermione was awake. Not half an hour later, there was a crowd of about thirty people outside her door. The healer stepped out side and announced,

"Please everyone, I understand your concern, however, she has just awakened and is understandably confused. We don't want to overwhelm her at this point," the healer said.

Back in the room, Hermione looked at Severus, her parents and the baby.

"Baby," Hermione said softly, looking at baby Ben.

Rebecca stepped closer, holding the baby out a little towards Hermione.

"Yes, pumpkin, your baby brother," Rebecca said gently.

Hermione blinked fast a few times then frowned. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked at Severus in surprise.

"How long?" she asked him.

"Four months, sweet," Severus replied.

"You've been in a coma," Ben said gently. Severus stood closer to the bed and held her hand.

"Something happened at your place of work. However, it would be best for you to learn of it when your state of mind is stronger," Severus said. Hermione said. "I feel….slow." She frowned.

Severus' heart felt like someone was squeezing it.

"Perfectly normal after a coma," Tom said, re-entering the room. "Tomorrow, we will start tests to see what you may or may not have lost, physically and mentally."

After a few more hours, the Grangers left, telling the crowd outside that Hermione was not up to visitors yet. Severus was staying the night, and started a letter to Albus that he was taking a leave of absence. A letter from Albus returned a short while later:

_Severus-_

_I agree with your decision, your place is by Hermione's side at the present time. Do not concern yourself with matters here, as I am already making inquiries for your temporary replacement. We are overjoyed to know that she is awake, please give her our best wishes._

_Albus _

Severus heard a soft snore as he finished the letter. He looked up to see Hermione asleep, and wrinkled her nose in her sleep. Severus smiled- that was the Hermione he knew! In the dim light of the room, he watched her sleep. Her face had its normal color, lips a bit chapped, her eyelids fluttered in her sleep, but best of all, she sighed in her sleep and was breathing normally. Her fists clenched then relaxed, and Severus wondered if she was dreaming. He carefully slipped into her mind. He saw her walking down an endless hallway. She looked ahead curiously, then behind her. A soft meow was heard, and her dearly departed Crookshanks was at her feet.

"Hey Crooks, do you know the way out? I'm confused," the dream Hermione asked.

Severus gently eased from her mind and saw her feet twitch.

_Strange dreams _he thought._Then again, if I had been through what she's been through, my dreams would be strange too_.

He transfigured his chair into a comfortable recliner and resumed watching her sleep.

The next thing he knew, he awoke with a start, wanting to curse himself for falling asleep. He looked at Hermione, who was awake and looking right back at him.

"Sweet, you should be resting."

She smirked at him. "I could drown in the irony of that remark," she said softly.

"Well, we just got you back, we can't have you drowning, now can we?" he asked.

Severus missed this kind of banter between them. When she wanted to, her caustic wit could match his. Her expression saddened.

"Are you feeling alright?" Severus asked concerned.

"I'm sorry I left you for so long," Hermione said. "I should have been stronger."

Severus rose from the chair and knelt by her bed.

"Hermione, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. And the fact that you are alive and talking is testimony to your strength. Any implication of weakness on your part would be uncalled for."

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"The fumes you breathed were deadly, how you and Miss Brown survived is a miracle," Severus said.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Lav!" she exclaimed.

"Is fine. She left this very room a couple of months ago, her broken legs are healed quite well from what I have heard," Severus said. "She is most eager to see you. Everyone is."

"When I feel like myself again, certainly," Hermione said. "Hey, what about your teaching?"

"I have been given an indefinite leave of absence," Severus said.

"For how long?" Hermione asked.

"Until you return to Hogwarts with me," Severus said. "I told Albus I would not return before then."

"Chivalry lives," Hermione said with a grin.

They talked for hours catching up, Severus keeping the conversation light. She didn't need any worries, and he didn't want to stress her fragile mind. Before they knew it, it was seven a.m. and there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione answered.

A head of red hair tentatively peeked in the door, and Ginny stepped through wearing a white healer robe. She took one look at Hermione, put a hand to her mouth and burst out in tears and rushed to Hermione, stopping at the bedside.

"Gin, I'm fine," Hermione said, glancing at Severus.

Ginny leaned over and gave Hermione a soft hug. Hermione slowly lifted her arms and gave Ginny a weak squeeze.

"I'm so weak," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh Herms, not to worry about that at all! The therapy planned will have you hopping fences in no time," Ginny said. "You cannot imagine how great it is to see you awake."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you dong here?" Hermione said.

"My new shift starts today. I was transferred here, to the long term care ward," Ginny said.

What she didn't mention was the begging she did to get transferred to Hermione's ward.

"I'll be with you during therapy, and helping to take care of you until you are strong enough to do it yourself."

"I see," Hermione said.

"I defer the sponge bathing to your husband, however," Ginny said with a grin. With that statement in true Ginny-fashion, Hermione knew she was on the first step on her return to normalcy.

That morning, the healers started Hermione's neurologic testing. They tested her nerve endings, poking and prodding from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. By lunchtime, she was exhausted and hungry.

"I'm starving," she pronounced to the room.

Severus, Ginny, a nurse and a healer smiled at her. Severus was especially pleased. His Hermione had quite an appetite, more than any other woman he had ever met, so this was a good sign.

"That's good, Hermione," Ginny said.

The healer nodded at the nurse who left the room. Minutes later, she returned and set a tray before Hermione. She frowned at the selection. A glass of water, some potion, oatmeal, applesauce and mashed potatoes was the fare.

"Are you joking? You know how I eat, Gin," Hermione said.

"Until your system can handle something more substantial, this will have to do," the healer said.

She sighed and reached for the spoon. Her fingers fumbled on the handle, unable to pick it up. She put her hands back in her lap, embarrassed at her inability to do this simple task.

"We'll just leave and give you time to eat," the healer said kindly. Ginny, nurse and healer left the room.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she said softly.

"Of course you are hungry, my dear. Why don't you try again?" Severus asked.

"I know how to eat Sev, I just can't get my hands to work," Hermione said. "Now I know what all this talk about brain damage is about."

"Nonsense," Severus said gently. "May I help?"

Hermione looked longingly at the mashed potatoes.

"I thought so," Severus said. He carefully spooned a serving into her mouth. She slowly swallowed the bite.

"More?" he asked.

She nodded. He fed her the rest of the potatoes.

"Would you like a drink?"

She nodded and reached for the glass. Severus picked it up and placed it against her hands. She put both hands around the glass and gripped it. She slowly raised it to her mouth with Severus supporting it from beneath. Some dripped from her mouth, but most made it into her mouth. Ginny was watching from the little window on the door and wiped a tear that fell down her cheek.

"Way to go Herms," she whispered as Severus helped her hold the spoon.

After lunch, the healer was pleased that Hermione had eaten everything except the oatmeal.

"How do you feel?"

"I still feel like having a large, steaming bowl of beef stew, but my stomach feels alright," she said.

"Anything else?"

"I feel like I've run a marathon I'm so tired," Hermione said.

"Normal, I assure you," the healer said. "Your neurological tests are all normal. It's quite astonishing actually, considering the trauma you suffered. There are many comatose patients here that have suffered less trauma than you, but are unable to wake. We do not know what to make of it."

"Unless you consider the kind of trauma," Severus offered. "The Longbottoms?"

"Yes, the perfect example. They suffered no physical trauma, but remain comatose from repeated bouts of a cruciatus curse," the healer said. "No matter our level of medical knowledge, the workings of the body remain an inexplicable mystery."

That night, Hermione slowly ate her dinner, handling the spoon on her own. The warm bowl of beef broth was delicious to her, as well as the chocolate pudding. Just after dinner, Ginny came in the room, wheeling in a cot and holding a basin of warm water and sponge.

"As I promised, a sponge bath for Hermione. You have a half hour until the healer returns. This cot is for you, Professor," Ginny said. She extended the privacy barrier beside the bed and left the room.

"Aren't you glad I have such a good friend?" Hermione asked with a shy grin.

"Indeed," Severus said, and gave her a soft kiss. "Hmm, lilac scented water."

He lovingly cleansed Hermione's body with the sponge, thanking whatever deity that was above at the blush in her cheeks and soft sighs as he gently massaged her body.

When he was done, she said, "Thank you love. Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome, and I would rather be here with you, right now, than anywhere else on the planet," he said and gave her a hug.


	27. Chapter 27

No Regrets

Chapter 27

_**Friday October 18th**_

Hermione was now slowly eating by herself, finally being able to handle eating utensils and glasses of water and juice. Her next self-appointed task was reading and writing. But she first had to understand what exactly had happened to her. Everyone was reluctant to tell her, afraid of how it would affect her in her weakened condition. Additionally, an investigator from the Ministry would be there after lunch to interview her. Severus left briefly to talk with her healer and Ginny was on break. She saw her file across the small room on a table.

_Damn! If I only had my wand! I can't even think about getting out of bed! Does this bed roll? Hey, I can do wandless magic, I think._

She concentrated on summoning the thick file to her hands and extended her right arm. Nothing happened. She frowned and tried again. The folder shook then fell to the floor. Hermione dropped her arm and settled back on the bed, eyes closed.

_Progress!_

Then Ginny walked in and saw the file scattered on the floor.

"How in the world did that happen?" Ginny said quietly. She crouched down and picked up the mess of papers. She stood up and looked carefully at Hermione.

"Herms?" she quietly asked.

Hermione shifted slightly and sighed and slowly opened her eyes, making a great show of having been asleep.

"Morning Herms," Ginny said. She saw the empty breakfast tray, with the exception of the full bowl of oatmeal. "Is the oatmeal still awful?"

Hermione nodded.

"Did Severus say when he would be back?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Are you ready for your interview?"

Hermione shrugged.

Everyone was told to be watchful of Hermione's moods. They could expect sadness, anger, depression, and hopelessness. Hermione was not any of those things, but considering what she was going through, it would not be unusual.

"Anything wrong?" Ginny inquired casually.

"I'm bored. Frustrated."

Severus entered the room.

"Who's frustrated?" he asked.

"I am."

"Tell us exactly what it is that you are frustrated about, and maybe we can do something about it," Severus said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. This was what he had been waiting for.

"I want to read, to write. I want to leave this bed, this room. I want them to stop sending me this horrid oatmeal," Hermione said.

"Okay Herms, that's a start," Ginny said.

"I want a _real_ bath, to wear normal clothes," Hermione said softly.

"Sweet, all that can be arranged," Severus said.

"I want-no, I need to know what happened to me that day. Is that my file?"

"You want to read this?" Ginny asked, holding up the pile of papers.

"Sweet Merlin, yes! I'm not going to fall apart or go into another coma if I read it. I tried to summon it before you came in," Hermione said.

"You did?" Severus asked amazed.

"And you knocked it on the floor," Ginny finished.

Hermione nodded.

"As far as baths go, we were planning on starting whirlpool baths for your muscles and circulation as part of therapy," Ginny said.

"I can bring clothes for you," Severus said. "We are doing everything at your pace, you just need to tell us what you want."

"Yes, you just laying here doing and saying nothing would worry us more than anything else," Ginny said. She stepped forward and laid the medical file on the bed. Hermione leaned forward and slowly gathered the pile in her arms and settled back.

"Sev, could you put this bed up?" Hermione asked. He adjusted the bed to a sitting position and watched her carefully.

"Can I have a set of clothes for when the investigator arrives?" Hermione asked then opened the file.

"Of course," Severus said.

"I'll let the healer know you are ready for the whirlpool," Ginny said.

"Sounds great Gin," she said and turned to Severus. "I've got some reading to do."

Halfway through the first page, Hermione was frowning and looked at Severus.

"Sev, were you there? You saw all this?"

Severus nodded.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Hermione said softly.

She turned to the second page. She moved her lips, squinted and brought the page closer to her face and read.

"I need glasses, apparently," Hermione muttered.

She took half an hour to read through the whole file. When she was finished, she handed it to Severus and took a deep breath.

"Wow. Coma, broken back, broken leg, impaled through the gut, burned neck and I couldn't breathe on my own. Did I miss anything?" she asked. She felt a scar at her hairline. "Oh yeah, the forehead laceration."

"Feel better?" Severus asked.

"Actually, yes. I just wish I could remember more of it. What was so important that I had to go back to the office after I clocked out?"

The healer and Ginny returned to the room.

"Hermione, the investigator and Mr. McFadden are here. Are you sure you're up to it?" the healer asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can Severus stay?"

"I don't see why not," the healer said.

He nodded to Ginny who went to the door and let the two visitors in. William McFadden had not seen Hermione since she had awakened. He gasped upon seeing her then hurried to her bedside and took her hand in his.

"Hermione, I cannot express how wonderful it is to see you awake, alive and well," he said.

"Good to see you too sir," Hermione said. "And as of this moment, I tender my resignation from Merlin Incorporated," she said with a grin.

"Accepted," William said warmly. "I'm not surprised, however, should you desire to return, a position will be waiting for you."

Another man in the room quietly cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Good afternoon, Madame Snape. My name is Edmund Leary, and I'm an investigator from the ministry. Are you up to answering questions?"

"Yes sir, I am," Hermione replied.

"May I stay?" William asked politely.

Hermione nodded. The investigator pulled up a chair and settled a clipboard on his lap.

"Now Madame Snape, please start with as much as you can remember before the incident," he said kindly.

Hermione cleared her throat and started. Everyone intently listened in.

"Well, I clocked out and left my office. I don't remember the time, sorry. I then went to fetch Lav because we had an appointment at the spa to get spruced up for the ball. She was so exited about going with…"

She stopped and looked at William. He was smiling warmly at her and urged her to continue. Severus squeezed her hand.

"Are you alright Herms?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"Anyway, I mentioned that I had forgotten something back at my desk. As to what it was, I have no idea. Looking back, was it really that important? Hmmph. So we turned around and walked back to my division. When we reached the doors, Lav commented that she smelled something odd," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, examining her memory.

"Wait, belladonna! That's it, she smelled burning belladonna! That is odd, because no one really works with belladonna on a Friday afternoon, it takes too long to work with. I took out my wand, she took out hers and the next thing we know, we were thrown across the hall from an explosion. We hit the wall quite hard," Hermione said quietly.

Her voice started shaking. "I l-looked at Lav and she was knocked out and had blood on her face and head. I felt a lot of heat and smelled the fumes," she said and stopped, closing her eyes. "Just give me a moment, I'm trying to remember."

"Take as long as you need," Mr. Leary said.

After a few minutets and a drink of water, Hermione continued.

"I felt something heavy on me, so heavy I couldn't move. I wouldn't have been able to if I wanted to anyway. I felt so weak, I was trying to stay awake, but I couldn't."

She looked at her hands and sighed. She thought back to this morning when she tried to summon the file to herself.

"Hey! A stasis charm!" Hermione cried.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Now I remember! Just before I blacked out, I cast what must have been a very weak air stasis spell around the two of us in the hopes of giving us enough air apart from the fumes until help arrived," Hermione said. "Fat lot of good it did, I ended up in a coma and Lav…"

"Hermione, it saved your lives. For months, we have all been wondering how you two managed to not suffocate," the healer said.

"That's all I can remember," Hermione said.

"So that day, or the day before, you don't recall seeing anything or anyone out of the ordinary?" Mr. Leary said.

"No sir," Hermione said.

"Nothing out of place? No visitors, no strangers hanging about?"

"No sir," Hermione said. He wrote more on his notes.

"Very well. Thank you Madame Snape for the time. Here's my card if you remember anything else, anything at all," Mr. Leary said. He shook Hermione's hand and left the room.

"Ginny, how is Lav?" Hermione asked.

"She's fine I suppose," Ginny said, glancing at William.

"Is there something I should know?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender has been walking for a couple of months now," William said. "She was here, in this very room for a couple of weeks with two broken legs. She was in a wheelchair for a month."

"Have you been keeping up with her progress?" Hermione said.

"You could say that," William said. "We've been seeing each other for about a month and she's back at work."

"Damn, I have missed a lot," she said with a laugh.

"We are rebuilding the manufacturing, research and development divisions," William said.

"So, you're seeing Lav, huh? Quite the handful, isn't she?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Admittedly yes, but I love a challenge. You Gryffindors are a handful, the whole lot of you," William said warmly.

"That they are," Severus said, chuckling.

There was a feature article the next day in _The Daily Prophet _about Hermione's interview with the investigator and some remarks about her recovery.

"Sev, surely there's more important things going on than my eating habits and sponge baths," Hermione said.

The door opened and a healer and Ginny came in.

"Hermione, my name is Steven Fearson, a physical therapist here at St. Mungos. This morning we will start your whirlpool baths and this afternoon, some light strength training. This will happen three times a week. How does that sound?" Steven asked. "And permit me to say how pleased I am to be working with you."

"It sounds great," Hermione said. "Does that mean I get to leave this room, this bed?"

"That it does," Steven said.

"Well then, let's get going!" Hermione said, tossing her sheet aside.

"Whoa Herms, first things first! Here are some clothes for the whirlpool, then Steven has to let you know what's going to happen," Ginny said.

A half hour later, Severus lifted Hermione from her bed to set her in the wheelchair. She held on for a moment longer to squeeze him and give him a quick kiss. He set her carefully in the wheelchair, holding her up.

"Can you hold yourself up?" Steven asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

Severus took his hands away and Hermione swayed forward. Steven and Severus both quickly reached for her.

"Guess not," Hermione said.

"No matter, it's perfectly normal. You will, in no time at all," Steven said.

He smiled warmly as he buckled a strap across her chest to hold her up.

"May I?" Severus asked, taking the handles of the chair.

He rolled the chair to the door that Ginny was holding open. When they entered the hallway, Hermione was startled by a crowd of people who clapped and cheered at her appearance.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of people have been pulling for you Herms," Ginny said.

"Your survival that day and recovery is nothing short of miraculous, Hermione," Steven said. "Your case is one of a lifetime, for every person involved in it. It's the very reason we enter medicine."


	28. Chapter 28

No Regrets

Chapter 28

"Severus, we have to get one of those whirlpools for our quarters, they are brilliant," Hermione gushed. She loved her first whirlpool bath that morning. "All that warm water swirling around my body felt fabulous."

Severus was helping her get into a dry robe and arranging the bedsheets around her.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Hermione asked.

"No my sweet, Albus requested lunch with me today to discuss something on the substitute teacher's agenda," Severus said.

"Tell everyone I said hi and that I miss them," Hermione said.

Ginny stayed with Hermione during lunch. She casually but carefully observed Hermione as she ate, taking note that she still ate slowly, but spilled less as she put the spoon to her mouth.

"Gin, how long do you have left as a trainee?" Hermione asked.

"Just under a year," she replied.

"Have you chosen a department?"

"Yep," Ginny said. "They are expanding the trauma ward and offered me a position. I have to intern there for a year then I'll be a fully qualified healer."

"Why Gin, that's great!" Hermione said. She was happy and proud for her friend.

"What about you Herms?"

Hermione snorted. "Gin, my future plans entail being able to eat soup without spilling it and sitting up on my own. We'll talk about running a marathon after that."

"Hermione," Ginny said.

_Uh oh, this must be serious, she called me Hermione!_

"You probably get tired of hearing this, but you seem to be taking all this really well," Ginny said.

"I have little choice the way I see it," Hermione said. "Yes, I do get angry at times about what has happened, and frustrated with my current condition, but it takes up energy that can be put to better use. Like eating soup without spilling it and sitting up on my own."

Steven came into the room. "Good news Hermione. The healer has agreed with me that you are progressing faster than we could have ever hoped for, and you can be moved to one of the more comfortable long-term care wards."

Severus returned from lunchtime at Hogwarts to a smile from Hermione that warmed his heart.

"What did I miss?" he asked, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I brought you some books."

"I can be moved to a better room!" Hermione exclaimed. "This one is so dreary."

**_Monday Nov.11_**

Ginny came on shift that morning and stopped at Hermione's door to a sight so sweet that it made her want to cry. In her new room, Hermione was cuddled in Severus' lap in a rocking chair, her head resting on his chest, both of them looking out the window at the sunrise.

The love and dedication Severus had for Hermione was rapidly becoming legend around St. Mungo's. Everyone who knew of Professor Snape knew of the utterly snarky git that he was in a classroom; but marveled at the heart that was mush in Hermione's hands. To Hermione and Severus, it wasn't that complex: she was in love with her husband, and he was in love with his wife.

A coma was nothing compared to such a force of nature.

Ginny walked through the doors, greeting them good morning.

"Ready for the whirlpool, Herms?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. When is Steven going to be here? I have something to show him," Hermione said, winking at Severus. He laid her on the bed.

"Soon, he's talking with a healer," Ginny said. "Why?"

"You'll see."

Steven came in with a wheelchair, greeting everyone good morning.

"Ready Hermione? You know the deal," he said, gathering Hermione in his arms.

He set her in the chair, preparing to steady her and strap her in. She gently pushed his arms away and was sitting up, unsupported.

"Well my goodness. Congratulations, you are one step closer to leaving this hospital," Steven said warmly.

"Eager to get rid of me, are you?" Hermione teased.

"It's my purpose in life," he teased back. "Now, your whirlpool awaits."

"I hear you have a birthday party coming up Friday," Steven said, as he exercised Hermione's legs in the warm, swirling water.

"Yes, and you are invited. All my friends are," Hermione said. "At the least, come and have some cake. It will be the first solid food I've had since I woke up."

"I wouldn't miss it," Steven said.

_**Friday Nov. 22**_

That evening, Hermione was in her wheelchair, greeting the guests trickling in for the party. Hermione was holding her baby brother while talking to Harry and Ron. Ron had come in from Egypt for the party. The last time he had seen Hermione she was on the brink of death in a coma.

_And now look at her! _

Albus and Minerva were talking to Steven, Severus was chatting with the Grangers, and Ginny was holding little Will while talking to Luna. A nurse came into the room, rolling a tray holding a cake topped with 22 lighted candles. Lavender and William McFadden rushed into the room.

"We're not too late, are we Herms?" Lavender asked.

"No Lav, just in time," Hermione smirked.

Ginny started the happy birthday song and the cake was cut.

"In honor of the birthday girl, her first taste of solid food since she came back to us," Ginny declared.

Mrs. Granger took the baby from her and plate with a piece of chocolate cake was put in her hands.

"May I?" Severus asked.

"Of course," Hermione said.

Severus carefully put a bite of cake in Hermione's mouth. There was a look of bliss on Hermione's face as she swallowed the bite.

"Speech!" Harry called out.

"Yeah Herms, speech!" Lav called out.

"All I really have to say is thank you to everyone for your love and support during this time. I'm just happy to be alive to celebrate this, so thank you."

They clapped and presents were brought forward. She received books, an easy-to-use gift joke box designed just for her from Fred and George Weasley, a new cloak to replace one of the beautiful ones destroyed in the explosion, and a haircare set from Lav, complete with a new line of shampoo she had helped to develop. William McFadden handed her an envelope and she opened it. To her surprise, it was back-pay until her day of resignation.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do with it," she said. "When I get out of here. I'm starting a fund for the orphans of the attack at the company. This is the first contribution."

"Good show, sweet. Now for the last gift," he said, handing her a long, thin box.

Thinking it was necklace, Hermione gasped when she opened it.

It was a wand.

Hers had been destroyed in the explosion. With shaking hands, she took it from the box.

"Vine wood with dragon heartstring, I believe?" Severus asked. He knelt next to her. "Why don't you give it a try?"

She glanced around the room, spying three weighted balls used for therapy. She pointed her wand at them.

"Wingardium leviosa," she said and the balls slowly rose in the air.

She waved the wand in circles and the balls traveled in circles above Ron's had. The group clapped again.

"Finite incantatum," she said and the balls fell from the air, bouncing off Ron's head.

There was one more present for Hermione, and Severus couldn't wait to see her face when presented with the kitten waiting for her at Hogwarts. He had already asked if he could bring it to the hospital, but animals were off limits at St. Mungo's. The kitten had grown some, but not much. Minerva and Severus had been feeding it constantly, including veterinary potions, trying everything they could think of to give the little thing a boost, but it truly was a runt of the litter. She was healthy but growing slowly and would not be a normal sized cat. It was also looking not to be any particular breed, (Minerva thought she resembled an Abyssinian with slightly longer fur) but was exhibiting traits of being a familiar nonetheless. Severus sometimes sat at the desk in his office catching up on paperwork to find the kitten looking pensively at him, amazingly with the same homey-brown eyes that Hermione had.

That evening after the party died down, Hermione and Severus were alone in her room. Again, Hermione was in Severus' lap, cuddling with him watching the sunset.

"Thank you Severus, this day was wonderful," Hermione said. "I almost feel normal."

Severus chuckled.

"What would make you feel normal, sweet?" Severus asked.

She lifted her head from his chest and pressed her lips to his.

"For starters, that," she said softly.

She kissed him again, and this time he returned the kiss. He was overwhelmed at the feeling that the love of his life was alive and kissing him again. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, ran his hands through her hair, and claimed her lips again.

"I've missed you more than you can possibly imagine," he said. "You are my life, never leave me again."

She put her forehead to his.

"I don't intend to."

Ginny was again at the door, tears running down her face at the sight of the two.

**_Nov.23, Saturday_**

Hermione's healer and Steven greeted Hermione while she was eating breakfast.

"How would you feel about leaving?" Steven asked.

"Leaving? This hospital? For good?" Hermione asked.

Severus quickly rose from his chair and stood next to the bed. The healer nodded.

"We will do a complete physical and comprehensive neurological workup today and see about getting you out of here Monday morning. Steven will discuss your continued therapy, and Madame Pomfrey has agreed to consult with me regarding your care while at Hogwarts."

"I can really go home Monday?" Hermione asked.

"Barring any problems this weekend, yes," the doctor said. "And with your permission, I would like to do a paper regarding your recovery. In my 22 years of healing, I've never seen a comatose victim recover so quickly with so little problems."

"Yes Hermione, we have broken new ground with treatment techniques and therapies," Steven said.

"Anything to help," Hermione said. She pulled Severus down for an exited hug.

After an exhausting day of testing, Hermione tiredly ate her dinner. She barely heard Ginny talk about the latest news of the baby. Following Steven's advice, Severus was at Hogwarts making adjusting to their quarters for Hermione. Albus had to adjust the size of the room (he was the only one able to tap into the sentient spirit of the castle to resize rooms) for Hermione's wheelchair. Severus made the toilet, bathtub and sink accessible for Hermione and even altered the bookshelves so that she could get at her books.

Ginny was making notes in Hermione's file when she heard a soft snore. Hermione had fallen asleep. She was lying down in bed with a spoon still in her hand. Ginny smiled and went to the bed, gently slipping the spoon from her hand.

"Harry might have killed Voldemort, but you Herms, are my hero," Ginny whispered.

On Sunday, Hermione's belongings were packed and sent to Hogwarts. The healer and Steven sat down with Hermione and Severus and discussed all the hospital after-care instructions for Hermione.

"If at any time you have any questions, contact me," the healer said. "If there are any urgent medical concerns, immediately see Madame Pomfrey," the doctor urged. "Please forgive my concern. When a long-term care patient leaves, it's akin to having a child leave home. You're concerned for their welfare."

"I understand," Hermione said.

"And you will be back here twice a week for therapy?" Steven said.

"Yes Dad," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine, really. I have the best care anyone could ask for," she said, squeezing Severus' hand.

"One last turn around the wing?" Steven asked.

He picked Hermione up, put her in the wheelchair, and was rolled from the room. The healer and Severus continued talking.

"Aren't you going to miss this just a little bit?" Steven asked.

"Honestly, no," Hermione answered with a chuckle. "I cannot wait to sleep in my own bed with my husband. I miss my home and everyone there."

"Severus is a lucky man," Steven said.


	29. Chapter 29

No Regrets

Chapter 29

_Nov. 25_

That Monday morning, Hermione gave tearful goodbyes to the staff of St. Mungo's who had been involved in her care. Severus and her parents would be seeing her back to Hogwarts.

"I would have died, and most certainly would not be going home without your care and dedication, you are a credit to the medical profession," Hermione choked.

She came last to Ginny. She was at a loss for words.

"Gin, I don't know what to say but, thank you," Hermione said.

"Herms, you don't have to say a word. You are like a sister to me, I'd do anything for you, you know that," Ginny said. She bent over and gave Hermione a hug. "Now you go home, enjoy Hogwarts and your husband. I expect to see you walking soon enough."

Albus and Minerva were chatting at breakfast, observing and listening to the chatter and general breakfast noise from the student body. The doors to the great Hall opened, and Hermione rolled through the doors. She insisted on propelling herself through, as her arms were strong enough. The entire staff table rose and started clapping. The students did as well, shouting "welcome back!" and "good show!" as she wheeled her way to the head table. Severus proudly strolled behind her. At the head table, she flashed her winning smile at everyone as they left the table to surround her with hugs and encouragement. Severus propelled her up the small ramp where the elevated head table was, bringing her to a stop in her old spot. The staff took their seats at the table and watched. Severus set her plate and utensils, glass, napkins and potions in front of her. He fluffed the pillow behind her back, kissed her forehead and looked at her expectantly.

"Sev, that's great, I'm fine, thanks love," she said patting his hand. He nodded and sat beside her.

"Can I have the eggs?" she asked.

Severus carefully placed the platter of scrambled in front of her plate. She carefully spooned a generous helping onto her plate.

"You're getting better at that," Severus casually said.

"Mmhm," Hermione said.

She sprinkled salt and pepper on the eggs and asked for the platter of pancakes. Severus placed the platter of them before her, handed her a spatula and she carefully balanced a cake on the spatula, but it fell on the table before it reached the plate. Hermione frowned and stabbed at the pancake with her fork. Severus again casually reached over, put it on her plate and continued as if nothng had happened. The staff took note of this. They remembered what Severus had told them the week before. When Hermione returned to the castle, it was important that they not draw attention to her, (she was self-conscious enough) try to treat her as normal as possible, help when she asked for help.

She poured a potion in her milk and drank the glass.

"What is the potion for?" Minerva asked.

"My muscles," Hermione said. "It tastes vile by itself and works best with milk."

"So Hermione, what are your plans?" Albus asked kindly.

"To walk," Hermione said simply.

After breakfast, Severus pushed Hermione back to their quarters. She sighed at the familiar but slightly different surroundings.

"You've changed it," she said.

"I did, the wheelchair required it," Severus said, glancing around to where the kitten might be hiding. Hermione wheeled to the bathroom and inspected the adjustment there. She laughed and pointed to the adjusted bookshelves and wheeled to them. Severus finally spotted the kitten at a far corner of the room, under a drape, batting at a tassel. He went to the kitten, picked it up and walked quietly to where Hermione was flipping through one of her books. From behind, he placed the kitten at her cheek. At a loud "MEW!" Hermione whipped her face around, eyes going wide and squealing at the sight of the kitten.

"Oh Sev! It's so adorable!" she took the kitten, cooed and talked to it, showering it with love. The kitten now knew who his mistress was and basked in the newfound attention. He was grateful to Severus for taking him away from that animal shop, liked the sweet cream and salmon he received and the occasional behind-the-ear scratch, but craved the love and attention that a familiar thrives on.

"What did you name him?" Hermione asked, wiping away tears.

The kitten was trying to nudge his way under her hair beside her neck. Hermione giggled at the sweet, tickling motion of the kitten.

"I deferred that task to you, sweet," Severus said.

She held the kitten face to face with her.

"Hmm, what to call you," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I've got it! Tom! Your name is Tom, after my healer. You're going to be handsome one, yes you are, tom-catting around the castle," Hermione said, again cooing and talking to the cat. She yawned and looked at Severus.

"You need a nap," he said.

She nodded. She wheeled to the bed and held her arms out. Severus picked her up, cradled her for a few seconds then lowered her to their bed. She moaned in satisfaction and snuggled into the mattress.

"That's more like it," she said.

"I couldn't agree more," he said.

She patted the bed and the kitten hopped from the wheelchair to the bed, snuggling next to her. Severus raised an eyebrow. Hermione snorted softly.

Oh Sev, please, your place will always be right here," she said, patting the space in the bed. "Tom will just nap here with me."

"Do you need anything else?" Severus asked.

She shook her head and said sleepily, "No Sev, I'm fine. I know you have things to do. I'll just need my potion when I wake up."

"Very well, I will be here," Severus said. He bent over her and kissed her.

"I know you will," she said and gave him a sleepy smile.

When her soft snoring was heard, he left their quarters and went to Albus' office. He muttered "watermelon worms" to the gargolye and rode the stairs to the office. "Enter" was heard from inside. He opened the door and Albus was sitting behind his desk, shuffling parchment.

"Ah Severus, have a seat, just a moment," he said.

He mumbled something into his wand, the parchment glowed then disappeared. Severus didn't even want to hazard a guess as to what the old wizard was doing.

"I suppose you are here to discuss resuming your teaching duties?"

"Yes Albus. I should only need a day or two more to ensure that Hermione is settled in."

"Very well, I'll inform Professor Mayfield that you will resume your teaching duties Thursday morning," Albus said.

"Thank you Albus."

"How is Hermione doing?"

"She is napping as of now." Severus got up and faced the window. "This morning was tiring for her, but she is thrilled to be back."

"We are happy to have her back."

Albus saw Severus slumped over and his shoulders were shaking. Albus rose and put and hand on his shouler.

"Anything you would like to talk about, my boy?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Albus, I'm not a religious man, but I found myself thanking whatever deities there are above the day she woke up. When I thought she would...no longer be with me...us..I thought I would go crazy," he choked. "Every smile, every look, every laugh from her is like a gift. And Albus, you should have been there when I gave her the kitten."

"What did she name him?" Albus asked.

"Tom, after her healer," Severus said. "Now I find myself wanting to get on my knees and thank whatever deities are above for giving that woman more strength and courage than most. She's back home, with me-with all of us."

Thursday morning, Hermione laughed when Severus donned his black teaching attire and readied himself for class. His first class was first years.

"Would you care to accompany me to class?" Severus said.

"You mean sit through a first year potions class?" Hermione asked. "I'd love to."

"Three of my first years lost a parent in the explosion at Merlin. Inc," Severus said. "I just thought that seeing you, would you know...help somehow."

"And?" Hermione pressed.

"I just want to keep an eye on your beautiful face."

Ten minutes later, Severus entered the classroom, door booming as he did so. He marched to the front of the class, arms folded as he scanned the class with a raised eyebrow. The students looked at each other then their Professor warily.

"Am I to understand that you have been brewing boil cure potion?" he asked evenly.

"Mr. Ayres, speak up!" he called out.

"Y-Yes, Professor," the boy answered.

Hermione then wheeled into the classroom. The class turned to look at her, eyes wide in amazement.

_She was coming to their class!_

She wheeled to a spot near the far end of the room, smiling at the class.

"Mr. Ayres informed me that they have been brewing the boil cure potion," Severus said. "However, you have brewing it for Professor Mayfield, _not me_. Let's see just how much you have learned."

Severus barked out questions about the ingredients, their properties and the correct way to prepare them.

"And what will happen if prepared incorrectly?" Severus queried.

Hermione knew the answer, thanks to Neville Longbottom. He added the porcupine quills wrong, and ended up with boils himself. Severus instructed the students to gather their materials and begin brewing the potion. He walked among them, tipping his head at Hermione when he came to three of the students, indicating the three he had mentioned earlier.

"You are to crush the fangs, not pulverize them, Miss Hatton."

"Are you planning a bonfire Mr. Cramm? Just enough flame for the cauldron will do."

"Mr. Ayres, stir clockwise! How do you manage to tell the time?"

The class snickered at that particular comment. Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach at the name _Ayres. _She gasped softly and put a hand over her mouth. She knew a Sam Ayres that worked in the manufacturing division. Her heart broke for the child. Severus noticed her distress. _Are you okay? _he mouthed quietly. She nodded. He brought her a glass of water and rubbed her back.

He leaned over and quietly suggested, "Why don't you go into the lab? This month's _Ars Alchemica _is on the desk. I didn't do the crossword puzzle this time."

Hermione grinned at him. Hermione and Severus didn't fight much, and when they did, it was usually something petty, like who got to do the crossword puzzle in each month's _Ars Alchemica_. The rest of the staff was amused each month when either Severus or Hermione was giving each other silent treatment for a day for hogging the puzzle.

"Consider yourselves fortunate if the most you fight about is a silly crossword in _Ars Alchemica_," Minerva quipped one day, several months ago.

Severus helped guide her chair through the classroom to his private lab. Besides the bedroom and library, this was her favorite room. She heard Severus fussing from the classroom, "Mr. Cramm- while that shade of pink is particularly fetching, your potion is supposed to be dark beige in color."

Hermione chuckled and focused on the crossword puzzle.

Severus dismissed the class. He had second period free, then the fourth years third period. He went to the lab to see Hermione asleep in the wheelchair, pen and crossword puzzle in her lap. He went to her and rubbed her back. She smacked her lips, opened her eyes and gave Severus a sleepy smile.

"I can't seem to recall the name of the chap who discovered the use of Chinese Fireball dragon eggs," she said, handing the puzzle to Severus.

"We can do this later," he said, putting the magazine now. "How about some fresh air? A stroll around the lake? Mr. Cramm's concoction leaves me wanting fresh air."

"Can we get Tom?"

"Yes sweet, we can get Tom."

After a brisk turn around the lake, Severus returned Hermione to their quarters while he returned to his classes.

"If you are need of anything, let Dobby know," Severus said.

What he didn't tell her was that Dobby was to pop in occasionally during the day and see what Hermione was up to, or if she suddenly fell ill or hurt herself. She almost fell out of her wheelchair in the loo the second day out of the hospital, so Severus took no chances. After third period, Severus went to his room to take Hermione to lunch. Upon arrival, Hermione was not there. Tom was curled up asleep on her side of the bed. He peeked open an eye, flicked his tail and went back to sleep.

_Don't panic, not yet._

"Dobby!" he called out.

The house elf appeared.

"Where is my wife?"

"She is in Hogwarts library," Dobby replied.

Of course.

He walked a bit faster than he normally would and entered the library. Hermione was at a table, writing on some parchment and reading. He let out a small breath of relief. He cleared his throat when he got to her.

"Care to accompany me to lunch?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her watch.

"Wow! Lunchtime already! I'm hungry," she said. She started stacking the books to put them on her lap to put them away.

"Don't worry about them dear, I'll take care of it," Madame Pince said. "You go eat."

Severus mouthed a "thank you" to the librarian and Hermione wheeled herself from the library.

"What were you so engrossed in?" Severus enquired.

"The procedures for starting a foundation," Hermione said. "You remember, the one for the orphans, I brought it up during the party at the hospital. When I saw John Ayres in your class, it spurred me to action."

At lunch, Hermione ate her sandwich, broth and banana. She grimaced when she drank her potion then followed it with a smile when she took a bite of brownie. Severus couldn't help but stare at her, loving every smile, frown and even her grimace. Hermione took nothing for granted, even savoring something as simple as a brownie.

"Another?" Severus asked, handing her a brownie.

She nodded and took it from him. A first year student shyly approached the head table and stood in front of Hermione, holding a large book.

"Yes Mr. Bascom?" Severus asked.

"I was wondering if I can have Madame Snape's autograph," the boy said.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

The boy opened up the large _Hogwarts, A History _to the section about her tenure as head girl, and subsequent part in the final battle with Voldemort.

"Are you sure that you want this book marked?" Hermione asked.

"It'll make the book better," the boy said.

Hermione looked at Severus. How could she overlook that simple logic from an eleven year old boy?

"Can I use your quill?" Hermione asked.

Hermione spent the rest of the day sending out letters of inquiry about her proposed foundation. That night, she sat at her desk working, Severus at his when Hermione groaned softly. She spun the wheelchair toward the loo. She didn't make it in time, vomiting her dinner on the floor.

"That's disgusting," she croaked.

"Let's go see Poppy," Severus said, propelling her out the door before she could object.

She was given a head-to-exam by Poppy. Nothing except fatigue was found.

"You should rest more," Poppy said. "As for the vomiting, there may have been a problem with the potion, or you simply ate something that disagreed with you. I'll owl your healer and St. Mungo's and make an inquiry about your potion."

"Thanks Poppy," Hermione said.

Back in their quarters, Severus said, "Poppy was right, you should rest more. You can work from bed instead of wheeling about the castle."

Hermione frowned at the suggestion.

"Can we still go out on your free period?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

She looked at Tom laying on her desk. "Well fuzzybutt, looks like we'll be spending alot of time together."

The next day, Hermione woke from her after-breakfast nap and had to use the loo. She pulled the wheelchair closer to the bed and scooted closer to the chair. She took hold of the wheelchair, arms wobbling and tried to drag herself into the chair. She forgot to set the wheel-lock and the chair suddenly rolled out from beneath her, causing her to tumble to the floor.

"Great," she muttered.

She grabbed the bedcovers and tried to pull herself back on the bed. The satin covers slipped, preventing her. She didn't have enough magical strength at that point to levitate herself back onto the bed.

And she really had to use the loo.

She sighed and set to dragging herself to the loo. Tom saw what was going on with his mistress and dashed out of the quarters, toward the dungeons. He listened for the sound of Severus' voice and sniffed for his scent. He came to his destination to find the giant door closed. He scratched at the door as hard and fast as he could. His mistress needed help.

A student at the back of the class raised his hand.

"Yes Miss Harris?" Severus asked.

"There's something scratching at the door sir."

"Well, see what it is," Severus waved and returned to his writing.

"Oh how cute!" the girl exclaimed. "It's a kitten!"

Severus looked at the doorway to see Tom pacing in the doorway. He hurried from his chair to the kitten, picking him up.

"Is it Hermione?" he asked softly.

Tom licked his nose.

"Good boy," Severus said. He stuck his head back in the classroom and barked, "Continue with your essays!"

He rushed in their quarters to find Hermione curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed, wrapped in a blanket and crying. He went to her and ran his hands through her hair, lifting her chin up.

"Hermione, what happened? Are you hurt?" he asked, looking at the scattered bedcovers and the wheelchair lying on its side.

"I woke up and had to use the loo. The wheelchair slipped out from under me. I started crawling to the loo, but I didn't make it," she wailed. "I wet myself. God, I'm so pathetic!" she cried, her breath coming out in spurts.

"Please try and calm yourself, sweet. Breathe, that's it," he said softly.

"I forgot to lock the wheels," she said softly. "I need a bath."

"Consider it done," he said.

He went to the fireplace, called out "Headmaster's office" and left. A few minutes he returned.

"Albus is teaching my next class, so let's get you in the bath."

He picked her up, wet clothes and all, and took her to the bathroom.

"And for the record, you are not pathetic," he said, kissing her. "And your kitten has potential. He came to my class and alerted me."

"Tom did?" Hermione asked. She looked warmly at the kitten standing at the door to the bathroom. "That's my clever little fuzzybutt."

Tom flicked his tail and primly left the doorway. "He's snooty like Crookshanks, however."

"Sweet, why didn't you summon Dobby or at least ask the portraits for assistance?" Severus asked.

"Sev, I was so distraught from wetting myself that I didn't think about it."

"I can understand that."

"One thing I know- this gives me all the motivation I need to walk, so I can at least get to the loo."


	30. Chapter 30

No Regrets

Chapter 30

_**December 15**_

Just before lunchtime, Severus was finishing grading papers. Dobby popped into the classroom.

"Yes Dobby," Severus said.

"Snape missus is standing up," Dobby said.

Severus quit writing and stood up. "Standing up, you say?" he said and rushed to the door.

"She's hanging on bedpost sir," Dobby said.

Severus heard the last part and ran as fast as he could to their quarters.

_She's going to be the happy death of me! _Severus thought.

He burst into their quarters to find Hermione grunting and sweaty as she clung to the bedpost, standing up.

"Look Sev!" she exclaimed happily.

"As happy as I am for you, my sweet, I thought we agreed for this to happen where it would be safe to do so," Severus said. "What if you had hurt yourself? Steven and Tom would have both our heads."

All he saw were edges and corners for her to fall against, and a too hard a floor to fall upon.

"I know, but I just felt like doing it now," Hermione said. "Help me to the loo?"

When she finished her business, Severus set her on the edge of the bed and sat next to her.

"I was wondering about your opinion on something," he said.

"What about?" she asked.

"I was considering hiring someone to be with you during the day, to help you-" Severus said.

"A sitter? Severus, absolutely not!" Hermione said.

"It would be a help to you," Severus said, trying to reason with her.

"Why? To help me be feel more helpless?" Hermione said. "In that case, I should just go back to St. Mungo's."

"Now you're being silly," Severus said.

"Why thank you. Add silly to the list that now describes me: bored, useless, helpless and all-around pathetic," Hermione said sadly. "I'm just another regret."

Severus took her face in his hands and fiercely kissed her.

"Don't ever say those things about yourself again," Severus choked. "Do you understand me? You are the bravest, strongest woman I've ever known, and if anyone says anything to the contrary, I'll curse them."

Shocked by the sudden outburst of emotion and passionate kiss, she slowly nodded.

"Kiss me again, please," she whispered. "I was starting to wonder if I was still female."

"Believe me sweet, you are all female," he purred.

He slowly lowered her to the bed, finally feeling that all was right with the world as he enjoyed the simple pleasure of snogging his wife.

That night, Severus was awakened by slight movement from Hermione's side of the bed. He heard her mumble something then a soft moan. He turned over to see what the matter was and looked at her. She was asleep and just barely had the beginnings of a smile on her face. She licked her lips in sleep and breathed deep.

_Whatever could she be dreaming of? _Severus thought.

He slipped into her mind to see that she was dreaming about the time they made love after the Yule Ball for Merlin Inc. She took his erect penis in his mouth, danced her tongue dancing along the underside and cupped his balls. Dream-Severus moaned, and so did dream-observer Severus. He withdrew from her mind to find that he was aroused and pressing against her hip.

He also saw that Hermione was now awake and looking straight at him.

"I apologize sweet," Severus said. "I had to ascertain that you were in no distress."

Hermione snorted.

"And I suppose that's your wand poking me in the hip?" she asked lightly.

"Quite a dream you were having," Severus said softly. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a week," she replied. "Now do you see why I've been so hell-bent on getting around normally? Besides being able to get to the loo? _I want you Sev_, so much it aches."

"We have all the time on the world," Severus said.

"I used to think that. I don't anymore. I will never take anything for granted ever again, and I plan to savor every minute with you," she said. "I realize that it will take a while to get back to the _robust_ level of sex we enjoyed before, but…," she whispered, "I know you've missed my touch."

Severus had no response.

Until Hermione shifted onto her side and started kissing all the areas he loved, eliciting quiet "mmhmms" from him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed your touch," Severus said softly.

"I've got a pretty good idea," she said, running her fingertips along his erect, hardened cock, cupping his balls while suckling his neck and chest.

When she took hold of him and stroked him, he moaned and moved his hips in time with her strokes. A small part of him felt selfish, but a much bigger part that had been longing for her touch caused him to gasp, "Yes sweet, don't stop."

Hermione smiled. She knew he wasn't going to last long, so she stroked harder and faster. After about of minute of stroking and incoherent mutterings from him, he gasped, stiffened and thrust his hips out once more, then relaxed.

"And to think you called yourself useless," he chuckled.

"So it appears that I am of some use after all," she said, chuckling with him.

He drew her into an embrace whispering "thank you sweet" and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He wanted to lie there and watch her sleep all night, but the sound of her soft snoring, gently crackling fire and feel of her warm, soft body lulled him into the most peaceful night of sleep he had since the explosion.

At physical therapy the next morning, Hermione attacked her exercises with renewed enthusiasm that surprised even Steven.

"I plan to walk by Christmas," she said, looking at a calendar on the wall. "That's nine days from now."

This was what Steven was waiting for. Her legs seemed strong enough, she just had to learn to balance herself again.

"Outstanding, Hermione," he said. "Let's get you on the parallel bars."

For the next two hours, Hermione drug her feet as she held herself on the bars. At the end of her session, she flopped into her wheelchair.

"That was exhausting," Hermione said, drinking a bottle of water.

"This is the hardest part of your therapy. After this, everything else is cake," Steven said, snapping his fingers. "Rest your legs today, work the weights tomorrow, and Wednesday should be even better."

At lunchtime, Severus returned to their quarters to find Hermione sleeping, exhausted from her therapy that morning. There was a note of instructions attached to a bottle of some cream on her desk. He opened it and sniffed. A soft moan from the bed got his attention. It wasn't a moan of pleasure.

"That's for my legs, bring it here please. I walked today at therapy, my legs are killing me," she said.

He gave the bottle to her. "What's in this?" she asked when she sniffed it.

"I detected camphor," Severus said.

"Also pomegranate, salamander blood and daisy," Hermione said. "Why in the world would that be mixed with camphor?"

"I'm quite sure that Steven would not give you anything that would harm you," Severus said.

"I know, this is just an odd mix of ingredients," Hermione said. "And even odder directions for use. It must be heated then massaged into the legs."

"I'll return shortly," Severus said, taking the bottle to his lab. Five minutes later, he handed the warm bottle to Hermione.

"I heated it as instructed," he said.

She nodded and poured some on her hand. "DAMN!" she yelped, and clenched her fists.

"Merlin, it is too hot?" he exclaimed.

"No! It's unbearably cold, freezing in fact" Hermione said and peered at the bottle. "And I'm supposed to massage it on my legs? I can't stand it."

"Let me see," he said and took the bottle. "How can it be cold if I just warmed it?" He frowned when he put some on his hand.

"Freezing indeed," Severus said. "Let's see how this works."

He scooted the sheet back from her legs, lifted an eyebrow, (which caused Hermione to snort) and laid the cream-laden hand to her leg. She whimpered at the coldness, then relaxed as he massaged it into her calf.

"It feels warm now, really good in fact," Hermione said.

After twenty minutes, her legs feeling fine, Severus summoned her lunch. It didn't take her long to inhale the sandwich, apple and milk on her tray. She laid back down, patted her stomach and looked at Severus fondly.

"We used to have sex instead of lunch," Hermione said.

"I remember," he said.

"We will have those times again," Hermione said. "Care to have a preview?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"You have been busy today," Severus said.

That was the first time she swung her legs off the bed of her own accord. She beckoned him closer and brought his head down for a kiss, one hand unzipping his trousers.

"Hermione," he started to say.

"Shhh, don't say anything. Please let me do this," she whispered. "I need to do this."

She drew his trousers down to his knees, his flaccid member in front of her. She stroked and massaged him as last night, smiling as it came to life. She glanced up at Severus, who had his eyes closed and head slightly back. She nudged the tip of hs head with her lip and he rose up on his toes.

_Good._ she thought.

She flicked the underside with her tongue, which elicited a soft groan from him then made him jump when she suddenly took the whole of him into her mouth.

_Better!_ she thought with a smile.

He gasped and moaned and moved his hips as she worked him, her tongue flicking the underside and she sucked harder and stroked. She wanted him to let go, to lose control, longing to see that she could still affect him in this way. She didn't have to worry. Severus was thrusting his hips with short, jerky movements, head thrown back, and had his hands buried in her hair, gently urging her to continue. She scooted forward more on the bed, wrapped her arms around his hips and moved faster and harder on him until he was breathing heavily and cried out her name, knees shaking as he released into her eager mouth.

"Magic," he mumbled.

He sank to his knees and kissed her long and hard. "How am supposed to instruct a class after that?" he chuckled. He pulled his pants up and zipped up.

"You? At least you have something to do. I have to lie here, randy with soaking knickers the rest of the day," she said.

"Doing that for me aroused you that much?" he asked.

"Of course it did," she said. "You should see what you look and sound like when you come."

"Now I'm really not going to be able to teach," he quipped.

Then the comment from earlier piqued his interest. "Just how wet are those knickers of yours?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you find out?" she purred. He truly missed this sexual banter between them, naughtiness that came from someone so innocent looking. He swallowed and went to the floo.

"Albus!" he called out.

"Yes Severus?" was heard from the fireplace.

"I will be late for my fourth year class, Hermione is not felling well," he fibbed.

It was a small lie, but the situation called for it. He had a randy wife to take care of, something he had not done in a long time.

"Do you need Poppy?" was heard.

"No! I mean, no thank you," Severus said.

"Very well, I see from your schedule that they are writing essays. I'll send Minerva to the classroom," he said.

"Many thanks Albus," Severus said.

"I hope she gets to feeling better," Albus said.

"I will convey the message to her," Severus said, trying to keep a straight face.

He returned to the bed to face a grinning Hermione.

"Will I feel better?" she asked coquettishly.

"I will try my best, my sweet," he said.

He lowered her to the bed and slowly removed her nightgown, leaving her in nothing but her knickers. He massaged her crotch, noting that yes, her knickers were wet.

"Severus, don't tease. Foreplay later, just touch me," she urged.

"If you insist," he purred.

With a quick jerk, he ripped the garment from her. Running his hand down her stomach, he palmed her throbbing mound of soft hair. She arched her back and bit her lip.

"More," she whispered.

Wasting no time, he ran the tips of his fingers along her warm, slick folds causing her to moan and raise her hips. He gently inserted a finger and pressed on her clitoris, moving his hand back and forth. She whimpered and moaned louder, moving her hips in time with his hand. She got the familiar flush on her neck and cheeks signaling that she was close to orgasm. Severus had always loved her responsiveness. He moved his finger deeper, finding the spot inside that would push her over the edge, and manipulated her faster and harder. She was grunting and gasping, then froze for just a second before her hips rose from the bed and she shuddered as she came.

Severus had his eyes closed as he realized that he was aroused again from her sounds and motions. She screamed his name as her muscles clinched around his hand. Then she was silent and still. He opened his eyes and saw her quiet, still form, chest steadily rising and falling, pleasant look on her face. He smiled and gently shook her shoulder. She didn't wake or stir. Alarmed, he sat on the bed and shook her shoulder harder.

"Hermione?" he called out.

He lifted one of her eyelids.

She had passed out. He scooped her up and rushed for the infirmary. He was met in the corridor by Albus.

"My goodness, is she alright?" Albus said, waving his hand to open the infirmary doors

"She has fainted," Severus said.

Poppy came from her office.

"Lay her down here. Fainted you say?" she said.

How would he explain this?

She took out her diagnostic wand and ran it over her. "She seems fine, Severus. There's nothing wrong with her. She may have just overexerted herself."

Poppy left to go to her office. She returned a few minutes later with a vial of pepper-up potion.

"I notified her healer just in case, he will be here momentarily," Poppy said.

Severus sank to the chair beside the bed and rubbed his face. _How am I going to explain this? _

Minutes later, her healer, Tom, arrived from the infirmary floo. He went straight to Hermione and started an examination. All that he took note of was a slight elevation of her hormonal level.

"There's nothing wrong with her," Tom said. "What was she doing before she passed out?"

Severus stood up, pulled Tom aside and quietly told him what had occurred. Tom patted Severus' shoulder and chuckled. They went back to the bedside.

"Well that would explain the look on her face," Tom quipped. "Poppy is right, she merely overexerted herself."

Tom, the consummate professional, kept the matter discreet so as not embarrass Severus further. He was distressed enough.

"As for Hermione, there should be no ill effects, just ensure that she takes care with her _activities_ in the future to avoid _overexertion_," Tom said, looking pointedly at Severus.

"I most assuredly will," Severus said.

Hermione woke up, stretched and smiled and licked her lips. She fully opened her eyes to see the infirmary ceiling then Severus, Poppy and Albus looking at her in concern. She at last saw Tom looking at her in amusement.

"You passed out," Tom said, barely keeping a straight face.

Hermione blushed then pulled the bedcovers over her face in mortification.

_Do they all know why I passed out?_

Tom cleared his throat. Severus pulled the covers from her head.

"You merely overexerted yourself sweet," Severus said.

"And Severus has assured me that you will take more care with your activities to avoid this happening again," Tom said with a raised eyebrow. "If you are feeling fine, I will return to St. Mungo's. I'll pop in on you tomorrow at therapy."

"Thank you Tom," Severus said, shaking his hand. "Now sweet, let's get you back into bed."

Poppy handed her the pepper-up potion. She drank it and Severus scooped her up and the two left the infirmary.


	31. Chapter 31

No Regrets

Chapter 31

_December 22_

When Hermione went to therapy the next morning, Steven burst out in laughter as soon as the wheelchair cleared the door. He had seen the entry in her file about her healer's visit to Hogwarts. She blushed furiously and came to a stop before him.

"Overexertion?" he asked.

"At least I'm getting some," Hermione quipped.

"Touche'," he replied. "But at what price glory?" he teased.

"To feel female again, to be touched by my husband is priceless," she said.

"I about wet myself when I came in this morning and reviewed your file. Now, let's get you on the bars and continue your strength training."

At Hogwarts, most of the students left for the holidays. Severus and Hermione were going to the Grangers, who were thrilled to have them. They would attend the Hogwarts Yule feast that evening. Hermione had a surprise of her own for Severus and her parents. During the gift opening Christmas morning, Hermione would rise from her wheelchair and walk. She was already walking, though only in therapy. Her steps were slow and deliberate, but steady. Many patients were unsure and wobbly when regaining use of their legs, but Hermione was no ordinary patient. He vowed to keep her secret, although he did wish to see the looks on their faces when she started walking. In her mind, this would be the best gift she could give them. If things had gone according to her plans, she would have been pregnant this Christmas and opening baby gifts.

But as her mum often said, "Life is what happens when you make plans."

Life, or almost death rather, had happened to her in a big way. She thought of this time last year. She had found out her mum and her best friend were pregnant. Severus proposed to her at the company Yule Celebration.

_Would they have one this year?_

Her plans for the Merlin Inc.Tragedy Memorial were coming along. She had contacted several artists for ideas for a memorial, expecting an answer any day now. The plans for the Merlin Inc. Memorial Foundation were much easier. With the help of William McFadden, she would announce after the new year the first of many fundraising events for the foundation.

"Hermione, sweet?" was heard from beside her. "Are you alright?"

She looked aside to see Severus watching at her, and the Hogwarts staff looking at her too.

"I'm sorry, lost in thought," she said and patted his hand.

"Whilst you were engaged in a staring contest with your plate, the feast arrived," Severus said lightly.

The biggest Christmas goose she had ever seen was about to be carved by Albus. The old wizard was waiting with the knives mid-air for her.

"It looks delicious," she said.

Albus nodded and sliced the goose. Quiet chatter, the tinkling of forks and plates and occasional laughter from the fourteen students who stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays made it all and all a pleasant feast. Again, Hermione felt lucky just to be there to enjoy it. Gifts were exchanged, and finally the feast came to an end. Hermione gave hugs and Happy Christmas wishes to everyone and the Snapes left the school. Severus noticed her smile as he pushed her wheelchair down the front walk.

"Happy sweet?" Severus asked.

"Yeah Sev, I am," Hermione said.

Severus kissed the top of her head and continued. The next time she would make her way up the front walk, she would be walking.

_

* * *

__December 25_

As with Granger tradition, a multi-colored breakfast adorned the table Christmas morning.

"How are your neighbors doing? The ones that had the stove catch fire?" Severus asked.

"They hired a housekeeper a week after the fire," Rebecca said wryly.

Hermione giggled. "Really?"

The Grangers chatted about a new dentist on staff, a patient that had nearly bitten Ben's finger to the bone and the cost of having the heater for the clinic repaired.

"It's scandalous, I tell you," Ben quipped.

"Shall we move to the parlor for gifts?" Rebecca said. "I'll get the baby."

Ben donned his Santa helper's hat and sat down next to the tree. Rebecca returned with little Ben Jr. Hermione held her arms out for her baby brother, giggling and cooing at the baby when he reached for her hair. The Grangers eyes welled with tears up at the sight of her with the baby and Severus' heart felt as if someone was squeezing it. She looked even more beautiful playing with the baby.

"You are going to be a brilliant mother, Herms," Ben said.

"You think so Dad?" Hermione said, tickling the baby's toes.

"I know so," Rebecca said.

Hermione glanced at Severus and winked at him.

_Soon. _she mouthed.

"Let's see, Herms, this one is for you," Ben said handing her a gift.

After twenty minutes of gift opening, Hermione reluctantly gave the baby back to Rebecca and excused herself to the loo.

"Need any help?" Severus asked quietly.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Severus nodded.

_This is it! _Hermione thought.

She went to the kitchen, locked the wheels on her wheelchair and slowly stood up from the chair. She felt no weakness or shakiness. All she could think about was the look that would be on everyone's faces when she walked into the parlor. She straightened her clothes, cleared her throat and _walked _down the hall to the parlor. She stopped at the parlor door and listened in. Severus was admiring a humidor from Ben. She stepped into the doorway. Severus looked up, gasped and stood up quickly.

"Hermione," he whispered.

The Grangers quickly stood up as well. All three made to hurry to her. She held her hand up to stop them. She took a steady, confident step toward them. Rebecca let out a sob. Hermione took another step, grinning at Severus with each step. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears, and Ben wiped his eyes. When she got to Severus, he held out his arms. Severus shuddered as she walked into his embrace.

"This is my gift to you," she said. "To all of you."

That night, Severus and Hermione cuddled in her room in her old bed.

"You took my breath away this morning, sweet," Severus said, kissing her forehead.

"I was hoping to take it away tonight," Hermione said softly. "Make love to me tonight, Severus."

Hermione cast a silencing charm for the room.

"Are you sure?" he asked, almost unbelieving at what he was hearing.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm strong enough," she said gently. "You'll see, _or feel rather_," she said.

Severus could hear the familiar naughty flirt-smirk in her voice. He had missed that part of her so much it hurt. Now he would miss it no more. He waved at the lamp on the bedside table and it lit the room softly, but not too bright.

"I want to see you," he whispered.

Hermione pulled him to her; muttered "divesto" and their nightclothes disappeared. They melted into each other with a kiss and reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies with gentle caresses. He reached down to arouse her with his hand and chuckled. She had shaved.

"You little minx, you prepared for this," he purred and slid a finger in.

She sighed and arched her back.

"Sev, I'm so tight," she gasped.

"Are you now?" he asked lightly.

"Like a virgin," she muttered.

"We shall have to remedy that," Severus again purred.

"Please do," Hermione said. "You'll have to help out a little with my legs."

"As you wish," Severus said tenderly.

He lifted one of her legs below the knee and scooted closer. Hermione opened herself to him. He kissed and entered her at the same time. She was tight, so tight he almost came then and there. Her back arched and she cried out when he first entered.

"Alright sweet?" he asked.

She nodded and gasped, "Don't you dare stop."

He hooked her leg over his arm and settled in, withdrawing and thrusting as she moved her hips in time with him. Her tightness felt heavenly. For her part, she indeed felt like a virgin again. It was wonderful. She felt like crying when she felt an orgasm rising from deep inside her. She felt the familiar blush on her neck and face and tingling in her feet. Severus saw it too. He would not dare come before her, this first coupling was too important.

"Come for me love," he purred.

She mumbled something unintelligible and gripped his back, her nails digging in. Her breathing became faster and heavier, so Severus thrusted faster. Her eyes opened wide and she froze for a second before exploding with a shout. The happy bliss in her eyes, rapturous look on her face and movement of her hips made him lose control. He let his release go with a loud groan and shout as well, the two of them reaching their peak together and coming back down with a simultaneous sigh of contentment. Neither could say a word.

Hermione broke the silence with, "At least I didn't pass out this time."

Severus was shuddering and his laughter spilled out, followed by Hermione's giggling.

"It's so good to hear those two laughing again," Rebecca said.

"I wish that was all we heard," Ben quipped. Rebecca chuckled softly.

The heard the baby fussing from his nursery.

"They woke the baby," Rebecca said with a chuckle. "I'll tend to him."

Hermione heard the baby fussing. "I cast a silencing charm, didn't I?" she asked.

"Didn't you say that some of your spells are still a little off?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, but not that off. A first year can cast an effective silencing charm," Hermione said.

She rose to put on a house robe and went to the door. She opened the door to see her mum carrying the baby out of the nursery. He was wide awake, waving his arms and squealed when he saw Hermione.

"Sorry mum," Hermione said with a blush.

"Quite alright dear," Rebecca said. "He probably would have wakened anyway to be fed. You get back to bed, you need your rest."

Hermione blushed again, remembering the private conversation she and her mother had when she arrived back home for the holidays. When she told her mother about her passing out, and the feeling of absolute mortification when she woke up in the infirmary, Rebecca tried her hardest not to laugh. She failed, and had to hand the baby to Hermione. The men walked into the kitchen to see Rebecca laughing herself to tears and holding her stomach, Hermione patting the baby's back and looking at the ceiling.

"What's the joke?" Ben asked.

Hermione never took seat in her wheelchair again. She and Severus bundled up and went for walks around the neighborhood everyday during the holidays. The Grangers were thrilled at the sight of her slow but steady steps. She would continue with therapy, to build up the strength and balance in her legs and get back to normal speed. At night, she gave everyone a tired smile before going to bed. The holidays passed quickly and before they knew it, there was one day left before they were to return to Hogwarts. That last night after dinner, everyone talked and laughed about the time spent over the holidays.

"I'm going to miss this little guy," Hermione gushed as she cuddled with the baby.

_I won't miss him as much as soon as I have one of my own!_ she thought.

"We know about the Merlin Inc. foundation work, but what else have you got planned?" Rebecca asked.

"The Apothecary Guild wants me as a consultant," Hermione said with a shrug.

"You don't sound too interested," Ben said.

"It's a waste of her talent," Severus said. "Merlin Inc. has repeatedly offered her a position when the research and development division is operational again."

"I won't go consider going back until they have leads as to who caused the explosion. What if the person is out there running around? What's to stop him or her from striking again?" Hermione said quietly. "Besides, now that I'm walking again, I want to concentrate on something else."

"What?" Ben asked.

"One of these," Hermione said, holding Ben up.


	32. Chapter 32

**No Regrets**

Chapter 32

_February 7th, 2004_

A week before their first anniversary, Severus returned from making reservations for _The Three Graces_. He was thrilled even to be even celebrating this anniversary with her. Upon entering their quarters, he heard violin music and what he saw took his breath away, yet again. It was something he had not heard for so long;- Hermione playing her violin. She was standing, eyes closed and swaying as she immersed herself with a melody. Severus waited by the door to their quarters until she finished. When she did, she sensed him there and turned around.

"It feels good to be playing again," she said.

"It's good to hear you play again," he said.

"I made the reservation," he said. "I'm sure you'll enjoy _The Three Graces_ again."

Her eyes lit up, an excited smile covered her face. "Sev! I love that place!"

Her owl appeared at the window. Her toe caught on a rug and she stumbled. Severus stepped to her quickly, but she recovered and reached the window.

"My balance is still off," she said rolling her eyes.

"My dear, you were at death's door and in a coma, to be on your feet is a monumental accomplishment," he said. "Your balance will return fully in time, Steven said so."

In Severus's eyes what Tom and Steven said was gospel; Hermione for fighting to live, her healer Tom for keeping her alive to fight, and Steven for getting her back on her feet, they were heroes.

Hermione nodded and read the letter. "Hey! This is from William McFadden about the press conference for the foundation, he said he'll do it!"

Hermione had been concerned when she approached William about speaking with her at a press conference announcing the goals of the foundation and the first of the fund raisingfundraising events for the Merlin Inc. Foundation. As she read the letter, she was thrilled at how enthusiastically he agreed to help. He was a major player in Wizarding BritainBritian, so when he talked, people listened. The press conference was sure to be a success. Hermione smiled when she hugged Severus. This was turning out to be a good month. They were celebrating their first anniversary, her foundation was set to launch, and she would tell Severus at their dinner next Saturday that she was finally pregnant. However happy she was when she found out the news, she knew Severus would be ten times happier.

_February 14th _

Severus and Hermione dressed to the nines and departed for _The Three Graces_. Many of the patrons in the restaurant recognized her, pointed and whispered as the couple passed their table. After they were seated, Hermione looked at Severus in question.

"Do you remember what we ate the last time?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Then by all means, take the liberty of ordering for me," she smirked and leaned back in her chair.

A waiter brought wine. When Severus poured himself a glass, she waved off a glass for her. "None for me tonight, thanks."

"Are you sure? It's red, a little on the sweet side," he said, quoting her wine preference.

"Tom advised me to abstain," Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ahh, of course. For how long?" Severus asked.

"The next eight months," she said softly.

Severus nodded. He hadn't caught on yet. "Why eight months? Is there a problem?"

"I don't think the baby would agree with it," Hermione said casually.

"Baby? What baby?" Severus asked perplexed.

"This baby Severus," Hermione said, pointing to her stomach.

Severus fell silent, opened his mouth but nothing came out. Hermione was grinning. Severus wiped his mouth with his napkin, put it on the table and stood. He stepped to her, bent over and claimed her mouth with a kiss. Now the entire restaurant was watching the scene.

"You never cease to amaze me, sweet," he whispered. "How long have you known?"

"Just over a week," she replied. "I'm a month along."

He put his chair next to hers instead of across from her. He wanted to pull her into his lap, smother her with kisses and lavish his love on her but it would not be appropriate in the current venue. He signaled a waiter to the table and held the wine bottle up.

"A glass for everyone here," Severus said quietly.

The waiter's eyebrows went up for a moment then lowered. He nodded, "As you wish sir."

Hermione ate her salad and bread while listening to the murmurs around the restaurant as people questioned the wine being served.

"From the gentleman at the table," was heard many times.

Severus stood up and raised his wine glass and cleared his throat.

"May I propose a toast to my lovely wife, who will be having our first child in eight months time," Severus said clearly.

"Here-here," and "congratulations" was heard from around the restaurant as many glasses were raised in her direction. The patrons in the restaurant smiled kindly at the couple. A waiter arrived and inquired if they were ready to order. Severus ordered the same menu selections from the last time they were there. TheThey reminisced and laughed about what had led them there in the first place.

"I still have a hard time believing you even agreed to see me again after that lunchtime disaster," Severus said.

"I'm glad I did, look at what the kiss that night led to," she said and squeezed his hand. "I fell for you that night."

"I must confess that I was fond of you long before that," he said.

"How long?" Hermione asked curiously. Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"After the Yule holiday...your sixth year," Severus admitted.

"B-But, Sev...why did you wait-" she started to ask.

"Sweet, I thought for sure that you would slam that particular door in my face for a dozen different reasons," Severus said. "I also thought that Weasley had you firmly in his clutches."

Hermione snorted. "However much he might have wished for that, I assure you it would have never happened."

"After you left Hogwarts, I decided that I had two regrets in my life: taking the dark mark and not taking a chance with you."

"Well, you did take a chance and I'm glad for it," she said then chuckled. "That's why you had that funny look on your face at that conference in Rome when we danced."

"I could have strangled that German oaf with my bare hands when I saw you leave with him," Severus mumbled.

"I have no regrets Sev, and all of that is in the past. All that matters now is us, and the little one that will bless our lives," Hermione said.

"Want to get out of here?" Severus asked.

"Absolutely," she said.

* * *

The staff started breakfast before the students started milling in.

Severus stood and spoke. "I have an announcement to make. Hermione informed me last night that she is pregnant."

He sat back down and waited. Minerva was the first to speak.

"Severus, that is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"Still sleeping, I didn't want to wake her," Severus said.

"Are you certain that it is safe for her so soon after…?" Albus asked.

The object of the conversation sleepily trudged in the side doors, sat down and yawned. Severus handed her a potion and goblet of milk. Minerva jumped up and engulfed Hermione in a hug.

"I take it you told them," she grinned and looked at Albus. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. You'll see; I wouldn't be trying otherwise. Don't worry Albus, just be happy for us."

Albus eyes were twinkling. "Quite right my dear. Congratulations, forgive an old man's worries."

Hermione flashed him a smile and took a bite of her pancakes.

A week later, Hermione returned from a meeting with William about the press conference to find Severus, Albus and Minerva standing in their quarters discussing where to put a nursery.

"Mind if I join the conversation?" she teased.

"It doesn't hurt to plan ahead," Minerva said.

"I think you are looking forward to this baby more than I am," Hermione teased again.

Minerva rolled her eyes.

"We have eight more months to decide where to put a crib, he's only as big as a-" she stopped and covered her mouth with her hands.

She wanted to surprise Severus with the news that he was going to have a son, just not this way.

"He?" Albus and Minerva asked.

"A son?" Severus asked softly.

He was already envisioning an eager young boy on a training broom then a tall, strong young wizard brewing potions beside him. His eyes were starting to glaze over then soon startled by the sight of Hermione rushing to the loo and throwing up. He quickly followed.

"Morning sickness, I recall it well," Minerva said sympathetically.

* * *

That evening, the Snapes arrived for dinner at the Grangers. Hermione sighed and rubbed her stomach, fighting off a sudden wave of nausea.

"Morning sickness my arse, it's morning-noon-and-night sickness," she grumbled as they walked in the front door.

"In here," Ben called from the den. The two appeared at the den doorway.

"My goodness, you're looking better every time I see you," Ben said, hugging his daughter. "You look to be more comfortable with walking as well."

"I feel good Dad, thanks," Hermione said and took a seat.

Rebecca walked in with four month old Ben. The baby squealed and put his little arms out in Hermione's direction. She gave the baby to Hermione, who hugged and cooed at the baby, saying sweet silly things to him. While Hermione conversed with the baby, the other three sat down to talk while dinner finished baking.

"So how is she, really?" Ben asked quietly.

"She has occasional bouts of depression, but her healer says it should pass," Severus said. "She also loses her balance on occasion, but that will improve as she gets stronger. She played her violin just last weekend."

"That's wonderful," Rebecca said as a timer beeped from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

Hermione and Severus smiled at each other when they thought about how happy the Grangers would be when Hermione told them the happy news.

"They're probably going to fuss that I didn't tell them first thing," Hermione said under her breath as they went to the kitchen.

She sat down at the table, mouth watering and ate eagerly, hungry as usual.

"Wow, this meatloaf must be better than I thought," Rebecca said when she saw Hermione take a huge bite.

"Don't they feed you at that castle?" Ben teased.

Hermione winked at Severus and he nodded. "Well Mum, I am eating for two."

"Eating for..._what?_ " Rebecca asked breathlessly.

"I believe she said that she's eating for two," Ben said with a grin.

Rebecca stood up and rushed around the table, crushing her daughter in a hug. She was crying for joy. Ben handed her a napkin.

"Pumpkin...what happy news this is," she said wiping her eyes. "Just months ago we all wondered if you would even live or if you would wake from your coma. Now look at you- talking, laughing, walking and pregnant. Your life is a miracle, in more ways than one."

"I agree," Severus said softly and drew her close.

_February 9, 2004_

At breakfast, the morning owls arrived with papers and letters. Hermione frowned when an owl she didn't recognize dropped a letter on her pancakes.

"Ruddy owl," she grumbled.

She opened the letter and accompanying card and started giggling uncontrollably. The staff table regarded her with amusement. She handed the letter and card to Severus to read.

_**LAVENDER ANN BROWN**_

_**and**_

_**WILLIAM THEODORE McFADDEN**_

_REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE_

_AT THEIR MARRIAGE_

_SATURDAY THE ELEVENTH OF APRIL_

_TWO THOUSAND AND FOUR_

_AT NOON_

_GARDEN CLUB BALLROOM_

_LONDON _

_RECEPTION IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING_

The Great Hall doors opened and Lavender herself strolled through the doors. Hermione stood and hugged her when she got to the head table.

"Lav, I'm thrilled for you," Hermione said.

"Thanks, can we go somewhere and talk?" Lav asked.

"Sure, the staff room is free," Hermione said.

A minute later, the two were sitting in two plush chairs front of the crackling fireplace.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Hermione teased. "Won't you get in trouble with the boss?" she asked with a smirk.

The two laughed.

"Well, I took a day or two of vacation to see about my attendants," Lav said.

"Oh? Who are they? Wait, I know- the Patils will be beautiful, they always were," Hermione said.

"Herms, you don't give yourself near enough credit," Lav said. "And yes, they will be my bridesmaids."

"Who's going to be the maid of honor?" Hermione asked.

"I was hoping you would accept the honor," Lav said.

Hermione was touched and surprised.

"You saved my life that day last year, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you," Lav said, her voice wavering. "I thought of no one else."

Hermione leaned forward and patted Lav's hand. "Of course I will, happily."

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

No Regrets

Chapter 33

_February 28, 2004_

* * *

Hermione was a bundle of nerves at breakfast. Thanks to a strong batch of morning sickness potion courtesy of Severus, her stomach felt better. The cause of her nervousness was tomorrow's press conference. It would be held in the atrium of Merlin Inc., somewhere she hadn't been back to since she woke up from her coma. Owls flew in with the morning post and Severus caught her delivery before it dropped to her stack of pancakes.

"Good catch," she quipped.

She opened her Daily Prophet and gasped.

"What is it sweet?" Severus asked. Other gasps echoed throughout the Great Hall. Hermione said nothing but kept reading then gave the paper to him.

_**BREAKTHROUGH MADE IN MERLIN INC. INVESTIGATION**_

_By Alyssa Hagg_

_An investigator from the Ministry of Magic, who wishes to remain anonymous, has told the Daily Prophet regarding the remains of a wand found at the scene of the Merlin Inc. explosion in early June of last year._

"_Over the past 7 months, our exhaustive investigation has found that the remains of the wand in question belong to none of the employees, alive or deceased at Merlin Inc. the day of the explosion. We can only conclude that it belongs to someone outside of Merlin Inc. who we now consider a "wizard or witch of interest." With the help of Master Olivander, owner of Olivander's Fine Wands, it will take little time to track down the owner of the wand._

_So the question remains: Is the person who caused the horrible tragedy that day still out there, walking amongst us? Or did he or she die in the explosion, taking the reason for the act to the grave? The families and friends of those who died and those who survived are undoubtedly anxious for closure to one of the most horrible episodes in Wizarding history. More on the story when it becomes available." _

_No comment was available from CEW of Merlin Inc., William McFadden, who is preparing to wed Miss Lavender Brown, also of Merlin Inc. on April 11th. _

Hermione silently and quickly left the table. Severus followed moments later. In their quarters, she was at her desk writing on parchment.

"Something on your mind sweet?" Severus asked.

"A letter to William," Hermione said softly.

"About?"

"Canceling the press conference," she said.

"Oh?"

The only reply he got was the scratching of the quill on parchment.

"Hermione, this foundation has been your focus for months now. Why would an article in a paper suddenly change that?"

She slammed the quill on the desk and stood up, knocking the chair back. Severus said nothing.

"What if he or she is still out there? What if they try something tomorrow at the conference? It would be the perfect opportunity for them!" she yelled.

"Are you frightened?"

"Of course I am! I'm scared for our baby!"

"Hermione, there will probably be more security there than humanly possible," Severus said. "Someone would have to be insane to try something like that again."

"The person was insane to do it in the first place!" Hermione screeched. "62 people died! Someone's dad, someone's mum, someone's friend! More will probably never leave St. Mungo's! I almost died, Lav almost…." she said and fell silent.

She was panting and had her fists clenched. Her eyes were flashing as she tried to think of something to say. She didn't, buta book from her deskflewacross the room. Severus did or said nothing. According to Tom, this anger would be normal. She had already exhibited fits of depression and sadness and to gain closure she would have to let out whatever anger was bottled up inside. She threw aside the chair and paced the room. Albus and Minerva quietly entered the room as she threw another book sailed past them. Minerva started to say something, but Severus held up his hand.

Hermione didn't notice the visitors as she threw what would have looked like tantrum to most. What she really was doing was letting out the anger and fear that had nagged her since she woke from the coma. She ranted, cursed, and threw more objects took flight for a few minutes until the tirade ceased and she sank to the bed, trying not to cry. Albus and Minerva left. Severus silently went to the bed and sat next to her then pulled her into a hug. She was breathing heavily and shaking.

"Breathe slowly sweet," he said, rubbing her back. "SSSHH, nothing is going to happen, I promise. Let it go."

She finally broke down, crying for all she was worth. Crying for all the senseless death, the sadness, the destruction and lives that would be changed forever.

* * *

The next day, everyone noticed a subtle change in Hermione. She was more relaxed, less reticent in her behavior. Her fit had been therapeutic, and she felt like a ton of weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She never sent the letter to William. She had a foundation to launch. After breakfast, she changed into her best formal robe then she and Severus departed for Merlin Inc.

When they arrived at the gates, they were subject to an intensive search and questioning. Hermione didn't complain; the stronger security was, the better. A show of force was a good deterrent for anyone planning to cause trouble. A golf cart, driven by a company executive assistant, was waiting at the gates when they passed through. William, much like Arthur Weasley, had a fondness for muggleMuggle things, so Merlin Inc. adopted the small muggleMuggle vehicles to get around the huge complex. As they made the journey, Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw the rebuiltbuildings.

"It looks better than before!" Hermione cried out.

They arrived at the entry, met by reporters and flashing cameras. William emerged from the building and the reporters started shouting out questions. William ignored them and greeted Hermione.

"How are you today? I hear congratulations are in order," he said warmly.

"I'm well and thanks," Hermione said.

"Are you ready? I have just a minute or two of remarks, then you have the floor," he said.

"Let's go," Hermione said.

* * *

In the atrium William took the podium and the room quieted.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking time out to be here this morning. This morning, you will hear from a smart, courageous young lady; she herself survived the horrific events of that fateful day and proposes a wonderful idea to help others affected that day. Please welcome Hermione Snape to the podium."

William smiled warmly at Hermione and shook her hand as she took her place behind the podium.

"Thank you Mr. McFadden for those kind words," Hermione said. She scanned the crowd and saw Severus, Lav, Harry, Steve and Tom all grinning at her.

"I thought that the site of the tragedy would make the perfect backdrop for my announcement. Today I am pleased and proud to launch the Merlin Inc. Foundation."

The crowd clapped in approval.

"The foundation is a non-profit organization designed to assist the spouses and children who lost loved ones in the tragedy that day. All proceeds from the foundation will go to assist in the financial needs of the families and will pay for counseling they might want or need. Twelve shop owners in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade have already agreed to have collection jars in their shops for donations, and I hope more will join in the effort. Additionally, I plan to announce five annual fund-raising events throughout the course of the year, and of course, anyone can donate at any time by simply sending money to me or any foundation representative. Now I will take questions."

A dozen reporters raised their hands. One was Luna, so Hermione smiled and called on her.

"Who are the foundation representatives?" Luna asked.

"The Quibbler and the Daily Prophet will run a full page article outlining the organization, donation information and its representatives, but the primary ones are myself, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter and Molly Weasley. An owl can be sent to any of them."

Another reporter raised his hand.

"Madame Snape, much is often made about the costs of running a foundation. No one wants to see their money squandered. How much of the donations will actually be put toward the foundation? How much compensation will the representatives receive?" he asked.

"Sir, one hundred percent of the donations **_will _**go to the foundation. Merlin Inc. has generously offered to pick up the cost of administering the foundation. The representatives will not be making one thin knut from the foundation, they do it voluntarily."

"Madame Snape, is it true that you're expecting?" one blurted out.

She looked at Severus and smiled. _We knew that was coming_! they both thought. She saw the happily surprised looks on the faces of William, Harry and Lav. She hadn't told them. Now she wouldn't have to.

"Yes, I am pregnant; the baby is due in eight months," Hermione said.

"What are your feelings about coming back here today?" another asked.

"Conflicted. Honestly, I was scared to death. I had a panic attack last night, ready to call this press conference off."

"We would have understood Hermione," Harry said.

"I now realize that by doing so, I was would be letting the attacker win. We can't live in fear, we have to move on. It is my intention for this foundation to do that- to help those that want and need it, to move on."

"Well Madame Snape, you certainly have moved on. Just a few short months ago, you were in a coma at death's door, now you're with child and here doing this today."

_Death's door? Just a smidge dramatic, don't you think?_" she thought.

"While I thank you for the sentiment, I implore you to remember that this foundation is not about me."

William, sensing that the point of the press conference was getting off-track, stepped forward and concluded the press conference. He was well-versed in the politics of journalism- they wanted a good story.

"What of your wedding to Miss Brown?" one piped up.

William cleared his throat. "As Hermione said, this is not about me, or my upcoming nuptials. If there are no more questions regarding the foundation, this press conference is concluded. All of you are welcome to refreshments available in the Conference Room."

William stepped from the podium and joined the group around Hermione. She was holding Severus' hand and talking to Harry and Lav. He put his hand on Lav's shoulder and Lav brought her hand up and patted it.

"Will, reporters can be so tacky," she said.

"You don't have to worry about them on your our big day sweetheart, I assure you," he said and squeezed her shoulder.

"You two look great together," Hermione said.

"Speaking of looking great, you are simply glowing," Lav said to Hermione.

"Am I?" she asked.

"I knew there was something different, but I couldn't place my finger on it," Harry said.

"I can imagine how exited excited you must be. A baby, now this," William said, gesturing to the atrium. They all heard her stomach growl.

"You mentioned refreshments?" Severus asked.

In the conference room, the reporters, always up for free food and the chance of perhaps catching something good for a story, milled around the room in hopes of getting an additional comment or two. Luna tapped her Hermione on the shoulder.

"Luna, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm doing great Hermione. I think after this press conference, father will want to do more for the foundation."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I hate to seem opportunistic, but father wanted me to ask you something," Luna said with uncertainty.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He is interested in doing an interview with you."

"I don't know, Luna."

"I told him you would say that, but he's quite interested in wanting people to see the real you."

"The _real me?_ I wasn't aware that there _was _another me," Hermione said.

"To sweeten the deal, father said that half the profits from sales of the Quibbler the day the interview is published will go to the foundation," Luna said.

"He must be quite confident that people would read a story about me," Hermione said.

"Please, just think about it. Can I owl you?" Luna asked.

"Of course, I can be reached at Hogwarts."

She gave Hermione a quick hug. "Off the record, I'm truly happy for you Hermione."

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

**No Regrets**

Chapter 34

* * *

A week after the press conference, a special edition of The Quibbler featuring an "up close and personal" interview of Hermione Snape was debuted. Dozens of students and staff received their paper at breakfast, opened them to the front page and looked at Hermione at the Head Table where Snape was refilling Hermione's glass. Hermione's owl finally arrived with her morning post.

"Thanks Cheftaine," Hermione said and gave him a piece of bacon.

She opened her paper and sighed. Luna said the feature would not be sensationalistic. The headline read "WIFE, FRIEND, WITCH- HERMIONE GRANGER-SNAPE, HER STORY."

"Just remember sweet, the more it sells-" Severus said.

"The more goes to the foundation, I know," Hermione said.

**WIFE, FRIEND, WITCH- HERMIONE GRANGER-SNAPE, HER STORY**

**By Luna Lovegood**

"**Unassuming, clumsy, bookish, plain"- these are the words Hermione gave me when I asked her to describe herself. Were you to ask her husband, friends and colleagues, the answers are vastly different. "Intelligent, brave, beautiful and dedicated" were just some of the responses. I tend to agree. I was there fifth year, during that nightmare of a school term as she and her friends fought the madness. I was there when she was with her best friend, Harry Potter, in a battle where she was injured at the Department of Mysteries. Her grief was indescribable sixth year to be replaced by relief and joy for her friend Harry seventh year, when she stood by him yet again at The Battle of Hogwarts to defeat Voldemort.**

**Hailing from Suffolk, this Muggle-born child of dentists never dreamed her life would turn out the way it did. "I will be forever grateful to that troll in the loo." This brand of sweet quirkiness is perhaps what draws people to her, according to her husband, Potions Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts. As recent as a few months ago, her greatest ambition was to be able to "sit up on my own and hold my own spoon." The tragedy last June at Merlin Inc. left her nearly dead and in a comatose state. Upon her waking, she could not sit up on her own, eat on her own or walk. She took part in a breakthrough recovery therapy program and is now leading a normal life and is preparing to have a child. **

**_L. Lovegood_: "Hermione, thank you for agreeing to do this interview." **

**_Hermione:_** "**You're quite welcome Luna."**

**_L. Lovegood_: "What are you doing these days beside foundation work?"**

**_Hermione_: "I am preparing for the birth of my baby. Severus and I are also working on our Master's project." **

**For those not familiar with the term "Master's Project" it is the defining work in the life of a Master of a discipline such as Potions or Transfiguration that would make a lasting impact on our world. Hermione and Severus are both Potions Masters and are pursuing a joint Master's Project.**

**_L. Lovegood_: "What would that project be?"**

**_Hermione:_** "**A Lycanthropy cure."**

**_L. Lovegood_: "Who would you say had the biggest impact on your professional life?"**

**_Hermione:_** "**My master, Titus Mainwaring." **

**She smiles shyly when asked about her husband. "We started out and continue to be the most unlikely of couples. I am hopelessly in love with him." **

**_L. Lovegood_: "You know that people got the surprise of their lives when your engagement was announced."**

**_Hermione_: "I was surprised as well."**

**_L. Lovegood_: "Did anyone object to the union?"**

**_Hermione_: "No, not one. They saw how in love we were, and they knew how serious it must have been for Severus to take a knee in front of five hundred people. I find that I love him more with each passing day."**

**_L. Lovegood_: "Wow Hermione, I never knew you were such a romantic."**

**_Hermione:_** "**Well, almost dying causes you to realize what's really important. I'm grateful to be alive. I'm grateful to be able to tell Severus everyday how much I love him and was privileged to see the look in his eyes when I told him I was pregnant. I look forward to the marriage of my friend Lavender next month."**

**_L. Lovegood_: "Speaking of pregnancy, is it a boy or girl?"**

**_Hermione_: "A boy. We're naming him Steven, after Severus' grandfather."**

**_L. Lovegood_: "People will be thrilled to hear that. What of your friends?"**

**_Hermione:_** "**Luna, we all wonder when Ron is going to get around asking you to marry him. Harry is doing well as an Auror and Gin is sure to be a successful healer in the Trauma Ward at St. Mungo's. I'm so proud of my friends."**

**_Author's note: I am seeing Ron Weasley and like Hermione, wondering when he will ask me to become Luna Weasley, but that's another story_.**

**As I end the interview, Hermione wants me to remind the readers to be on the lookout for announcements regarding the Merlin Inc. Foundation fundraisers. "The representatives of the foundation are available at anytime to answer any questions or concerns that may arise." **

**_L. Lovegood_: "What would you say sums up your life at this point?"**

**_Hermione:_** "**No regrets."**

**_L. Lovegood_: "None?"**

**_Hermione_: "Nope."**

**This reporter asks: how many of us can say that? **

"Hermione dear, this is quite a good interview," Minerva said when she put her paper down.

"I have to give it to Luna," Hermione said. "I thought it would be kind of a bland article."

"You love me more with each passing day?" Severus asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Hermione asked and leaned over to kiss him.

Whistles and hoots were heard from the students at the tables.

"Ignore the dunderheads," Hermione whispered.

"They will pay in class, I assure you," Severus said smoothly.

_

* * *

March 15, 2004_

Hermione returned from her two-month pre-natal appointment just in time for lunch. She gave Severus a peck on the cheek, sat down and piled food on her plate.

"How did your appointment go?" Severus asked.

"Guf, I phlang fuh hokin," Hermione said through her bite. Severus snorted at her momentary lack of manners.

"I put on four pounds and Tom says mostly everything looks good," Hermione said.

"Mostly?" Severus asked. The rest of the head table listened in.

"There is some slight nerve damage to my back that will probably be permanent," Hermione said. She noted the alarmed look on Severus' face.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm not in pain; he will just prescribe bed rest the last month or two of the pregnancy," Hermione said. "So I need to start planning the first fundraiser for the foundation right away."

"Which will be?" Albus asked.

"An auction in June," Hermione said.

She finished eating and pushed her plate away. "And Sev, I found something important in your lycanthropy notes from April 1982, can we look over it tonight?"

Severus had no idea what she could possible be referring to. April 1982?

"Of course sweet," Severus said. "Where are you off to?"

"The ministry, I need to request use of a ballroom for the auction," Hermione said. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, care to go with me to gather whatever's in the collection jars?"

"Of course I will."

"Great! See you later," Hermione said. She gave him a quick hug and left the Great Hall.

* * *

After classes, Severus returned to their room to find Hermione asleep on the bed. He sat on the bed and gently woke her.

"Did you wear yourself out today?" Severus asked.

"No, just felt like a nap."

"How did your ministry visit go?"

"Great! I have ballroom number three reserved for June tenth," Hermione said. "You know I'm not the biggest fan of the ministry, but I do realize that it has its uses," Hermione said. "I pleaded my case and added that supporting the foundation would be a good public relations move for the ministry."

"What did they say to that?" Severus asked.

"Exactly what I thought they would say. They puffed out their chests and said something to the effect of "_well, anything for the children_."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Severus asked.

"If they meant it, yes. When I say anything for the children, I mean it with all my heart and soul. The ministry says it to look good."

"Don't you think you're being harsh on them?"

"Compared to the things they've said and done? No, I'm not. However, I got the ballroom, it's the perfect place. Now I need to send the auction information to the papers, have flyers made, have-" Hermione stopped, paled and put her hands to her stomach.

"Supper first," Severus said.

Hermione's stomach answered with a loud growl.

* * *

Saturday morning, Hermione and Severus set out to gather whatever donations had accumulated in the foundation jars. She looked at her list of now fourteen businesses who agreed to have collection points.

Business Date of collection Amount collected

The Apothecary

Eeylops Owl Emporium

Flourish & Blotts

Gambol & Japes

Madame Malkin's

Ollivander's Fine Wands

Smitty's Second Hand Treaures

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary

W.W.W.

WhizzHard Books

Little Witches and Wizards

House of Parchment

The Leaky Cauldron

Three Witches Eatery

After three hours and lunch at Three Witches Eatery, they went to Gringotts to make the deposit. At the front desk Hermione reported, "I have a foundation deposit to make."

"Papers?"

Gringotts had a special accounting statement required for foundations that had an account, so Hermione had to dot every "i" and cross every "t" on the collection statement. Hermione handed him the statement and he perused it.

"17 galleons, 54 sickles, and 23 knuts collected, is this correct?" the goblin asked.

"Yes it is," Hermione said.

"Very well, wait while the deposit is made then you will receive the statement of the account holdings."

Ten minutes later, the goblin returned with a receipt. Hermione took it and looked over it.

"This can't be right," Hermione mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" the haughty goblin asked. Not many people questioned the accuracy of the goblins accountants.

"There seems to be more than I thought," Hermione said.

"Madame, all accounts accumulate interest," the goblin said.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. Further down the list, two anonymous and rather large donations had been made to the account that now totaled over 3000 galleons.

"Who in the world did this?" Hermione asked.

The goblin sighed. "Madame, the donation _is_ anonymous."

Hermione's eyes were shining and she clutched Severus' sleeve. "Sev, do you know what this means? We can start helping people right now!"

"Is there anything else you require today?" the goblin asked.

"No thank you, have a good day," Hermione said and the couple left Gringotts.

_I wonder who made the donations? _

"Are you wondering who made the donations?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but I have a pretty good idea," Hermione said.

She thought it was maybe Harry and William McFadden. It was just their style to make such a large, anonymous donation and they were the only two people she knew that had that much money.

_Draco Malfoy? He does too, but he wouldn't do it anonymously, he would advertise it!_

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

No Regrets

_Chapter 35_

_

* * *

At the Garden Club Ballroom_

On April 11th, in the Garden Club Ballroom the two hundred guests murmured in approval when Hermione at 3 months along strolled down the aisle. She had a small bulge about the middle and looked vibrant, happy and beautiful. She winked at Severus when she passed and took her place at the altar to wait for Lav. The wedding march sounded and Lav walked down the aisle on the proud arm of Mr. Brown.

The ceremony was emotional and beautiful. Lav was happy to be in love, real love, with someone who really loved her. Will was in a state of happy shock at the beautiful, smart, young witch pledging herself to him. She wasn't after his money or power like the dozens of tarts before. She loved him, desired him, wanted to have his children and even insisted staying where she was at the company.

At the reception, Hermione tearfully watched the first dance between the bride and groom, then the bride and her father. She wiped her tears and almost sobbed when she saw Ron and Luna gazing at each other. The newlyweds took their seats at the head table.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked quietly and drew her close.

_Ron's next!_ She nodded. She would have been emotional anyway, but hormones were making her even more emotional. She was startled from her thoughts when she heard "Now the toast from the maid of honor!"

Severus gave her a flute of juice and she stood in front of Lav and William and spoke.

"You've been through a lot to get to this point. The worst day of your life will now seem like a distant memory compared to today, the best day of your life. I'm so happy for you Lav, and honored to be a part of this joyous day. My one bit of advice is this: keep the memories of today tucked away in your heart to sustain you for whatever comes your way, and never forget to tell each other "I love you" everyday. Everyone, charge your glasses to the new bride and groom! May you be blessed with many happy years!"

The party lasted for hours until Will announced that the newlyweds had a boat to catch. Hermione waved to the departing couple as they left the ballroom in a horse drawn carriage.

"_Boat _my arse," Hermione mumbled.

A thirty foot yacht had been chartered for their two week Mediterranean cruise.

"Sweet, you've traveled the world," Severus said.

"Sev, that was for work. It must be nice to go on a cruise with your sweetheart and just relax, the biggest decision they will have to make the next two weeks will be be "so, who's on top tonight," Hermione said.

"Maybe we can go on cruise or something or other," Severus said.

Hermione patted her stomach. "It's going to be a while before we can go anywhere."

"Perhaps this summer before the baby comes," Severus suggested.

* * *

June was a busy month. Hermione and Severus went on holiday to Africa, Ron married Luna and the first Merlin Inc. Foundation fund raising was held.

Thanks to the donation of dozens of rare and valuable items sent from all over Britain, more money was made than Hermione thought possible. Harry donated his specially minted Order of Merlin First Class for defeating Voldemort and Hermione donated ten of the rarest books from her collection at the vault. She felt somewhat guilty afterwards at the thought that _Titus would have donated fifty! _Draco donated a couple of bottles of two hundred year old scotch from the family collection and Albus donated a cloak worn by Godric Gryffindor and a brick from the original Hogwarts castle.

Hermione almost hyperventilated when she saw the final total to be deposited at Gringotts. It was over ten thousand galleons.

* * *

_Saturday October 15th, 2004_

After breakfast, Severus went to Diagon Alley to get Hermione a gift to celebrate what was known as "Wake Up Day." A year ago this day, Hermione woke up from her coma. She was alive, had celebrated another year of life, and was set to bring another life into the world. He left an antique bookstore with the thought that she probably already had any of the books in the store in her vault, so decided to go to muggle London and try his luck. She loved getting things for the baby. As he strolled to the Diagon Alley entrance, a voice calling out "Professor Snape!" got his attention. He turned to see the Hogwarts Head Boy waving at him and running toward him.

"Mr. Bonds, you know good and well no student is allowed in Diagon Alley, unescorted away from Hogwarts," Severus said.

When he was about to take points, the boy exclaimed, "Professor, the Headmaster sent me to fetch you! You must come quick, Madame Snape is having her baby!"

Without another word, Severus apparated with the boy back to Hogwarts. Upon arrival, he rant to the infirmary to the shriek of "SHIIIITE!" from Hermione.

Severus skidded to a stop beside her bed.

"Took you long enough," she snapped when she saw him.

He was forewarned that she might be cranky during labor, so took the comment with a grain of salt. She looked at her healer, Tom and begged for some pain potion.

"I can give you something to take the edge off," Tom said for the tenth time.

"Screw that! I don't want to feel _anything_!" Hermione whined.

"Hermione, we've been over this. With your history, you need to be awake and aware of what's going on with your body," Tom said patiently.

"How long will it be?" Severus asked as Hermione winced and arched her back through another contraction.

"Hours, she's only dilated three centimeters," Tom said. He gave her a glass with a potion. "This will take the edge off and calm you. By this evening,

you will be holding your son."

Albus walked in the infirmary doors, stopping short of the curtain.

"Minerva went to the Grangers, she will return with them momentarily."

"Thank you Albus," Severus said. He turned to Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Soon my sweet."

* * *

Six hours later, Tom finished another exam of Hermione.

"I'm starving, sore and exhausted," she mumbled.

"Of course you are," Rebecca said and patted her head with a cold rag. "You've been in labor all day."

"You should feel the need to start pushing anytime now," Tom said and scribbled something on a paper.

Albus, Severus and Ben were at Madame Pomfrey's desk overlooking the beds, playing cards to pass the time.

"Hmmph, men," Hermione grumbled when she saw them then moaned when a stinging pain started in her lower back and radiated to her front.

"SHIIITE!" she cried out, arching her back and gripped the thin mattress.

"And with that, I do believe it's time," Tom said kindly and gave instructions to Hermione.

Severus dropped his cards and rushed to the partition.

"Let's go my office Mr. Granger, I have an excellent brandy," Albus suggested.

"Men with their cards and brandy while we women lay here splitting in half," Hermione growled and cursed again.

"Aye, that's the way of it," Rebecca said patiently and grinned at Severus.

Hermione groaned as another contraction hit.

"Okay Hermione, you're doing well," Tom said. "Push when I say and stop when I say."

Hermione nodded frantically as another contraction hit and she shrieked and cursed again. Most of the student body was gathered outside the infirmary, some sitting, eager to know what was going on. They all liked Hermione and thought it amazing that she would willingly shag the snarky potions professor. They all wondered if he would be less abrasive now that he was going to be a father.

"I wonder how long it will take?" one asked.

"My mum was in labor most of the day with my little brother," another said wisely. They heard Hermione shriek and curse. "That happens too," he added.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she was panting and shaking her head. "I c-can't do this anymore," she pleaded.

"Of course you can, you're doing well," Tom said.

"The second you see your precious baby, you won't even think of the pain," Rebecca said.

Severus was behind her, holding her shoulders. "Come on Gryffindor, you _do_ know what today is, don't you?"

"What?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Wake Up Day," he whispered in her ear. "Fine day to have a baby, don't you think?"

She started to laugh then winced as a pain hit. She felt the pressure in her abdomen at its lowest point yet.

"Keep pushing! That's it, I see his head!" Tom exclaimed.

Hermione screamed as she felt like she was splitting in half.

"Scream all you like Hermione! Push, his shoulders are out!"

She felt dizzy and her abdomen was throbbing when she barely heard "He's out! Poppy, bring that over here" and her eyes felt heavy. All she felt like doing was sleeping. It was too hard to stay awake.

"Hermione!" Rebecca called out, but she heard none of it. She had passed out.

Tom gently patted Hermione's cheeks and checked her pulse. "Hmm, her blood pressure is not where I want it, she may have went into mild shock."

Severus looked at his squalling, healthy son to his unconscious wife. No one could have known the stress of childbirth would have this effect on her body.

"I'll stay until she wakes," Tom said and continued his examination of Hermione.

Albus and Minerva came into the infirmary to pay a visit to Severus and hour-old Steven Benjamin Snape, sleeping quietly in Severus' arms. They sat beside Severus.

"You can't see his eyes, but they are exactly like Hermione's," Severus said, feeling the pulsing soft spot atop his head. "As is his nose, thank the gods."

"He has your face," Minerva said softly. "He is precious."

"How is Hermione?" Albus asked.

"Better. Her blood pressure is back to normal, and the blood replenishment and nutrient potions have been most effective."

"They sure have," a weak voice said.

Hermione had awakened and was smiling weakly at Severus and the baby. Tom, Rebecca, Ben and Poppy dashed from her desk to her bedside.

"Thank goodness you're awake, how are you feeling?" Tom asked.

"Like I just had a baby," Hermione said. "Bring him here, I've waited so long to see him."

"Congratulations my dear, I'll make the announcement. The whole school is eager for news," Albus said. He stepped in the corridor and raised his hands to quiet the chattering crowd of professors and students.

"I am pleased to announce the birth of Steven Benjamin Snape, born at 7:46 p.m. on this day of October 15, 2004," Albus said and the crowd gave a cheer. This was the most exciting thing to happen at Hogwarts since the defeat of Voldemort.

In the infirmary, the others left Severus and Hermione to be alone.

"Are you sure you are feeling all right?" Severus asked.

"I'm just tired is all," Hermione said, cuddling the baby and nuzzling his cheek with her nose. "I wonder when he'll be hungry."

"I'm sure he will let us know," Severus said. "You should have heard the racket coming from that little mouth just after his arrival."

"I wish I had," Hermione said. "I just want him to open his eyes, I haven't seen them yet."

As if the baby heard, he yawned and slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at Hermione. She gasped as the connection was made.

"Sev! He has my eyes!" Hermione whispered. The baby put one of his little fists in his mouth.

"Your nose too," Severus said and gently tapped the baby's nose.

"Are you hungry little one?" Hermione asked as he sucked on his fist some more.

Severus drew the sheets completely around the partition with a wave of his hand to give Hermione privacy to nurse Steven. He observed his wife coo, encourage and talk to Steven as he nursed from her. His heart swelled with pride and love at the sight.

_Just a year ago, she woke up from a coma. Look at her now, nursing our newborn son!_

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

**No Regrets**

_Chapter 36_

* * *

After the birth of Steven, a rash of pregnancy announcements were made. Ginny, Luna and Lav were expecting. 

"It is the way of things," Severus said. "Think about it my dear. After the defeat of Voldemort, the birthrate enjoyed its biggest increase in fifty years. Your friends were probably inspired by you giving birth."

A month later, Hermione was feeding Steven when Severus hurried into their quarters during breakfast. He gave her the paper that arrived at breakfast. Severus took Steven who gurgled at the intrusion of his breakfast. Hermione's hand went to her mouth when she read the article.

_**MERLIN INC. ATTACKER ASSUMED DEAD**_

October 22, 2004

_Ministry of Magic investigators report that after an exhaustive 18 month investigation, it can be presumed that the Merlin Inc. attacker died in the attempt to destroy the premises. While the Ministry of Magic will not fully disclose their investigative process, this much is known:_

_The attacker was a wizard and thanks in large part to Master Olivander, the owner of the wand fragment found at the explosion scene was discovered. The family of the wizard in question was interviewed, reportedly "shocked and dismayed" that their son was capable of such an act. They also reported that the last time they saw their son was the day before the explosion and that he had not been heard from since. The family also states that they could not imagine what would have driven him to commit such an act. Tests of the wand fragment proved with ninety-percent certainty that the wand owner is deceased. The identity of the family is being withheld to protect their privacy, as well as any reprisal that may arise._

_In a brief statement, CEW of Merlin Inc. William McFadden stated, "While I do not wish the death of any person, I hope that this discovery brings closure to the friends and family of those who died, as well as measure of relief for those who survived, that the culprit is no longer among us."_

"It's over," Hermione said quietly and put down the paper.

* * *

_December 20, 2006_

At the Snape manor in Hogsmeade, Hermione set the table for dinner. Just after Steven turned a year old, he caught a cold that settled in his chest, causing him to be sick for a week. Poppy told him that children get colds often, but Severus blamed living in the dungeons the cause. He promptly informed Albus that he would seek a residence in Hogsmeade, citing that an actual home would be more suitable for a child. A week later, he secured a manor in Hogsmeade; there would be no cottage or average home for his family. He never regretted it for a minute. Hermione was happy to be living in the village and that was enough for him. As Hermione was setting a platter of baked chicken on the table, 2 year old Steven came into the kitchen, waving Hermione and Severus' wands. She hurried to him. How did he get a hold of their wands again?

"Whoa no, my little wizard," Hermione said and scooped him up, plucking the wands from his little clutches. She tickled his cheeks and blew rasberries on his neck to distract him while she took the wands away. The last time he got a hold of a wand, there was a bit of messy accidental magic performed on the poor, unsuspecting Tom the cat. His tail had never been the same. Severus heard the squeal of glee from Steven and poked his head from his office down the hall. He smiled at the sight of Hermione and his son. He knew she would be the best kind of mother a child could want: patient, loving and supportive.

"Sev! Dinner's ready!" was heard.

He went into the kitchen and saw Hermione settling Steven in his booster seat at the table, kissing the top of his head. He stopped, encircled her in his arms from behind and rubbed her stomach, swelled in her sixth month of pregnancy with their second son, who was to be called Samuel.

"Is it possible you grow more beautiful with each passing day?" he asked.

Hermione snorted. She felt anything but beautiful, despite how many times Severus told her otherwise. She was thrilled nonetheless to be having another baby.

Hogwarts had let out for the Christmas holidays, and Severus would be alone at home with Steven for five days until Hermione used her vacation time from Merlin Inc. Those two years ago, when the fate of the Merlin Inc. perpetrator was announced, she wrote William McFadden personally and asked if there was a position for her. She remembered the moment vividly.

_

* * *

flashback_

She and Severus met William at a restaurant for a dinner meeting. When Severus mentioned the lycanthropy work they had been doing, William's eyes lit up.

"It's fate I tell you. I have been tossing about the idea of Merlin Inc. pursuing just that. You say you've been working on it for 3 years?"

By the end of the dinner, Hermione was head of the new Lycanthropy Research Department at Merlin Inc. that had the enthusiastic support of the Ministry of Magic. Now two years later, Hermione had 12 employees under her and had yet to develop a cure, but had managed to develop a better Wolfsbane potion.

_end of flashback_

* * *

Are you sure you'll be all right with him for the week?" Hermione asked. 

"My dear, I have been around children for over half my life, surely I can watch over my own child," Severus said. "Albus was delighted to accept the invitation for Christmas Day. Seeing as most the staff is away, Minerva especially, he has nothing better to do."

On Christmas morning, the wards for the manor and knocking from the front door signaled a visitor. Severus answered the door to find Albus there.

"Severus, Happy Christmas to you," Albus said and shook Severus' hand.

"To you as well," Severus replied. "Your cloak?"

Albus gave him his cloak and Severus hung it up by the door. Hermione strolled in with Steven, who squealed in delight at the visitor. Albus held out his arms for the boy.

"My goodness, they grow so fast, don't they?" he asked and tickled the boy under the chin. "Minerva sends her best wishes from Scotland."

They all went to the parlor where a large decorated Christmas tree stood next to the fireplace.

"What a delightful tree," Albus commented. Severus handed him a goblet of mulled wine. "So, what's on the menu for today?"

* * *

_Saturday October 15, 2009_

Since the birthdays of Ben Granger Jr., Will Potter and Steven Snape were within a week of each other, all the moms wanted to have a joint birthday party for the three kids. During the singing of "Happy Birthday" two cakes with six candles and one with five were brought out. Everyone smiled affectionately at the red headed boy with green eyes, a boy that looked like Ben Granger and a boy that looked like Hermione. Severus felt tugging on his trousers and looked down to see 2 year old Samuel Snape lose his balance and fall on his behind. Sam looked just like Severus, with the exception of his nose, which thankfully he inherited from Hermione. Severus bent over to help him to his feet and Sam showed him his stuffed pygmy puff and called out "Da! Puh!"

"Wow!" Steven called out when he opened his gift of a training broom.

"So it begins," Hermione mumbled and sat down, rubbing her back.

"All right there Herms?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Sarah is giving me fits already," she said, rubbing her stomach.

She was eight months pregnant with the third Snape child, finally a girl. Hermione was calling it quits on babies after this one. Severus was ready for ten children if she wanted, encouraged by how well things were going with his growing family. He remembered the conversation the day they found they were expecting child number three. They were eating dinner and Hermione was flipping through a calender.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"How did what happen?" Severus asked.

"I'm pregnant Sev," Hermione said, throwing her calender across the dining room. The boys giggled at Hermione's aggravation.

"I thought you would have known by now how that would happen," Severus said with amusement.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I forget the potion just one time..."

Severus covered her hands with his. "This is good news sweet. Perhaps it will be a girl this time?"

* * *

_August 31, 2015_

"All packed son?" Severus asked from the doorway of Steven's room.

"Yeah Dad, how's mum?" the boy asked.

"She's proud that you're finally going to Hogwarts and sure you're going to be a Gryffindor, but a bit distraught that one of her children is leaving."

He sat on the bed and looked at his oldest child. Steven looked exactly like Hermione, and in terms of disposition was exactly like Hermione. Severus was sure that Steven would be the very first Snape that would _**not**_ be a Slytherin. His grandfather would be doing handstands in his grave. He wasn't dissapointed though; Steven was everything you could want in a son: intelligent, brave and hardworking like Hermione with a splash of cunning and wit like Severus.

"Distraught that I'm leaving? Dad, Hogwarts _is_ within view of the village," Steven said. "I'll see you everyday and Sam and Sarah are here."

"Steven, I won't pretend to understand it myself, but you will soon be around dozens of females and will learn that their ways are a mystery," Severus said.

"I don't want her to be sad," Steven said thoughtfully.

"It can't be helped, she knew this day was coming," Severus said.

The next evening, Severus and Hermione took Steven to meet the train and enter the school with the rest of the first years.

"No worries 'Ermione, I'll look after 'im," Hagrid said and ruffled Steven's hair.

"I guess this is it," Hermione said.

She held out her arms and Steven walked into her embrace. "Study hard and listen to your teachers. I know you'll do well. Remember how much I love you," she said with a sob. Steven looked at his dad nervously.

"Come sweet, let's go home," Severus said, drawing her close.

* * *

That evening, Severus watched the first years nervously enter the Great Hall. A few were not nervous at all, Steven being one of them. He was slightly taller than the other first years, eyes flashing with excitement when the group stopped at the dais with the stool and sorting hat. Next to Steven was Molly Potter, sporting the black hair and blue eyes of her parents. Will Potter, third year, was watching the group with interest, curious about what house his little sister would end up in. 

"Steven Snape" was heard and Minerva smiled warmly at the boy with shoulder-length wavy brown hair, bright chocolate-colored eyes and quick smile.

"Hmm...quite a mix you are..." was heard from the hat. "In any case...Gryffindor!"

Severus heard the chuckling from Albus and was sure that Tobias Snape Sr. was indeed turning in his grave. Hermione would be pleased. It was Severus' turn to bark out a laugh when the hat announced "Slytherin!" for Molly Potter. A Potter child in Slytherin! He couldn't wait to get home and tell Hermione.

"Dad's gonna have a fit," Will Potter told Steven.

* * *

At the staff meeting after the Sorting Feast, Albus formally welcomed the staff back for the term.

"Intriguing sorting this term," Albus commented. "A Potter in Slytherin? A Snape in Gryffindor?"

"I'm not surprised, Steven is his mother's child," Severus said proudly. "He will be the top first year, I am sure of it."

The staff smiled at the comment. Every parent was sure that their child would be the top student. In this case, it was not idle pride, it was probably the truth. Look at who his parents were.

"I remember last year when the Malfoy twins were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The owl from Draco Malfoy was a bit...emotional," Albus said.

"Yes, I remember. He also came here demanding they be resorted," Severus said. "Thank the gods those children aren't the twits he is."

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

_As many of you surmise, the story is winding down. There should only be a few more chapters and an epilogue. _

**No Regrets**

**Chapter 37**

_

* * *

September 1, 2022_

Severus looked on in pride when Albus announced Steven as Head Boy and Quidditch captain at the sorting ceremony. Sarah Snape, 3rd year Gryffindor, looked at her big brother with pride as well. Other witches around the Great Hall looked enviously at a certain seventh-year Hufflepuff witch, Melissa Brooks, who held the heart of Steven in her hands.

Severus had mentioned the match to Hermione last term and she dismissed it as a "harmless crush between two teenagers." Of course she saw it from a mother's view, blissfully ignorant of her son's feelings for the girl or the fact that her son was quite the young wizard about Hogwarts. Steven had come to Severus a few times last term asking about "when it was okay to take things to the next level with a witch" and Severus was unable to give an answer.

"That's something you will have to figure out on your own," Severus had said. "You do know the contraceptive charm, do you not?"

"Yes Dad," Steven murmured with a deep flush.

Apparently he had figured it out; Steven and Melissa were now inseparable.

Students whose homes were in Hogsmeade were permitted to visit home for the weekends, no matter what year they were, with the provision that they be escorted to their homes by the Head Boy, who conveniently lived in Hogsmeade too. Steven took nine students to their homes, finally dropping Sam at the manor, promising to be back later for dinner. He had a date.

"Where's Steven?" Hermione asked after she gushed over Sam and Sarah.

"On a date," Sam said wryly and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! She's nice!" Sarah said.

"Who is this _she_?" Hermione asked.

"Some seventh year Huff named Melissa Brooks," Sam said. He couldn't imagine going out with a Hufflepuff. Actually, he couldn't imagine going out with anyone _not _Slytherin and said as much. Severus quickly reminded him who his mother was.

"Well…mum's different," Sam declared. "She's smart and pretty!"

"Why thank you Sam, but I'm sure there are plenty of smart and pretty witches at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Sam was unconvinced. "No there's not," he grumbled.

"You don't think I'm smart and pretty?" Sarah asked quietly. Sam looked at his little sister, tears welling in her big brown eyes. He would never intentionally hurt her.

"No, I think you're a _genius_ and _beautiful_," Sam corrected himself.

Sarah grinned and took a big bite of her sandwich. Sam's Slytherin-ish quick thinking and charm had again won over. He was so much like Severus it was scary.

* * *

"Mum! I'm home," Steven called out from the front door.

"Wow! What a house!" a female voice called out.

Steven stepped into the kitchen holding a young witch's hand. Severus and Sam stood when she entered.

"Dad, you know Melissa Brooks," Steven said then looked at Hermione.

"Miss Brooks," Severus said with a nod.

Hermione rose and went to the couple, looking at Melissa curiously. "Hermione Snape," Hermione said and held out her hand. Steven was anxious; if his mum didn't like Melissa he didn't know what he would do.

"I'm pleased to meet you madame," Melissa said shyly.

"You look familiar, who are your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! My mum said she knew you, she's Susan Brooks," Melissa said. "Well, she was Susan Bones."

Hermione smiled. "Of course, you have her pretty face. How is she these days?"

"Good, she's head of her department now," Melissa said.

"And your grandmother?"

Melissa quietly replied, "She died last year."

"I'm sorry, she was a fine witch."

"Thank you madame."

"Come sit down, tell me a bit about you," Hermione said and ushered her to the table. Sam and Severus excused themselves from the table. Sarah and Steven stayed at the table.

Hermione looked carefully at the girl while she talked. She was well-spoken as she told Hermione her excitement about her final year at Hogwarts as a prefect and her plans for the future. She was going to be a nurse.

"I plan to take Madame Pomfrey's place one day," Melissa said.

"Really? Steven wants to be a healer," Hermione said.

"I know, we'll be studying at St. Mungo's together," Melissa said, eyes shining as she looked at Steven.

She was excited when earlier in the week, Steven asked her to visit the manor. She loved Steven and the stories about his famous mother. She still had a hard time someone so sweet as Steven had Professor Snape for a dad.

"What's your best subject?" Hermione asked.

"Charms," Melissa said. "Divination is my worst, I'm glad I'm not required to take it, it's such a silly class. Professor Trelawney is kind of flaky."

"I couldn't agree more," Hermione said. She really liked this girl.

"Stevie doesn't care much for her either," Melissa said, grinning at Steven. He winked at her and the two shared a look that must have been significant for them. Hermione excused herself from the table and went to the kitchen for more tea. She cast a one-way transparency spell and sound amplification charm to spy on the two. She just couldn't help herself. This girl must be pretty special to call him "Stevie." He let no one call him that.

"Your mum is great, just like my mum said," Melissa said.

"I'm glad you think so," Steven said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her.

In a moment of startling motherly clarity, she saw what Melissa saw. Matthew was indeed a handsome young wizard with a charming smile and warm, honest eyes. He was lean and tall like Severus and wore his dark brown hair the same way, shoulder length and tied back. He had a light mustache and was trying to grow a goatee. He was the model Gryffindor without even trying, and was unassuming about his accomplishments at Hogwarts. But like Hermione, he had a formidable temper that reared its head when people talked bad about his dad or best friend, Mike Malfoy. Severus had long since stopped counting the number of times he was summoned to the infirmary because of an injury Steven received in fights. Like Hermione, he stood up for what he believed in.

* * *

That night, Steven escorted Melissa back to Hogwarts. Hermione tucked Sam and Sarah into bed (thrilled to have them home if only for the weekends) and waited up for Steven. When he returned, he hung his cloak by the door, sniffed his shirt and looked at the collar. It smelled of her perfume and had some lip gloss on the collar. He grinned, took off the shirt and sat down on the sofa in a t-shirt. He brought the shirt to his face and buried his face in it.

"She's a lovely girl," Hermione said from the doorway.

Steven jumped at the sound of her voice. "She sure is mum."

"When did you two start seeing each other?" Hermione asked, sitting on the sofa beside him.

"After Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff in a quidditch match last year. She cornered me in the library and accused me of being a show off," Steven said with a grin. "I explained that I wasn't showing off, I just played the best I could, as any decent keeper would. Next thing I know, she asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her. We've been together ever since."

At the end of term, The Snape and Brook families took the newest graduates of Hogwarts out for a celebratory dinner. When dessert was presented, a carrot-cake cupcake was presented to Melissa that had a modest diamond ring atop the icing.

"Marry me, sweet?" Steven asked. He was using the pet name he heard his father use time and time again.

"Please say yes!" Sarah exclaimed and hopped in her chair.

"Of course I'll marry you," Melissa said. Steven took the ring from the icing, cleaned it and slid it on her finger. Everyone at the table applauded. The mothers hugged each other and the fathers shook hands.

"He's a fine young wizard," Mr. Brooks said.

The couple announced that they would marry after they completed their studies at St. Mungos and that they had already found a small flat in Wizarding London not far from the hospital.

"No regrets?" Steven asked and kissed her hand.

"No, none," Melissa answered and finished her cupcake.

* * *

Two years later, Sam raised his Hogwarts Completion Scroll in his hand and raised it in victory. He wanted no party and there certainly was no young witch on his arm. While he had some flings as a student, he was of the opinion that witches "were just too much trouble to trouble myself about." He wanted to focus on his studies and be a potion master like his parents. He had no interest in teaching, but was very interested in working with Hermione in her lab. After all this time, they were still researching a Lycanthropy cure.

"Your marks at Hogwarts were extremely high, especially Potions. I see no reason to hesitate applying to Merlin Inc," Hermione said. "Would you like a bit of professional advice?"

"Sure mum," Sam said.

"Wait until you have a bit of practical experience in the field before you apply for an apprenticeship. Most masters will turn down an apprentice straight out of Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"That much is true," Severus added.

"When you apply to Merlin Inc, you will be interviewing directly with Mr. McFadden and the department head you wish to work for," Hermione said. "He will not give you special treatment because you're my son, and I won't either."

"I'm not looking for special treatment, I can do this on my own merits," Sam said. "I _know_ I can."

"That's what we want to hear," Severus said proudly.

Hermione patted his hand. "Wonderful. You can come in with me Monday morning and start the application process."

* * *

Sam didn't know how he was going to get through the weekend. On Monday morning, he quickly ate breakfast, dressed in his best robes and waited for Hermione. At seven a.m. Hermione woke up and went downstairs to make coffee. She saw Sam already dressed and sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"I'm ready to go," Sam said eagerly.

"Pumpkin," she teased because Sam hated the name, "I don't get to work until nine. Did you eat already?"

He nodded. "Look mum, why don't you go get ready and I'll make you breakfast? It'll save time," Sam offered.

"Do you have any idea how much you are like your father?" she asked.

"Yes, you've told me hundred times," Sam said. "Now, do you want bacon or kippers?"

Due to Sam's prodding, Hermione managed to make it to Merlin Inc. a full half hour earlier before her usual time. With Sam in tow, she escorted him to the Merlin Inc. Magical Resources Department.

"This is it," she said upon arrival. "Good luck son, I know you'll do well."

"Thanks mum, for everything," Sam said.

Hermione gave him a quick hug and left the office. Sam sat by himself away from the other five applicants in the waiting room. He was reading the latest _Potions Monthly_ magazine when he was startled by a voice beside him.

"Sam! So good to see you!"

He looked up, blushed and jumped to his feet. "Madame McFadden, good morning," he said. As if he wasn't jumpy enough, his mum's gorgeous friend and wife of the man he was going to interview with stood before him with a friendly smile.

_Why do all of mum's friends have to be so pretty?_ Sam thought. _Makes a bloke jumpy!_

"I hear you want to work with your mother," Lavender said.

"Yes madame, what she's doing is exciting and important, I'd like to be a part of it, contribute to it," Sam said.

"I know you're nervous, so just say that on your interview and you'll do fine," Lavender said. "Will has a knack for spotting talent, and considering who your parents are I'd say you have an excellent chance of getting a spot here."

"Thank you madame," Sam said.

"I'll leave you alone now, say hello to your mother for me?" Lavender said.

"I will," Sam said and sat back down when she left the room.

* * *

At lunchtime, the six applicants were shown to the Merlin Inc. cafeteria. He wasn't sure if Hermione ate here for lunch, so he took an empty table and started his lunch. Hermione came in and saw Sam sitting by himself. She got a salad and went to the table. Sam was lost in thought and didn't notice her.

"May I sit?" she asked, startling him.

He jumped and looked up then stood. He took her tray and set it on the table. Many employees had heard through the grapevine that Sam Snape would be at Merlin Inc. vying for a position. Many witches saw the courteous, affectionate display between mother and son and smiled.

"How has your morning been?" she asked when they sat down.

"Alright I guess, they've been reviewing my application all morning," Sam said. "The secretary said I would have a "sit down" sometime after lunch."

"Yes, Mr. McFadden will want to talk with you, then they'll call me in since you want to work in my department."

"By the way, Madame McFadden wanted me to tell you hi," Sam said.

"You saw her today?"

"Yes, she came into the waiting room."

"She has a daughter your age you know," Hermione teased. "In fact, she's just as pretty as her mother."

"I know her from Hogwarts. Mum, you're not going to play matchmaker are you?"

"No pumpkin, just teasing."

* * *

That night, Hermione and Severus were eating dinner and discussing their days.

"Sam did so well on his interview," Hermione said. "In fact, Will was so impressed that he tried to woo Sam away from my department to work in the Special Projects department. Sam was such a gentleman when he politely turned it down."

"How did it all end?"

"I don't know, I got called away before I…"

The front door opened and Sam walked into the kitchen. "I stopped by Steven's flat," he said.

"How are they?" Severus asked.

"Is it possible to die from gagging? I had to make an early exit because if I saw them kissing anymore, there's no telling what would have happened," Sam said.

"There's nothing wrong with kissing," Hermione said through her laughs at her son's comments. "Sev and I do it."

"Yeah, but you've been married a long time and you don't gross people out when you do it," Sam said. "Steve and Missy are trying to break a record or something. Ew."

Hermione laughed again.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you early today. There was an incident in the lab," Hermione said.

"Well, tomorrow I get to go with you," Sam said. "I got the job."

Hermione jumped up and hugged her son. "I had no doubts," she said. "What did you think when Mr. McFadden offered you that other position?"

"I about fell out of my chair," Sam said.

"You will do well, I'm sure of it," Severus said.

"Did you eat at Steven's?" Hermione asked.

"No, they don't have much at their flat. Besides, with the two of them sucking face, I wouldn't have been able to eat anyway."

"One of these days, some witch is going to come along and bat her eyes at you, then kissing won't seem that bad," Severus said. "I know of what I speak," he said.

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

**No Regrets**

_Chapter 38_

* * *

_September 1, 2026_

Severus sighed and watched yet another sorting ceremony. This year, the last Snape child, seventh year Sarah was named Gryffindor Quidditch captain and was a prefect. When she stood at the announcement, Severus saw many boys around the Great Hall nudge each other and "admire" her. He gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to hex each and every randy young wizard ogling his daughter. Albus noted this.

"Calm yourself Severus, they can't help themselves," Albus said kindly.

Maybe he should have insisted that Sarah be taught at home by a private tutor. That way, dozens of hormonal twits wouldn't be lusting after his daughter. Sarah had blossomed into an unassuming beauty like her mother but totally unlike Hermione, was a Quidditch fanatic. She planned to pursue a career in the Magical Games and Sports Department at the Ministry. This was a complete mystery to Hermione. As smart and talented as she was, why in the world would she pursue that?

"Sweet, you know we've never pressured them into a career," Severus said the day Sarah announced her intentions.

"In her case, maybe we should have," Hermione grumbled. "She's the top transfiguration student; Minerva said she would take her on as an apprentice in a second."

"Sarah has her reasons," Severus said. "In your own words, she's smart and talented. The Ministry needs all the intelligence it can get, don't you agree? She will do well there."

"You're right Sev," Hermione conceded.

* * *

One Saturday morning in November, Sarah was in Hogsmeade at The Three Broomsticks celebrating a Gryffindor quidditch match win. Seventh-year Ron Potter, that last Potter child at Hogwarts, also a Slytherin, stopped at her table and presented her a glass of Butterbeer.

"You flew a good match, Sarah," the boy said.

"Thanks, would you like to sit down?" Sarah asked.

The others made room for Ron. Slytherin though he was, he was Harry Potter's kid so he was all right. They both had a love of Quidditch, plus Professor Snape wasn't there to scare the blokes off. Sarah and Ron shared a funny Quidditch joke and leaned against each other to laugh. Severus slinked into the Three Broomsticks just in time to see Sarah lean against Ron Potter and laugh. A Potter and a Slytherin? Rubbing up against his daughter?

_Over my dead rotting corpse!_

Ron stopped suddenly and stood up quickly. Sarah looked up and groaned.

"Mr. Potter, what is your business at this table?" Severus asked.

"Quidditch?" Ron asked. He was perplexed. He had done nothing untoward Sarah. All they did was talk.

"Dad!" Sarah exclaimed. "We were just talking!"

"Be that as it may, I'm sure Mr. Potter has other business to attend to," Severus said, looking his most imposing.

Ron took the hint and quickly left the table. Severus glared at him all the way to the door. He looked back at Sarah, who was fighting back tears and her friends were looking at her sympathetically. To have a protective dad was one thing, to have Professor Snape for a dad was a different matter all together.

"Sarah, I-" he started.

Sarah choked back a sob and ran from the tavern. He pinched the bridge of his nose and apparated back to the manor. Most likely, Sarah would run home straight to Hermione. He had to do some damage control. Sure enough, Sarah could be heard crying and ranting to Hermione.

* * *

"…..never have dates because Daddy keeps scaring them away!" was heard.

Severus stepped into the kitchen and Hermione looked pointedly at him. No words needed to be said because one look said it all: _What did you do this time?_

"It's high time we all sat down and had a talk," Hermione said.

The three went to the living room and sat down. "Now, let's just get all the issues on the table, no guesses and assumptions about each other," Hermione said.

Sarah didn't wait. "I can't even have a friendly discussion with a boy over quidditch without Daddy thinking it's something sordid! Ron didn't do anything but get me a Butterbeer and told me I played a good match."

"Ron? Ron Potter?" Hermion asked. "Severus, he's a good boy."

"Mothers always say that they all are good boys, and then you find a young witch looking up contraceptive charms in the library," Severus said.

Sarah gasped. Hermione covered her face with her hands and flopped back on the sofa. Severus couldn't have said anything much worse than that.

"Daddy! You don't think any better of me than that?! What an awful thing to say!!" Sarah exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant," he said then looked to Hermione for help.

"Don't look at me, you got yourself into this, you dig yourself out," Hermione said.

"Me and Mum have had lots of talks about boys. I know what they're about, I'm not stupid!" Sarah declared and stood up. "I CAN'T WAIT TO LEAVE HOGWARTS AND THIS HOUSE! I'LL BE AT THE MINISTRY WHERE DOZENS OF BLOKES WILL TALK TO ME ALL DAY AND THERE WILL BE NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" she shouted and ran from the room.

The front door opened and Sam came in and put his satchel down. "Why was Sarah shrieking like a banshee?"

"Ron Potter dared to talk to your sister," Hermione said ruefully and left the room.

"Um…Dad, Ron Potter is gay," Sam said.

"Then once again, I have put my overly large nose where it does not belong," Severus said and poured himself a glass of scotch and gave Sam a glass too.

"Dad, she's no tart. She's smart and can take care of herself. If some bloke wants to be with her, Sarah is going to make them really work for it. She's what's known as high maintenance," Sam said.

"And how would a confirmed bachelor at the wise old age of eighteen know of such things?" Severus asked.

"I know Sarah," Sam said simply.

"Listen to your son," Hermione said, coming back into the room with snacks. "_And_ your daughter."

* * *

Monday night after Quidditch practice, Severus was walking the corridors when he heard the voice of Sarah and Ron Potter around the corner. He sped up, turned the corner and intercepted them. Ron started to make apologies to whatever offense he had committed against Sarah.

"Daddy, he was just walking me back to Gryffindor Tower," Sarah pleaded.

"As any gentlewizard would do, good evening Mr. Potter," Severus drawled and walked away. Sarah was in shock. _Daddy didn't scare him away!!_

Over the weeks, more and more boys found that they were able to approach Sarah. One Saturday before the Yule holiday at The Three Broomsticks, Ron told her, "Now that your Dad seems to have taken the stick somewhat out of his arse, I have someone for you to meet."

* * *

The first Saturday of the Yule holiday, Hermione was at home alone. Sarah was Christmas shopping with Severus in London with the Grangers. A shift on the wards and knocking on the door signaled a visitor. She answered the door and saw Brandon McFadden, Lavender's youngest child, looking shyly at the house and was holding a wrapped gift. He was a good looking boy with Lavender's eyes.

"Why hello Brandon! Happy Christmas!" Hermione said when she opened the door.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Madame Snape. Is Sarah here?"

"No, she's out doing a spot of shopping with her grandparents. Would you like to come in? I expect them back any time," Hermione said.

She led him to the parlor and he sat down. She noticed he was gripping the gift and was glancing around carefully. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, in Professor Snape's home, the home of the girl he loved since 4th year.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhat," Brandon said.

"Don't be. Sarah likes you, she told me," Hermione said kindly.

Brandon blushed. "Really?"

"Yes, really and I assure you, Professor Snape will be on his best behavior," she added.

As if on cue, the front door opened and the voice of Sarah singing a silly holiday song rang through the house.

"Mum, you won't believe what I found!" she called and came into the parlor, coming to an abrupt stop at the sight of Brandon. The two blushed when they looked at each other.

"Come Sev, let's give these two a moment to themselves," Hermione said, urging Severus from the room.

"Happy Christmas Sarah," Brandon said and held out the gift for her.

"Thank you Brandon, but you didn't have to get me anything," Sarah said.

"I wanted to," he said. "We're going to France for the hols, so I wanted to see you open it before I left."

Sarah grinned and tore open the gift. She opened the box and gasped at the ruby pendant necklace and earring set.

"Brandon, this is too much."

"Do you like it?"

"Very much. Put it on me?"

Brandon stepped behind her, taking in the scent of her strawberry fragrance shampoo and vanilla musk perfume. Suddenly, he didn't feel like going to France. This place, right here, right now was just fine.

"Beautiful, just like you," he said. "Can I call on you when we return?"

"Please do," Sarah said eagerly.

"Then I'll say _Joyeux Noel ma cherie _until then," he said and kissed her hand.

"Merci," she whispered.

When Brandon left, Sarah ran into the kitchen. "Mum, Daddy- look at what he gave me!!"

* * *

Over the months, Brandon became a fixture at Snape Manor much as Melissa had. Hermione took to him quicker than Severus did. He made Sarah happy, that was enough for her. What mother didn't want a smart, handsome young man for a daughter that thought said daughter was the moon and stars?

"He seems to be a bit more grounded than Sarah, that influence is good for her," Severus admitted.

Out of the five McFadden kids, he was the only one who wanted to follow his Dad into business. As such, he spent a lot of time at Merlin Inc. and developed a friendship with Sam Snape. He learned a lot about Sarah from him, and was pleased that Sam approved of him. Sarah was fond of her brothers, so their approval meant a lot to him. As the baby of the family, he was also the apple of Lavender's eye. She thought it precious that her youngest child was smitten with Hermione's youngest child.

"_It's fate I tell you!"_ she often told Will.

The June Sarah left Hogwarts was quite a month. She got the position she wanted at the Ministry and she and Brandon were looking for a flat. Steven and Melissa had finally finished their studies and were getting married. Sarah was asked to be a bridesmaid.

What made news however was that after so many years of tedious research, Hermione was proud to announce to the board of directors that her department had finally developed a successful potion to rid an affected person of Lycanthropy. For months they had been testing three possible potions on various test subjects. She wanted to tell the board sooner, but didn't want to get hopes up if it didn't work. When it proved to be successful, Merlin Inc. announced a press conference to introduce the cure to the world. The Minister for Magic was none too happy for a corporation and not the Ministry to be taking credit for the discovery. Hermione was disgusted when she heard that bit of news.

"After all the work we've done and when you think about the people that are going to be helped, all the Ministry can think about is-" Hermione exclaimed. "_They_ are the ones who asked Merlin Inc to pursue the project!"

"I know Hermione, it's appalling that they can act in this manner," Will said. "So I have an idea that should probably shut them up."

"Oh?"

"We can afford it, so I plan to offer the cure to the afflicted free of charge," Will said.

* * *

At home that evening, Hermione trudged in the front door, went to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Severus followed her into the bedroom.

"Long day?" he asked and sat next to her on the bed. He started massaging her shoulders. "Oh, I got a letter from Steven. They return from their honeymoon tomorrow."

"I hope they liked Africa. As to my day," she replied. "We did it."

"Did what?"

"I only wish that…" she stopped and started crying. "Th-that Remus had lived longer. Today was bittersweet."

"Do you mean that---?"

"Yes, we did it. The press conference is tomorrow."

"I guess I need a new Master's project," Severus said lightly, trying to lighten the mood. He hated seeing her so upset.

"I know you feel Lupin's loss, but think of how many will be cured and how pleased he must be that so many will not share his fate."

"You always know how make me feel better," Hermione said and crawled into his lap.

Severus was amazed that after 23 years of marriage, he and Hermione still loved each other just as much, of not more the day they wed.

"I can think of something else that could make you feel better," he said smoothly, slowly massaging the back of her neck while placing soft kisses below her ear. Soon, clothing disappeared and the sounds of their passion echoed throughout the empty manor.

* * *

The manor wouldn't be empty or quiet much longer. Brandon, Sarah and Sam came into the manor. They "shushed" each other when they heard curious sounds.

"Damn, still shagging at their age," Brandon said quietly. Sarah snorted and slapped his arm.

"Do we have to listen to this?" Sam asked and went to the kitchen and cast a silence charm from inside.

Brandon and Sarah followed. Sarah started a pot of tea and chatted with Brandon. Sam observed the two and wondered if they were shagging. They had to be; they lived together and had a familiarity that only a couple had. His parents were shagging elsewhere in the manor and he suddenly wondered if he was the only person in the world not doing it.

"Not doing what?" Sarah asked.

Sam looked curiously at Sarah, not even realizing he had voiced the thought out loud.

"Nothing," Sam said.

Perhaps his Dad, Steven, Uncle Harry and the blokes he worked with were right. Maybe he did work too much and noticed the ladies too little. He knew his equipment worked correctly. He had a ferocious erection every morning since the age of twelve and at various times during the day, every day without fail. His dreams were often pornographic and he often woke up with soiled boxers. Did this affect older wizards as well?

_Dad's what, 61 and still laying wand to mum?_

Maybe it was time for another talk with Severus.

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

**No Regrets**

**Chapter 39 **

* * *

_June 30, 2026_

A week after they returned from their honeymoon, Steven and Melissa came to the manor for dinner. The whole family, plus Brandon was there. Brandon planned to ask Sarah to marry him. He was so excited that he could barely sit still. He only told one person of his intentions: his Dad the day before.

"Are you sure about this son?" Will had asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything."

At dinner, he watched Sarah chat, tease and laugh with her brothers. Hermione rose from her seat, said "I'll get dessert" and took a few steps toward the kitchen then stopped, leaning on the wall for support.

"Are you all right mum?" Steven asked and started to get up.

During healer training, he interned in every department at St. Mungo's and got quite an education when he studied his mum's file. When he saw how she almost died, recovered from a coma, and underwent a breakthrough therapy program, he had a new respect for his mum. Nonetheless, he still worried about her. It was bound to take its toll on her petite body and she still might have some muggle illness that would show itself the older she got.

"Yes Healer Snape, I'm fine," Hermione said with a smile and continued to the kitchen. A minute later, the crashing of glass was heard from the kitchen and they all ran in. Hermione had fainted. Steven was the first to get to her. He took her pulse and did a quick diagnostic charm with his medi-wand.

"Hmm, nothing's wrong except elevated blood pressure," Steven said. "Just to be safe, let's get her to the hospital."

* * *

In the emergency room, her healer Tom was summoned and was told what had happened. 

"She just fainted in the kitchen," Steven said. "I ran a quick diagnostic, the only issue was elevated blood pressure."

"How old is she now?" Tom asked.

"41," Steven said.

"Has she been ill?"

"Not that I know of, but I've been on honeymoon."

"Let me just do a few more tests," Tom said.

Twenty minutes later, Steven came out of the emergency room, chuckling and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Dad, you can go in," Steven said and faced the waiting group.

"Well? What's wrong with mum?" Sarah asked.

As if on cue, Severus and Hermione's laughter was heard from the treatment room.

"Nothing's wrong exactly," Steven said. "Mum's pregnant."

Sarah gasped and covered her mouth. Sam couldn't think of a thing to say. Steven and Melissa just grinned at each other. They were planning to tell everyone over dessert that they were expecting. Brandon never got the chance to pop the question.

"Sev, I'm 41," Hermione said. "I'm too old for this…I'm going to be the laughing stock at work. Lav's going to have a field day, the mickey will never end from Harry and Ron, and our _grown_ children will never let me live this down."

"Nonsense sweet," Severus said. "Imagine what I will have to endure from the staff."

They laughed again and Hermione was given her discharge instructions and prenatal appointments. After eighteen years, she would have to go through this again. In the corridor, Severus and Hermione walked out, his arm around her shoulders.

"Way to go Dad," Steven said and shook his hand.

Steven and Melissa decided that this was a good time as any to tell them their news.

"Mum, it seems that you will welcome your baby _and_ a grandchild the coming year," Steven said.

* * *

Sam decided that evening to put and end to his annoying virginity problem. 

_For Merlin's sake, even mum and dad are still doing it! _

He didn't have a girlfriend, so what to do? He heard a bloke at work talking about a brothel in eastside Diagon Alley. He never thought he would stoop to this. He searched the adverts in the personal section of the paper, looking for a name that sounded familiar from the conversation he had heard. He had to squint and follow the small print in the paper with his finger.

"Something interesting?" the smooth, quiet voice of his father drawled over his shoulder. He stole a glance at what Sam was trying to read. "I see. Madame Broussard's is the choice for the discriminating wizard."

"How would you know?" Sam asked.

Severus sighed, looked behind him and cast a silence charm for the parlor.

"Son, I was once exactly in your place. I had no interest for the tiring trifles of women but still had the needs of a man. I was referred to Madame Broussard's, so now I refer you to their gentle ministrations."

Sam snorted.

"Don't scoff so easily. I have something else to tell you, something that will be quite shocking to you, but you must swear to take it to your grave."

"Wow, sounds good," Sam said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "The day I decided to pursue your mother was the day I….discovered that she enjoyed the services of a gigolo at Madame Broussard's."

Sam felt like ripping his ears from his head. His mum, the shining example of witchy and motherly virtue with a gigolo?

"I know how you feel. I felt like tearing my eyes from their sockets when I discovered it. After all these years, your mum is still beautiful, but 23 years ago, she was breathtaking. It killed me when I thought that she could have had any man she wanted but went to a gigolo."

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"Believe it or not, I had a chat with Professor McGonagall. I needed the viewpoint from another woman. She set me straight about what might have driven Hermione to patronize the establishment."

"Why would she?"

"Probably the same reason you wish to. To have needs and desires met without the hassle of a relationship."

"So what you're saying is the place can't be that bad if mum went there?" Sam asked. Severus nodded.

"Thanks for the talk dad, and congratulations on the new baby," Sam said.

* * *

Late that evening, Sam left Madame Broussard's. It went better than he thought. The "companion" he paid for two hours was patient and kind bringing him to manhood. She even went as far to tell him that he "was going to make some young witch very happy some day." 

The next morning, a Saturday, he was eating a mountain of eggs and potatoes when his parents came into the kitchen. Severus smirked when he saw Sam wolfing down his food.

_He must have worked up quite an appetite! _

Hermione ruffled his messy hair and kissed the top of his head. "Morning pumpkin," she said.

Sam felt so good this morning that he didn't give a thought to the hated nickname.

"I haven't seen you eat this much at breakfast in a while. Must have been quite a night," she said. He felt his cheeks flush.

"Late night with some blokes from work," he fibbed. She had no idea what he did last night.

"Well, you look like you had fun. You really should have some more fun in your life," Hermione said.

Sam choked on his eggs at the statement. Severus smirked and sipped his tea. After breakfast, Sam announced that he would be looking for his own flat.

"I only hope that it's better than Sarah's hovel," Hermione said.

"That much is true," Severus said.

* * *

When Brandon and Sarah invited the parents over for their first dinner party a month ago, the Snapes and McFaddens were shocked. While the flat was clean and safe, it was basically just one big room. A king size bed (that Severus refused to acknowledge) was in one corner, a stove, refrigerator and dining table in another and a sofa in a third corner. 

"So what's going in the fourth corner?" Hermione quipped.

The McFaddens were one of the wealthiest families in Britain and the Snapes were well off in their own right and told their children so.

"Had you asked, we would have bought you a home," Will said.

"Or at least a flat with a bedroom and a lavatory. Sarah deserves better than this, Brandon," Lavender said.

"After seeing this, I rather insist on it," Severus said. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which, where is the lavatory?" Lavender asked.

"Down the hall, it's shared between the residents of this floor," Sarah said.

"So this building is a commune?" Hermione asked.

"MUM!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I wish you would let us help you," Will pleaded.

"I know Dad, but we want to do it on our own," Brandon said.

Severus could barely speak. His daughter was choosing to live like a pauper in a practically bare single room.

"Can we at least take you somewhere nice for your birthday?" Hermione asked Sarah.

* * *

Monday morning, Hermione was called to Will's office for a meeting. Will offered her a seat and coffee. 

"My healer recommended I abstain from it for a bit," Hermione said.

"Are you ill?" Will asked, eyes full of concern.

"No, I'm pregnant."

"Are you joking?"

"Afraid not."

"Lav will be beside herself," Will remarked with a chuckle.

"Of that I have no doubt," Hermione said.

"Some juice perhaps?" Will asked. "The reason I asked you here was to inquire of your future plans."

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Seeing as a Lycanthropy department is no longer needed, would you fancy a spot in the Special Projects department?"

"What spot would that be?"

"Assistant Head of Medicinal Potions."

"What of my department employees?"

"I'm going to offer them positions in special projects as well. I understand your son is ready to start an apprenticeship. His experience with the Lycanthropy potion plus special projects work will certainly help his application."

"How soon do you need an answer?"

"Within the week."

"You'll have it tomorrow."

That evening, Hermione came home to an empty manor. Severus was helping Sam move into his own flat, which thankfully was in one of the newer, classy town-home complexes for young wizarding professionals. Hermione prepared dinner, leaving some to stay warm in the oven for when Severus got home. A tapping at the kitchen window revealed Madame, Lavender's pretty, light-brown eagle owl complete with an owl-sized diamond-studded necklace. Hermione could only shake her head- only Lavender would have such an owl.

"Hello Madame," Hermione said and took the letter from the leg of the owl and gave her a bit of ham from her plate. She hooted gleefully then left. As expected, the exuberant humor of Lavender brought a smile to her face as she read the missive. She finished her dinner then went to the parlor to pen a letter to return. Severus returned home to find Hermione asleep in the parlor at the desk. He saw the letter from Lavender and read Hermione's reply.

_Lav-_

_I'm still coming to terms with the fact of this unexpected pregnancy. I'm 41 and my children are grown, I'm starting a new position at work, and I will probably be in the same delivery room with my daughter-in-law! __It's not easy to have a son as a healer. He's concerned with every cough, sniffle or sigh. He and Melissa have the impression that having a baby at an "advanced age such as mine" (Steven's words!) now makes me an invalid! Truth be told, I never felt better! _

_The prenatal potions I'm taking now have greatly improved in the past eighteen years. I feel as randy as a twenty-year old witch, which I've decided is a good thing. Severus says _

There was no more to the letter. She had fallen asleep while writing. He rubbed small circles on her back, slipped the hair from her neck and kissed lightly below her ear. She stirred and sighed in sleep.

"Sweet," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, there's ham in the oven," she said. "I'll get you a plate."

"No need. I've eaten, Sam treated me to dinner after we finished."

"Just when all the kids have left, another one will be taking their place."

"Are you angry?"

"Angry? No. Amused and embarrassed, yes. Then again, that's probably the hormones talking. Then again, it might not, I don't know."

"You might want to talk to someone."

"Sev, I'm not crazy. Then again, maybe I am for getting pregnant at my advanced age, as Steven says."

"Healer he is, he does not know everything. He doesn't need to be spouting this "advanced age" nonsense. You are in your prime, a beautiful prime, and any wizard with a heartbeat would agree."

* * *

The next week at work, Hermione was meeting with the employees from the Medicinal Potions department. Many of them were thrilled to have a witch of her caliber join them. At lunch, she took a tray laden with food and sat with Lavender for their usual Friday lunchtime date. Today was spaghetti day, so the place was packed. 

Sam sat a two-person table by himself and thought of his pending visit to Madame Broussard's that night. As he was sprinkling parmesan on his pasta, a soft voice from behind him asked "May I sit here? There's no where else."

He stood up quickly and drew out the chair, as he was taught by his Dad. She nodded in thanks and sat down. Sam nodded in return and resumed eating.

"You're Sam Snape aren't you?" she asked.

Sam nodded.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

He shook his head.

"You look just like your dad, except for the nose."

"So I've been told," he said.

"I know your name, would you like to know mine?"

Sam shrugged. This girl sure talked a lot. _Vanessa at Madame Broussard's isn't much of a talker, she's much too busy with her mouth. _He stole a glance at this talkative girl's mouth and blushed.

"I'm Casey Cassidy."

"That's a mouthful," Sam said smoothly. He couldn't help himself.

"Isn't it though?" she replied cheerfully.

Sam finished his meal, wiped his mouth and stood. "Good day miss."

"You too," she replied.

He was eager to return to the lab. He was making progress on a potion. He too had accepted a job in the Special Projects department. His mum was down the hall in medicinal potions and he was in the quality assurance division. The years in the Lycanthropy department had been very rewarding, and he realized the utter genius that was Hermione Snape, but he felt that the quality assurance division had been made for him. He also had a formal apprenticeship application to present to the British Magical Mastery Committee. _Which master would accept me, if any?_

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

**No Regrets**

_Chapter 40_

* * *

_August 1, 2026_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH!"

A birthday cake with 18 candles was presented to Sarah at her favorite restaurant. Her parents, brothers, Brandon and a few friends were in attendance. A dozen gifts were at the table and a special ruby-studded gift was tucked away in Brandon's pocket. The cake was cut and slices passed as she opened the gifts. At the last one, she thanked her parents for the party and everyone for the gifts.

"Wait! I have one more!" Brandon called out. He took a deep breath then knelt before her.

"Brandon, what are you doing?" she asked.

He took a ring from his pocket and held it for her to see. "I'm asking you to marry me, that's what."

The party grew quiet. Everyone waited in anticipation at her answer. Sarah was a bit unpredictable, but they could have saved their worry. Her love for Brandon was entirely predictable. She nodded yes. Lavender squealed. Will shook Severus' hand. Hermione hugged Severus then her daughter.

"Mum, we also have news that you'll like," Sarah said. Brandon nodded. "We're moving into Sam's building. After we had dinner there last week, we realized you were right."

"Yeah, the place we were at was kind of a dump," Brandon said.

"Kind of?" Hermione mumbled. She looked to Sam and he winked. She mouthed "_thank you_" to him.

* * *

_December 2026_

The front pages and covers of all the major papers and magazines in Britain pronounced Hermione Snape as Britain's Witch of the Year for her Lycanthropy work. She dedicated the accomplishment to her friend, Remus Lupin and credited her department for its tireless work and enthusiasm. William McFadden was named Britain's Wizard of the Year for offering the cure free of charge. Severus placed the cover from Magic Monthly in a frame next to her previous Witch of the Year award for establishing The Merlin Inc. Foundation those years ago.

On March 5, 2027, Melissa gave birth to Steven Snape Jr. He was a spitting image of Melissa with the exception of his eyes: he had inherited his father's chocolate brown eyes.

On March 20, 2027, 42 year old Hermione gave birth to the fourth Snape child, Brian. When Hermione woke from the anesthesia, she saw "Congratulations Mum!" and "Congratulations Grandmother!" balloons and banners. She wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much. She saw Severus by the window holding the baby.

"Glad to see you awake sweet," he said. "Meet your son Brian."

* * *

Years that Severus planned to spend in a state of semi-retirement were put on hold. At night he graded papers and changed nappies. Before he knew it, he was watching Brian's sorting ceremony in 2038. Actually, he was conducting the ceremony. As promised, Albus retired in 2026 and Minerva took his place, moving Severus to the post of Deputy Headmaster.

He came to "Brian Snape" on the list and waited for him to come to the stool. Brian, like Sam, looked almost exactly like him but had Hermione's nose and was smallish like her. He flashed Severus a smile and hopped onto the stool.

As soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, it yelled out "Gryffindor!"

Tragedy struck the Snape family. During a quidditch match his seventh year, in which Brian played chaser, a horrible flying accident almost cost Bryan his life. He was taken unconscious to St. Mungo's and diagnosed with a brain hemorrhage and broken back. It was like a bad dream for Severus to see his son in much he same position as Hermione years before. Hermione quit her job at Merlin Inc. for good this time to care for Brian. Severus, now Headmaster of Hogwarts since Minerva's retirement three years ago, wanted to retire as well.

"No Sev. Would Brian want that? He was so proud when you were named Headmaster. The school needs you," Hermione said. "I've been through this, I'll be the best to help him when he wakes."

There was no question in her mind _**if **_Brian would wake, to her it was a matter of **_when_**. Tom and Steve were on Brian's case, like Hermione all those years before. Brian suffered several seizures during his unconsciousness. Tom refused to call it a coma due to Brian's active brain function.

"Thank goodness for small blessings," Hermione had said.

The twelfth day of Brian's hospitilization, Hermione went to lunch and returned to find Brian awake. He turned his head at the sight of her shocked face walking in the door.

"Mum, what am I doing here? Did we win? Did the scout from Chudley see me?" he asked.

Hermione burst into sobs and rushed to him, smothering him with hugs and kisses. Tom and Steven Fearson were summoned and a plan of treatment was put into place. Hermione's heart almost stopped when Brian told Tom that he couldn't move his legs.

"You suffered a back injury, give it time," Tom said and continued his examination. "We will do everything we can to restore leg function."

A month later, Brian was devastated when informed that he would have permanent loss of use of his legs.

"No quidditch? No more walking or running or anything? I was going to play quidditch!!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "How is it that I can feel my legs, but I can't move them? What kind of healers are you?" he asked angrily.

"The best there is," Hermione said. "They saved my life, son. You are alive, that's what matters."

During treatment, Brian was given exercises to prevent his legs from atrophy and develop his upper body to propel his wheelchair. He caught up on much of his schoolwork from the hospital and made a surprising discovery and couldn't wait to tell Hermione. When she returned from lunch one day, Brian gave her a charming smile.

"What's with the smile?" Hermione asked.

"You know how Tom keeps saying that when someone loses one of their senses, the others become stronger?"

Hermione nodded and continued.

"Watch," he said and concentrated on the pitcher of water across the table. It scooted across the table without a word from Brian.

"Brian, you did that without a wand and without talking," Hermione whispered. The only person she ever knew that could do wandless and silent spells was Albus. Brian smiled.

"I lost my legs, but look what I got in return," Brian said.

* * *

Brian broke his mum's school marks when he left Hogwarts. Seven of the world's top Wizarding universities offered him full scholarships, all vying for the chance to further teach and mentor the young wizard prodigy. Brian finally accepted the offer from New York Wizard's University. By the time he finished university, he would have a Master's Certification in Mage Science, which entailed mastery of Charms, Arithmancy and Alchemy. Hermione herself practically drooled at the thought of what Brian would be studying.

In June, shortly after he left Hogwarts, Severus and Hermione made the trip to America with Brian and settled him in his new "apartment" as Americans called them and made sure he had settled into his school routine. The two weeks they were there flew by too fast for Hermione's opinion. One part of her knew Brian would be alright, but another part would worry for him every day until he was back home in Britain. When they arrived back in Britain, they made an important decision. They both decided to retire. They had led a full life and raised a child late in life.

"Sev, I'm 60 and you're 80. It's time to relax," Hermione said. "I need to spend as much time with mum as possible. She's keeps commenting about how much she's looking forward to joining him soon."

"I'll notify the Board of Governors," Severus said.

The Board of Governors was none to happy at Severus' sudden resignation.

"Nonsense, I've dedicated my life to that school," Severus said.

"They should re-name the ministry of magic to the Ministry of Eterrnal Nonsense. After all these years, will they ever change?"

"It will take a revolutionary wizard or witch to accomplish that feat, sweet."

"Wow, you rhymed, love. What's next, a haiku?"

"Impertinent woman."

"You know it and you love it, Sev."

_

* * *

August 1, 2051_

Six years later, Brian returned to Britain for good. After a party to celebrate his achievement and homecoming, he needed to decide which job offer to accept. Merlin Inc. and three lesser corporations offered him top positions. Will had long since retired from Merlin Inc but still held a part-time seat on the board of directors, urging them to do their best to secure his talent. The Ministry of Magic wanted him in the Department of Mysteries or the Committee for Magical Research. All the offers held promise of fame and fortune to a young wizard. However, the job offer that appealed to him the most presented the lowest salary than all the other job offers. It was the opportunity to teach at Hogwarts.

"Due to the increase of students at Hogwarts, they have revamped the curriculum and desire additional teachers. They will retain the current Potions teacher for the older years, leaving me to instruct the younger years. The same goes for Arithmancy," Brian said.

"You sound like you've made your decision," Hermione said.

"Brian, I started teaching when I was your age," Severus said proudly. "I don't regret a minute of it. I owe everything to Hogwarts."

* * *

Okay folks, all that left is the epilogue! Whew, what a story! Just click Next chapter! 


	41. Chapter 41

**No Regrets**

_Epilogue_

* * *

On February 14, 2053 the Snape children threw a 50th anniversary party for Hermione and Severus. Everyone the Snapes knew attended the party at a reserved ballroom at Merlin Inc. Hermione, aged 72 and Severus, about to turn 93, toasted each other and listened to their children and friends make their dedications to the couple. They saw their grandchildren and their friend's grandchildren frolicking around the room. Enlarged pictures from various points in their lives adorned the room.

"Speech you two!" 26 year-old Brian said to his parents and held up a goblet.

"May I?" Hermione asked.

"Just don't get up too fast," Severus quipped.

"I don't think that's possible," she said ruefully and her crane creaked when she leaned on it to get to her feet.

"I want to thank all of you for being here on this auspicious day."

The crowd laughed.

"I need to acknowledge the absence of two who were very important in my life, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. They have passed on, but their memory remains with me always."

She turned to Severus.

"Sev, the past fifty years have been a thrilling, happy blur. Who would have known that the most unlikely couple on the planet would end up celebrating fifty years together? I don't know how much time we have left, but know this my love: I have treasured every minute of the past fifty years with you and look forward to every minute we continue to be blessed with each other. Thank you Sev for being my best friend, my husband, my lover and father to our wonderful children."

Severus had to use a napkin from the table to wipe his eyes from Hermione's heartfelt remarks. He stood, took her hand and kissed it. Now Sarah burst out in tears.

Severus cleared his throat. "I'm not one for sappy sentiments of living happily ever after, but in our case sweet, it couldn't be more true. You have been my loving, faithful companion in spite of me. So I wish to thank you for being my best friend, my wife, my lover and mother to our wonderful children. I thank whatever deity resides above that the smartest and most beautiful witch in Britain fell for her old, snarky Potions professor all those years ago."

Hermione's napkin was soaked at he end of his speech. Severus took her hands. "Care to dance? I won't let you fall," he said softly. "I heard this song years ago and thought you would like it."

_You're all smiles and silly conversation  
As if this sunny day came just for you  
You twist your hair, you smile and you turn your eyes away  
C'mon, tell me what's right with you  
Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'  
And there's something here I'm supposed to realize  
'Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at it's joke on me  
I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise_

_When did you fall in love with me?  
Was it out of the blue  
'Cause I swear I never knew it  
When did you let your heart run free?  
Have you been waiting long?  
When did you fall in love with me?  
When did you fall in love?_

_Make your way over here, sit down by this fool, and let's rewind  
C'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes  
You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time  
All the ones that slipped by me  
I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart poundin'  
Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize  
'Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see you now  
Right there before my eyes  
You're my beautiful surprise_

_Was it at the coffee shop  
Or that morning at the bus stop  
When you almost slipped, and I caught your hand  
Or the time we built the snowman  
The day at the beach, sandy and warm  
Or the night with the scary thunderstorm  
I never saw the signs  
Now we've got to make up for lost time  
And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me  
I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free_

_Have you been waiting long, when did you fall in love  
I kept you waiting so long, when did you fall  
Have you been waiting long  
When did you fall in love with me  
When did you fall in love?_

"Any regrets sweet?" Severus asked as he held her close.

"No, no regrets," she said and laid her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart as they danced.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
